Take my heart
by Nuttymoomoo01
Summary: Jennifer O'Riley is in an abusive relationship and going to New York,what happens when she meets a lonely Officer named Joseph Boxhall who wants to save her from her cruel life? Can they both survive the Titanic disaster? And can they both find happiness together? Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic or the movie. Lines from the movie copyright James Cameron.
1. Introduction

AO As a massive Titanic fan i have noticed hardly any Officer Boxhall stories so i have decided to make my own. I also have a Moody and a Wilde story too.

I'm not the best writer but i do try!

Jennifer O'Riley was a beautiful 21 year old girl, she had long brown hair, blue eyes. Sadly for her she was a very unhappy person. She lived with her mother and father who were in their 50's. Jennifer had no siblings so she had a vey lonely childhood. Her parent's wanted her to hurry up and marry someone so they could be rid of her.

Her father and mother found her a suitor, an American man named Shaun Anderson who was cruel, abusive and controlling. He was 29 years old, he had short brown hair and was extremely rich. He was perfect for Jennifer her parent's thought. He could provide for her so they didn't have to worry about her any longer.

Jennifer, Shaun, and her parent's were going to New York so set up home for Jennifer and Shaun, her parents would then return to the UK afterwards.

Jennifer was dreading her future of being chained to this man, marrying him and bearing his children. She wanted her freedom and to find love with someone who was kind and who loved her back.

Joseph Boxhall was a White Star Line Officer and was about to sail on the RMS Titanic on her maiden voyage as the fourth Officer. He was excited and proud. He was 28 years old and not married yet. He had come close in the past but nothing came of previous relationships. He always dreamt he would find love at sea.


	2. Boarding the Titanic

"Hurry up Jennifer!" cried her mother Mary

Although Mary and her husband William were first class they did not have servants at their beck and call ad liked to do things for themselves and did not want the expense. Their 21 year old daughter liked the freedom. Her fiancé Shaun did not agree and insisted on servants and maids when they arrived in New York.

"I'm almost ready mother!" Jennifer replied getting into her red dress

Shaun knocked on her door "Are you OK sweet pea?" he asked her through the door. Shaun was one of these people who seemed to have split personality. One minute he was affectionate and caring towards Jennifer and the next he was slapping and hitting her and calling her names.

Jennifer was ready and opened her door "I'm ready darling" she smiled fakely at her fiancé

Shaun admired her "You look enchanting Jennifer" He smiled

"Thank you Shaun, you look nice too" She replied

Jennifer kissed him on the cheek

"Hurry up you two. There will be plenty of time for that on the ship!" shouted an impatient Mary

Shaun and Jennifer headed to the front door of their house and waited for the taxi that would take them to Southampton docks

William kissed his daughter's cheek "You look lovely Jennifer"

"Thank you daddy" Jennifer smiled

William was not keen on his daughter marrying Shaun but didn't have the guts to stand up to his wife. William always had a bad feeling and couldn't understand why his daughter always had bruises on her face and black eyes. Mary kept telling him their daughter was clumsy and kept bumping into doors. But William didn't believe this, but he had a strong suspicion his daughter's fiancé was responsible. He also didn't want Jennifer to be living all the way in New York away from her family with a man he believed was mentally and physically abusing. But he couldn't do anything because his wife wouldn't take him seriously and his daughter kept denying it.

The taxi arrived at the O'Riley's home and the four of them got in.

Jennifer had met Shaun at a party that Mary had invited him to. She found him sweet and funny to begin with and fell for him until a few months later he revealed his true self. Unfortunately by then, they were already engaged and her mother insisted she got on with things and made a life with Shaun, who could provide for her. Mary had had enough of feeding and clothing her daughter and told her she needed to find a man and get out. Her father couldn't get a word in edgeways. He just wanted his only child to be happy, but all her mother cared about was getting rid of her daughter.

The taxi ride took about 30 minutes when they arrived. William paid the driver and asked him to help with their luggage. William and Mary had a few weeks worth as they didn't know how long they would be needed, but Jennifer and Shaun had their entire belongings. There was no going back.

They approached the gangway of the ship

"Oh how wonderful she is, look William!" exclaimed Mary

William wasn't too bothered "It's lovely Mary!"

William showed the officer at the gangway their tickets and they then boarded the ship.

They soon found their rooms. William and Mary has one suite, and Jennifer and Shaun had another.

They all got unpacked and were ready to start their journey...


	3. Meeting Rose

"Come sweet pea" Shaun demanded at his fiancée

"I'm coming darling" smiled Jennifer

William, Mary, Jennifer and Shaun headed up on deck

"My, this is magnificent, just look at it William" Mary exclaimed

"Yes it is lovely Mary" William said

Mary was getting fed up with her husbands' attitude.

"What is wrong William?" Mary asked demanding to know

"Nothing is wrong love" William smiled a little

"You have been in a mood ever since we left this morning" Mary said frustrated

The arguing pair weren't paying any attention to the fact Jennifer and Shaun had gone off on their own

"Are you enjoying this sweet pea?" asked Shaun putting his hand on his fiancée's shoulder

Jennifer lying said "I am darling, this is lovely"

"I only want to make you happy my darling. I really do truly love you Jennifer, I know i don't always show it and i am sorry. I just lash out when i get angry" Said Shaun sincerely

"I know darling and i forgive you. I cant wait for New York and to marry you" she said trying to hide the fact she was lying

"I want us to try for a baby once we are married" Shaun stated

Jennifer didn't say anything, inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't want kids with him and certainly did not want to marry him. But what could she do?

It had been over an hour by the time the couple were reunited with her parents. They were accompanied by a girl a few years younger than her with long red hair, a man who was a few years older than Shaun and strikingly handsome, and a lady who must have been in her 40's with the same colour hair as the girl.

"There you both are!" exclaimed Mary

"Hi mother, hi father" Jennifer smiled

"Me and your father have been chatting to this nice family whilst you have been away. This is Ruth Dewitt-Bukater" Mary smiled looking at the lady in her 40's "And this is her daughter Rose Dewitt-Bukater and Rose' fiancé Caledon Hockley. And this is my daughter Jennifer and her fiancé Shaun Anderson"

Cal couldn't take his eyes off Jennifer "Enchanted to meet you Jennifer" bending down to kiss her hand

He sent a shiver down her spine and reminded her of Shaun

"Pleasure to meet you" Jennifer lied. She did like Rose but could see her mother was just like her own.

"Shall we take tea?" Mary gestured

"Certainly" smiled Ruth

Mary, William and Ruth led the way followed by a chatting Shaun and Cal who were talking business. And Rose and Jennifer followed at the back

"I know what you are going through Jennifer" Rose said

"How do you mean?" Jennifer asked

"You don't love him do you?" Rose asked

"I'm trapped Rose. I have no way out. He hits me and suffocates me and noone believes me. Mother calls me a slut and ungrateful. Ungrateful for what? Engaged to a bully. Does yours beat you?" Asked Jennifer

"I sometimes get a slap if i don't do what he wants. I'm only doing this for my mother. If i don't get married to Cal then mother has to be a seamstress and she cannot allow that. So I'm marrying Cal to keep her happy and in luxury" Rose informed her new found friend

"That's so unfair. Why should you marry someone when you don't love them just to please your mother? If she wants luxury then she should have to work for it" Jennifer stated annoyed

"I know, but she's guilt tripped me. She said if i didn't then we'd have to sell all our things because my father left us with debts and destroyed our family name" Rose replied sadly

"I am so sorry. At least my situation isn't quite as bad.. I'm only marrying Shaun because mother wants rid of me. They are coming with us to help us settle and marry in New York then they're coming back home" Jennifer said

"How does your father feel?" Rose asked

"I suspect he doesn't want this to happen and i think he's onto Shaun for the bruises i keep getting but he cannot do anything because mother rules the roost and she just calls him senile and says he's imagining it" Jennifer replied

"I am really sorry. You're so lucky at least you have your father who cares and knows the truth. I wish mine was still alive, if he was i don't think I'd be going through this" Said Rose

"Come on we'd better hurry otherwise our mothers will be complaining" Rose chuckled as they both ran to catch up with the others.

Jennifer and Rose both felt happier knowing they had a kindred spirit with each other.


	4. A first encounter

They caught up with Shaun, Cal, Mary and William. They had gone in the Palm Court. It was beautiful and there were waiters serving. The sun was shining through the windows.

"We have been invited to join Mr Ismay and Mr Andrews" Ruth smiled

"How splendid" Mary exclaimed

"Good afternoon Mr Ismay" Ruth smiled and leant Ismay her hand for him to kiss. He was a man in his early 50's dressed in a brown suit. He had dark brown hair and moustache to match.

"Hello Mrs Dewitt-Bukater" Bruce smiled "And who have you brought?"

"This is my daughter Rose" Bruce kissed Rose's hand. Rose tried to hide her disgust

Rose simply said "Nice to meet you Mr Ismay"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Dewitt-Bukater" Bruce was attracted to Rose, and Rose could tell and she was disgusted by the looks he was giving her.

"This is my daughter's fiancé Caledon Hockley" Ruth said

Cal shook Ismay's hand "Oh yes, Hockley steel. I have met your father plenty of times" Ismay smiled

"He speaks highly of you Mr Ismay" Cal replied

"This is my good friend Mary O'Riley and her husband William, her daughter Jennifer and Jennifer's fiancé Shaun Anderson" Ruth said

They each shook Bruce's hand

They all sat down at the table where Thomas Andrews, Molly Brown were sat. Thomas was a 39 year old Irish shipbuilder who helped design Titanic. Jennifer thought he was attractive.

The group were then joined by the Captain Edward John Smith who was in his 60's and had white hair and beard. He was joined by an officer who was in his late 20's and Jennifer thought he was also handsome.

"Good afternoon everyone" Edward smiled

"Hello Edward, hello Joseph" Thomas smiled "May i introduce our fine Captain"

Edward took off his hat and bowed to the party "How do you all do?"

They replied to him.

"And this is our fourth officer Joseph Boxhall" Edward smiled

"Hello ladies and gentlemen" Joe replied. He looked at the group and immediately felt drawn to Jennifer. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Shaun saw this interaction and want pleased. How dare his fiancée look at another man?

Smith and Boxhall left the group to return to their duties.

Ismay began to speak "And our master shipbuilder, Mr Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up"

Thomas became shy and didn't want the attention Bruce had put on him," Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in it's appointments, that it's supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is..." he then slapped the table "willed into solid reality"

Molly was intrigued about why ships were always called her or she and had to ask the question " Why're ships always being called she? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?"

The whole party laughed at Molly's question

The waiter arrived at their table to take their orders when Rose decided to light a cigarette and didn't care who saw her

Ruth turned to look at her daughter in disgust at her smoking " You know i don't like that Rose"

Cal replied "She knows" He then took it out of her hand and stubbed it out

"What would you like sir?" asked the waiter to Cal

"We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce" Cal replied to the waiter

"Certainly sir" The waiter replied before leaving

Cal turned to his fiancée and smiled " You like lamb, don't you sweet pea?"

Rose didn't say anything, she just let out a fake smile

Molly sat watching Ruth, Rose and Cal and felt sorry for Rose who couldn't even choose her own meal.

Molly broke the silence at the table "So you gonna cut her meat for her too there?"

Cal turned to Molly and gave her a look

She immediately changed the subject and turned to Bruce " Hey who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" Molly chuckled

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury and of course safety" Bruce said proudly

Rose was annoyed so she decided to have her own fun at Ismay " Do you know of Dr Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you Mr Ismay"

Thomas was unfortunately eating a breadstick when Rose made the choke and he nearly choked on it in laughter

Ruth was again disgusted at her daughter's rebellious behaviour "My god Rose what has gotten into you?" she asked her daughter

Rose got up and said to the party "Excuse me"

Bruce stood up aswell

Ruth was mortified and embarrassed at her daughter's behaviour "I am so sorry Mr Ismay. Please forgive my daughter and her behaviour"

"Who's' Freud? Is he a passenger?" Bruce asked not having a clue on who Freud was.

Molly turned to Cal. She wasn't sure if she should ask because of his earlier reaction but went and asked anyway " She's a pistol Cal, are you sure you can handle her?"

Cal was tense " Well i might have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't i?"

"Her behaviour was disgraceful" Mary snorted

"I think she was great" Jennifer said

"You're wrong and you're mother is right Jennifer" Shaun said fiercely at his fiancée

She quickly backed down not wanting to cause a scene

"Please do excuse me i am going to lie down" Jennifer stated

"Would you like an escort?" Asked Shaun

"No thank you i can manage" she kissed her fiancé on the cheek. She was not leaving to go lie down, she wanted to find Rose and look for that officer who stole a glance.


	5. Making plans for the future

A/O I know so far this seems to be more about Rose but honest there will be more of Jennifer and Boxhall soon. Rose plays an important role in the story so i need to establish her character.

Jennifer headed up on deck and found Rose staring over the edge of the stern

"Hey Rose you OK? It got a bit heated in their didn't it?" Jennifer asked

"It did, and I'm fine. I had to get away from them. The only ones i can stand is Thomas and Molly. They're down to earth and i think they can see how suffocated i am" Rose said sadly

"I saw what Cal and your mother did. The cheek. You should be able to smoke and order the food of your choice" Jennifer stated putting her hand on Rose's back

"It's the way my life is now Jennifer. Do me a favour Jennifer whilst you still can. Get away. You don't have to go through what i am going through. When you get off the ship find a good job and a decent honest man. Have the life i cannot" Rose said with tears in her eyes

"Hey! You can have that! Come with me Rose. We can both get jobs and rent somewhere together and when we both meet men we can go our separate ways" Jennifer said to her friend

"What about mother?" Rose asked

"Sod her! She doesn't give a toss about you or your happiness, let her make her own bed and lie in it. Hey, maybe she could marry Cal instead!" Jennifer laughed, Rose then joined in

"You're right Jennifer! Let's do it!" Rose hugged her new best friend

Down below on the 3rd class deck a blond hair guy named Jack Dawson was staring at the red haired goddess as he was sketching in his drawing book.

He was sat with his Italian friend Fabrizio. And his Irish friend Tommy.

Tommy was smoking a cigarette.

Tommy noticed crewmen walking first class dogs and in his disgust said to both Fabri and Jack " That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

Jack looked up again from his sketchbook and stared at Rose.

"What you looking at Jack?" Asked Tommy as he turned to look where Jack was looking. Tommy chuckled when he saw who Jack was looking at although he could definitely see why he was staring at her, she was a goddess among men

Rose looked directly at Jack then quickly turned away. "Her friend is pretty cute too" Fabri said in an Italian accent

Tommy turned to Jack and said "Forget it boyo, you'd as like have angels fly out of yer arse as get next to the likes of her" Tommy sniggered

B deck promenade

"He's totally checking you out Rose! Look!" Jennifer exclaimed

Rose looked down again at the 3rd class guy "He is not!" Rose said in denial

"He so is!" Jennifer smirked

"Hmm ok maybe he is a little" Rose smirked back

"Want to go down there?" Jennifer asked

"No, can you imagine if Cal and Shaun saw us? Besides if it's meant to be, then he will find me again on the ship" Rose said "And what about you and that officer at dinner? I saw the way you looked at each other?"

"Nonsense! It was a friendly smile" Jennifer lied, she did like the officer but knew nothing would happen as there were clear rules about passengers and crew not fraternizing.

"Come on, we better get back in!" Rose said

They walked along the corridor when the officer that stole a glance bumped into Rose and Jennifer

"Oh my goodness i do apologise ladies" Joe said embarrassed "Oh Miss Dewitt-Bukater and Miss O'Riley. You were at Mr Andrews table at lunch"

"Yes we were" Rose said "I better get back, I'll see you in a bit"

Rose left the pair and smirked to herself

"I'm Joe Boxhall,i'm pleased to meet you Miss O'Riley" Joe said. Jennifer could see he was shy and embarrassed. She was also shy and felt intimidated by the man

"Call me Jennifer please Joe" replied Jennifer. They then walked down to the library to talk

"May i have the pleasure of kissing your hand Jennifer?" Joe asked shyly

"You may Joe" she giggled holding out her hand. He then kissed her hand

"You're friend sure disappeared quickly" Joe asked suspiciously

"She thinks there is something between us" Jennifer stated

"And what if there was? Could i act on it?" Joe asked optimistically before noticing the ring on her engagement finger

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see the ring" he said disappointly

"I'm sorry too" she said sadly "I don't love the guy though. I'm being forced too, but me and Rose are getting off the ship together and running away from this hellhole"

"So is there a chance?" Joe asked

"Maybe Joe, i just don't know at the moment. I better go catch up with Rose. Speak to you soon" Jennifer kissed Joe's cheek

"Bye Jennifer" Jo stared at Jennifer walking away from him


	6. Jack saves Rose

It was evening time on the first day of the voyage.

At the dining table sat Mary, William, Jennifer, Shaun, Ruth, Rose and Cal.

Jennifer and Rose were bored not listening to their fiancé's talking to their parents.

Rose got up "Excuse me, I'm not feeling well"

"Are you ok sweet pea?" asked a concerned Cal

"I'll be fine darling. Goodnight everyone" Rose left the room

Rose walked along the corridor back to her room. She had had enough of everything. Her mother, her fiancé, her life. She didn't know what to do. She got to her room and stared at herself in the mirror, she then let out a cry and ripped off her necklace which then broke off into several pieces which flew everywhere. She then tore at her clothes and hair. She then threw everything off her dresser, her hand mirror was then flung at the mirror which cracked the small hand mirror.

She had decided what to do, she left her room and ran along the B deck promenade, she was a wreck, her hair was flying and tears were coming down her face. She was angry and emotional.

Jack was sat outside on a bench smoking a cigarette and staring up at the stars. He heard the sound of a girl crying and running towards the stern. It was the red-head goddess that he couldn't stop thinking about.

He got up and followed her where he saw her climbing over the rail of the stern.

"Don't do it" jack said in a quiet comforting whisper

Rose taken by surprise shouted at him " Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Jack was concerned for her and wondered why she was crying and standing over the edge of the ship.

He offered her his hand and said "Come on, i'll pull you back over"

"No! Stay where you are! I'll let go!"

"No you won't"

Jennifer appeared on the scene aswell "Rose! What are you doing?"

"Go away Jennifer!" Rose shouted at her friend

Jennifer felt hurt "Rose this isn't the answer. What happened to us running away when we get to New York?"

"Don't you understand? Cal and mother have me chained. I'll never be free. The only way i can have freedom is jumping off the ship" Rose said crying

Jennifer had tears in her eyes too, she didn't know how to comfort her friend "I'm going to get Joe and see if he can help"

Jack confused asked "Who's Joe?"

"My officer friend" Jennifer replied "And who are you? You're the guy who was staring at Rose weren't you?"

"Jack Dawson miss. And yes i am him"

"I'm Jennifer O'Riley" she shook Jack's hand

"Pleasure." Jack smiled

"I'll be right back" Jennifer walked off

Jack broke the silence between him and Rose "You have a good friend there. I'm sure she wont want you killing yourself"

"She's trapped too but she's stronger than i am" Rose said

"She's right though. You can change your fate like she is determined too. Grab my hand Rose" Jack pleaded

"What's your name?" she asked calmer after hearing his and Jennifer's words

"Jack Dawson, and you are?" jack smiled

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater" Rose smiled

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down" he chuckled

Rose stared into Jack's eyes and she felt there could be freedom and peace.

Back to Jennifer

Jennifer approached the bridge and saw an officer who wasn't Joe. He saw Jennifer and approached her "Hello Miss can i help you?" he smiled

"Hi is Officer Boxhall up here tonight?" Jennifer smiled back

"Are you Jennifer?" The officer smirked

"I am, why?" Jennifer asked

"He's talked non-stop about you. I'm Jim, Jim Moody" Moody replied

"Why is that?" She was taken back by surprise

"Duh! Surely you can tell? He likes you!" Jim smirked

"Oh" was her only words, she didn't know what to say

"Jim is on the bridge, I will fetch him for you" Jim replied

Jim and Joe joined Jennifer

"HI Jennifer, are you OK?" Joe asked concerned

"My friend Rose is in trouble" Jennifer asked gravely

"How?" Joe took her hand and Jim left the pair smirking

"She is so depressed that she wants to jump off the ship!" Jennifer exclaimed

"Oh my goodness" Joe ran towards the stern and Jennifer followed behind

When they arrived at the scene Rose was covered in a blanket.

"OMG Rose, are you OK?" Jennifer asked

Rose winked at her and said " I was looking over the edge to see the propellers and slipped. And Mr Dawson here saved me"

Jennifer and Joe knew she was lying but kept quiet for her sake.

Jack was being detained in handcuffs by the master at arms "Was that the way of it son?" The master at arms asked Jack

Rose winked at Jack hoping he'd go along with the version of events

Jack replied "That was pretty much it"

Colonel Gracie who was watching the scene next to Cal, and Cal's valet Lovejoy said "Well the boys a hero then! Well done son!" He exclaimed, he then turned towards Cal and said "Let's go back to our brandy shall we?"

The master-at-arms uncuffed Jack and left. Cal helped Rose up and they too walked away. Cal noticed how cold Rose was and rubbed her arms "Let's get you in, you are freezing"

Cal completely ignoring the fact jack had saved his fiancée's life was stopped by Gracie "Perhaps something for the boy?" he asked Cal

Cal turned to Lovejoy "A 20 should do it"

Rose in shock said to Cal "Is that the rate for saving the love of your life?"

Cal said "Rose isn't happy... What do..." Cal thought for a minute "Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner tomorrow to tell your tale to our group"

Jack gazed at Rose and said "Sure, I'll be there"

It was just Jack, Joe and Jennifer left

"I cant believe the way Cal looked at you after what you did for his fiancé. He makes Shaun look like a saint!" Jennifer said in disbelieve

"I think they're both disgusting viewing you and Rose like property" Joe said in disgust

"I'm gonna break her free, just watch" Jack smiled

"You love her don't you Jack? Jennifer smiled

"Yes i do" Jack smiled "Night both of you"

They both said night to Jack


	7. Run away with me

AO Please review and let me know what you think. There is more Boxhall and Jennifer in this chapter

Joe and Jennifer sat down on a bench

"How do you feel Joe?" Asked Jennifer

"About what?" Joe asked

"Me" Jennifer smiled

"I like you a lot and care deeply for you. I think you are beautiful and kind and i want to get you away from that pig you are with. He isn't worthy of you." Joe expressed

"I like you too Joe. You're handsome and kind" Jennifer smiled kissing his cheek

Joe blushed "Run away with me?" he asked

She was shocked at his question and didn't know what to say

Joe grew worried "I'm sorry i shouldn't have said that"

"It's not you Joe, i want to more than anything but..." Jennifer said

"Come on Jen, you've been telling Rose the same thing to break free, take your own advice" Joe said

There was an awkward silence between the pair. Joe eventually broke it "I'd better get back to work otherwise Murdoch will have me locked in my cabin without pay!" Joe stood up "Seriously think about what i said"

"Bye Joe" Jennifer managed to say. She just sat there by herself.

Unfortunately for her somebody else had witnessed the whole scene with Joe and Jennifer and they were not happy...


	8. A first kiss

Thursday 11th April 1912

The next day Shaun was sat in their suite drinking coffee when Jennifer sat down with him.

"Morning darling" she smiled.

"I'm disgusted with you" Shaun shouted "It's bad enough to cheat on me but with a ship's officer!". He then reached across the table and slapped her across the face "YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT DO YOU HEAR ME?".

Jennifer sat at the table crying with her hand against her sore cheek "We're just friends Shaun. I love you".

"DO not answer me back. I know what i saw last night after Rose nearly fell off the ship. You were about to kiss him. And i warn you, if i catch you talking to him again i will get his job and i will beat you senseless until you understand you are MINE. DO i make myself clear?".

"Clear" She said scared and intimidated.

"And to let you know Mr Lovejoy, Cal Hockley's valet will be making sure you stick to what we have agreed" Shaun smiled pleased with himself.

It was now Saturday 13th April and Jennifer had spent the last two days in her room too scared to go out.

She decided she needed fresh air and see how Rose was doing. Surely that was OK with Shaun.

She knocked on Rose's door and she answered "Jennifer, we haven't seen you since Thursday? Are you OK? What happened to your face?" Rose asked with concern

"He hit me and I've been too scared to leave my room and he even has your fiancé's valet making sure i stay away from Joe" Jennifer burst into tears in Rose's arms.

Rose let her inside and sat her down on her chair "Tell me what happened Jennifer?".

"After you and Jack left me and Joe were talking about getting off the ship together. Shaun saw us and he's convinced we are having an affair" Jennifer said wiping the tears off her face.

"And are you?" Rose asked.

"No, we are just friends at the moment but i really do like him and he admitted he likes me and cares for me and wants to be with me" Jennifer stated.

"You should go for it Jennifer" Rose smiled.

"You're right. But it's so hard to stay away from him. Anyway enough about what has been has been happening with you Rose?" .

"Cal gave me the most hideous present. A 56 carat diamond necklace called the "Heart of the ocean" When he put it around my neck i could feel it suffocating me, him suffocating me" Rose said.

"Eugh how awful Rose. Have you seen Jack?" Jennifer lit up.

"Not yet, but i was thinking about going down to 3rd class and seeing him. Want to join me?" Rose smiled standing up.

"Sure, I'd love too. No doubt Lovejoy will be tailing us" Jennifer stated.

"Screw Lovejoy, he's more like an undertaker than any servant I've ever known" Rose smirked.

"More like a cop Rose!" Jennifer stood up and they made their way out of Rose's room and headed down to 3rd class.

They arrived at 3rd class and headed down steps.

Jack's best friend Fabrizio and the girl Fabri liked were trying to make conversation but Helga was Norwegian and couldn't understand him well. Her eye was caught by Rose and Jennifer. Jack was wondering what Helga and Fabri were looking at and he turned to where they were looking and noticed his red-hair goddess and her friend Jennifer. Everyone else in the room fell silent enchanted by these two beautiful women. Tommy Ryan couldn't take his eyes off Jennifer.

Rose and Jennifer approached Jack with a smile and both said "Hello Jack".

Jack said to the pair with a smile "Hello again".

"Could i speak to you in private?" She asked Jack.

"Of course you can" He replied.

"See you in a bit Jennifer" Rose and Jack left leaving Jennifer alone.

Jennifer didn't know what to do, she just stood there until Tommy Ryan, an Irishman with blood curly hair approached her smoking a cigarette "How do you do? I'm Tommy Ryan" He kissed her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Tommy" She smiled at him.

"This is my friend Fabrizio DeRossi and his girl Helga Dahl, she doesn't speak a lot of English" Tommy stated not able to take his eyes off her.

She shook Fabri and Helga's hand. They both thought she was lovely.

"You look lost darling" Tommy stated.

"Do you know of any way of getting someone down here in private?" Jennifer asked him.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Tommy

"I have a friend who i want to spend time with, and i need a place where no one would think of looking for me" Said Jennifer.

"Oh...Oh.. That kind of friend" Tommy smirked looking at her engagement ring "I see you are engaged" trying to not to sound too disappointed.

"I am, and that is why i must not be caught with this "Friend" of mine" Jennifer said

"I could help you if you'd like. What is the name of this friend?" Tommy asked.

"Officer Boxhall" Jennifer smiled.

"Seriously? You are carrying on with an officer? Do you know how much trouble you both could get in if you're caught?" Tommy stated.

"I know the risks Tommy and i don't care. I need to tell him something but no one can see us together or my fiancé will have his job" She stated at him.

"I'll do my best" Tommy smiled putting his hand on her back. "I will ask a member of the crew".

"Thank you so much Tommy" Jennifer smiled happy to have found a new friend. She wasn't going to disturb Fabrizio and Helga who were in the middle of trying to understand each other. She just smiled at them instead.

She sat down and waited for tommy to come back. He returned 20 minutes later accompanied by Joe. He smiled at her when he saw her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Tommy" Jennifer hugged him.

"You're welcome Jennifer". Tommy smiled and went back to his friends.

Jennifer and Joe just stood facing each other not knowing what to say. Joe then broke the silence "Let's sit down" He gestured her to sit down.

She then sat down in a quiet place and he sat down next to her. "Are you OK Jennifer? You're friend seemed frantic when he came to the bridge". Joe said with concern "And what the heck happened to your face? Did he do that?" He rubbed her cheek, she flinched as it still hurt.

"He hit me two days ago. He saw us together and jumped to the conclusion we are having an affair. He has my friend's fiancé's valet watching my every move that's why i came down here with Rose because he wouldn't expect to see me here. Rose has gone off with Jack. I can't go back to him Joe" Jennifer cried in his arms. He drew her nearer to his chest and she let it all out. His suit jacket was covered in her tears but he didn't care.

"It's OK Jennifer, let it all out. I'm here for you and always will be" He said gently rubbing her back.

Jennifer let it all out and sat up and looked at Joe and noticed how bright blue his eyes were. They were like little swimming pools. She could see the genuine concern he had for her.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You're eyes Joe. They're magical" Jennifer smiled placing her hand on his cheek.

"Oh god Jennifer... I love you..." he admitted preparing to have his heart broken.

"I love you too Joe" She said before passionately kissing him. They both put all their passion and frustrations into that one kiss. They broke apart needing oxygen.

"When we dock, get off with me" Joe stated firmly to her.

"Yes i will Joe, i want nothing more than to get off with you" Jennifer kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to get back now Jennifer. But i will find you later. Stay down here OK?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm going to talk to Tommy and see if i can bunk with him for the rest of the voyage. No way would anyone find me with him." Jennifer then kissed Joe on the lips again.

Joe whispered in Jenifer's ear "I love you".

"I love you Joe. See you later.".

Jennifer sat down feeling relief and happy. She couldn't wait to tell Rose what happened with Joe.


	9. Two months to live

Rose returned to the 3rd class with Jack and saw Jennifer sat, her face was glowing "Wow, Jennifer what happened? I've never known you to look this happy!".

"Me and Joe kissed and we are leaving the ship together!" Jennifer exclaimed hugging her friend

"How did you manage that?" Jack was astonished but happy for her.

"It was your friend Tommy actually. He went and got Joe. After tonight I'm going to bunk with Tommy until we get to New York because no one would think to look here. I'll be at the dinner tonight and then afterwards I'm packing my stuff" Jennifer stated full of confidence and excitement at her future with Joe.

"I'll help keep you hidden Jennifer" Jack hugged Jennifer

"Thank you for everything you have all done for me" Jennifer smiled.

"Well we had better get back, we have tea with our mothers, and the Countess of Rothes" Rose stated.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that" Jennifer felt down again.

"Relax Jenn, it'll be fine. The countess is lovely, it's just our mothers we have to contend with" Rose smiled "Goodbye Jack see you later at dinner" She hugged Jack and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Rose, Goodbye Jennifer" Jack hugged them both and headed back to his room.

Rose and Jennifer went back to their rooms to get dressed for tea. Jennifer was greeted by her mother who was angry "Where have you been missy?" She glared at her daughter.

"I've been on deck with Rose, mother". Jennifer stated at her mother.

"Hurry up and get dressed i don't want to keep Ruth and the countess waiting, it's setting a bad impression now hurry up". Mary said impatient and frustrated at her daughter's attitude. "You are just as bad as Rose, her mother says she's having the same problems with her like i am with you".

Jennifer started to lose her cool "Because you are both forcing us to marry men who abuse and control us. And whom we don't love!".

Mary slapped her in the same place as Shaun had slapped her two days ago. "You will not speak to me this way young lady. And if you carry on with this rebellious streak you will be locked in your room for the rest of this voyage, do i make myself clear?"

"Yes mother!" Jennifer said trying to not break down.

"Me and your father have worked hard to fix your life for you, why else would we come all this way for you?" Mary asked slightly calmer.

"It's not my future you care about! It's getting rid of me!" Jennifer screamed.

"That is no true. We want you to have a strong, secure future and never have to worry about money or working. We want you to have the best. You can do this Jennifer. And there is something i should have told you by now but i have been putting it off to shield you from the truth" Mary said.

Suddenly full of concern "What is it Mother?" Jennifer asked

"I have two months to live. That is why we are trying to get you settled in New York now before i go. I want to die knowing you are secure" Mary placed her arm on her daughter's back.

Jennifer was in shock and almost fainted but her mother caught her before she could collapse "Oh mother... Don't you understand? This changes everything!" Jennifer said now confused about her future. How could she disappoint her mother when she was dying? She had to go through with the wedding to Shaun to make her mother happy and die in peace. She was going to have to do the one thing she dint want to do.. Break Joe's heart.


	10. Rose and Jack have some fun

"I love you mother. And i promise to change the way i have been. I know you really love me and just want the best for me" Jennifer hugged her mother tight. She had never been this close to her since she was a little girl.

"I'm sorry for everything, for the way i have treated you. You are my little girl and i love you very much and i just want you to have everything you deserve. I know Shaun is not the best but he has money and can give you the world darling. Give things time, once you are both settled in New York it'll be better for the both of you" Mary kissed her daughter.

"Come on then we best get to the reception room. I'm looking forward o tea with the countess. She is a very interesting woman" . Jennifer said full of enthusiasm.

"She does have a lot of interesting tales Jennifer." Mary took her daughter's arm and they headed to join Ruth, Rose and the Countess.

The three were already seated drinking tea ad chatting. They all greeted each other and chatted for over an hour when Ruth spotted Molly Brown entering.

"Oh no that horrible, vulgar woman Molly Brown is coming our way. Get up quickly before she can sit with us" Ruth whispered.

Molly was in a happy, cheerful mood when she saw the group getting up out of their seats " Hello ladies, I was hoping to catch you at tea".

"Sorry Molly you were too late, we have already finished as you can see. Me and the Countess were just off for a stroll and fresh air up on deck" Ruth said hoping to get rid of her.

"That sounds just wonderful, i was hoping to catch up on my gossip". Molly exclaimed.

The three older ladies left, leaving Rose and Jennifer on their own at the table.

"Are you OK Jenn? You seem distracted?" Rose asked concerned.

"Not really. I have to end things with Joe." Jennifer said upset and feeling guilty.

"Why? What did he do?" Rose asked.

"Mother is dying, and her wish is for me to marry Shaun and be settled with him before she dies. She only has a coupe of months. So i have to do this for her." Jennifer stated.

Rose put her hand on Jennifer's "Oh I am so sorry.".

"It's not your fault. But something Mother said did make sense, perhaps once we are settled in New York things will be better between me and Shaun. We will be married and have our own house". Jennifer said "Joe was just a moment of madness when i was depressed and lonely, but i owe it to mother to make a go at things with Shaun".

"I hope you are right Jennifer. I really do, for your sake. That you aren't throwing away a good man for someone who is scum". Rose said grimly.

"Well I'll soon find out whether i have made the biggest mistake of my life or not" Jennifer said worried she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Let's take a walk on deck Jenn" Rose said standing up.

"OK that sounds good, I need to clear my head" Jennifer sighed.

They both headed up on deck. "There's Jack!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'll leave you two to be together, I need to find Joe and tell him" Jennifer said grimly.

"Hi Jack, bye Jack" Jennifer smiled before dashing off.

"What's up with her?" Jack asked Rose.

"She is dumping Joe" Rose said grimly

"OMG Why?" Jack said shocked.

"Her mother is dying and she wants Jennifer to settle with Shaun. So she's going through all this for her" Rose said.

"Awhh that is not right. We must be able to do something How can she marry an abuser to keep her dying mother happy?" Jack aid sitting down with Rose.

"It's not our choice Jack, it's hers. And if this is what Jenn wants then we must respect her". Rose stated firmly to Jack.

"Fair enough, she's making a big mistake" Jack said.

"Maybe, maybe not. I told her things might improve once her and Shaun are married and settled." Rose said.

Jack and Rose had grown very close over the last few days. Jack had developed strong feelings for her, and she had for him.

It was getting close to sunset and the pair were leaning on the A-deck rail looking over at the sea shoulder to shoulder.

"Tell me what you did in Los Angeles" Asked Rose.

"I went to the Santa Monica Pier where i sketched portraits for 10 cents a piece. They even have a rollercoaster" Jack explained.

Rose was astonished "A whole 10 cents?".

"It was good money, some days i could make a dollar a day during the summer. But during the winter i decided to head to good olde Paris and watch the real artists" Jack smiled.

Rose was staring at the sky " I wish i could be like you Jack and just head out for the horizon whenever i want" Rose said sadly. She then turned to look at him and said cheerfully " Maybe we should do it, or just talk about doing it!".

"Yeah we'll do it. We'll drink cheap disgusting beer, ride on the roller-coaster until we throw up and then ride horses on the beach but you gotta ride like a cowboy or in your case cowgirl, none of that stupid side saddle stuff" he chuckled.

"You mean one leg on each side? That's just scandalous! But i want you to show me" Rose exclaimed.

"Sure i can show you" Jack smiled.

"I want you to". Rose smiled back at him. "And can you also teach me to spit like a man?".

"I thought they'd have taught you that in finishing school" He smirked at her. "Here watch me".

He spat out over the water. "Come on, your turn!" He smirked.

She then proceeded to spit over the water. A little tiny bit of foam ran down her chin.

"Really? IS that all you got? That was pitiful!" Jack smirked. "Here I'll show you" He hawked it down then it rolled on his tongue then let go. "Did you see the range on that thing?".

Rose then copied him and got a better range then he did.

"Wow that was amazing Rose!" He was amazed.

Rose turned round to see her mother, Molly and the Countess watching what they had just done. Rose introduced Jack.

"Mother, this is Jack Dawson" Rose said composed.

"Charmed I'm sure" She glared at him with her icy cold eyes.

Unknown to Jack he still had a little bit of spit on his chin which Rose gestured to him to wipe off which he did. Molly was chuckling at Jack. "Well Jack, it seems that you are a good man to have around in a sticky spot" Molly said. It was nearly time for dinner and the bugler rung. Molly hated it and said in displeasure "Why do they always have to announce dinner like a damn cavalry charge?".

"Shall we get dressed mother?" Rose asked. "See you at dinner Jack".

The countess, Ruth and Rose walked away leaving Jack and Molly.

"Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" Molly asked Jack.

"No clue whatsoever" Jack smirked.

"Well you're about to go into the snake pit" She looked him up and down "What are you planning to wear?".

"What I'm wearing i guess" Jack replied.

"I figured. Come on, I might have something you can borrow" Molly led Jack away back to her room.


	11. A broken heart

Jennifer took a deep breath as she approached the bridge. She could see James and shouted his name "JAMES!" .

"Hi Jennifer, do you need to see Joe? I can get him for you". He smiled.

"Thank you James".

James and Joe approached. "Thanks James" She smiled.

Joe went to kiss her but she pulled away "We cant do this anymore Joe" She said sadly

"Why not? You love me and i love you. Well at least i thought you did." He said sadly.

"I cant be near you. I've come here to say goodbye and tell you to stay away from me otherwise Shaun will cause trouble. I owe it to myself and my family to give us a try" Jennifer staid

Joe could see in her eyes this isn't what she wanted and he wondered what ha happened to change her mind "What happened Jennifer? And don't say anything. You said you wanted to get off with me and hide in 3rd class away from you're abusive scum excuse for a fiancé" Joe said wiping his forehead.

"Maybe things will be different when we get settled and married. I have to give it a try. Goodbye Mr Boxhall, you have my best wishes for the future" Jennifer stated before going to walk off. Joe quickly grabbed her arm

"I love you, please don't go" He said with a tear running down his cheek. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me Jennifer".

"LET ME GO!" she struggled out of his grasp but got free and ran away.

He shouted for her to come back but she kept running. She had tears in her eyes. She had to remember who she was doing this for. Her mother who had raised her and wanted the best for her. But she wondered why she felt so guilty for breaking Joe's heart.

She went to her room and saw Shaun sat on the bed "HI darling" She smiled.

"Hi Jennifer. I just need to tell you something before we head for dinner. Do you need help getting ready?" He asked gently holding her hand.

"I'm OK Shaun" She smiled "what do you need to tell me?" She asked.

"I want to apologise for my disgraceful behaviour. I am so sorry for hurting you and i have told Lovejoy that his services are no longer required. I guess my problem is I'm insecure. You are the most beautifulest woman i have ever seen and known and i know men stare, and I'm just scared someone will steal you away from me" Shaun poured his heart out to her.

"You don't have to worry Shaun, I love you and only you" She kissed him passionately on the lips and before they knew it they were making love.

Shaun kissed his beautiful naked fiancée "We better get up otherwise they'll be wondering where we are".

"You're right" Jennifer giggled. Maybe things would be OK now they both got everything off their chest.

They were both dressed and headed out of their room hand in hand for dinner "I love you Jennifer" Shaun kissed her head.

"And i love you Shaun" Jennifer smiled.

Rose approached the happy couple with a smile "Oh it's lovely to see you both getting on so well" She winked at Jennifer who knew what she was on about.

"I'm going to make her happy Rose, don't you worry about that" Shaun said with pride.

"Would you like to take my arm Rose?" Shaun then asked.

"I would love too". Rose smiled taking Shaun's other arm.

Shaun accompanied by two beautiful ladies one on each arm went down the grand stair case. Ruth and Cal arm in arm were ahead of them.


	12. Make it count

Jennifer noticed Jack at the bottom of the stairs "Rose, look!" She exclaimed.

Rose saw Jack at the bottom of the stairs with his hand behind his back. She smiled and mouthed "Wow". He was dressed in a smart tuxedo that he borrowed from Molly.

Rose was wearing a black and red dressed which was low cut. She had white gloves on and had her hair up. Jack saw her and was hypnotized and amazed by how stunning she was. He didn't even notice Jennifer and Shaun.

Rose let go of Shaun and the couple continued on leaving Rose and Jack at the bottom of the grand stair case. He had his hand behind his back, Rose held her hand out and Jack took hold of it and kissed the back of her fingers. She blushed and had her eyes on his.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and i always wanted to do it". Jack smiled.

"You look amazing Jack". Rose was amazed at how handsome he was.

"Not as amazing as you Rose. Shall we?" He held is arm out for her to link with his into the reception room.

Molly Brown caught up with the pair and said "You look very handsome Jack".

"Thank you for helping me out Molly" Jack kissed her hand and gestured to her to take his other arm.

"Now Jack just remember the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you have a ton of it and you're in the club" Molly smiled.

Molly let go of his arm and Rose went about introducing Jack to several individuals.

"There's the countess of Rothes,but you have already met her, and that is John Jacob Astor" she pointed to a man approx. 50 with dark black hair which was showing signs of greying, he had a moustache which was the same colour "He's the richest man on the ship, and that lady next to him, is his wife Madeline, she's my age and in delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it, quite the scandal".

Jack sniggered. "And over there is Sir Cosmo and Lady Lucille Duff-Gordon. She designs very naughty lingerie which is one of her many talents". She gave Lucille a small wave and smile. She then continued "And over there is Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. Mrs Guggenheim is at home with the children".

Rose gestured Jack over to wear Astor and Madeline were standing " JJ, Madeline. I'd like you meet Jack Dawson".

Astor and Jack shook hands and JJ wondering who he was asked "Are you of the Boston Dawson's?".

"No, the Chippewa Fall Dawson's" Jack replied.

JJ pretended he knew who they were when he actually didn't.

Madeline thought Jack was gorgeous "It's a pity we are both taken" She whispered in Rose's ear. Rose just smirked.

The group all sat down at the table. At the table sat Rose, Ruth, Cal, William, Mary, Jennifer, Shaun, The Astor's, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay, Benjamin Guggenheim, Madame Aubert, The Countess, Molly and Colonel Gracie.

Ruth started the conversation "Tell us what the accommodations in 3rd class are like" she gave him a fake smile which he saw through.

"Hardly any rats,mam" Jack replied not stooping to her level.

Jennifer smiled at him.

Cal said "Mr Dawson is joining us this evening, he was of assistance to my fiancée the other night".

A waiter asked Jack if he wanted any caviar to which he said no, he couldn't stand the stuff.

Mary was intrigued by Jack and where he came from. She thought he was a disgusting gutter rat and shouldn't be dining with fine people such as herself. " And do you live exactly Mr Dawson? She asked determined to put him down. William gave her a glare. William had respect for Jack.

Jack was no fool and could see what she was doing "Currently my address is the RMS Titanic, then I'll be on god's good humour".

Mary still on a mission "And you find that rootless existence appealing?" She asked.

"Mary will you be quiet!" William whispered to his wife. She ignored him.

"Yes i do. We live in a big world and i want to see it all before i die. My father wanted to explore the world but he never did, he died in the town he was born in. All i learnt from my father's death is you got to get up off your arse and make your life the way you want it to be. You cant wait around as you never know what is gonna happen to you. You have to make each day count". Jack explained.

The whole group apart from Cal, Shaun, Mary and Ruth were impressed with Jack and liked him. Colonel Gracie raised his glass and said "Here, here.".

Mary was annoyed by this and decided to try again "And how do you have the means to travel Mr Dawson?".

"I work from place to place. I actually won my ticket on the Titanic in a lucky game of poker". Jack explained. He then turned to Rose and said "A very lucky hand".

Rose was amazed how he was so able to stand up to her mother. Jennifer was disgusted by mother's behaviour. She now began to wonder whether she had made the right decision with Shaun.

Gracie said "All life is a game of luck.".

Dessert had finished and a waiter was now bringing round a trolley full of cigars.

"Now it will be brandies in the smoking room" Rose whispered to Jack.

Gracie stood up and said "Will you join me gentlemen? Dawson?".

"No thanks, I'm going to head back but thanks for the invitation" Jack smiled at Gracie.

"Probably best Dawson, it wont be your sort of thing. Business and politics" Cal said smirking. All the gentlemen got up and left.

"Jack must you go?" Rose asked disappointed.

"Yes i must" He smiled.

He kissed her hand and slipped her a piece of paper. It read "Make it count. Meet me at the clock. Bring Jennifer, I have a surprise for her".

All the ladies were chatting and didn't notice Jennifer and Rose getting up.


	13. An Irish party

Rose and Jennifer walked to the clock and found Jack standing there "Hey girls, so you do want to go to a real party?".

"We sure do!" Jennifer smiled.

Unknown to Jennifer and Rose, Jack and Tommy had earlier been scheming to get Jennifer and Joe back together. And after Mary's disgusting behaviour, Jennifer thought she had made the wrong choice with Shaun. She realised she didn't love Shaun, it was Joe she loved. And it took Jack's words during dinner about making life count to make her see what she really wanted.

The three of them went down to the 3rd class general room and were greeted by music, laughter and lots of beer!.

"Jack! Jennifer! Rose!" Tommy was excited to see his three friends.

"Hey Tommy" They all replied.

Tommy handed them each a beer. "Drink up guys!".

"Uncle Jack may i dance with you?" Asked a little girl with long brown curly hair and a massive smile. Her name was Cora Cartmell and she was travelling with her parents.

"I would love to Cora" He smiled at the little girl and started dancing with her.

Rose and Jennifer sat down with their beers watching Jack dance with Cora. They thought he was amazing.

Jennifer was observing Rose "You cant take your eyes off him. And do not deny it missy!".

"You're right Jenn, i have feelings for him. But i cannot act on them, besides what if he doesn't feel the same way about me". Rose said sadly

"Rose, he is in love with you. Anyone can see it. Why do you think your fiancé and mother hate him? Because they can see how he feels for you" Jennifer stated.

"Do you rally think so?" Rose asked hopeful.

"YES WOMAN! And take my advice, don't mess up and ruin what could be the best thing to happen to you like i did. I thought i was making the right choice by dumping Joe for Shaun to please my mother but seeing how she treated Jack i realised i had made a mistake, and now it has cost me a wonderful man" Jennifer sighed downing her whole glass.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you thought was the right thing for your family. One day someone else will come along" Rose held her hand tight.

"But what if that person is Joe? And I've pushed him away?" Jennifer released tears. Rose wrapped her arms around Jennifer and she cried in her best friend's arms.

"I'm... So.. Stupid... Rose..." Jennifer sobbed.

"No you're not Jenn" Rose said.

Jennifer sat up and she saw Tommy walk in with Joe.

Joe saw Jennifer and walked over to her nervously and said "Hi Jennifer".

"Joe, what are you doing down here?" Jennifer asked puzzled.

"Tommy said you wanted to speak to me" Joe asked.

"Umm i never said anything to Tommy. I think someone has got their wires crossed". Jennifer replied.

"OK,sorry to trouble you Jennifer. I better get back.". He replied sadly about to walk away

"OH NO YOU DON'T MR BOXHALL. YOU WILL SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT AND TALK TOGETHER!" Tommy shouted much to Rose, Joe and Jennifer's shock at his outburst.

Joe sat down with Jennifer. Rose took that as a sign to leave the two to talk. So she got up and headed towards Jack and Cora. "Jack? Can i dance with you now? Giving him puppy dog eyes.

Jack could not resist "I'm going to dance with her now ok?" Jack said to Cora

"OK Uncle Jack" Cora said to Jack sadly.

"You're still my best girl Cora" Jack winked at the little girl to which she then gave him a massive smile.

Rose and Jack faced each other. He took her right hand in his left hand. He then took his other hand then slid to the small of her back. Rose was nervous and said to Jack "I don't know the moves Jack".

"Just follow my lead" Jack said with confidence.

They started off awkward but they soon gained confidence and were happily dancing and gazing into each other's eyes. She then decided to take off her shoes and threw them to Tommy.

Joe and Jennifer were sat at the table, they didn't know what to say to each other. "I'm sorry Joe" Jennifer said sincerely.

"You don't ever have to say your sorry to me Jennifer" Joe said looking into her eyes.

"I made a bad choice and i hurt you. You deserve better than me Joe" Jennifer said.

"I only want you Jennifer. And it's wrong of me to feel this way because you are an engaged woman and a passenger" Joe said.

"Look at Jack and Rose" she said pointing at them happily dancing on the dance floor. "They shouldn't be together but they are!".

"They're destined to be together Jennifer. We are not. It's been a pleasure to know you Jennifer. And i hope you have wonderful life with Shaun. I shall stay happily single and dream of a better life with a wife, a house and children. I hope you and Shaun get to have all those things. Goodbye." Joe got up and left looking depressed and sad.

Jennifer didn't say anything, she just let him walk away.

Unfortunately for both Jennifer and Rose, Lovejoy had been ordered to find Rose and he found more than that. He had found Jennifer with Joe and went back and told Cal and Shaun what he had seen.


	14. Come Josephine,in my flying machine

Jennifer went over to Jack and Rose and said "I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow".

"How did it go with Joe?" Rose asked hopeful that they had been able to repair the damage and make another go of things.

"It's over. He says it's not meant to be. And he's content with being alone forever" Jennifer said trying to hold in tears.

Jack wrapped his arms around Jennifer "I am so sorry Jennifer" He said his heart full of sympathy.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jack. I made the decision and i have to live with it". She said sadly. She got up and gave both of them a hug and left to go back to her room. It was getting late and Shaun would be wondering where she was. Lucky for her, he was already asleep so she quietly crept in, got changed for bed and slipped into bed next to Shaun. She did not know that Shaun knew about her and Joe's meeting downstairs.

Back down in 3rd class Rose and Jack felt sad for Jennifer. They decided to leave and go for a walk on the boat deck.

They started singing a song called Come Josephine, in my flying machine "Come Josephine, in my flying machine, And it's up she goes, up she goes!" they both cracked up laughing. They were so happy to be together they did not want the night to end even though they were really upset for Jennifer and Joe.

Rose leant on the ship rail and said to Jack reflecting on her world "My crowd they are such small people but they like to believe they are magnificent giants.".

Jack leant on the rail right next to her, their hands were touching each others. It gave them both Goosebumps. Jack made an observation "Rose, you are not one of them, you were mailed to the wrong address".

They both laughed then Rose looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star "Look Jack! A shooting star" She said pointing at it, he looked at it and said "My father used to say a shooting star was a soul going to heaven".

Rose loved the sentiment and agreed with him. "I think you are right Jack. Hey, aren't we supposed to wish on it?".

"So Rose, what would you wish for?" Jack asked curious

"Something i can't have" Rose said sadly." Bye Jack! She ran away leaving him alone

Jack cried out "ROSE!".

But she did not look back. She was gone. And he was upset. He had a feeling she felt the same for him as he did for her. And he was determined to not let her go like Jennifer had let Joe go. She was going to be his girl. And nothing Cal Hockley or Ruth Dewitt-Bukater or anyone did was going to stop him.


	15. Cal confesses

A/O I have changed the scene with Cal and Rose having breakfast, instead it will be Jennifer and Shaun

The next morning, it was Sunday and the day of the church service. The sun was shining Jennifer was expected to attend with Shaun and her parents, and she was dreading it because Joe would be there with the captain.

Jennifer and Shaun were sat eating breakfast and not saying a word to each other but Jennifer knew something was up with him.

He broke the silence and said "I had hoped you'd come to me last night". Shaun said.

"I did, I had a stroll on deck with Rose then came to bed" Jennifer said. She was telling the truth just not telling him everything that had happened.

"You were seen below deck Jennifer with that scummy officer" Shaun glared at her fiancée "I thought i made myself clear you were to not see him again".

"He came to me Shaun. I had gone down with Rose and Jack and he turned up" Jennifer said frightened he would not believe her.

"You and her are both sluts! Don't worry Cal will be dealing with your tramp friend!" He smirked.

"You do not rule me or control me!" Jennifer burst. She had had enough. "I am not a servant you can command, I am your fiancée so start treating me like it!".

Shaun exploded and threw the contents of the breakfast table onto the floor and got up and towered over with his arms on both sides of her chair practically suffocating her. She felt extremely intimated and frightened " Yes you are, you little bitch! And my wife in practice if not yet by law. And you will honor me the way a wife is supposed to honor her husband. Do i make myself crystal clear?".

Jennifer was shaking, she could only wish Joe was here to rescue her. He got up and left the room leaving Jennifer alone.

Jennifer got out of the chair and got herself read for the church service. She just wanted to be safe somewhere, and that place was Joe's arms. As soon as she was dressed she went to join her mother.

Jenifer knocked on her door "It's me mother" .

"Come in" Came a reply from the other side of the door.

"Are you ready mother?" Jennifer asked.

"Just about. I want to talk to you about your little party last night. Shaun has told me everything about you and that common sailor, and i warn you, you are not to see him again, do you hear me Jennifer Anne O'Riley?" Her mother said sternly determined to get her daughter to listen.

"He doesn't want to know me anymore so you don't have to worry about him coming between me and Shaun". Jennifer said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Remember i shall be dead in a couple of months and i want you and Shaun to be settled before i go OK?" she gave a small smile.

"Yes mother" Jennifer replied.

"Now come along, we don't want to be late" Mary gestured to her to leave the room.

They both walked along to the first class dining room. William was already there, Mary and Jennifer sat either side of him. Cal, Rose, and Ruth were sat behind them. Jennifer turned around and gave Rose a small smile, she smiled back.

Jennifer had her eyes fixed on the front. She saw the captain arrive. He looked very cheerful. In walked then another officer whom she didn't recognise, then Joe walked in and stood on the right side of the captain. She could not take her eyes off him. He looked so smart and handsome in his uniform. It was the first time she had seen him without his cap on. She noticed he seemed to be scanning the room for something or someone. He then caught her looking at him and gave her a very small smile, she smiled back. Throughout the whole service he kept glancing at her, she met his eyes several times, she could not concentrate on the service. She just wanted to go up to him and passionately kiss him and tell him how much she really did love him. But she sadly knew it wasn't possible because she made the wrong choice and broke his heart.

She could hear a small commotion outside and caught Jack being dragged away by two stewards. And a very smug Lovejoy.

The service ended. Everyone left. Jennifer was hoping to catch Joe but he had disappeared fast and she knew why. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Are you OK?" Asked Cal to Jennifer

"Fine" Said Jennifer sweetly.

"Jennifer may i talk to you alone?" Cal smiled.

"Sure Cal" Jennifer said.

Cal and Jennifer walked away together "So what do you want to talk about Cal?" Asked Jennifer puzzled as to why he would want to talk to her.

He led her back to his room not saying anything. They sat down in his room and he confessed "I do not love Rose, I love you Jennifer. I haven't stopped thinking about you this entire voyage".

"But you are marrying Rose!" She exclaimed not taking in what he said.

"I'm only marrying her to inherit. It's her mother who wants us married and i know she doesn't truly love me" He said. "Marry me instead? I know Shaun hits you and i think it's disgusting how he treats you".

"Cal I'm sorry but i don't feel the same. I like you as a friend, but i love someone else" Jennifer said to him.

"It's that officer isn't it? I heard about it from Lovejoy when i sent him to watch Rose" Cal said disappointed.

"Yes Cal, i love Joe Boxhall" She smiled.

"Thank you for being honest with me Jennifer. You are a better person than Rose, and more beautiful. I will not continue to pursue you. I would like us to be friends?" Cal said kissing her cheek.

"I would like that Cal. Maybe i could help you and Rose break free from each other. You know her and Jack are in love?" She asked.

"Yes, I have known ever since they met. And i don't believe the propeller story. I think they had been lovers and were making love" Cal said.

"It's not for me to say Cal, you need to ask her for the truth" Jennifer got up "Goodbye Cal".

"Goodbye Jennifer" He replied as she opened the door and left.

Jennifer went back to her room glad to be away with Cal. She wasn't sure whether to tell about Cal's confession. Shaun was sat in their suite "Hello darling" He smiled sickly at her.

"Hi sweet. What are you doing?" She asked sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Just waiting for you darling. Mr Andrews has invited us on a tour, would you like to go?" he asked.

"That sounds good" She smiled. He stood up and took her arm and led her to the first class dining room to meet the others which included her parents, Rose, Ruth and Cal. Uh Oh this is going to be awkward thinking back to Cal's confession.

They all gathered together. Jennifer was trying to avoid eye contact with Cal. She did think he was attractive and maybe had he said all these things before she met Joe maybe things would be different.

They walked to the gymnasium where they met the gym instructor T.W. McCauley who was anxious to show them the equipment. Cal decided to have some fun and try out the rowing machine "This reminds me of my Harvard days!" He said.

Jennifer laughed and pulled him off so she could have a go "Let me have a go Cal!".

He laughed with her "Lady, you are not suited for this!". She playfully slapped him.

She got off it and the group all headed for the bridge.

Cal whispered to Jennifer "Jennifer come with me!" She took his arm and they went behind a wall "Oh god Jennifer" He couldn't control himself and kissed her passionately and to his surprise she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Unfortunately someone had seen them kiss from the bridge. Not Shaun but her heart-broken love.


	16. Leaving the misery behind

Jennifer quickly pulled away from Cal "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" she exclaimed running off.

Cal distressed said "Jennifer! Come back!". He then put his hand against his head.

Jennifer ran back to her room full of guilt. She had just kissed his best friend's fiancé, and even though Rose didn't love Cal, he was still her fiancé until she broke up with him. And she had also betrayed Joe. She hoped to god he didn't find out about this.

Rose was enjoying the tour with her mum, Mary, William, Shaun and Mr Andrews. Cal had re-joined the group as they were laving the bridge and walking along the deck.

"Hi darling, where we you?" Smiled Rose.

He lied "I was speaking to Lovejoy sweet pea" He kissed his fiancée's hand.

She turned to Mr Andrews and asked " I was going through the sums in my head and i have come to the conclusion there are not enough lifeboats aboard for everybody".

"Only about half Rose. I'd even put in an extra row of davits which could have taken an extra row of boats. Unfortunately i was overruled by Mr Ismay who believed the ship deck would be too cluttered".

"I really detest Ismay, Mr Andrews" Rose exclaimed n knowing where the outburst came from.

"Don't let him hear that Rose! Sleep soundly i have built you a strong ship. She can survive anything". He smiled fondly at the girl he felt was like another daughter.

They all continued on, someone then crept up behind Rose and tapped her on the arm. She quickly turned around, he gestured to her to follow him through a door. When they both were in the room he shut the door behind him.

"Jack! I can't see you, it's just impossible" she said upset.

He then grabbed her by the shoulders gently " Rose you're no picnic, you're a spoilt brat even, but under all that you are the most amazing, beautiful lest woman i have ever known" he said declaring his feelings.

"Jack I-" Rose tried to speak but Jack cut her off

"Look let me try and get this out, you are wonderful, and i know i have nothing to offer you and can't give you everything you rightly deserve. But I'm involved now, you jump, I jump. I can't turn away without knowing you're OK". Jack said.

Rose could feel the tears in her eyes "I'll be fine really".

"They've got you trapped Rose and if you don't break free you're gonna die. Maybe not away because you're strong but soon that fire i love about you is gonna go out". Jack said close to tears.

Rose forcefully said "It's not up to you to save me".

"You're the only one who can do that Rose" He replied.

"I'm marrying Cal, i love Cal, now please leave me alone" Rose opened the door and left leaving Jack heartbroken.

Rose needed a friend, someone who knew what she was going through. So she decided to see if Jennifer was in her room. She knocked on the door. She could hear Jennifer crying. "Jenn! It's me Rose, can i come in?".

"Oh Rose, do come in!" Jennifer sat up as Rose opened the door and sat down.

"What's wrong Jenn? Have you been crying?" Rose asked concerned

"I need to confess something to you. And i know I'm gonna probably lose you as a friend" Jenifer said with tears in her eyes.

"Go on" Rose asked.

"Cal and I kissed. He told me he didn't love you and that he loved me. It meant nothing Rose you have to believe me! It was just a moment of complete madness. It's Joe i love!".

To Jennifer's surprise Rose hugged her. "I don't hate you Jenn! And i know you don't feel anything for Cal or Shaun. But you got to make things right with Joe before you lose you're chance".

"Oh Rose, thank you, I'm so relieved!" Jennifer noticed Rose looking glum "Are you OK Rose?".

"I pushed Jack away" Rose said sadly.

"Rose! Why did you do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Because i have to marry Cal whether i love him or not. I cannot be selfish" Rose said. "Now geo and find Joe. As long as one of us gets our happy ending then i shall be happy. Now get off your hide and find him!". Ushering Jennifer out of her own room.

"Ok bye Rose" She said nervously. She was hoping James was around.

She approached the boat deck and headed to the bridge. She could hear the voice of a Welshman and knew it wasn't James. The Welshman approached her "Can i help you love?" He asked her.

"Hi is Officer Boxhall around?" She asked.

"He sure is, who shall i say wants him?". The officer replied "And by the way I'm Officer Harry Lowe". Harry replied.

"I'm a friend of Joe's. Jennifer O'Riley". She replied.

"Oh..." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Jennifer asked worried.

"It's just Joe has told us all that if you came up here to not let you through" Harry said.

Jennifer decided to have a try and shouted from the top of her lungs "JOE PLEASE COME DOWN HERE. WE NEED TO TALK.. I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!".

There was nothing and she just stood sadly wishing she could take everything she had done to hurt Joe back.

"Oh he's coming!" Harry smiled.

Joe winked at Harry gesturing him to get back to work. "Let's talk Jennifer somewhere in private. How about my room?" Joe asked.

"Sure". She smiled as he let led them to his room in silence. When they got there Joe led her in first then shut the door.

"Before you say anything Jennifer, I will speak" Joe said sternly asking her to sit next to him on his bed.

"Ok Joe" She gave him a nervous smile.

"I saw you and Mr Hockley kissing. And I'm ok with you and him being together. Aslong as he treats you well unlike your fiancé." Joe said trying to control his real feelings.

"No Joe! You misunderstand! There's nothing between me and him. We just had one kiss but i left because i realised truly, deeply it's you who owns my heart. Please forgive me and give me another chance" Jennifer pleaded "We only have a few more days until we are in New York."

"Do you really mean that Jennifer? You hurt me so bad. I really thought ypu wanted to be with me then you went back to your fiancé and then kissed another man! How can i know this will not happen again? I don't know if my heart can be broken again" Joe asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I'll show you how much" Jennifer removed her engagement ring and put it in her pocket. "Do yu have paper and a pen?" She asked Joe

"Yes, I do" He asked wondering what she was about to do.

"Can i have some please" She asked.

He grabbed a sheet of white star line paper and a pen and handed it to her. She then proceeded to write on it. Joe was watching her but not reading what she was writing. When she had finished writing she handed the pen back to Joe and handed him the letter to read. He read it out loud "Dear Shaun, I enclose my engagement ring which i no longer have a use for, for i do not love you or want to be with you. I hope you treat the future Mrs Anderson better than you treated me. I'm moving on with my life and there is no place for you in it. Jennifer O'Riley"

Joe smiled when he put the letter down "Are you serious Jenn?" He asked.

She leaned in close to him still looking into his eyes and met his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Once they came back up for breath she said "I mean every word of it Joe. When we get to New York i am all yours officially. I love you Joe Boxhall" She smiled then began kissing him before he got a word in.

"I love you Jennifer O'Riley" Joe smiled "Lie with me sweetheart" She laid down next to her ith her head against Joe's chest listening to his heart "What are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to head back to my room and leave the note for him to find then pack all my things and bunk with Tommy" She replied.

"Stay here with me?" Joe pleaded.

"IS that aloud?" Jennifer asked.

"Aslong as only the officers apart from Wilde know, it'll be fine" He kissed her head. "You're hair smells lovely" He commented.

"It's raspberry shampoo, my favourite" She smiled.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile Rose had had a disastrous tea with her mother, the countess and Lady Duff-Gordon. She had watched a little girl try and fail to please her mother and it reminded her of her own childhood. And she had also had to listen to her mother talk about the lavender bridesmaids dresses that Rose had chosen and how her mother hated her choice. She had had enough and stood up and deliberately spilled her tea all over her dress to excuse herself.

"Oh excuse me!" Rose smiled.

Rose left the room.

"She has always been a clumsy girl. I beg your pardon ladies" Ruth said.

It was getting close to dusk and Jack was standing at the rail of the bow of the ship just looking over at the water. He heard a familiar voice behind him, could it be...

"Hello Jack" Rose whispered. Jack turned round and saw Rose standing there. "I changed my mind" She had a big smile on her face.

He smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes which were sparkling with happiness. "Fabrizio said you might be-" Jack cut her off.

"Shhh, come here" Jack said holding out his hand for her to reach to. He then put his arms around her waist. All he wanted was to kiss her. "Close your eyes" He said which she did. He turned around to face forward he then went to press her gently against the rail of the bow, he was standing right behind her. He then took her two hands and raised them both until they were outstretched on each side. He then lowered his own hands, her own arms stayed up.

"You can open your eyes now" he whispered.

She gasped at the view. There was no-one else around. All they could hear was the sound of the ship moving across the water. And all they could see was the sunset. They were in their own little bubble.

Rose was amazed "I'm flying Jack!" she exclaimed.

He started singing "Come Josephine, in my flying machine". He slowly raised his hands where they met hers. Their fingertips touching, and fingers intertwining.

Rose then turned her head round until her lips were close to hers. She lowered her arms and turned even further round until she found his mouth with hers. He then wrapped his arms around her from behind and they kissed for the very first time.


	17. The portrait

Jennifer and Joe had woken up.

"I have to be on watch Jennifer" Joe stated with a smile.

"I'll go back to my room then and get my things and leave this letter. He wont be there" Jennifer leant over to kiss Joe.

"God Jennifer, do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" Joe said with a cheeky grin.

"What's that Mr Boxhall?" She asked pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"I think you know, you tease!" he kissed her passionately "I'd better get to work, I cannot wait to come back after my shift and find you here waiting for me. Hopefully they'll be years to come with me coming home to find you in bed" He smiled truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"See you in the morning Joe" She kissed him again. He walked out of his room and shut the door behind him. Jennifer stayed n his bed with a massive smile on her face.

She got up and picked up the letter and ring and shoved them in her pocket. She then got to her suite and to her relief Shaun was not there so she started packing up all her things. She didn't know whether all her stuff would fit in Joe's small cabin but it would only be for a few more days. Once everything was packed she left the letter and the engagement ring on their bed. She felt relief as she left. Once she got to Joe's cabin she dumped her bags on the floor and collapsed on his bed. She was happy but tired and dint take long for her to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Rose had led Jack back to her suite. He was overwhelmed by it's beauty.

"Is this light suitable Jack?" Rose asked Jack.

"It'll be fine Rose" he carried on looking round the room until he found Rose's paintings "Oh wow a Monet!" he exclaimed looking at the artwork. "He's great isn't he?".

Rose walked into the walk-in closet, Jack followed her. Rose noticed Jack watching her "Cal insists on taking this thing with us everywhere!".

"And are we expecting him anytime soon?" Jack smirked.

"Not aslong as there is alcohol and cigars" Rose replied. She opened up the safe and took out the heart of the ocean.

"Is that a diamond?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's called the heart of the ocean" Rose replied.

Jack was amazed by it's beauty.

"Jack, I want you to draw me as one of your French girls, wearing this, wearing ONLY this" She said seductively.

Jack was surprised but agreed to do it. Rose went into her room and got changed into a black silk kimono and let her long red hair flow down. She went back into the sitting room where Jack was. He thought she was absolutely stunning and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"The last thing i need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer i expect to get what i want". She then handed him a dime. She then parted the kimono revealing her naked body, the only thing she was wearing was the heart of the ocean. Jack was mesmerized by Rose and didn't know what to say. He told her to lay on the couch which she did and he began to draw her. He was sweating with anxiety.

Once he had finished the drawing she got dressed he handed it to her and kissed her on the lips. She then giggled. She put the drawing, necklace and a leaving note in Cal's safe.

They were surprised by Lovejoy who had walked into the suite to find Rose, he then saw them leave and chased them all the way down to the boiler room. They ended up in the cargo hold and found William Carter's brand new Renault. Rose climbed into the backseat. And Jack climbed into the front seat. Jack honked the car's horn and asked Rose in a posh voice "Where to miss?".

"To the stars" Rose replied pulling him over the seat into the back.

They were holding each other "Are you nervous?" Jack asked.

"No. Put your hands on me Jack" Rose said seductively. He then kissed her passionately and she slid down in the seat with him on top of her.

It didn't take long for the windows of the Renault to fog him, Rose and Jack had reached there maximum passion and she slammed her hand against the glass window which left a handprint on the foggy glass.

Jack and Rose were cuddled up underneath his coat holding each other breathless and covered in sweat.

"Jack, you're trembling" Rose observed.

"Don't worry I'll be alright" Jack smiled laying his cheek against her chest and she held him tight.


	18. Iceberg right ahead!

Jack and Rose got dressed and headed back on deck when they heard shouting "Who's down here?" barked a steward sent by Fred Barrett to find the couple who had ran through the boiler rooms. Luckily they had found an escape through a crew door before being caught. They ran all the way and came out on the other side onto the ship deck. They were laughing so hard thy could barely stand. They then held each other tight deeply gazing into each other's eyes. Rose said opening her heart "When the ship docks I'm getting off with you!".

Jack smirked "This is crazy!".

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's why i trust it". She replied before he pulled her towards him and kissing her passionately.

In the Crow's nest Fleet noticed Rose and Jack kissing and he nudged Lee.

"Hey. Look at them!" Fleet exclaimed.

"I bet they're bloody warmer than we are!" Lee also exclaimed.

"Well if that's what we have to do to keep warm, then I'd rather not if it's OK with you" Fleet started laughing then so did Lee.

Suddenly Fleet's expression changed and the colour drained out of his face. He could see a massive iceberg right in their path "BUGGER ME!" He cried out. He then rung the bell three times then he grabbed the telephone and called the bridge. He was getting impatient for someone to answer "PICK UP YOU BASTARDS!".

Inside the wheelhouse James Moody who was carrying a cup of tea heard the phone and went to answer it "Yes what do you see?" he asked.

Fleet replied "Iceberg right ahead!".

James thanked Fleet and shouted to Scottish Officer Murdoch "Iceberg right ahead!"

Murdoch straight away ran to the telegraph and ordered FULL SPEED ASTERN.

"Hard a 'starboard" Murdoch yelled to Quartermaster Hitchens.

Moody informed Murdoch that the helm was hard over.

The iceberg growing closer, to Murdoch's relief the bow was turning slowly left. He was tense and nervous and held his breath. He whispered "Come on turn, turn would you?".

Unfortunately it didn't turn enough and the starboard side hit the iceberg. The ice was hitting the steel hull plates along the side of the ship. The water began pouring into the ship.

Jack and Rose were still kissing when they noticed the massive iceberg brushing past them. Massive chunks of ice broke off and landed on the ship deck. Jack moved Rose away to avoid ice hitting them.

Back on the bridge Moody, Murdoch,and Boxhall stood in shock.

"Note the time and enter it into the log" Murdoch said to Moody.

The captain then rushed out to find out what was going on "What's happened Mr Murdoch?".

"We hit an iceberg sir". Murdoch replied still in deep shock.

"Close the watertight doors" The captain ordered.

"They're closed sir." Murdoch informed him.

"Find the carpenter and get him to sound the ship" The Captain told Murdoch.

Murdoch ran as fast as he could.

Rose and Jack were standing on the deck stunned at what they had seen. They could see and hear officers. They heard everything they said. And Jack and Rose knew the situation was grave. Rose knew she had to tell her mother and Cal what was happening.

Rose and Jack walked down the corridor holding hands. Lovejoy was waiting for them looking very smirk. "We've been looking for you miss" Lovejoy said slyly putting the heart of the ocean in Jack's coat pocket without them noticing.

They walked into Cal and Rose's suite. Ruth and Cal were in there along with two stewards and the master-at-arms.

Rose began "Something serious has happened".

"That's right. Two things dear to me tonight have disappeared now one of them is back. And i have a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him" Cal ordered to the master-at-arms.

"Coat off mate" Ordered the master-at-arms to Jack.

He searched Jack and found nothing. Then one of the stewards searched the pockets of his coat and pulled out the necklace "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it" Cal replied happy to have framed Jack.

Rose was shocked and didn't know what to think.

"Hands please" The master-at arms asked holding out handcuffs. Jack did as he was told and was handcuffed.

"He couldn't have!" Rose said with slight doubt in her mind.

"Of course he could have, it's easy for a professional" Cal replied.

"But i was with him the whole time!" Rose exclaimed.

"Maybe he stole it when you were putting your clothes back on" Cal said with malice.

"Lovejoy put it in my pocket!" Jack pleaded.

Lovejoy was holding the coat and saw the name inside it "This isn't even your coat is it? Property of A. ".

"That was reported stolen today" The master-at-arms informed.

"I only borrowed it, I was going to return it tomorrow" Jack exclaimed.

Rose began to feel hurt and betrayed and stepped back from Jack.

"Don't believe them Rose, you know i didn't do it, you know me!" Jack pleaded for Rose to believe him.


	19. Looking for Jack

Jennifer was woken by a frantic Joe "Come on get out of bed quickly!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong Joe?" She asked him confused and sleepily.

"The ship is sinking" He said full of regret and sadness.

"What? When? How?" She asked unable to let the news sink in.

"About 20 minutes ago. You need to put a lifebelt on and get on a boat. Come on! You don't have time to waste?" He exclaimed franticly.

"Ok, hang on" She said getting out of bed wrapping herself up.

"Put this on" He said handing her a lifebelt. He put it over her head and tied it up for you.

"I love you Joe. We're going to be OK" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know we will sweetheart. You are truly the best thing to ever happen to me. I never thought i could meet someone as special and as beautiful as you. Well i was wrong.". He said.

"I hope you're not trying to say goodbye to me Joseph Boxhall. We're gonna make it and get to New York" She kissed his fiercely.

"I'm a ship's officer and it's inevitable some of us will die" He said grimly.

"But that wont be either of us Joe!" She exclaimed. "I must see my parents though Joe. I need to make sure they get to safety. You understand right? And of course Rose and Jack". She said.

"Of course Jennifer. Come on let's get out of here!" He said grabbing her arm and leading her onto the boat deck.

"I have work to do sweetie. But i should be assigned to a boat soon, and i want you on it with me do you hear me?" he said pulling her towards her and holding her against his chest.

"I'll be here Joe. You go and do what you have to do. I love you!" She smiled.

He blew her a kiss and left her.

Jennifer soon found her parent's. She gave her father a massive hug "Oh dad!" she exclaimed.

"Jennifer darling, are you OK?" William asked concerned for his daughter's wellbeing.

"I'm fine dad" She smiled. "Mother are you OK?".

"I wont get into a boat" Mary said forcefully.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because I'm dying. And i WILL NOT take a space in a boat from someone who has their life ahead of them. Your father will not be allowed into a boat. And he will not die alone on this ship and i will not die alone without him in a few months. We are going to die together tonight. I'm so sorry Jennifer for everything" Mary broke down and was held by her husband, the man who had been in love with her for over 30 years. "We know about you and the officer. And we are happy for you. We hope he is going to ake you happy like your father has made me".

Jennifer burst into tears "He does mum, dad, he's a wonderful man, he loves me and i love him. I know he isn't rich like Shaun. But i do not need material things, I just need the love of a good and honest man like you have mum".

"May we speak to him Jennifer?" William asked proud of his little girl for finding a good man to spend her life with.

"He's busy at the moment but he said as soon as he's been assigned to a boat he will come and get me so you will be able to speak to him then" Jennifer replied.

"Good because i want him to know he has my full permission to marry you when the time comes" William smiled holding his little girl.

"Oh daddy!" Jennifer sobbed.

Rose and Cal were walking along the grand staircase towards the boat deck when Rose saw Andrews. She grabbed his arm "Mr Andrews what is going on? Tell me? Are we sinking?" She asked him sternly.

"Young Rose, we are sinking. You must get to a boat. Go now do not waste a minute!" He walked off.

Rose stood stunned and she realised to her horror Jack was locked below decks and the ship was sinking. OMG what if he had already drowned. She had to try and save him. After Cal slapped her again she realised he had framed Jack for the necklace. But before she went to find Jack she had to make sure her mother got off the ship safely. Even though her mother had made her life hell, she still loved her.

Cal and Rose arrived on the boat deck and they could hear her mother complaining "Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded"

Rose, angered at her mother's selfishness snapped at her "Oh mother just shut up. Don't you understand, there are not enough lifeboats for everybody aboard, half the people on-board will be dead by the end of the night!".

"Not the better half" Cal smirked.

Rose disgusted "You bastard!".

"Come on Rose, there's plenty of room for you" Molly said holding out her arm.

Rose just stood there "I'm not going. Goodbye mother". She walked off but Cal grabbed her arm "Get in the boat NOW!".

"No you bastard. You locked him down there and I'm going to get him" Rose shouted at Cal.

"He'll be seafood by now" Cal smirked and started pulling her arm. But she remembered the spitting lessons from Jack and she spat in Cal's face, he then let go of her to get the spit out of his face. She was long gone.

Rose ran along the first class corridor when to her luck she found Andrews again "Mr Andrews, where would the master-at-arms take someone under arrest?".

"Rose, you have to get to a boat!" He said frightened for her.

"They framed Jack and had him locked downstairs. I have to save him Mr Andrews. Please" She practically begged on her hands and knees.

"Ok Rose, take the elevator to the very bottom, go left down the crewman's passage, then take a right" He instructed her."

"Thank you so much Mr Andrews" She gave him a brief hug.

"You must hurry Rose!" He replied watching her run as fast as she could.


	20. Freeing Jack

Rose headed towards the elevators. The man was about to close it up when Rose frantically ran up to him.

"Sorry miss the lifts are closed" The operator said to her.

She angrily pushed him back in and said "I've had enough of being polite, now take me down!"

The operator hut the lift door and pressed the button to go down. The lift was going down deck by deck when suddenly to Rose and the operator's horror freezing cold Atlantic water poured in the lift as it hit the level Rose needed. She pushed the operator aside as he tried to stop her opening the door. When she got out the lift went back up water draining out of it. She was shivering in the water "Left, crew passage" she said shivering. She walked down the rapidly flooding passage. It was so quiet and noone was around. It was like a ghost town. She followed the directions Andrews gave her and began to shout "JACK! JACK!".

Jack was hopelessly trying to get free, he was starting to give up when he could hear Rose "Rose! In here!" he shouted.

Rose heard his voice and followed where his voice was coming from. She ran in the room and over to him and hugged him tight. "OH Jack i am so sorry for ever doubting you!" She said crying. "I know you'd never do anything like that".

"That creep Lovejoy put it in my pocket!" Jack said.

"I know he did Jack!" Rose replied.

"Rose. We need to find a key, it's a silver one, try over there" Jack said pointing to a bunch of keys.

Rose frantically went through all the keys "These are all brass ones!" She was starting to panic.

She kept looking but there was nothing "Jack there is no key!".

"Rose you got to find some help" Jack said.

"I'll be right back!" She said kissing him.

Jack watched Rose leave the room "I'll just wait here!" Tring to make light of the situation.

Rose walked along the quickly flooding corridor and found a stairwell, she climbed the stairs and came to yet another corridor. Rose called out "Help us! We need help!". But there was noone around. She was getting very distressed and losing hope. The lights started flickering on and off to her horror. It then went black for a second which caused her to be the most scared she had ever been in her life.

A steward then appeared from around the corner and grabbed Rose's arm "Come on miss, we need to get you to a boat".

"Wait, I need your help. There's a man down here and he has been handcuffed!" Rose tried to explain the situation but he wasn't listening. She was getting more and more frantic and lashed out punching the steward on the nose leaving him covered in blood "To hell with you" He then walked off leaving her on her own.

She then turned around and saw a fire axe behind a glass case. She grabbed hold of something lying on the ground and hit the glass case until the axe was able to be removed. She then ran back the way she came. When she got to the stairwell she gasped at how much deeper the water had become. She climbed down into the water which was at her waist and began trying to reach Jack which wasn't easy trying to stay above the water and keep hold of the axe.

Rose got back to Jack and showed him the axe "Will this work?" She asked him.

Jack scared said "We'll soon find out. Try a few practice swings over there".

Rose hit a cupboard with the axe.

"Now try and hit the same mark again Rose" Jack ordered.

She swung hard and only just missed the same mark.

"Okay, that's enough practice. You can do this Rose" He said placing all his trust in her.

Jack then closed his eyes and Rose swung th axe down hitting the cuffs exactly in the middle breaking them apart. Jack was grinning and so was Rose when she saw she had been successful.

"You did it Rose! I'm so proud of you! He said before kissing her head. He then climbed down into the water with you. The coldness shocked him. "Come on we need to be going".

Rose and Jack made it to the E deck stairwell and were happy to be reunited with Fabrizio and Tommy.

"Fabrizio! Jack exclaimed hugging his best friend.

"The boats are all going" Fabrizio said.

"We got to get out of here. The whole place is flooding". Jack informed him.

Tommy had been at a gate but the stewards had refused to open it so he came back down the steps and re-joined Fabrizio, Rose and Jack.

"We can't get out that way. It's locked" Tommy exclaimed.

"Well whatever we do we have to do it fast" Jack said.

Jack, Fabrizio,Rose and Tommy came to another stairwell and climbed up two decks before being met by another locked gate and stewards guarding it.

The steward was telling people "Go to the main stairwell with everyone else. Everything will be sorted there".

Jack began to lose his patience and shouted and banging on the gates "Goddamn you son of a bitch. Let us up!". He then grabbed one end of a bench and started pulling on it. He got Tommy and Fabrizio to assist him and they pulled the bench free, then ran it up the steps and hit the locked gate breaking it down. They then all ran through the opened gate.

The four kept climbing until they came to the crew stairs and kept climbing until they burst onto the boat deck. They felt relieved until Rose spotted empty davits "The boats are all gone!" She exclaimed.

They kept running down the boat deck at Gracie's advice saying there were more boats all the way forward.

The four of them saw Office Wilde loading a boat up but it was quite full so Jack ordered Fabrizio and Tommy to go look on the other side of the ship.

"Jack, I wont go without you" Rose stated.

"You have to Rose. Do it for me". Jack pleaded.

Cal approached them and said "Yes get in a boat Rose" He saw the state she was in and handed her his coat "Put this on".

"Rose come on, I'll get the next one" Jack said.

"No, not without you" Rose said close to tears.

Cal felt like his stomach had been punched "I have an arrange on the other side of the ship with an officer, me and Jack can both get off safely".

"See 'll be alright Rose" Jack said trying to reassure her.

"Come on Rose,boat is almost full" Cal said.

Officer Wilde then grabbed hold of Rose and put her in the boat.

"LOWER AWAY" Wilde shouted.

Jack and Cal watched the boat lower away.

"You're a good liar Jack" Cal smirked.

"Almost as good as you. There is no arrangement is there?" Jack asked.

"There is. But you won't be benefitting from it". Cal said "I always win one way or another".


	21. Unable to stay,unwilling to go

Rose was staring up at Jack and it hurt her heart. She made a decision,to get back on the sinking ship...

She was on the A deck promenade.

Jack shouted "NO ROSE!". He ran to the nearest door to get to A-deck.

Jack and Rose met on the grand staircase and collide in each other's embrace "Rose! Why did you do that? You were safe?". He exclaimed.

"I can't be without you. I jump, you jump remember?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we need to see if Jennifer has got off safely" Jack said.

Rose having had all this drama had completely forgotten about her best friend on the ship "Shit! Jennifer! I had forgotten about her with everything that has happened. We must get back to the boat deck and find her, Tommy and Fabrizio" She said as they both ran back upstairs.

They bumped into Joe to their relief helping to lower a boat "Joe! Where's Jenn?" Asked a frantic Rose.

"Rose, Jack! She's with her parents at the moment waiting for me to man my own boat which shouldn't be too long now". Joe said hugging Rose.

"Can i get in Joe?" Asked Jack.

Joe had to break it to him "No men allowed I'm afraid. I am so sorry" Joe said glumly.

"OK, good luck to you" Rose and Jack said to Joe before running to see Jennifer.

"Rose, you should stick with Jennifer. When Joe is ready get on the boat with them Don't let me be the reason you die". Jack said forcefully.

"I told you Jack. I'm not going without you. End of discussion" Rose said sternly.

Jack gave up trying to talk her round. It was no use.

They eventually found Jennifer and her parents "Jennifer" Rose crashed into her best friend hugging her.

"OMG ROSE! What happened? You're both soaking wet!" She said noticing that they had been in water.

"It's a long story Jenn. I'll tell you about it later" Rose said.

"Hello Rose" Said Mary with a small smile.

"Hi Mrs O'Riley, Mr O'Riley" Rose replied smiling at the couple.

"Where's Shaun?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him. Maybe he actually took notice of my letter. Maybe he's already on a boat." Jennifer said.

"We just saw Joe. He said he wont be long now. But he said his boat is to be women only. So it'll be just you and your mum on it" Rose said sadly.

"what about you Rose? And mum isn't coming, are you?" Asked Jennifer.

"I'm staying on-board with my husband" Mary said proudly.

"Oh mum" Jennifer said hugging her mum.

"I'm sorry Jennifer. I'm also not because Jack will not be allowed on-board" Rose said "And I'm not leaving Jack".

Jennifer was in tears at the thought of losing her parents and her two best friends.

On the other side of the ship starboard side. Officer Murdoch was fast losing control of the situation. People were rushing at him. He was trying to hold people back by waving a gun but it wasnt working.

Tommy and Fabrizio were standing in the front. And Shaun was also there.

Shaun earlier had tried to bribe officer Murdoch to allow him into a boat which he refused to accept.

"Give us a chance to live you limey bastard" Shouted Tommy at Murdoch.

"I'll shoot anyone who tries to get past me" Murdoch exclaimed in panic.

Shaun got closer and said "I tried to make a deal with you god damn it!".

"Your money couldn't save you anymore than it could save me. Besides I'd rather go out like a gentlemen than a bloody coward like you. Now get back" Murdoch shouted pushing Shaun back.

Someone then pushed into Shaun sending him forward, Murdoch panicked and shot Shaun in the chest who then collapsed on the ground, dead. The same person also pushed Tommy sending him forward, Murdoch also shot him dead. Tommy collapsed in Fabrizio's arms bleeding out.

Murdoch full of guilt and remorse looked at the two dead bodies of Shaun and Tommy. He turned to face Officer Wilde who was watching the whole event. He saluted to Wilde and then put a pistol in his head. Murdoch's dead body fell into the sea.

Back on the other side Jennifer was wondering why there were gunshots. She heard three shots. "OMG Who's been shot?" She asked.

"Maybe Joe might know" Jack said.

Five minutes later Jennifer saw Joe approach them "Come on Jenn, it's time now. I'm to man my boat"

"OK honey" She took his hand and led the group to where Joe's boat was.

"Joe do you know who was shot?" Asked Rose.

"Sadly i do. I saw it. Tommy, Shaun and Officer Murdoch" Joe said full of sadness.

"OMG what happened?" Jack demanded to know what happened to his friend "What about Fabrizio?".

"Shaun and Tommy were pushed forward and Murdoch thought they were trying to take control and he shot them dead. Murdoch then shot himself. I have no idea where Fabrizio is. He was trying to put on Tommy's lifebelt when i left" Joe took Jennifer in his arms "I am so sorry Jenn. I know he hurt you but he was still your fiancé".

"I'm ok really, it's Tommy I'm sad for. If it wasn't for him pushing us together we wouldn't be here now. And for that i am forever grateful to him" Jennifer let out a small smile.

"I love you Jennifer O' Riley forever and always" He held her tight "Right we need to be off" Joe said shaking Jack and William's hands. "I am going to make your daughter very happy William".

"I know you will son" William said full of pride.

"Goodbye Mrs O'Riley. Take care." Joe said offering out his hand to her. To his surprise she put her arms around him.

"I love you Joe. I know my daughter is in good hands" Mary smiled wiping away tears from her eyes.

"That will. Goodbye Jack, goodbye Rose. I am so sorry the rules are like this. I wish i could take you all on the boat". Joe said full of regret.

"It's not your fault" Jack said hugging Joe.

"See you both soon hopefully" Rose smiled.

They all said their goodbyes as Joe and Jennifer got in the lifeboat. They were all crying as the boat was lowered away.

Joe held Jennifer who was in tears knowing she'd unlikely ever see her parents and Jack and Rose again. Joe was all she had now.


	22. The ship sinks

Joe tried everything to console Jennifer in the lifeboat. He couldn't begin to imagine the terror she was facing.

"When this is all over i want to build a home with you Jenn. Wherever you want to go we will go there" Joe carefully placed his arm around his fragile girlfriend.

"Right now i can't think of anything else. We don't even know if we'll survive ourselves. Anything could happen in this little boat" She said closing her eyes to avoid looking at the rapidly sinking ship.

"We'll get through this Jenn. I promise" Joe said trying to comfort her.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep Joe" Jennifer said sternly.

He then went quiet.

Back on the ship Cal was looking for a lifeboat when he saw a little girl who must have been third class all alone crying. He took a sympathetic look at her then walked away. He could hear Chief Officer Wilde shouting for more women and children. Cal had an idea, he went back and picked up the little girl and pushed through the crowd towards Wilde, he shouted " I have a child! I have a child!. Please, I'm all she has in the world". He said pleading.

Wilde felt sympathy gave Cal a nod and said "Go on". Cal gave the little girl to another women as he got in the lifeboat and sat down then taking the little girl back and holding her tight." There, there" Cal said to the little girl.

The sinking was growing even closer. The band had started to play "Nearer my god to the" as Captain Smith had locked himself in the wheelhouse awaiting his fate. In the first class smoking room Thomas Andrews pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, he knew it was almost over. In William and Mary's first class cabin they had locked themselves in and were lying together on their bed holding hands as water poured in.

On the port side Lightoller is desperately trying to cut the falls to free collapsible lifeboat B by sawing at the ropes with a pocketknife handed to him by Colonel Gracie.

In Collapsible boat A Cal is watching water rising and men working hard in the freezing cold water to free it before it is dragged down with the ship. Cal then grabbed an oar and tried to push people away who were trying to get on and drag it down.

Fabrizio had managed to get Tommy's lifebelt on even though the water is rising fast. He got away and began swimming to Cal's lifeboat hoping to get on. When he got there Cal shouted at him "Stay away, back off!".

Fabrizio was cold and tired and just barely managed to say "It's my destiny to get to America" Before Cal hit him over the head with the oar killing Fabrizio.

In the wheelhouse the water burst through the windows killing Captain Smith instantly. The dome above the grand staircase burst open as water piled in washing away JJ Astor as he was standing.

Rose and Jack were trying to figure out what to do. Jack said "We got to stay on here for aslong as possible". They both started pushing through hundreds of people to get to the stern where they first properly met.

The ship was starting to tilt quick and they both struggled to climb the well deck stairs. The bow was fast going down which was then pushing the stern up.

They at last reached the stern and held each other tight. They could see Father Byles praying with tears in his eyes.

As the ship was tilting even further, items in the ship were coming apart. Brand new china was smashing on the floor. Chairs and beds were moving and snapping into pieces. More and more people were losing their grip and falling into the sea, that included Trudy, Rose's maid, Fabrizio's girlfriend and her family, and the master-at-arms who had arrested Jack.

Suddenly the lights went out and the ship was surrounded in darkness. The electricals had been hit by water.

There was then a massive cracking sound, the ship was splitting in the middle due to the pressure of the water. Lovejoy was clutching the railing on the roof of the officer's mess as the ship's structure broke right in front of him. He gasped in horror as he looked down and could see into the bowels of the ship. A cable broke off and hit the rail where Lovejoy was holding onto and ripped it free, he then fell into the bowels of the ship and landed on jagged metal killing him instantly.

The stern of the ship fell back into the sea. Jack and Rose were trying hard to stay on. Because the bow was going on and still attached to the stern, it was pulling the stern right up into the air.

Jack said "we need to climb over the rail Rose, give me your hand!" He shouted frantically. "Come on, I've got you" As he took her hand pulling her over.

The stern then started to go down like an elevator taking people with it "The ship is going to suck us down. Take a deep breath when i say Rose. Kick for the surface and keep kicking and DO NOT let go of m hand. We're gonna survive this Rose trust me" He said sternly.

"I trust you Jack" Rose said holding Jack's hand tightly.

The ship kept sinking until there was nothing but darkness on the ocean surface.


	23. I'll never let go

"Come on row faster. We need to get as far away as possible if we are to avoid being swamped!" Joe shouted at the passengers on the lifeboat. He took off his overcoat and placed it round a shivering and crying Jennifer.

"Mum and dad were on there and now it's all gone!" Jennifer said crying into Joe's arms.

"Shhh Jenn we're gonna be fine. COME ON ROW FASTER!" Joe said.

Jack and Rose were under the water keeping a hold of each other's hand. They made it to the surface and swam to a panel which had broken off the grand staircase. Jack pushed her up onto it then tried climbing on himself but it tipped over and Rose was back in the water. He then knew it was only big enough to hold one of them. He held onto it. Jack heard a whistling noise which was coming from Chief Officer Wilde calling the boats back. Jack knew Rose and him just needed to hold on a little longer.

"The boats will come back Rose. They had to row away from the suction but they'll be back, so just hold on a little longer" He said trying to reassure a shivering Rose who's teeth were chattering and lips turning blue.

The noises of screams and cries were dying down it was obvious to Jack that people were succumbing to hypothermia. He prayed it wouldn't be much longer until they were saved.

"It's getting quiet" Rose weakly said.

"It's going to take them a few minutes to get the boats organised. I don't know about you but i fully intend to write a strong worded letter to the white star line about all this" He said teeth chattering. He looked behind him and saw Chief Wilde had died.

"I love you so much Jack" Rose said with a tiny smile.

Jack took her hand "No, don't you say your goodbyes, not yet, do you understand me?".

"I'm so cold" Rose said. She had icicles in her hair and her clothing.

"You're going to survive this, and go on and make loads of babies and you're going to watch them grow. You're going to die an old lady safe and snug in her bed. Not this night and not like this. Do you hear me?" Jack said growing weaker.

"I can't feel my body" Rose said.

"Listen to me, winning that ticket was the best thing that had ever happen to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that Rose, thankful" Jack said weakly and struggling to catch his breath. "You must do me this honour Rose.. Promise that you will survive.. And never give up... And look after Jennifer... And look after our baby".

"Our baby Jack?" She said trembling.

"You'll soon find out Rose. Love our child and tell him or her how much their dad loved them. Promise me Rose" Jack said as the hypothermia had almost claimed his life.

"I promise Jack" Rose said.

"Never let go" Jack said.

"I promise. I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go" Rose said tears streaming down her face. She held his hand tight and laid with her head against Jack's.

Officer Lowe had began searching through the water for anybody who was still alive.

Rose was lying on the board singing "Come Josephine" very quietly. Her hand was frozen to Jack's. She then saw a shooting star. The lifeboat was approaching Rose and light from Lowe's torch shone brightly on Rose's face. She felt a glimmer of hope that they would both be saved "Jack" She said touching his shoulder with her free hand but there was no response, he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. It took her a few minutes to realise Jack was gone and he'd never wake again. "Oh Jack" She just gave up as the boat was moving further away and the voices getting quieter. She began to close her eyes and had no reason to even try. And then.. Her eyes snapped open. She thought about the baby Jack had mentioned and suddenly ripped her hair off the board and called out for the boat to come back but her voice was too weak. Then she remembered Officer Wilde's whistle. She sadly then realised she would have to let Jack go if she was to get help. Her hand was frozen to his, she breathed on it a little to melt some of the ice, she gently unclasped their hands from each other.

She stared at him and said in tears "I won't let go i promise and I'll take good care of our baby" She kissed his hand and released him as he sank into the black water. She watched his image disappear further and further into the water. Jack was gone.

Rose rolled off the piece of wood into the icy water. She weakly swam to Officer Wilde's dead body and grabbed his whistle. She blew on the whistle with all her strength. It got Lowe's attention and he pulled her into the lifeboat and wrapped blankets around her freezing cold body.

The lifeboats arrived at the Carpathia and survivors climbed or were carried on-board. Rose was so weak, she had a blanket around her and was helped up by Lowe who handed her a hot cup of tea.

An elderly couple were very kind to allow Joe and Jennifer to stay in their room.

"Thank you so much" Joe smiled.

"That's alright Officer Boxhall" The elderly gentleman said.

"I have to go to the Captain Jenn and check the survivor list". Joe said rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"Please find out if anyone has survived Joe. Please, I need good news" She pleaded.

"I'll be right back" He kissed her gently on the nose.


	24. Reunion

Joe went up to the bridge of the carpathia and was greeted by Captain Rostron "Good morning Mr Boxhall" He said handing Joe a coffee.

"Good morning sir and thank you for the coffee" Joe gave him a slight smile.

"You're welcome Mr Boxhall. The rest of Titanic's officers will join us soon" Rostron informed him.

"Do we know who survived sir?" Asked a hopeful Joe.

"I'm not entirely sure Mr Boxhall. I haven't seen the survivor list yet but let's hope" Rostron said sipping his coffee.

"First Officer Murdoch did not survive. I saw him shoot himself" Joe said with sadness in his eyes.

Rostron was upset. He knew Will quite well and knew he was a very good and respected officer. "That is terrible news Mr Boxhall".

"Would you like to know what happened sir?" Joe asked.

"Yes please Mr Boxhall" Rostron asked.

"Will shot two passengers,one of them was my girlfriend's fiance, and then he shot himself". Joe said sadly and grieving for his close friend.

Rostron had to sit down quick as he was shocked "Oh my goodness".

"Are you OK sir?" Joe asked concerned for the elderly man.

"I'm fine Mr Boxhall" Rostron said.

They both sat in silence before they were joined by Bert Pitman,Harry Lowe and Charles Lightoller.

Joe was shocked "Where's James and Henry?".

"They did not make it and i almost didn't" Stated a frail Charles.

"Oh... My... Goodness.." Joe said tears coming down his face. "What happened Charles?".

"Henry and James were washed away by a massive wave, and i never saw them again. I managed to get onto the collapsible and held on along with others, the boat was upside down. I've had a slight case of hypothermia but the doctor said i should be fine with plenty of rest and hot tea". Charles said.

"I'm glad the four of us at least made it. I knew Smith wouldn't make it. He made it clear he wasn't going anywhere same with Andrews. This is so unfair". Harry said.

"Is your girl OK Joe?" Asked Pitman.

"She's fine thank you Bert. She has asked me to find out whether her parents and friends survived. Her parents didn't as they went down together" Joe explained.

"I am sorry Joe" Said Bert placing his hand on Joe's shoulder. "But at least she has you and you have her to get through this tough time".

"I just hope I'm enough to get her through this if i am all she has left". Joe said with doubt in his voice.

"She loves you Joe, and you will get though this together as a couple" Harry smiled.

"Thank you. I better be off to check the lists" Joe said.

"Don't worry about duties Joe. You need to be there for Jennifer. We'll cover you mate" Bert said.

"Bye guys" Joe smiled leaving the officer.

Joe searched around the ship until he found the steward taking names "Hello sir" smiled the steward.

"Hi I'm looking for some people that know my girlfriend and i would like to know if they are aboard" Joe said with nerves running through his body.

"Certainly sir. Who would you like to know?" Asked the steward.

"Firstly Mary and Wlliam O' Riley. They were going to stay onboard but i want to check anyway" Joe asked.

"Certainly sir" As the steward searched the list. He looked up with a sad expression "Sorry sir no Mary or William O'Riley on here".

"Thank you" Joe said upset for his girlfriend. "Rose Dewitt-Bukater. She was the best friend of my girl".

"Ok" The steward began searching through the list "Sorry sir the only Dewitt-Bukater i have is Ruth".

"Thank you,that is her mother" Joe said glumly. Jennifer was going to need a lot f support. Her parents and best friend were dead.

"Last one Jack Dawson. He is the lover of Rose Dewitt-Bukater" Joe informed the steward as the steward scanned the survivor list.

"Sorry the only Dawson i have is Rose Dawson" The steward informed.

"Rose? Rose Dawson?" Joe asked surprised.

"Yes sir" The steward asked as Joe stood thinking. He thought it could not be a coincidence. Joe then figured out Rose had changed her name to hide from Cal.

"Can you tell me where Rose Dawson is please?" Joe asked hopeful he was right.

"Certainly, she is in room 2B" The steward replied.

Joe thanked him and headed off to room 2B. Pease be Rose, please be Rose. Let there be some good news for Jennifer.

Joe found 2B and knocked on the door. It was several minutes before the door opened to reveal a shell of the woman Joe knew as Rose. She was pale, her hair was unbrushed and she looked pathetic "Joe? How did you find me? I'm not down as Rose Dewitt-Bukater.". Joe went inside and Rose closed the door.

"I asked on the survivor list if Jack had survived and he hasn't and i am so sorry Rose, but he then said a Rose Dawson had survived so i put two and two together and figured you used Jack's name to hide from Cal" Joe stated looking her up and down and was concerned for her well-being.

"You should be a detective Joe" Rose chuckled slightly. "Is Jennifer and her parents OK?".

"Jenn is fine but her parent's didn't survive" Joe replied sadly.

"She'll be OK Joe, she has you and your love" Rose replied.

"And so will you Rose" Joe said placing his arm around Rose. Rose buried her head into his chest and sobbed her heart out.

"I.. Cannot... Go... On...without.. Him... Joe.. I ... Just...can't. He showed me love and freedom and now look..." Rose said trying to talk and sob at the same time.

"You have me and Jenn and i promise we will be there for you" Joe said trying to cheer her up.

"You don't need me or my child interfering in yours and Jenn's life" Rose said.

"What child Rose? Are you...?" Joe asked.

"After the ship sunk, me and Jack were waiting for rescue and he was dying, he said he thought we had created new life when we made love in the cargo hold just before the ship hit". Rose informed a shocked Joe.

"Do you know for sure Rose?" Joe asked.

"I won't know until my monthly is due which isn't for another two weeks". Rose said.

"If you are Rose you will not be alone. We will support you and the baby until you are ready to get back on your feet. Money, food, somewhere to live, anything you need. I don't have much to offer but I'll do what i can Rose in jack's memory. He was a good man Rose and you were meant to be together, and it's so not fair how he died and Cal lived. It should have been the other way round" Joe said sadly.

"I know it should be Joe, i know, but it isn't and i have to pick up the pieces of my shattered life" Rose informed him "Come on, let's go and see Jenn, she's probably wondering where you are" Rose smirked.

Rose and Joe left her room and went to Joe and Jennifer's room. As soon as Rose saw Jenn she rushed into her and enveloped her in a massive hug just glad to see her "Jennifer!". Rose exclaimed.

"Oh Rose, you're ok!" Jennifer said, they hugged for several minutes before Jennifer broke away realising Jack wasn't with her "Where's Jack Rose?".

Rose had tears in her eyes "He didn't make it. He died several minutes before the boat picked me up".

"Oh Rose i am so sorry!" Jennifer cried. Joe didn't know what to say or do so he quietly slipped out f the door just happy that Rose and Jennifer had each other.

"I'll get through this aslong as Cal and mother don't find out I'm alive. I lied about my name but Joe figured it out so it probably wont be long until they find out i took Jack's name" Rose said.

"I cannot begin to know what you went through Rose. And i know without even asking Joe that my parents didn't make it but i have you and Joe" Jennifer said.

"And maybe a god daughter or god son" Rose gave her a slight smile.

"Are you pregnant?" Jennifer asked with excitement.

"Jack thought so when he was dying. I have two weeks to wait!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh that would be lovely for something positive to come out of this tragedy" Jennifer said.

"Something already has Jennifer" Smiled Rose.

"What's that?" Asked Jennifer.

"You and Joe" Rose hugged her best friend.


	25. Take my heart

Joe walked to the restaurant and ordered food for himself, Jennifer and Rose. They all needed to build their strength back up especially Rose, if she was pregnant. He ordered a full breakfast with bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, beans, tomato, mushrooms and black pudding and took it back to his and Jennifer's room.

Jennifer and Rose eyed up the scrumptious food "That looks fantastic Joe, just what we need" She kissed his cheek and took the plate from him and sat down.

"I thought we all needed to eat something. Here you go Rose. You need to eat especially if you are with child". Joe said handing Rose the plate.

"Thank you Joe, you will make a good husband one day" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, maybe one day" he said looking at Jennifer who just blushed at the thought of Joe being her husband. She had thought about it but it was still early days in their relationship and they needed to get though this tough time and help Rose.

They finished their meal and Jennifer said "I'm going to take a walk on deck to get some air. I'll take our plates back".

Rose and Joe handed her their plates "Do you want some company Jenn?" Asked Joe worried abot Jennifer's state of mind after the death of her parent's. She seemed to just be ignoring it and not facing the truth.

"I'll be fine Joe" She said kissing him on the cheek "You can keep Rose company".

"Bye Jenn" Rose quietly whispered.

* * *

On deck Jennifer went to a railing and stood looking over at the sea which had claimed her parent's lives.

"I miss you both so much" Jennifer said tears coming down her eyes "I know i was never the perfect daughter that you wanted but i hope i can make you proud of me now i have found my perfect man in Joe."

She then sat down on a chair and shut her eyes. A voice then said "Jennifer" At first she thought it was Joe but it was too deep to be his. She opened her eyes to see Cal. He had survived.

"Oh my gosh Cal you are alive" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Only just Jennifer". He said. "I know you're fiancée and parents died as did Rose" He said sadly.

Jennifer had to avoid giving away the truth that Rose lived "Yeah they did" with a tear down her eye. Cal noticed her tear and walked close to her and put his hand in his pocket and handed her a tissue.

"You look like you need this" He said sincerely.

"Thanks Cal" She said with a smile "Sit down if you want?".

"Thank you Jennifer, I will do so" He smiled.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Cal broke the awkward silence "So what are you going to do now you're on your own?".

"I have Joe" She smiled. He couldn't pretend to not be disappointed. He was in love with Jennifer and was hoping he could make a move on her.

"I thought he died?" Cal said jealous.

"No, we got on a lifeboat together and are going to New York to make a new life together" She stated trying to avoid looking at him.

"Is that what you really want Jenn?" he asked.

"Yes. I love him, i really do" She replied firmly "what we had Cal was just a kiss and flirting. I'm in love with him and want to have his children one day".

"I can give you more than he can. I can give you marriage, children, a good home and items you could possibly dream of. I'm in love with you. With Rose it was just an arrangement between her mother and my father but with you, it's love. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I'm sorry Cal, but it's Joe who has my taken my heart" She said standing up "Now i need to get back to him".

Cal tried to take her arm "Please Jenn" He pleaded.

"No Cal" She ran off.

She got to a hallway and started crying. Not only were her parents dead but she was deeply confused. She loved Joe but she felt something between her and Cal.

Who really owned her heart? Joe or Cal?


	26. The heart is confused

In Jennifer and Joe's room him and Rose were wondering where Jennifer had got to.

"She's been a while Joe, maybe you should go up on deck. I cannot go incase Cal spots me" Rose said.

"I'll be back. You stay here" Joe said standing up and leaving.

Joe walked around the ship until he found her in the reading room being comforted by an elderly lady. He ran up to her and put his arms around her "Jenn? Are you OK?" He asked.

The elderly lady said "Do you know this girl?.

"She's my girlfriend. What's wrong with her?" Joe asked rubbing Jenn's back.

"I found her crying so i took her in here and we talked. She said her parent's just died" The lady replied.

"Jenn? Talk to me please" Joe pleaded.

"I'll be off then" The elderly lady stood up.

"Thank you for looking after her" Joe smiled as the lady smiled back and left the room leaving just Jenn and Joe.

"Jenn? Please say something. I'm your boyfriend and you should be able to talk to me about anything" He replied upset. He felt useless.

"I miss them Joe. I was a crap daughter. And now they're gone" She said breaking down in tears. Joe wiped them away. She was also crying about Cal.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. I'm not needed for the rest of the voyage so i will be here right with you". He said standing up and helping her up.

They got back to their room and found the room empty and a note left Dear Joe and Jenn, thank you for letting me stay today. I'm going to hide in my room for the rest of the voyage but i will meet you when we dock in New York. Love Rose x".

"Just the to of us then for the next few days. I love you Jenn" He smiled trying to comfort his confused and distraught girlfriend.

She whispered "I love you Joe" even though she wasn't sure whether she truly did. She had secretly hoped Cal had died so she wouldn't be this confused.

"Come on get into bed" he said. She got into bed and Joe got in behind her and held her tight.

They pretty much did not leave their room for the rest of the journey. They had their meals sent to their room. The real reason was Jenn did not want to see Cal again.

They eventually arrived in New York and had a message sent to them from Rose "Meet me at the Harbour House. It should be safe for me as everyone else should be at the Astoria. Love Rose xx"

"Rose wants us to meet her at the Astoria" Jenn spoke.

"It'll be better there sweetheart. Are you sure you're ok?" Joe said.

"I'm feeling much better Joe. I have you and Rose. You are my family now" She replied confidently but she still felt confused about how she truly felt about Cal. She had to see him before the docked incase this was the last time she would see him. She needed closure "I'm going to go for a quick stroll before we dock. I'll be back in a bit" She smiled kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"Don't be long. I miss you!" He exclaimed.

She headed up on deck hoping Cal would be around, and to her delight he was standing on the railing looking over the side appearing to be deep in thought. "Cal?" She whispered.

He quickly turned around and his solemn look soon turned to a big smile. He had been thinking about her for days and hoped she'd change her mind about Joe "Jenn? What are you doing up here?". He asked.

"I was hoping to see you before we docked" She smiled.

"Jenn. Even if we cannot be together i want to remain in contact. Here is my address. When you get sorted please write to me and let me know how you are. Please. Please." he pleaded with sadness.

It broke her heart to see him so weak and vulnerable "I promise Cal" Taking the piece of paper from him.

"Can i steal a kiss?" he asked.

"On the cheek" She said even though she wanted more but could not cheat on Joe.

Cal then kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Mr Hockley. I will write soon" She then walked off before she could see his expression.

Cal then turned back round and stared back at the water. Heartbroken she had chosen Joe. But was Joe what she truly wanted?

Jenn went back to her room, she had hidden Cal's address in her pocket." You ok Jenn?" Joe asked placing his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm fine" She gave him a fake smile.

 **A/O Question and please vote. Who should Jennifer end up with? Cal or Joe. Please vote and review. Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles! It will help me decide how to take this story further!**


	27. Thinking of leaving

Joe, Jenn and Rose arrived at their hotel. They were tired and mentally frail. And for Jenn, she was torn.

Jenn had to make a choice did she begin a new life with Joe? Or did she go and live a life of luxury with Cal who also loved her.

The next few days went by and Joe noticed how distant Jennifer was becoming from him. He assumed she was just grieving so he gave her space to allow her to grief. She would not talk to either Rose or Joe. She just sat in her room with a pen and paper trying to write to Cal. She didn't know what to say only she knew she wanted him not Joe. Joe was a wonderful and sweet man but he was not Joe. She believed Joe was better off with Rose and help her raise her baby if she was indeed pregnant.

Jenn sat down and knew what to write "Dear Cal. I realised something, it's you i want to be with. Please meet me by the Thompson Tearoom tomorrow at 2. I will be there. And i hope you will be. From Jennifer".

Jennifer posted the letter and went back to the hotel. Du to the titanic disaster and Joe being a surviving officer, white star line had granted him, Jenn and Rose indefinite stay at the hotel for free. So at least they didn't have to worry about somewhere to live. And joe had also received a massive pay check to include all lost valuables and mental distress.

The next day Jennifer got dressed into a blue dress that Joe had bought her from his pay. She had no money currently until the wills of both her parents were sorted.

"You look beautiful Jennifer" Joe admired his girlfriend with a smile.

"Thank you Joe. I'm just off for a walk" She replied with a slight smile.

"Be safe darling and have a lovely time" He kissed her on the cheek.

"I will do" She replied leaving the hotel and walking to the tearoom and hoping to see Cal there. She hoped he had received the letter in time. It was about 2:10 and he still wasn't there so she began to give up hope when suddenly a car pulled up and he got out of it. "Sorry Jennifer, there was traffic. You wanted to see me?" He smiled hopeful she had changed her mind.

"I do Cal. Let's go in" She gestured to him. He opened the tearoom door for her and then followed her in where they both sat at an empty table.

"Would you like a coffee or something else Jenn?" he asked getting out his wallet.

"Coffee please Cal" She replied smiling unable to stop admiring how handsome he looked in his suit and hair brushed back.

"I'll be right back" he replied.

He returned with two coffees and a slice of coffee cake to share. "Please help yourself Jennifer" He smiled.

He watched her eat her cake and admired her beauty. "Why did you want to meet Jenn? Not that i am not thrilled to be in your company" He smiled.

"I'm thinking of leaving Joe. I want to be with you Cal" She smiled.

Cal's face lit up "You really mean that?" he said with hope in his voice and facial expression.

"Yes. Joe is a great man but he's not the one for me" She explained "You get me Cal like nobody else ever has done." She leaned in close to him where she had her eyes fixed on his and kissed him full on the lips, he returned the kiss with more passion, he was getting aroused and felt guilty in a public place.

They broke the kiss and Cal said "God Jennifer, you have no idea what you do to me" He exclaimed.

"What about what you do to me Mr Hockley!. I cannot sleep, or eat or think about anything other than you. I just want you all over me. But before that happens i have to do the right thing and end it was with Joe. He's going to be broken especially with the whole titanic thing but i cannot stay with someone i do not truly love". She expressed.

"Take your time Jennifer. I do not want to rush you. You need to make sure what you do is the best thing for you. I will wait aslong as it takes" He kissed her.

"Thank you Cal. Anyway i must get back otherwise Joe will wonder where i am" She smirked.

"Would you like a lift?" he asked.

"No thank you it's a lovely sunny afternoon, the sun and fresh air will be good for me" She smiled standing up. He then stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"Let me know what you decide Jenn. I will wait" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and left the tearoom. She had lots to think about..


	28. A baby on the way

Jennifer headed back to the hotel and was greeted by a smily Rose. It had been about two weeks since the sinking.

"Hey Rose. Is Joe about?" She asked.

"He went out. He didn't say where" Rose smiled.

Jennifer noticed her smiling and was wondering what had made her smile "You look happy Rose?".

"I went to the doctor this morning" Rose replied.

"And?" Jennifer replied thinking she knew why.

"I'm pregnant! Jack was right! My period is late so i went this morning and the doctor told me! Jack will always be a part of me" She replied.

Jennifer jumped up and hugged Rose "Oh Rose that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you".

"Thank you Jenn. I don't suppose it will be long until you and Joe think about starting your own family?". Rose asked curiously.

"I don't know Rose, we've only been together for a couple of weeks, plus there is so much to sort out" Jennifer trying to avoid telling the truth that she was leaving Joe for Cal.

"Are you and Joe OK Jenn? I've noticed you being distant." Rose said.

"We're OK. It's just been tough since i lost my parents. He's my rock though. We'll get through this" Jenn offered Rose a slight smile hating to lie to her best friend.

"You're lucky to have him. He's a great guy like Jack was. I just wish Jack was still alive and we could all be together" Rose solemnly said.

Jenn put her arm around her friend "You have me and Joe, and we'll do anything to help you and the baby".

"I want you and Joe as godparents if that's OK with you?" Rose asked.

"I would love nothing more Rose!" Jenn replied.

"Great, now i just to ask Joe when he's back, well actually i got to tell him about the baby" Rose smiled. Things were looking up for fragile Rose. Jack may have gone but she would always have a living reminder of the man who saved her from her caged existence, and two amazing friends.

Rose and Jennifer were sat on the sofa talking when Joe came in the door. He smiled at Rose then went over to Jennifer and leant down and kissed her on the lips "How was your day both of you?" He asked chipper.

"It was good Joe. How was yours?" Asked Jennifer.

"I sorted yourself out temporary work" He smiled.

"Doing what?" Jennifer smiled.

"Working for a mining company. It will do until we decide what we are going to do" He replied.

Jennifer hugged him "That's great sweetie. Rose ha some very exciting news Joe".

Joe was intrigued "What is that Rose?".

"I'm carrying Jack's baby. Jack was right when he was dying" Rose replied rubbing her belly.

Joe hugged her "I'm so pleased for you Rose. I promise we will be there for you and for the baby".

"Be godfather Joe? Jenn has already agreed to be godmother?" Rose replied.

"I would love nothing more Rose. It'll be good practice for me and Jenn one day won't it love?" He turned to look Jennifer.

"Definitely" Jennifer said with a fake smile.

"It's going to be great both of you. We're all going to be happy" Joe said with a massive smile.


	29. I don't love you anymore

A/O  
Thankyou for revwing my story.  
Guest Reader May:Thankyou for taking the time to review and read my story. To explain Jennifer's sudden in heart. She has lost both her parents sadly and she's in a deep depression and has serious PTSD from the sinking and is not being rational. She sees Cal as an easy way out where she doesnt have to work for anything.,whereas with Joe she would do. Basically she does not csre anymore. Cal relly does love her but she sees him as an escape from all her pain. Had her parents not died and she not go into deep depression then she wouldnt be wanting to leave Joe. She was attracted to Cal on the ship but that was all. Deep,deep down she loves Joe and always will do. I have been there when i lost a parent,i just wanted to give up so i know what Jennifer is going through. She hasnt even considered the consequences of Rose possibly being found out by Cal and at the moment she does not care. Fear not though,Jennifer will pull through and she will realise what a terrible mistake she made by breaking Joe's heart.

Queenofthenight89: Thanks for the reviews. I love Cal in your story aswell. He's so much better than the movie version. Patricia is a lucky girl!

The weeks went by and Jennifer was withdrawing further and further away from Rose and Joe. All she really wanted was to be in Cal's loving arms in his massive house. She hadn't even sorted out her parent's finances yet because she did not even know where to start. Joe and Rose tried to help but she kept pushing them away telling them it was up to her to sort it out.

Joe was getting more and more worried by the day by his girlfriend's behaviour.

"Jenn,please talk to me" He said sitting next to her on the sofa. He attempted to place his arm around her neck but she pushed his arm away.

"There's nothing to talk about Joe OK. I'm fine!" She exclaimed getting up.

"You are not fine!" He stated "You have been drifting away from me since titanic. I love you for god sake and i want to help you get through this. But how can i when you keep pushing me away and treating me like you don't love me anymore?" He said tring to avoid tears.

"Maybe,because I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! ALL YOU WERE WAS A MEANS OF AN ESCAPE FROM SHAUN. AND HE IS DEAD NOW SO I DO NOT NEED YOU!" SHe ran out of the hotel room slamming the door behind her.

Joe felt that he had just been stabbed in the heart by her revelation. He sat there and cried.

Rose arrived back shortly and heard Joe crying. She rushed into the room and when she saw him she quickly hugged him "Joe? Whatever is the matter?" She asked him concerned.

"I think i'm losing Jenn" he said crying "She told me all i was,was an escape from Shaun and now he's gone she doesn't need me anymore".

"Oh Joe,she doesn't mean it. You know deep down she doesn't. She lost her whole family. She's depressed Joe,it's nothing personal against you." Rose said comforting Joe.

"Do you really think so Rose?" Joe asked with hope.

"I know Jenn and i know how much she truly loves you. SHe needs space to heal. Just give it to her. Let her deal with her issues and she'll come back to us when she's ready. Just make sure she knows you are there for her if she needs you. It's all we can do right now. And i know how hard it is for you to watch her break down and not be able to do anything to make her feel better. All she needs is space Joe. Space." Rose explained.

* * *

Jenn was walking around confused and not knowing what to do. Sure,she felt awful for what she said to Joe but did she mean the thing she said? She did not know. She needed Cal right this minute so she decided to take the 30 minute walk to his home and see him. He was her source of strength and comfort tight now.

She eventually arrived at the house and was tired after the walk and her feet ached. She rung the doorbell and a man answered "Hockley residence?" .

"Hello is Cal in? I'm a friend of his" She replied.

"Can i have your name?" He asked.

"Jennifer O'RIley" She replied.

"One moment" The man answered. There was silence for five minutes before she saw the man she need to see. He looked so handsome in his white shirt and black trousers "Jenn,what a lovely surprise" he said with a big smile "Come in. Let me take your coat" He said taking her coat off and hanging it up for her. "Do go in to the sitting room".

She walked in and sat down on the sofa,he sat next to her. "What's on your mind Jenn? You look deep in thought" He said studying her face.

"I think i just dumped Joe" She said glumly.

His face lit up "Really Jenn?".

"Yes. I told him i just used him to get away from Shaun and walked out of the door".

"Oh Jenn. I'm so happy to hear you say that" He said wrapping his long arms around her,she snuggled into his chest.

"Can i stay here Cal?" She asked.

"Of course you can. I love you Jennifer. And i want to start my life with you right here" He kissed her passionately.


	30. Leaving Joe

Cal and Jennifer spent the rest of the afternoon giggling and talking about plans for the future. For the first time in ages she felt that a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was positive she was doing the right thing.

"When Joe is at work tomorrow i'm going to go back to the hotel and collect my things and leave him a letter,it's the least i can do"She informed him.I also need to tell Rose the truth and beg her to not tell Joe where i am.

"I'm glad to hear it Jennifer. He needs to be told so he can move on from you" He kissed her forehead.

"I owe him that Cal" She smiled.

The next day Jennifer was up early and was in the kitchen making Cal and her breakfast.

She could hear him humming as he came down the stairs. His face lit up when he saw her dancing as she made breakfast "That smells delicious Jennifer" Walking up behind her and placing his arms around her waist.

She turned round to face him and smiled and kissed him "Thankyou Cal. See,i can cook!. Mum and dad never had servants so we all did the cooking. I learnt from an early age and can cook all sorts".

"Our future children will grow up well and strong" Cal stated.

She quickly changed the subject "Here's your plate Cal" She said handing him a plate of everything.

He observed his meal and his mouth watered. He began tucking in and said "Wow you really are an amazing cook!" He exclaimed.

Jennifer sat down across from Cal and ate her breakfast.

She then got dressed and sat down with a piece of paper and pen and started to write her letter to Joe. Cal had already left as he had meetings to attend this morning.

 _Dear my darling Joe._  
 _I am so sorry to have to say this to you. But i do not love you. Infact i'm not even sure i ever did. I cannot carry on pretending. It is not fair to you or me. You need to move on and find someone who can give you all the love you so truly deserve and that person is not me. I enjoyed the time we spent together and i want to thank you for everything you did for me on titanic and for saving my life._  
 _Please be happy and make your life count. Marry a beautiful lady and have gorgeous children and forget i ever existed._  
 _Yours Jennifer xxx_

She left Cal's home and walked the 30 minutes to the hotel where she was hoping to talk to Rose and tell her everything.

When she got there Joe had left and Rose was sat in her room. Jenn quietly knocked "Rose? It's me Jenn".

"OOh Jenn,where have you been?" Rose exclaimed hugging her.

"I need to explain everything. How is Joe?" Jennifer asked sitting down next to Rose.

"He's broken Jenn! He thinks you are leaving him" She replied. She could see the look on Jenn's face which said he was right."Oh Jenn you aren't leaving him?". She asked sadly.

"I don't love him Rose. It's not fair to him to string him along. He wants to get married and have kids and i don't want that,well at least not with him". Jennifer explained.

"Is there someone else? Is that why?" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"There is infact. But you cannot tell him that" Jennifer replied.

"How can i lie to him? he's been good to me and offering to help with the baby" Rose exclaimed.

"Please,please Rose. Just tell him i've gone and you dont know where. Say you found this note in the room when you came back. Don't tell him we talked" Jenn pleaded.

"Can i least know the name of the man you are leaving Joe for?" Rose asked.

"It doesn't matter Rose. Just please give him this letter and give him my best wishes" Jenn said before going and packing her things before Rose could say anything.

She walked out of the bedroom with her bag packed. Rose broke down "I'm gonna miss you so much Jenn. Please write to me when you get settled so at least i know you're OK" Rose asked.

"Of course Rose. I love you so much. And you are going to make such a fantastic mother" Jenn smiled hugging her best friend.

"Thankyou Jenn" She smiled.

"I better be gone before Joe comes back. At least i can avoid the confrontation which i do not want. This hurts enough without seeing his face" Jennifer replied solemly.

"Be safe Jenn and good luck" Rose said before letting Jenn out.

It was official Jennifer and Joe were no more.


	31. The heart is shattered

**Another A/O For anyone who is thinking Joe and Jennifer are forever apart. Fear not they will be reunited! I did'nt want the story to be a simple survive the sinking and live happily ever after. Because i suffer with mental illness myself i wanted to portray these in my story to highlight PTSD and grief after traumatic events. I also believe there needs to be more advice and help offered to people.**  
 **Thankyou for reading and please hang on through these next few chapters it will be worth the wait i promise my fellow readers :)**

Joe arrived back at the hotel glum and depressed. He was missing Jennifer and hoped she would come back to him as he needed her so much. She was the glue that held his heart together and right now it was starting to shatter. He couldn't eat,sleep or think and he was falling behind with his work.

Joe saw Rose was sat down looking sad holding a piece of paper "Evening Rose,how was your day?" he asked trying to start conversation.

"Jennifer came by" Rose replied upset.

"What happened Rose? Please tell me?" he pleaded with her.

"She's left Joe. She took her things and went. She wanted you to have this" She said tears streaming down her face,she handed him the letter.

"Nooo,she can't have! What did i do?" He said.

"You did not do anything wrong Joe! Do you hear me? You did everything right by her" She explained harshly.

Joe took the letter and read the contents. He then dropped the letter on the floor and sobbed uncontrollaby."How could she do this? After everything we went through?" He asked.

"She told me she met someone else and she's gone with him" Rose explained.

Joe's heart was shattering "Didd she... say who it was?" He asked unable to say his words properly.

"No,she said it did'nt matter. It made no difference who it was" Rose explained.

"I need a drink" He said getting a glass and a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink and took it down fast,he then poured himself another... and another... and another.. until he fell on the floor and went to sleep. He was a broken man...

* * *

Jennifer returned to Cal's home with all the belongings she had left after Titanic. She opened the front door and was pleasantly surprised to see supper had been prepared with candles all around the table. "How was your day sweetheart? Cal asked kissing her neck passionately.

"It was alright. I got all my stuff" She smiled showing him her full bag.

"I'll have Patterson take it upstairs for you sweetheart. Now come,sit down,supper is ready"He gestured her to sit down at the table. Cal with the help of Patterson had cooked a homemade lasagne with garlic bread. Cal had been used to servants cooking his meals but now he had Jennifer he wanted to learn how to cook himself so he could make her meals.

Jennifer admired the meal "It looks and smells gorgeous Cal. What did i do to deserve this?" She asked.

"You deserve every fine thing in this world Jennifer. Cooking you a meal is the least i could do. I love you sweetheart". He smiled across at her.

She smiled back and sat in silence eating her delicious dinner. It was really scrumptious. She could see how hard Cal was trying to please her and it made her happy. She was confident she had made the right choice. But there was a small part of her that regretted what she did. But she put it at the back of her mind.

After their meal Cal did all the washing up whilst she sat on the sofa and relaxed with a glass of wine and a book.

After the meal Cal joined her on the sofa "What are you reading sweetheart?" He asked her.

"It's an old classic. I bought it after we got to New York. Pride and Prejudice" She replied sweetly.

"I read that sometime ago. You are right Jenn,it's a true classic. Come with me Jenn" He said. "I want to show you my library".

They both stood up and walked to the library where there were 100s of books on shelves "All these are now yours Jenn. You read what you want,when you want". He smiled. She could not believe the amount of books he owned.

"Wow,some of these i've wanted to read since i was a child" She gasped.

"Well now they are all yours sweetheart" He kissed her on the head. She then turned to look at him deep in the eyes and kissed him passionately. He pushed her gently against the wall and felt her up. She could feel his hardness against her leg. She knew he wanted this as much as she did. He then picked her up and carried her to his master bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He stripped her out of all her clothes and she stripped him naked. He gently laid her down on the bed and got ontop of her and slid himself gently inside of her and they made passionate love. He showered her body of kisses and she returned the compliment by moaning his name in pleasure where they then climaxed together.

Cal got off her and laid next to her and kissed her. "I love you Jenn" He smiled but out of breath from their love-making.

"And i love you Cal" She smiled back,falling asleep in bliss snuggled into his chest.


	32. Anything to take the pain away

**WARNING: Contains mentions of self-harming.**

A few weeks past. Jennifer was settled with Cal. And Joe was trying to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. He had lost his job because he would always turn up drunk and late. Rose had had enough of his behaviour and he was prone to lashing out and throwing his alcohol bottles around shattering them all over the place. She was worried for hers and her babies welfare. He had not been physically violent towards her but he did shout if she did something wrong. So she decided she needed to move out and get her own place. This devestated Joe even more because she was all Joe had left of Jennifer.

"Joe i'm moving out. I need to stand on my own two feet especially with the baby coming in months" Rose stated early one morning. She had cooked breakfast for the two of them but Joe did not touch his. He had started to lose a lot of weight and his clothes were loose on him.

"You can't go Rose. You are all i have left of Jennifer!" he exclaimed in anger.

"I can't stay here in a hotel room now i'm having a baby in months" She shouted.

"We can get somewhere together just as friends and i can help you out with the baby". Joe informed her.

"You only want me around because of Jennifer. You think you will get to see her if i'm here because she will want to see me and the baby". Rose said.

"You are my friend Rose and i care a lot about you and the baby." Joe said.

"NOO JOE. It's just going to be me and the baby. Once i found somewhere to live and got money i will pay you for all the meals and clothing you provided" Rose informed him before getting up and cleaning up the kitchen.

"FINE DO WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT ROSE!" Joe exclaimed angrily before walking out and slamming the door behind him. He was off to the pub to get wasted.

Joe arrived at the pub and had several pints of beer and got drunk pretty quick. He left the pub several hours later. He staggered around the streets of new York where he saw someone he did not expect to see and she was with a man.. A man she could not believe...

Jennifer and Cal were on their way back to their home walking hand in hand happily laughing and talking when they heard someone shout "JENNIFER". It was Joe. He ran up to the couple and could not believe what he was seeing,his girl with Cal.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Jennifer?" Joe shouted drunkily.

"Leave me alone Joe. Go home" Jennifer exclaimed.

"What are you doing with HIM?" Joe sniggered.

"Me and Cal are together" She informed him.

"Well your standards have dropped i must say" Joe observed.

"No i have just woken up Joe that is all. Cal has been a rock to me" She said.

"I can give her anything and everything she could possibly want. What on earth can a drunk sailor offer such a wonderful woman like Jennifer?" Cal observed at the drunken state of Joe in disgust.

"Come on,let's just go Cal. There is nothing more to say here" Jennifer said gesturing to Cal to walk on.

"You're right. He's just a drunk,pathetic gutter rat" Cal smirked walking on with Joe drunk and hurt by the comments.

* * *

Three months went by and Cal was becoming concerned about Jennifer. She was barely eating and talking to him.

"Jennifer talk to me" he said in a demanding tone.

"I miss them Cal. I miss them so much!. I wish i had been a better daughter" She said sobbing on Cal's shoulder.

"You were a perfect daughter. They knew how much you loved them" Cal said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Jennifer ran off and locked herself in the bathroom. She saw Cal's razor and had an idea. She had spent several months since she last saw Joe in the street feeling guilty and feeling like she was a horrible person. Joe did not deserve her poor treatment of him. And he also felt regrets of how she treated her parents. They only wanted her to grow up and finally she had that chance with Joe and she blew it. she did not know anymore why she was with Cal when her heart truly belonged to Joe. She took hold of the razor sobbing her heart out at the hurt she had caused to the people who loved her. She placed it against her her radial artery and cut all the way down to her wrist and she did the same quickly to the other wrist before collapsing on the bathroom floor covered in blood. For the first time she felt truly free. She could no longer hurt anyone.. 


	33. An emergency

Cal started to grow concerned about Jennifer's whereabouts. She had been in the bathroom for over an hour. Cal ran up the stairs and knocked on the door "Jennifer? Are you OK? Jennifer?". He shouted. There was silence. Cal was becoming scared so he bashed down the door and saw Jennifer lying unconcious in a pool of blood. He rung to get an ambulance "Hello! Please help me my girlfriend has cut her arms and is bleeding. And she is not responding. Please hurry!" He exclaimed before hanging the phone up and cupping her head in his arms. He had tears streaming down his face. "Now that i have found you,i cannot lose you Jenn".

The ambulance arrived and took Jennifer away in it. Cal accompanied her to the hospital. It took over an hour before Cal knew what the prognosis was "Hello Mr Hockley" Said the doctor who was treating Jennifer "I'm Doctor Thompson. You are Jennifer's fiance? Correct?" He asked.

"Well not yet i am not. I was actually going to ask her to marry me pretty soon. How is she?" Cal asked sweating with worry.

"Jennifer has extensive cuts on her wrists and she cut her arteries,we managed to stop the bleeding and stitch her up. It was touch and go but we think she will make a full recovery. But that is the only physical aspects. We need to discuss the mental aspects and what made her do this to herself. Has she suffered any stress recently?" Thompson asked.

"Thank goodness" Cal said breathing a sigh of relief "Jenn and me recently survived the titanic sinking about five months ago. Her parents sadly perished and so did her ex fiance. Could this have triggered a suicidal episode?" Cal asked.

"I would certainly think so Mr Hockley. I will recommend her seeing a psychologist when she is back on her feet" Thompson replied.

"Can i see her doctor?" Cal asked.

"Of course Mr Hockley but she has been sedated to allow her wounds to heal without her injuring herself any further" Thompson said before walking off.

Cal walked into Jennifer's room and was shocked and heartbroken at how fragile she looked. She had bandages on both wrists and she was wearing a hospital gown.

Cal sat down next to her bed in a chair and began talking to her "Oh Jenn why did you not talk to me? You know you can trust me with everything and anything. I would have been there for you to support you through your grief.I love you and i want to go through every event of our lives together" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring "I want to give you this when you are better Jennifer. But if we are to work and start a marriage we need to talk to each other. I love you my darling" He then put the ring box back in his pocket and tried to hold back the tears he so badly needed to let go off.


	34. Joe visits Cal

Jennifer woke up she was groggy and in a lot of pain from her wrists. She saw Cal asleep next to her on a chair. She gently knudged his arm,he stirred away "Oh Jennifer you are awake! How are you feeling my love?" He asked relieved.

"Tired and sore Cal" She gave him a small smile.

"Why did you do this Jenn? Why?" He asked.

"Because i saw it as the only way out" She said.

Cal looked at her in disbelief at what she said "why? I love you and care for you" he replied.

"I know you do and i appreciate everything you have done for me i really do. But i feel alone Cal and i saw it as the only was out of my misery. I'm sick and tired of hurting people,it's all i know how to do. You deserve better,Joe deserves better. I can't understand why you both love me when i'm nothing" She said before turning over to face away from him.

"Jennifer,you are beautiful,caring,intelligent,amazing,sweet,sexy,perfect,and i am in love with you" he said before going into his pocket and pulling out the ring. He walked round to the other side of her hospital bed where she was facing and got down on one knee and opened up the ring box "Jennifer Anne O'Riley will you marry me?" he asked with optimisim and hope.

She looked at the ring and at Cal,she could see he geninely meant it but her response was "No Cal i cannot".

Cal's heart felt crushed. He closed up the ring box and put it back in his pocket and walked out of her hospital room.

Jennifer shut her eyes and cried herself to sleep. She had broken another man's heart.

Cal went outside the hospital and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves and his crushed heart. He felt broken. Maybe Jennifer was damaged goods he thought. But he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her.

* * *

Joe was in his hotel room still drinking and moping. He just wanted Jennifer back in arms. Even though she had broken his heart,if she wanted to take him back,he wouldnt hesistate in saying decided he would find where her and Cal lived and beg her to come home to him. He had to at least try. He asked around and eventually found out where Cal lived. By this time Jennifer was back at Cal's but refused to talk to him instead kept herself locked in a bedroom of her own. She only took her meals in her room.

Joe got a bus to Cal's home and nervously approached the front rung the doorbell where a lady answered "Yes? Can i help you?" She asked wondering who this man was.

"Is Jennifer O'Riley available miss?" he asked.

"I shall ask Mr Hockley Sir. Please wait one moment" She replied shutting the front door behind her.

Joe waited nervously before the door opened again to reveal Cal standing there annoyed "What do you want Boxhall?" he asked sharply.

"I need to speak to Jenn please Cal" Joe pleaded.

"She's not well,and is not up to visitors" He replied.

"What is wrong with her? Please don't tell me she's pregnant with your child" Joe said with nerves.

"No she is not with my child. And even if she was you would be the last to know". Cal smirked.

"I've not come to argue Cal,i just want to know that she's alright then i'll go Ok. Just please tell me how she is" Joe pleaded.

"Very well" Cal reasoned "Come sit out here and i'll get Gloria to get us a beer" He gestured to Joe to sit down on a chair,Joe sat down and couldnt help marvel how lovely his grounds were. He could see easily why Jennifer chose Cal and not him. Not in a million years could Joe afford somewhere as lovely as this.

"Gloria,two beers" Cal said.

"Yes Mr Hockley" Replied Gloria going back inside and fetching two ice cold glasses of beer. She handed one to Joe who thanked her and one to Cal who ignored her.

"So?" Joe asked.

"Jennifer tried to kill herself" Cal replied gravely "And she turned down my marriage proposal".

Joe was shocked and close to tears but managed to compose himself infront of Cal. "IS she OK?" Joe asked scared shitless.

"No she isn't. She came home from the hospital a few weeks ago and has hardly said a word since. She keeps herself in the spare room" Cal informed him.

"What did she do?" Joe asked determined to know.

"Cut her wrists and bled out Joe" Cal replied grimly.

Joe was in shock "OMG!".

"I found her bleeding in the bathroom and rushed her to hospital where they stitched her up and she is healing,well physically. But mentally she is not doing too well.

She has an appointment with a councillor next week" Cal replied taking a sip of his cold beer. It was a beautiful summer's day in New York.

"Oh Jesus. Why did you not tell me Cal? YOu know how much she means to me!" Joe exclaimed angrily.

"Because i love her and i don't want you taking her away from me!" Cal exclaimed. "I've been doing everything i can to try and make her feel better even after she turned down my marriage proposal when she was in hospital".

"You proposed...?" Joe replied in denial.

"Yes i did" Cal said before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the ring box "Here's the ring i intended to give her. I carry it in my pocket everyday you know".

"I'm sorry Cal,truly. But now you know how it feels to have your heart stamped on by the woman you love" Joe stated.

Joe and Cal were starting to bond. They had one thing in common,they both loved the same woman...

"I'm sorry Joe for the upset i caused you. I never meant to and i hope you can believe me" Cal said.

"I do believe you Cal" Joe said.

"It started as we boarded Titanic. i felt attracted to her as soon as i saw her. Rose was melancholy with me and i did not know why. I gave her everything to make her happy but it was not enough. And there was Jennifer being beaten and abused by that bastard Shaun Anderson. I felt her pain,she was unhappy and so was i. I tried to deny my true feelings for Jennifer but i could not. Then we messed about in the gymnasium room and then i took her away from the tour and i kissed her. Then she told me to leave her alone and then the ship hit the iceberg and that was that Joe. I'm so very deeply sorry" Cal said with regret.

"It's OK Cal thankyou for being honest" Joe smiled. "I would like to be friends Cal. Maybe together we can help Jen get through this".

"I would like that Joe" Cal offered out his hand and Joe shaked it.

"When she's better Cal. I want her to choose which one of us she really wants" Joe stated.

"I agree Joe" Cal said.

"Can i see her Cal?" Joe asked.

"Of course. Though i don't know if she will want to see you but you can try" Cal gave him a warm smile. "Gloria will show you the room".

Joe stood up and followed Gloria inside and up to Jennifer's room "Thankyou Miss" Joe said warmly to the lady. She smiled back.

Joe carefully knocked on the door. He stood for about a minute when he heard her voice "Who is it?" She quietly said.

"It's Joe. Can i come in just for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Ok" She replied. He then opened her door and saw her sat at a desk writing in her mood diary. She had been told at the hospital to record how she was feeling during the day and take it with her to see the councillor.

"How you doing sweetheart?" he asked looking into her sad,empty eyes.

"Not good Joe.I feel like i'm such a terrible person. I broke my parent's hearts. I broke yours and Cal's. I don't deserve any of you" She said glumly.

He could tell she was suffering chronic depression. He looked at the bandages on her arms.

"Why did you do this to yourself Jenn? You should have talked to someone" He replied gently.

"Because i did not want to cause anyone anymore pain" She replied.

"Jenn i love you with every fiber of my being. With you gone that would be the most pain you could cause me" He replied.

"Oh Joe you are far too good for me. You deserve better" She replied looking at him.

"I don't want better,i want YOU" He empathized on the you word.

"I'm too messed up Joe. I cannot ever be the woman you want" She replied.

He got up and went over to her and gently kissed her on the lips,to his surprise she did not pull away.

"You are the woman i want. You are the woman i want to become my wife,you are the woman i want to have a family with" Joe smiled at her.

"Joe,any kids of ours would have a fucked up life with me as their mother" She replied.

"No they will not Jenn. They will have a mother who will love them,cherish them,hold them when they are upset and hurt" Joe smiled at the thought of Jennifer holding their baby in her arms "When you are better you will see i'm right".

"Why try with me when you can have any woman you want? Surely there must be hundreds of women who like you" Jenn smiled.

"Maybe there are,but there aren't any i want. The one i want and love with all my heart and soul is you. I can never be in love with anyone but you. And i never knew love until we met. Sure,i had girlfriends before you who i thought i cared about but when you came into my life i knew love. The feeling when you just want to hold them every minute of the day,comfort them when they are sad" Joe said pouring out his feelings.

"Aww Joe" She smiled for the first time in ages. "I still don't know how you got through the weeks after we got together without you know...".

"Because we never made love just slept together in the same bed without anything happening?" He asked.

"Yes Joe" She replied.

"Because i can wait Jenn. I just want you,you are the only woman i want to make love to. And if i have to wait 10 more years to make love to you then so be it" He replied.

"Oh Joe. Why does this have to be so damn hard?" She asked with frustration.

"Have your councilling Jenn then listen to your heart,then tell me who it wants. Me or Cal? I will wait for you i promise,just like i have done since you left me" He replied.

"Kiss me" She asked passionately.

He got back up off the chair and kissed her passionately pouring all his heart and love for her into that one kiss. "I love you Jenn". He said before leaving her room.

She was left to think about things and she began to write it all down in her mood diary.

Joe went downstairs feeling much better now Jenn knew how he truly felt and how he would wait for her. He returned outside where Cal was sat.

"How is she today Joe?" Cal asked.

"We talked about things but she seems to be ok for the moment" Joe replied not telling him about their two passionate kisses and the promises he had made to her.

"I'm glad to hear it Joe" Cal smiled "We will have to wait and see how her councilling goes".

"We will indeed. Well i'm going to head back to my hotel,here's my number,let me know how she does please". Joe asked handing Cal his number.

"Of course" Cal smiled taking the piece of paper from him.

"Thanks Cal for letting me see her" He stood up.

"It's OK Joe. Bye." Cal said seeing Joe off.

"Bye Cal" Joe left.


	35. Jenn does counselling

It was the first day of Jennifer's councilling. Cal drove her there then waited for her in the car. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Cal,thanks for taking me" She smiled warmly at him.

"Nonsense Jenn,you are my woman" Cal laughed "Got your mood diary?" He then asked.

"Yep in my bag" She replied before kissing his cheek "See you in a bit" She then got out of the car and headed in.

Jennifer went in and signed in at reception and was told to wait in the reception area. She sat on a seat reading her mood diary and a particular page she could not help but read. Something about that day warmed up her heart,the day Joe came to see her.

"Jennifer O'Riley?" Said a woman's voice. The lady must have been in her early 30's and had short blonde hair.

"I'm here" Jenn smiled.

"Come through" The woman smiled warmly.

Jennifer followed the woman through to her room.

"Sit down Jennifer" She asked.

Jennifer sat down facing her desk.

"How are you today Jennifer? My name is Claire" She smiled.

"I'm fine thankyou Claire" Jennifer replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. Can i see your mood diary before we begin?" Claire asked.

"Yes,sure" Jennifer went into her bag and pulled her diary out and handed it to Claire.

"Thankyou Jennifer" Claire smiled before beginning to read it.

Claire took about 15 minutes to read it. She had a big smile.

"Well done for doing this Jennifer. Has it helped you feel any better?" Claire asked.

"Kind of. Especially when i have a good day,i like to read my good days over and over again" Jennifer replied.

"That's great Jennifer. You are doing well with this". Claire replied. "Now from reading this it's quite easy to see a few things".

"Like what?" Jennifer asked.

"You are torn between two men and you are grieving the loss of your parents and you are suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder from the sinking " Claire observed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Jennifer smirked.

"Yes. Tell me about the two men Jennifer". Claire asked.

"Well i'm currently living with my boyfriend Cal Hockley. We met on the Titanic and we were attracted to each other quite quickly. And we kissed. I also met Joe Boxhall on the same ship. He was an officer and we fell in love. With Cal it felt infatuation with each other but with Joe it was love. I was also engaged to a man who hit me and mentally abused me,he died during the sinking. My parents also died. They wouldn't allow my dad to board a lifeboat and my mum was sick so they decided to stay together" Jennifer had to stop talking any further before she cried.

"Are you OK to continue?" Claire asked seeing how painful it was for Jennifer to talk about it.

"Sure,in a minute" Jennifer said composing herself before continuing "Well i told Cal to leave me alone because it was Joe i loved and wanted to be with. I told my parents and they were pleased i had found someone who treated me properly unlike Shaun. I promised them i would make a life with Joe. But it all went wrong after we were rescued and went to the hotel with my best friend Rose who had also survived but her boyfriend who she met on the ship died saving her. Her fiance was Cal. There was no love between him and Rose. That's why Rose fell in love with Jack and is carrying his child,and why me and Cal are together. I felt Cal could give me the material things i needed to heal my heart but maybe i was wrong".

"Uh-huh?" Claire said listening to Jennifer.

"And who is it you truly love Jennifer? Because from what i can see it is obvious..." Claire observed.

"It's Joe,it's always been him. But i'm scared of breaking his heart. I've already dumped him twice. Once on the ship when i went back to Shaun for my mother's sake. And then after we were in the hotel for several weeks with Rose" Jennifer stated.

"Have you talked to Rose about how you're feeling?" Claire asked.

"I can't. She left for her baby's sake. You see,after i left to be with Cal. Joe turned to drink and getting drunk all the time,he had been throwing bottles everywhere and shouting at Rose so she left because she was concerned for her baby's welfare. And Cal believes Rose died in the sinking and she wants him to always believe that".

"Ah i see. That is a complicated situation Jennifer. I totally see it" Claire replied taking notes.

"What do you think i should do?" Jennifer asked.

"It's not my place to say Jennifer. Only you can decide. But from what i see and you have told me you love Joe. But do not take this as me telling you to go back to Joe. Only you can decide. I'm here to help you improve your mental health and stop any future incidents like before when you ended up in hospital.I'm going to prescribe anti-depressants Jennifer. You take one everyday when you wake up. Can i ask if you are on any birth control?" Claire asked.

"Yes i take the contraceptive pill because me and Cal were sleeping together up until i got really depressed and hurt myself" Jennifer answered.

"Ok Thankyou Jennifer. Now there are risks with anti-depressants and the contraceptive pill. There have been cases of women taking both and the contraceptive pill failing and the woman becoming pregnant. I would advise you to take the morning after pill if you have intimate relations with a man just to be on the safe side because i can see clearly you are in no fit state to bring a child into the world" Claire stated writing out a prescription.

"I haven't had sex for ages,not since before i hurt myself. I've only ever been with two men. My ex fiance and Cal" Jennifer explained.

"That's not surprising Jennifer. Depression does tend to make lots of people withdraw from sex. Have you been eating proper meals?" Claire asked.

"I have my meals brought to my room and i eat as much as i can. Most days i eat everything but some days particularly after i came from hospital i was barely eating much" Jennifer stated.

"Ok,Thankyou Jennifer. And how have your thoughts of self-harm been?" Claire asked still taking notes.

"SInce i came home and saw Joe it's been a lot better" Jennifer's face lit up when she said his name. Claire noticed this and smiled to herself.

"That's great Jennifer. Thankyou sweetheart. I think i have a lot of information i need. Here's your prescription for your anti-depressants here"Claire smiled handing Jennifer the paper.

"Thankyou" Jennifer stood taking the piece of paper out of her hand and putting it and her mood diary in her bag.

"I would like to see you in a month's time to see how the tablets are working. And i will give you a piece of advice,and this is coming from me personally not from a councillor's point of view. Follow your heart and you will follow the man you truly love" Claire said. Jennifer didn't say anything she just smiled and stood up.

"Goodbye Jennifer,take care sweetheart" Claire said.

"Thankyou Claire,Bye" Jennifer smiled as she left the office and walked back to Cal's car where he was sat reading the paper. He looked up and smiled when he saw her and was pleased to see her looking happier.

"Hi darling,how was it?" He asked kissing her on the cheek.

"It went well. She was very helpful and told me to follow my heart. I have a prescription for tablets which should help,and i have to continue my mood diary and come back in a month's time to see how the tablets are working" Jennifer explained.

"I'm glad to hear it. You certainly sound and look better. Let's get your tablets and go home" Cal smiled before smiling and starting the car.


	36. A perfect day out

_**A/O Please review. I hope i have not offended anyone with the issues in my story. I was trying to use some of the advice i had received when i went for help with struggling with depression. Remember if there are any readers who are also struggling with mental health issues feel free to PM me if you need someone to talk to.I will always listen and try to offer advice or just a friendly face:). I'm on here most days even if i do not update my stories. I also use twitter/facebook. If you would like to chat on there i'm happy to. There is a black horse in this chapter named Holly. That was named after a horse i have known for the last 14 years who means a lot to me.**_

Jennifer had been taking her anti-depressants for just over a week. Her moods were getting better and she was talking more to Cal and laughing with him. He decided he wanted to treat her to a picnic and a horse ride.

It was a beautiful day in New York,it was early morning and the sun was just coming up.

Jennifer had washed and dressed and went downstairs to Cal cooking breakfast for her. "Good morning Cal that smells lovely" She smiled sitting down at the table.

"Anything to make you happy Jenn" He smiled walking over to the dining table with a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Ohh Cal,how lovely" She smiled kissing his cheek.

They both sat in silence eating their pancakes and drinking their freshly squeezed orange juice.

Cal washed up and asked her "Would you like a picnic?".

"I would love that" She smiled "Whereabouts?" She then asked.

" I know of a place which is full of flowers and has ponies. And i would like to ask whether you would go for a horse ride with me?" he asked.

"I haven't ridden since i was a little girl" She exclaimed "It sounds perfect Cal!".

Cal smiled and started preparing the picnic filling the basket full of little sandwiches,sausage rolls,pork pies,cakes and a flask of hot coffee.

"Let's go Jennifer" he smiled leading her to the car where he drove them both to Manor Farm which had lots of open space where you could sit and relax and watch the ponies.

They both got out of the car and walked hand in hand to a lovely spot close to a pony paddock. Jennifer loved horses and was particularly taken by a little white one. Cal noticed her eyeing the pony and said "You can ride him or her once we've eaten. I know the gentleman who owns this place and he said i can come anytime" Cal smiled kissing her on the lips.

"How wonderful Cal" She exclaimed. She sat in Cal's arms and ate the lovely food he had prepared. He showered her with kisses and hugs.

After they had finished the food they both stood up and walked over to the house and Cal knocked on the door, a man in his late 50's with brown hair which was starting to grey answered,he smiled when he saw Cal "Cal how are you my friend?" He exclaimed.

"I'm great Don. This is my lady Jennifer" Cal said.

"Enchante" Don said before kissing her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you" She replied with a warm smile.

"Jennifer has her eye on that gorgeous white pony over there" Cal said pointing to the white pony that she had fallen in love with.

"Ah lovely Jessie. Would you like to ride her Jennifer?" Don asked warmly.

"Yes please!" She exclaimed like a child who had just been given a toy.

"Come this way both of you" Don said.

They followed him to the paddock and opened the gate. Jennifer got on Jessie's back. She felt really happy thinking back to her childhood days when she rode horses.

Cal got on the big brown one named Charlie. And Don got on a black horse named Holly.

The three of them took a lovely walk around the farm and grounds on the three horses. After an hour they returned and got off the horses. Don said farewell to the happy couple and they returned to the car happy.

"I've had such a lovely time today Cal. Thankyou" She smiled kissing him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same to him.

"And i've had a wonderful day too Jenn". He smiled before they got back in the car and drove home.

And that night they made love for the first time in weeks. And the next day Jennifer had to rush to get a morning after pill.


	37. Letting you go

**A/O Yay they're back together at last! But it's not over for Cal!**

Jennifer was making a complete recovery after her treatment and councilling. Cal could see how far she had gone with her progress and was so proud of her.

All this that he had done had been for her. Today he decided he would let her go to Joe. He could see how much she was pining for him. And all he wanted was for her to be happy. Even though it hurt Cal to let her go he knew he was doing the right thing by Jennifer and hoped to always remain in contact with her and Joe. Cal knew he had been wrong about Joe. He wasn't a drunk gutter sailor. He was a good man who was in love with a beautiful woman and they deserved to be happy together. He had to be the better man and do the right thing.

He picked up his phone and rung Joe "Hi Joe. It''s Cal,can you come over please?" He asked.

"Sure. Is Jenn ok?" Joe sounded worried.

"She's doing great Joe. That's why i want you to come over" Cal said.

"Ok i'll be right over" Joe said puzzled before putting the phone down.

"Who was that Cal?" Jenn asked.

"Joe sweetheart. He's coming over" Cal informed her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Sit down Jennifer"He gestured her to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"Ok" She said before sitting next to him.

"Jenn. I love you so so much. But i know where your heart truly lies. And it isn't with me Jennifer. And i understand that. I'm not angry. I just want you to be happy and if that means letting you go to the man who owns your heart then i will do it aslong as you promise to stay friends" Cal stated.

"I don't understand Cal" She said confused.

"Joe is coming over Jenn. You know how you truly feel for him" He said.

"Oh god Cal!" She exclaimed. She could not pretend any longer that her heart's desire was Joe. She tried with Cal but she could not get Joe out of her head.

"It's Ok Jenn,as i said i'm not angry or disapointed. I would be selfish to keep you here when you love him" Cal replied with a heart-warming smile.

Jenn realised what he meant and she could no longer deny it "I'm so sorry Cal,really" She said with sadness and guilt.

"You do not have anything to be sorry for. You've had a rough time and i'm glad you chose me to be the person who helped you through it. And you've done it now Jenn. And now you can live your life with the man you love. I have no regrets Jenn" Cal rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I want to stay friends Cal" She insisted.

"I want that more than anything" he smiled even though it pained him.

"If it wasn't for you Cal i may not even be alive any more. I want to thankyou for everything you did for me,to rebuild my life and make me feel like a loved princess". She kissed his cheek. The sensation sent warmth to his shattering heart.

"I'm just happy i've been able to share the last few months with you Jenn. I've been the happiest i've ever been in my entire life. And i have you to thank for that Jennifer".He said.

The doorbell then rang "You better answer that Jenn" Cal smiled.

Jennifer smiled back and got up and walked to the door and opened it "Hey Joe" She gave him a massive smile and then hugged him.

"How you doing Jenn?" He smiled back kissing her cheek.

"Much better thanks to Cal"She replied "Let's go outside and talk" She then stated to him.

He followed her outside into the fresh air and beautiful sunshine. "I can ask for lemonade if you'd like some?" she smiled.

"That would be lovely Jenn" he smiled not able to take his eyes off the woman he loved.

"Ok i'll be right back" she got up and walked back inside. Joe watched her go back in with a smile.

She returned with a tray containing a jug of lemonade and two glasses. SHe was about to pour when Joe stopped her "Hey,let me do that" he smiled.

"Sure" She smiled back.

He poured the lemonade into the handed her a glass. They both took a sip. It was a perfect cool drink for a hot day.

"How have you been Joe?" She smiled.

"I've been OK. I've got a new job as a barman" He replied.

"Oh yeah? That's great Joe. Are you ever going back into sailing?" She asked.

"No,i'm done with that after what happened.I don't want to go back there. I want to stay in New York" he replied.

"Me too. I need to tell you something Joe.." She said.

"What's that Jenn?" He asked.

"Me and Cal split up. He knows how i truly feel and he's let me go" She said with a smile.

"And how do you truly feel?" He asked sincerly.

"I'm going to show you" She said before standing up and leaning over towards Joe and pressing her lips against his and kissing him,he returned the kiss with more passion than he ever had done in the past. They broke apart "It's always been you Joe. Always" She smiled.

"And it's always been you Jenn. Since the first time i saw you at that dinner table on the titanic i knew you were the woman i wanted to share the rest of my life with" Joe smiled at her.

Cal was watching the pair out of the window. It hurt to see them together but he was happy for them and especially for Jennifer.

"I have money now Joe,lots of it so we could buy our own home and start our new life together here in New York. I also want to find Rose. She will be getting close to her due date now" Jenn informed him.

"I complete forgot about her Jenn. I'm going to ask around Jenn and see if i can find her". He said to her. " Did you sell your parent's home?" He then asked.

"I did Joe. It was no use to me now as i'm staying here but i did get quite a bit of money from selling it aswell as all the money they left me. I've enough to buy several houses!" She exclaimed "I used some to get new clothes as i didn't want Cal buying everything for me and things to help my rehabilitation but the rest is set aside for the future,OUR future Joe". She explained.

"I've some money put by aswell. I was hoping you'd come back to me. I'm still at the hotel". He explained.

"I don't know how you could still be there Joe!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"I didn't want to settle anywhere until i knew for sure whether you would or wouldn't come back to me Jenn. But you have and i'm so happy and we can put our money together and buy a big house for our future family" he said with excitement.

"I totally understand that Joe". She replied.

"I'm going to go back to the hotel and leave you and Cal alone to sort out what will happen. Ring me when you know and i'll keep a watch for Rose and let you now OK?" he replied before standing up.

She kissed him passionately "I love you Joe and i will see you soon".

"I love you more Jenn" He gazed into her eyes which were no longer sad and empty but full of life,love and hope because of him. He walked away but not before turning around to see her standing there and he blew her a kiss and she blew one back and they both giggled like love-sick teenagers.


	38. Reunited

There was a knock on Cal's door,Jennifer answered it to reveal Joe "Joe! How are you?" She asked giving him a massive hug.

"I'm great Jenn,i've been missing you so much" He replied.

"I've missed you too Joe. Even though it's only been a week since we last saw each other" She laughed.

"I found Rose. I asked at work and a colleague knows her. And he gave me her address if you'd like to come with me to see her"He replied.

"That's great Joe!" She said taking his hand.

"I also found the perfect house Jenn. When i saw it i could picture us raising our family there. It also a small house on the estate where Rose could raise her child if she wanted. That way she would have us for support. I have enough money to cover most of it but i want to know what you think Jenn" He explained squeezing her hand tight.

"It sounds perfect Joe. Maybe we can get Rose to accompany us?" She asked.

"That's what i was hoping. Come on let's go" He replied smiling.

"I'll just let Cal know so he doesn't worry about me" She smiled back going back indoors to tell Cal she was going out with Joe.

Jenn returned five minutes and took Joe's hand. "All set Joe? She asked.

"I sure am" He smiled.

They walked the short 10 minute walk to where Rose's house knocked on the door. They waited about 2 minutes when Rose with a massive baby bump opened the door "OMG Jenn! Joe! How on earth did you find me?" She exclaimed giving them both hugs.

"I know someone from work who knows you Rose" Joe smiled.

"This is just amazing guys. Are you both back together?" Rose asked.

"Yes we are" Joe replied before kissing Jenn on the lips. "We want you to come with us to look at a property Rose".

"I would love to guys!" Rose smiled.

Jenn couldn't help but look at Roses's bump and wondered if one day that could be her carrying Joe's baby "How long do you have left Rose?" Jenn asked.

"Only two weeks! I'm so excited!" Rose exclaimed with joy. "Before we go we need to catch up. Come sit down both of you".

"Well me and Cal set up home together and i tried to kill myself because of my depression and guilt and PTSD. Cal rushed me to hospital where the doctors save my life and refered me for councilling which went brilliant. My councillor was a lovely lady called Claire and she put me on anti-depressants and i felt so happy. But Cal could see something was missing and he knew that was Joe. And he was right. It's always been Joe" She said before turning round to Joe and kissing him on the lips.

"OMG Jenn! I'm so sorry i should have been there for you. Instead of being selfish and just thinking about myself. I wasn't the only one to loose someone i loved". Rose exclaimed before hugging Jennifer.

"Hey Rose you do not have anything to be sorry for. You have a baby on the way. I got through it,and actually most of that was down to Cal who helped me and supported me through everything and led me back to Joe" Jenn smiled.

"I want to make peace with him Jenn. I've been thinking about him a lot" Rose stated.

"Seriously? Is that such a good idea in your condition?" Joe asked stunned.

"Well he's ditched my mother so he cannot try to force me back. Besides i'm carrying Jack's baby so he won't want me. And he's in love with you Jenn" Rose stated.

"Well it's your decision Rose and we will support you won't we Jenn?" Joe quickly said not wanting to hear another man loved his woman.

"Of course we will Rose. Now let's go and look at this together!" Jenn exclaimed before standing up with excitement.

The three of them left Rose's house and walked to the potential home of the three of them. It was a beautiful estate with massive grounds. It was bigger than Cal's and more luxurious. Jennifer exclaimed at the beauty. She thought from the outside it was perfect.

Joe turned to Jennifer with a massive smile "So what do you think so far?" he asked.

"I think it's perfect. We could turn some of the outside into a horse paddock. I'd love to own horses Joe" Jennifer exclaimed with excitement.

He gave her a michevious grin "That sounds perfect Jenn. If you want horses then you will have horses sweetheart. I just want to make you happy" Joe turned round and kissed her again.

Rose smirked "Get a room you two!".

Jennifer wanted more than anything to be intimate with Joe for the first time.

"But seriously you two,i'm so happy to see you both back together like you should be. You are meant to be like me and Jack were" Rose smiled before turning the other way not wanting them to see a tear stream down her cheek.

Joe noticed her turn and took her in his arms "Rose you can cry all you want love".

"Thanks Joe" Rose said before letting it all out. Jennifer also hugged Rose.

"I'll be fine guys. I have Jack's baby and hopefully i'll be sharing this lovely estate with you both" Rose smiled.

"Let's go inside ladies after you" Joe said like a gentlemen letting Rose and Jennifer in infront of him.

The house inside was had a downstairs and upstairs bathroom which had walk-in showers. The kitchen was massive as was the dining room which would be perfect to entertain guests. Jennifer was breathless and taken back by it's beauty and elegance. She knew this was the house that she would raise her's and Joe's children in. There were five bedrooms so they could have four children and each would have their own room,and the master bedroom would be Joe's and Jenn's.

Joe put his arms around Jennifer's waist from behind and kissed the back of her head gently "So what do you think Miss O'Riley hopefully one day Mrs Boxhall?".

"It's perfect Joe. It's our dream Joe" Jenn smiled.

Rose stood in silence and watched her friends so happy in love planning their future. She could not help but smile. She was genuinely happy for them.

"Let's go and see the smaller house that would be Rose's and the baby's first Jenn" Joe asked before leading the ladies outside and down a gravel path to a smaller house.

Rose smiled at it. She loved it. They looked around and left the decision to Rose. It was a two bedroom which would have one room for Rose and another for her child. It had a bathroom upstairs and a fair size kitchen and dining room. "Let's buy it" Rose smiled.

"Are you sure Rose?" Joe asked wanting to make sure she wanted to.

"Yes i'm sure!" Rose exclaimed before hugging them both.

"Ok. I'll go back to the hotel ladies and ring the estate agent and tell him we want to take it. But we won't move in until you've had your baby Rose. It would be too much stress for you darling. Are you both OK with that?" Joe asked.

They both said it was fine.

"Now,i have plenty of money saved up from the compensation from the titanic and i know Jenn has money from her parent's and the sale of her parent's home.

So Rose we don't want a penny from you. Call it a congratulations on the baby gift" Joe stated.

Rose was overwhelmed by Joe and Jenn's genorisity "You would really buy that house for me?" she asked.

"Yes. We've been through so much together and i want this to be the start of a happy chapter. And you deserve this Rose,we all do" Jennifer hugged her best friend.

"I love you both so much,you are amazing and one day you will make amazing parents" Rose said meaning every word.

"But before that we have your child to shower with love!" Jennifer smiled.

"And you will be the godmother of all our future children Rose" Joe replied.

The three of them went to their own homes and later rung by Joe to tell them the estate was theirs. They just needed to sort out the purchase.

It was the beginning of a happy time for the three of them.


	39. Jacqueline Jennifer Dawson

Jennifer and Cal were now living together as friends. Cal respected Jennifer's choice and knew she would be moving in with Joe fairly soon. But he still did not know Rose was alive and due to give birth to Jack's baby any day now. Cal never needed to be told when or where Jennifer was going anymore.

Jennifer decided to visit Rose now she was only days away from her due date and figured she should check on her daily incase she went into labour.

Jennifer knocked on Rose's door and she then opened it with a smile "Hey Jenn!" Rose said hugging Jennifer.

"How is the baby today?" Jenn asked.

"Still holding on in there Jenn. Only a few days left now. I have everything ready. I hate to be the reason you and Joe aren't living together. I want the baby to hurry so we can all be together" Rose stated.

"Joe is worth the wait Rose" She offered Rose a reasuring smile.

Rose just sat down and smiled "I love you Jenn".

"And i love you Rose and your precious baby" Jenn put her hand on Rose's massive bump,she then felt the baby kick hard. "Woah Rose,that baby sure knows how to kick. Does it hurt much?".

"No,it's the most amazing feeling in the world Jenn. You'll find out one day when you and Joe start your family" Rose smiled.

"I want to be his wife before that happens. And right now we are still rebuilding our relationship. He has to fully trust me" Jennifer stated.

"I'm sure he does Jenn. It's been hard on all of us. Especially you Jenn". Rose offered her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine Rose. As soon as the baby is here i'll be moving out" Jennifer replied.

"I have to tell Cal i'm alive soon if you are both staying in contact. I want you both to be able to invite him here and for that to happen he needs to be told the truth"Rose said.

"There's no pressure Rose. You need to focus on more important things. Do you know the sex? And do you have any names picked?" Jennifer asked.

"I would love a little girl and i would name her Jacqueline after her father. And if she wanted to go by Jackie when she was older i'd be pleased" Rose smiled rubbing her massive bump.

"Aww Rose that's sweet" Jennifer smiled.

"And i was going to ask if i could give her your name as her middle name?" Rose asked.

"I'd be honoured Rose. Jacqueline Jennifer Dawson?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. Beautiful isnt it?" Rose smiled with happiness.

"If she looks like her mother and father she will be stunning Rose" Jenn said.

"Want to know what i want to call it if it's a boy?" Rose asked.

"Yes i do". Jenn asked.

"Thomas Joseph Dawson. Thomas in memory of Thomas Andrews. He was like a surrogate father to me in the few days i knew him. And you know Joseph. Well you should know" Rose smirked.

"They'd both be honoured Rose" Jennifer said.

Rose stood up to use the bathroom when she crouched over in pain "OMG I'm leaking!" Rose exclaimed in pain.

"The baby is coming Rose. I'll ring for an ambulance". Jenn said before picking up the phone.

"Can you get Joe aswell?" Asked Rose in distress.

"He's at work Rose. But i'll be there with you sweetheart" Jennifer tried to reassure her scared friend.

The ambulance arrived and took them both to the hospital. After three hours of labour Rose welcomed Jacqueline Jennifer Dawson into the world.


	40. Thinking of the future

Rose was sat in her hospital bed with her little girl asleep in her arms. Jennifer was sat in the chair watching the new mum. She was so proud of Rose. She had rung Joe and told him the happy news and he could not wait to met his new god-daughter. The little girl was about three hours old when Joe burst into the door with flowers for the new mum.

"Hey Rose how you feeling?" Joe asked rubbing Roses's back.

"Hi Joe. I'm fine ,just tired" Rose said sleepily.

"She is beautiful" Joe said before taking baby Jackie out of Rose's arms and holding her in his arms. Jennifer looked at her man with pride and happiness. She could see Joe was a natural with babies. She imagined this was their child he was holding and it feeled her heart full of warmth and bubbliness.

"Look Joe! She's asleep in your arms" Jenn said.

"She is isn't she?" Joe smiled down at his god-daughter. "Rose is asleep. Maybe we should take Jackie out for a walk if the nurse allows?" He suggested.

"I'll ask Joe" Jenn smiled before she left Joe and Jackie. Jennifer returned and smiled "She said yes we can take a stroll out in the hospital grounds whilst Rose is asleep. But i'm going to write Rose a note incase she wakes and notices Jackie is gone. I don't want her to panic".

"Ok Sweetheart" Joe smiled not able to take his eyes off Jackie.

Jennifer observed the body language of Joe "You're a natural Joe".

"I have three nieces Jenn. I always babysat them when i wasn't at 're a little older now" Joe explained.

"Uncle Joe. It sounds so cute" Jennifer smiled proudly.

"Want to know what sounds even cuter Jenn?" He said teasingly.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"Daddy Joe" he smiled.

"It does Joe. And one day hopefully that will happen" She kissed his cheek which made him blush. "You will be an amazing dad. Our children will be lucky to have you as their father".

"Not as lucky as to have you as their mother Jenn" Joe looked into her eyes "I love you so much".

"I love you Joe" She smiled before they left taking Jackie with them for a stroll and a sit down on a bench on the hospital grounds.

They sat down in the sunshine. Joe was carefully holding a sleepy Jackie in his arms "Can i hold her Joe?" She asked jealous.

"Sure" he smiled cheekily as he handed the baby to Jenn being careful to not wake took her safely in her arms. Jenn stared at her in amazement. This is what had come of the tragedy of the titanic. A beautiful little girl. Jenn was so taken by the baby she did not notice Joe watching her every movement in admiration. ** _One day this will be us holding OUR baby_**. Joe said in his head. He could not stop smiling at how good Jennifer was with the baby.

Jennifer looked up and saw Joe watching her "What Joe?" She asked.

"Nothing Jenn. Just you are such a natural with babies aswell. I really honestly cannot wait to start our own family. The future fills my heart full of hope and excitement. I'm not going to grow old alone. I'm going to grow old with you by my side and watching our children grow up" He kissed her forehead.

"When we move into together Joe i want to start practicing" She flirtly suggested turning Joe on.

"Oh do you now?" he winked at her.

"I do Joe. I want you so bad" She said.

"It's been so long since i've been with a woman" He said placing his arm around her.

"Oh yeah,how long?" She asked interested.

"Two years. It was just a one time fun thing like when you've had too many drinks and regret it the next day" he told her.

"When were you last with anyone you cared about?" Jenn asked realising she hardly knew anything about Joe's previous relationships.

"About five years ago. I was in a relationship with a woman named Natalie. We were together for about 2 years. I cared about her a lot and thought i truly loved her. I had even gone out and bought a ring to ask her to marry me when i came home from being away at sea for four weeks to find her in bed with another man. They had been carrying on for ages when i had been at sea. She then dumped me for him" Joe said.

"Oh Joe i am so sorry. What i did must have brought back terrible memories for you. I'm so so so sorry Joe!" She exclaimed with tears running down her face.

Joe looked into her guilty eyes and smiled wiping her tears away "Don't be Jenn. It's in the past. What matters to me is you came back to me and i'm never going to let you go ever again. If you ever think of leaving me again i'm going to fight to get you back with every breath i take even if it kills me in the process".

"It won't happen Joe. I'm better now i'm not confused or messed up anymore. I know what i want and that is you Joe until the day i die. And i cannot wait until we have our family". She kissed his cheek noticing tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Can i know your past Jenn now you know mine?" he asked.

"I've only ever had two relationships apart from you. If you can call being beaten and controlled a relatonship" Jenn said.

"Shaun was a creep Jenn and i'm glad he was killed by Will" Joe said.

"And the other was obviously Cal" Jenn said knowing she was treading on a sensitive ssue with Joe.

"Well i know about him Jenn. So that's it? Just Shaun and Cal?" He asked.

"Yep that's it. Any man who i actually did like,mother would scare off. In her eyes it was Shaun and noone else well until i stood up for what i wanted which was you" Jenn replied.

"Did you love Cal?" He then asked.

"I thought so to begin with until all the depression really kicked in and i hurt myself. Then i came home Cal took me out for a picnic and i really thought i made the right choice by him. But as i was having councilling even my councillor noticed that something was missing,and that was you. As soon as my head was screwed back on i realised it was you i needed to be with not Cal. Cal was lovely and supportive but he never made me feel the strong emotions and feelings that you make me feel" Jenn explained.

"Oh Jenn. I love you. And i promise to spend everyday for the rest of my life devoted to make you as happy as you make me" Joe kissed her again,it was a long and slow kiss. They then got up,Jenn was still holding a sleeping Jackie in her arms,they went back up to Rose happy they had both been able to get everything off their chests,and returned Jackie to her mother. Rose was still asleep so they decided to leave her and Jackie to rest and they'd come back the next day.


	41. First time making love

**A/O Sexual content in this chapter. I know it's probably rubbish. Please review.**

A few days had passed by and Rose and baby Jackie were well enough to go home.

Joe and Jenn had arrived to take them home and help get them settled in.

"Are you OK Rose?" Asked a concerned Joe.

"Yeah just can't wait to get Jackie home then we can prepare for our big move" Smiled Rose staring at her beautiful baby girl.

Joe and Jenn took them both home and helped them settle back in.

* * *

Rose had been home with baby Jackie for over a week when she decided she had to see Cal. She had received his address off Jennifer. As soon as Cal knew she was alive then they could al move into their new and better home.

She put Jackie in her pushchair and set off on foot to Cal's home. When she got there she was amazed by the size of it but it was nowhere as big as her new home with Jenn and Joe.

She approached the front door with nerves and anxiety not knowing how Cal would react to her arrival. She still had the heart of the ocean necklace with her and had it ready incase he wanted it back.

She knocked and waited anxiously. Cal answered the door and had a massive shock when he saw Rose with the baby. "Rose? What?" he said in shock.

"Hi Cal,can we talk?" She asked did not answer "Cal?" she touched his hand.

"Sorry,Rose" He was back with it. "Sure come in".

She pushed the pushchair into Cal's home. She saw how lovely the house was.

"What can i do for you Rose?" he asked as she lifted baby Jackie out of the pushchair and carried her in her arms into Cal's lounge.

She sat down on a chair "I need to talk to you and give you back something that belongs to you" She informed him.

"Go on Rose" he said.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the necklace which he had given her just over a year ago. "This belongs to you Cal. I have no need for it" She handed it to him.

"I thought that had gone down with Titanic?" he asked shocked.

"Lovejoy tried to kill us but Jack beat him up then we left him bleeding"Rose explained. "I only knew it was in my pocket when i was on the carpathia. And by that time it was too late to give it back. I had to have you and mother believe i had died. It was the only way i could be free now that Jack died" Rose said mournfully.

"Jack died?" Cal said regretful.

"Yes he died. We went down with the ship and we waited on a bit of wood for a boat to come back but by that time it was too late, Jack was dead and i only survived because i used Officer Wilde's whistle to get Officer Lowe's attention".

"I am so sorry for your loss Rose,i truly am" He said full of regret for his actions,he looked at the baby "Is she Jack's daughter?" He asked.

"Yes she is. She's about a month old now. Her name is Jackie after Jack" She smiled.

"She's very pretty Rose" Cal also smiled.

"Thankyou Cal" She replied "I did have something else to tell you".

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm moving into a house on the same estate as Jennifer and Joe. They have known i've been alive from the beginning but i asked them not to say anything. I know what happened with you and Jennifer". She explained.

Cal felt betrayed "She knew all this time! And never said anything. How could she?" He was furious.

"Please don't be angry at her Cal. She only did what i asked of her" She pleaded.

Cal sat and thought about it and he knew he could never be angry at Jennifer "Very well Rose. I'm glad to see you are fit and well and that you have a daughter".

"Thankyou Cal. I would like it very well if we could be friends. I know you are friends with Joe and Jenn" She said.

"I would like that too Rose. Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked hopeful.

"That sounds lovely Cal,thankyou very much" She replied. Cal observed her,she was no longer the immature woman he had been engaged too,she was now a grown woman with a child. He felt proud of her.

They enjoyed a dinner together and chatted for a few hours before she had to get home and put Jackie to bed. Rose felt happier than she had done in a while. And now she was free to move in with Joe and Jenn and they could begin their new life together.

* * *

A few weeks later it was moving day for Jenn,Joe and Rose and baby Jackie. All their belongings had been taken to their new had said her goodbyes to was going to miss her but his feelings for her were gradually disappearing. Joe helped Rose with moving stuff because she had not long given birth and couldn't manage lifting heavy things. It took them several days to get things the way they wanted them but finally they were settled. Jenn and Joe in their massive house and Rose and baby Jackie in their smaller house.

Jenn and Joe had gone out and bought a double bed which they wanted to christen with their love for another.

Joe had secretly planned one evening to take her out for a meal. He was hoping that was going to be the night when they would share their love.

"Jenn,are you ready?" Joe asked smartly dressed in a tuxedo and his hair brushed back.

Jenn came down their stairs dressed in a pink dress with a purple heart necklace. her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked amazing. Joe was shocked and couldn't say a word.

"Joe? Say something" Jenn smirked.

"Wow" Was all he could say as he watched his woman walk down the stairs.

"Wow? Is that?" She said pretending to be disapointed.

"You look absolutely stunning Jenn" He smiled kissing her on the lips.

They got in Joe's car and drove to the restaurant where they had a lovely meal together and chatted and laughed like a couple of teenagers.

When they got back they got off their coats and kissed passionately,Joe then decided to chase her up the stairs to their bedroom. He pinned her against the wall and passionately kissed her leaving her breathless. She could feel his need for her growing bigger and bigger. "My Joe what is that against my leg? Or are you just pleased to see me?"She cheekily laughed.

"Get on the bed and you'll find out" He replied ripping off his suit jacket and tie.

She lay back on the bed where Joe got ontop of her and kissed her neck passionately,she let out little moans. She was aching for him so much.

"Sit up" he ordered where he began to unzip her dress,she was then just sat there in her underwear. This was the closest he had ever been to see her could not believe how beautiful she was. He then stripped her underwear off with his teeth leaving little rips in them and proceeded to throw them on the floor. "Lay back down"He ordered again,she did as she was told and laid there naked just waiting for him to join her. He stripped himself completely naked. Her mouth was watering at the sight of him,she could see how massively hard he was and all because of her. He then got ontop of her naked and kissed her gently all over. She started moaning. He then put a finger inside her and massaged her until she moaned hard and he could feel her orgasmn on his fingers,then made him even harder.

"Get up Joe and sit on the edge of the bed" She said seductively. He did what he was told and sat up on the edge of the bed. She climbed off the bed and kneeled down where she was directly facing his penis. She grabbed hold of his enormous one and rubbed it up and down where he started moaning loud "DOn't you dare cum" She whispered forcefully at him.

"I'll try Jenn but i can't promise" he replied trying to hold it in. This was his first time in over two years.

She then took her hand off it and put it in her mouth and began sucking it and licking it. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed and got on top of her and gently inserted himself into her,he could feel her wetness,he fucked her hard until he cummed deep inside of her. He gently got off her and laid next to her."Wow Jenn,that was really the best i've ever had" he kissed her gently on the head.

"I love you joe. You are amazing" She smiled.

"Can i ask something?" He asked.

"Sure" She smiled.

"Are you on birth control or have we potentially just started our family?" he asked in a non-worried tone. It did not bother him if she would get pregnant now.

"I'm on the pill Joe,so we will be OK" She smiled.

"Oh" he tried to hide his disapointment. Even though he was old fashioned and believed marriage should come before children,he still felt disapointed. He was broody after spending so much time with Jackie and of course he had Jenn as his wonderful girlfriend.

"Are you OK Joe?" She asked.

"I'm the happiest i've ever been Jenn" he said contently. Theyboth fell asleep holding each other naked.


	42. Christening the entire house

The next morning Joe and Jenn woke up in each other's loving arms.

"Morning beautiful. I could get used to this Jenn waking up naked next to you every morning" He said cheekily.

"Oh yeah Mr Boxhall?" She suggested.

"Oh Yes Miss O' Riley" He replied before passionately kissed her and they made love for the second time.

Afterwards they took a shower together. They washed each other down and ended up kissing passionately agsain and making love in the shower. "If we carry on like this Jenn we shall have christened this entire house" Joe remarked.

"Is that a challenge?" She smirked.

"Is that what you want Jenn?" He asked.

"I think so..." She said mischeviously. He then picked her up gently and proceeded to make love to her in every room in their new house. They did it on the dining table,the kitchen surfaces,the sofa and other places.

They were out of breath. "How about the garden?" Jenn asked.

"What if Rose catches us?" Joe asked.

"Then we'll have to take the risk won't we?" Jenn winked at him sexily. They both had towels wrapped around their naked bodies.

"Come here you cheeky minx. Look at what you have done to me!" He said before picking up her in his big strong arms and carrying her out the back patio doors into the back garden.

Joe looked around for a space when he found it "Over here" he said still carrying her.

He gently laid her down on the grass removing the towel from around her and he then removed his throwing them both down on the ground. He then got on top of her and made love to her wildly and riskily. Rose could have turned up at anytime but this turned them both on even more if she caught them. Luckily she did not see them.

They both got up and wrapped themselves in their towels and attempted to shower again without any passion happening. They both got through the shower and got dressed. They both spent so much time messing around it was almost 3pm.

"Come on Joe we need to buy groceries otherwise we'll starve!" Jenn said playfully.

"Yes miss i'm coming. Get it coming" He smirked at her playfully.

Jenn picked up a cushion and threw it at him "You're filthy Mr Boxhall!" She exclaimed.

"And who's to blame for that Miss O'Riley? Because i certainly wasn't like this until now" He picked up the same cushion and smacked her around the bum with it.

"Rght that's it Joe. I'm going to get you!" She picked up another cushion and chased him around the house with it smacking him around the bum.

They were both in histerics and collapsed on their bed with laughter. "Fuck the shopping Jenn. We can find something to eat i'm sure. I just want to lie here with you and stare into those hypnotising eyes of yours. I think you put a spell on me Jenn" He said quietly.

She sat facing him on the bed and gave him a small smile "No it was you who hypnotised me that day on the titanic when our eyes met,that is when i fell for you. I can still picture your face and smile and oh god that uniform you looked so sexy and handsome".

"What if i was to tell you i still had the uniform?" he smiled.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Yes,i could wear it for you if you'd like?" he suggested.

"I'd love it!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" He whispered before he got changed into his old uniform. It bought back old memories for him but he knew her seeing him like that would make her happy.

"Open your eyes" he then whispered.

She opened them and she was breath taken by him. She thought he was the most sexiest gorgeous man on the entire planet "Wow Joe. Come here" She gestured.

He approached her lying on the bed and bent down to face her and kissed her passionately and fiercley. She then grabbed his tie and undid it and threw it on the floor. Their kiss was deepening. She grabbed the suit jacket and took it off him and threw it down. She then undid the first few buttons of his white shirt revealing his chest which wasn't completely hairy but he did have a bit of hair. She kissed his chest. She then took his cap off the top of his head and put it ontop of her head "Suits you" Joe whispered.

She just sniggered and then ripped off the rest of his clothing until he was completely naked. He then ripped off her dress and underwear and they made love again with her keeping his cap on.

By the time they were finished they were both exhausted from their day's activities. They decided to see if there was anything they could quickly whisk up in the fridge for their dinner or maybe scrounge a meal off Rose.

To their annoyance there was literally no food at all so they got dressed again and walked to Rose's house and knocked on the door.

Rose smiled when she saw who was at her door "Come in guys" She smiled giving them each a hug.

"Can we have dnner with you?" Joe hated to ask.

"Sure. I'd enjoy the company" She smiled.  
"We were going to go to the grocery shopping but christening our new house,if you now what i mean,took up our day" Jennifer smirked.

"You two have been busy. I can do you a homemade roast beef if that's ok with the pair of you?" Rose smirked at the in love couple who could not keep their hands off each other. She wished her and Jack had more time together.

"Sounds wonderful Rose. Is my beautiful god-daughter awake?" Asked Jennifer.

"You can go and check whilst i cook" Rose replied preparing dinner.

"Let me help you Rose" Joe gestured.

"Thanks Joe. You can help with the vegetables" Rose said.

"Ok Rose" He smiled. He and Rose spoke whilst Jennifer was upstairs cuddling Jackie.

* * *

"How are things Joe?" Rose asked.

"Absolutely wonderful Rose. I've never been this happy ever in my entire life. She's the woman i'm going to spend the rest of my life with" Joe stated with a massive smile.

"I'm so pleased Joe" Rose smiled as she peeled potatoes.

Joe was busy chopping carrots.

"Can you promise that what i'm about to tell you does not reach Jenn please" Joe asked.

"Of course Joe" She said.

"Soon i'm thinking of buying a ring and asking her to marry me. I know we haven't properly been together long but we've known each other for over a year. It feels right you know Rose" Joe said.

"Oh that's wonderful Joe and it doesn't matter how long you have been together,if it feels right you have to go for it" She replied before Joe grabbed her and hugging her tight.

"Careful Joe!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Rose i just got carried away" He felt embarassed.

They talked some more as they prepared and cooked dinner. Once it was ready they both walked upstairs to Jackie's room and saw Jennifer asleep in a chair with Jackie asleep in her arms.

Joe had a massive smile "She's going to make a wonderful mother to our own one day soon".

"She's a natural Joe" Rose was smiling watching her best friend hold her little girl.

"Can i let you in on a secret?" Joe asked.

"You know you can Joe!" She exclaimed.

"When we first made love and i asked if she was on contraceptive.I secretly hoped she wasn't so she may have gotten pregnant and i was disapointed when she said she was on the pill". Joe explained.

"Oh Joe. It'll happen when you both are fully settled. Bringing a child into the world is a massive step Joe. Much bigger than asking her to marry you. Being a parent is a full time job and i should know" She laughed "But it's the best job in the world and i would not change it for the world. Everytime i see Jackie i fall more and more in love with her and the memory of her father" Rose said reflecting.

"You are right. It's just i've turned 29 this year and i love her so much and i just want a baby with her"He said.

"And you will in good time Joe. Don't worry. Just focus on building your dream home together and the rest will happen when it's meant to" She hugged him again.

Joe smiled before waking Jen up "Darling dinner is ready!".

"Oh,did i fall asleep? Must have been because of today's activities" She laughed."Oh hi little girl" She then noticed she was holding a sleeping Jackie. Jenn got up carefully and carefully laid Jackie down in her crib before the three of them went downstairs and ate their roast beef and had a few drinks.

Jennifer and Joe then said goodnight to Rose and went back to their own house and climbed into bed and went to sleep in each other's loving arms.


	43. Bumping into Harry Lowe

Joe woke up early and quietly crept into the shower and got dressed then went downstairs and made breakfast before she woke. He made her toast with bacon and sausage and poured her a glass of orange juice. He then went into their garden and picked a single white flower and popped it in a vase full of water and carefully took the tray to their bedroom.

He carefully opened the door to ensure he did not spill anything and gently tapped her on the arm "Jenn,wake up" he gently whispered.

She stirred and opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Joe holding the breakfast tray "Oh Joe that looks wonderful" She exclaimed.

"Sit up beautiful" he smiled at her. Even though she had bed hair,he still thought she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Jenn sat up and he placed the tray on her lap and kissed her on the lips.

"What would you like to do today?" Joe asked pinching some of her toast.

"How about a stroll around New York? Get lunch out? It's a beautiful sunny day" She suggested.

"That sounds a wonderful plan darling" He smiled perched on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe we could go to the statue of liberty?" She asked.

"I'd like that Jenn. It was the first thing we saw when we arrived in New York. It symbolises a lot to me Jenn. Our life together,something so special" He leant over and kissed her passionately and she returned it with even more passion. They ubruptly stopped not wanting to get carried away again.

"Right,well i'll finish breakfast and get washed and dressed. Are you ready Joe?" She asked.

"Can't you smell my aftershave?"He asked smug.

She leant across to him and smelt him. "You smell good enough to eat Joe. But i best not eat my scrummy man" She flirted.

"You can have the best parts cheeky minx"He winked at her seductively.

"Oh is that an offer i cannot refuse Mr Boxhall?" She asked unable to take her eyes off her handsome man.

"I should hope you could not refuse what i have to offer" Joe asked playfully.

"Hmmm.. i'd have to think about that" She winked getting up and heading for the bedroom door then Joe grabbed her and lifted her up high in his arms "You can't escape me now Miss O'Riley" He said playfully.

She playfully screamed "Put me down! Put me down!".

"RAWRRR NO YOU'RE ALL MINE AND I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALL UP. YUMMM" He said before pretending to bite her neck "YOU TASTE GOOD!" He then put her down and slapped her bum.

They both were in hysterics. Jenn walked out the door and went and got showered and dressed whilst Joe went downstairs and washed up.

She came downstairs wearing a blue strappy dress which went down to her knees showing off the rest of her legs. She had her hair down and wore a black headband and silver earrings which belonged to her mother and wore black strappy shoes.

Joe couldn't take his eyes off her as she came down the stairs. His jaw dropped. "Hi Joe" she smiled.

He couldn't speak. "What?" she asked.

"You look..." he said struggling to get the words out of his mouth. He was wearing a brown cap,grey shirt,brown jacket and brown trousers. He looked extremely handsome.

"I look what?" Jenn teased.

"I can't express it Jenn" he said embarassed.

"Come on Joe! I think you look handsome,sexy and i could easily rip off all your clothes and make sweet love to you. There you go i said what i think. So now you tell me what you think Joe" She smirked.

Joe had gone red in the face "Ok. You look beautiful,sexy,phenominal,like an angel,my fairytale princess,my wife to be,the future mother of my children,my soulmate,the woman i'm going to spend the rest of my life with,my WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! MY UNIVERSE" He said before picking her up in his arms again and twirling her around and kissing her passionately.

"Put me down" She exclaimed.

"No you're all mine muhaha!" he said before showering her face and neck in little kisses before he put her down.

"Oh Joe,you are amazing. How did i get so lucky?" She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one Jenn" He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you Joseph Grove Boxhall" She said.

"And i love you Jennifer Anne O'Riley" He said full of love for her.

"Come on let's go" She said kissing his cheek.

"Yes miss" he cheekily replied spanking her bum again.

"Joe"She exclaimed.

"Sorry i can't refuse a beautiful lady" he blushed.

"Oh really Mr Boxhall?" She playfully said.

"And the only beautiful lady i can see is you" He said.

He held her hand tight as they left their home and walked into the main city. People walking past them smiled at the happy in love couple.

Suddenly someone bumped into them. It was none other than Joe's old friend Harry Lowe. "Joe mate what are you doing here?.

"I live here Harry!" Joe exclaimed happy to see his old friend.

"Seriously?" Harry asked.

"Yes with Jenn. We have our own estate" Joe replied still holding Jenn's hand.

"That's amazing Joe. Are the pair of you engaged or married?" Harry asked pleased for his friend that he had finally found a decent woman and settled down.

Harry knew about Joe's crap past with women. Harry had been the first person Joe had turned to after finding his ex-girlfriend in bed with another man.

"Not yet" Joe smiled squeezing Jenn's hand tight.

"I bet it won't be long until your down on one knee Joe" Harry smiled before looking at Jenn "How you doing Jenn?" kissing her free hand.

"I'm great Harry thanks. It's been a long struggle to get this far but we are happy and all the obstacles have been worth it" She smiled at Harry.

"I heard about your parents Jenn. I'm really sorry" Harry said glumly.

"It's Ok Harry. I've got through the grief process and i know mum and dad would be proud of me for making a home with Joe" She said.

"It's been a long 12 months hasnt it?" Harry asked.

"It has indeed" Joe replied. "Would you like to get a coffee Harry with us?" He then asked.

"I'd love too. I won't tag along all afternoon though" Harry replied.

"It's upto you Harry. We are off to the statue of liberty" Jenn said.

"How lovely guys" Harry smiled.

"What are you doing in New York anyway?" Joe said forgetting to have asked.

"I've been serving aboard The RMS Olympic and she's only just docked here. I'm staying at the Astoria until we go back" Harry informed them.

"You can stay with us Harry. We have the room" She said.

"If you are both OK with that i'd be grateful" Harry smiled.

"Of course Harry! You can also see that red-head you pulled from the water. She lives on our estate with us in her own home with her little girl" Jenn informed him.

"Oh Rose? Yes,i remember her. Very pretty" Harry smirked.

"Don't be getting any ideas Harry. She's been through a lot" Joe said.

"I was messing!" Harry exclaimed.

The three of them walked along and went for coffee and visited the statue of liberty. When Jenn had gone to the bathroom Joe spoke to Harry in private.

"I have an idea Harry and i want your input" Joe asked.

"Sure what's that Joe?" Harry replied.

"I want to propose to Jenn up in the statue of liberty" Joe smiled.

Harry's face lit up "I think that's absolutely wonderful Joe. How could she say no?" Harry asked.

"I hope she wouldn't" Joe replied.

"How long have you been together Joe?" Harry asked.

"It's actually complicated. We originally got together on the titanic then we split up,well you knew that, then got back together and then Jenn went through a really bad depressed stage and left me for Rose's ex-fiancee then she tried to kill herself then she got better and left Cal for me because she realised it was me she actually loves" Joe replied even though it hurt his heart to talk about it.

"Be careful Joe" Harry warned him. "If she could hurt you twice she could easily do it a third time".

"I realise that Harry. And that's what scares me if she goes back into a depressed state and leaves me again but this time she cannot get through it and she leaves me in one way or another if you know what i mean" Joe said glumly with thoughts of her trying to kill herself again or worse succeeding.

"I understand what you mean Joe. I think all you can do is support her and love her like you're doing now mate" Harry said.

"I just hope it's enough Harry" Joe said.

"You're a great guy Joe and you deserve to be happy. I think despite her issues she is the one for you Joe". Harry smiled.

"So do I" Joe smiled back before he saw Jenn coming back.

"Are you OK my love?" Joe asked kissing her on the lips.

"I'm fine thankyou darling" She smiled sitting down.

They continued chatting and drinking their drinks. They then walked to the ferry to catch it to the island which had the statue of liberty. Joe paid for the three of them to go across.

They climbed up the stairs inside the statue of liberty. Joe knew this is where he would ask Jenn to marry him. He had it all planned out. He would take her to central park for lunch then walk to the ferry and go across on it then take her to the top of the statue and get down on one knee and ask her to become his wife.

 **So what do people think of the possibility of Rose and Harry getting together?**


	44. Harry and Rose

The three of them had had a lovely day and were making their way to where Harry was staying so he could collect his things.

Joe and Jenn waited outside for him to collect his things.

"Isn't it fantastic to see Harry?" Asked Jenn excited.

"It's fab Jenn. We just can't have rampant sex all over the house until he's gone" Joe smirked pretending to be disappointed.

"Oh dear poor Joe" She playfully slapped him.

"Ouch that hurt Jenn!" he smirked. "I'm going to get you back for that!" he said before slapping her bum in public.

"Joe! People can see" She exclaimed.

"I don't care" He laughed before lifting her up and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He then put her down and shouted as loud as he could "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!".

People were watching them and Jenn went bright red,Joe just laughed.

Harry had heard and seen the public display of affection and just laughed. "Oh to be in love" He quietly whispered before joining the happy couple carrying three bags.

"Can you manage there Harry?" Joe asked not wanting his friend to hurt himself.

"Yeah i'm thanks mate" Harry replied as they walked back to Jenn and Joe's estate.

They arrived and Harry started unpacking his things in one of the spare rooms.

Jennifer started preparing the dinner "Is cottage pie fine for you?" Jennifer shouted.

"Sounds lovely Jenn!" he shouted so she could hear him.

Jennifer was busy in the kitchen whilst Joe laid the table. Harry was sat on the sofa relaxing.

Joe walked up behind Jenn and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her cheek "It smells wonderful Jennifer" He smiled.

"I hope it tastes as good Joe" She said nervously.

"It will be perfect just like you love" He kissed her again.

Dinner was ready and Jennifer dished up the meal. They had a third of a cottage pie each and a good dose of vegetables which included carrots,peas and cabbage. The three of them sat at the dining table ate their dinner. Both men complimented the chef which made Jennifer feel good.

After they all ate Jenn asked "would you boys like some dessert?".

Joe gave her a flirty wink which she knew what he really wanted. "What do you have?" he asked cheekily.

"I have a apple crumble i made the other day" She replied.

The boys both said yes please so Jennifer got it out of the fridge and dished it up in three bowls "Would you like any icecream,or custard on top?" Jennifer suddenly regretted asking that as she knew Joe would be thinking of dirty things.

"Icecream please Jenn" Harry asked politely.

"I'll take custard Jenn,and don't use it all up" Joe smirked. She knew what he meant.

Jennifer scooped up some vanilla icecream and put it ontop of Harry's portion and handed the bowl to him "Thanks Jenn" He said gratefully.

She then poured cold custard ontop of Joe's portion making sure to leave enough for later and handed Joe the bowl "Thankyou beautiful" he smiled at her.

She then went and put some icecream on her portion and sat back down at the table and ate hers.

"We should have invited Rose over" Jenn stated.

"I did not think of that" Joe replied.

"I cannot wait to see how she's been doing" Harry replied.

"You can see her tomorrow Harry" Jenn smiled. She then stood up and went to wash up when Harry stopped her "Jenn,let me do the washing up. It was delicious and i want to thankyou for your hospitality. So let me please" Harry asked.

"If you're sure Harry." She smiled at her friend and houseguest.

"Yes,you two can head up to bed and i'll get this done" Harry stated already starting the job.

Jenn smiled before sneaking the custard out of the fridge and accompanying Joe to their bedroom.

When they got there they both crashed on the bed "Oh god Jenn you have no idea how badly i want you" He said frisky.

"That' why i bought the custard. What do you want to do with it?" she asked inquistively.

"I'll show you sexy woman of mine" he winked before stripping Jennifer completely naked. "Lay down" he ordered.

She laid down giggling. He then got the custard and poured it all over her chest and stomach. He then stripped himself naked and got ontop of her and proceeded to lick it all off her body "You taste devine" he said.

Jennifer was turned on and wanted him inside her "Get in me Joe" She said aching to be filled.

"Hmm... now should i? or should i just get off you and go to sleep?" he said playfully and winding her up.

"You started this Joseph Boxhall now finish it" She said grabbing him and pulling him towards her mouth kissing him fiercly putting her tongue into his mouth.

They were both moaning passionately. Joe gently inserted himself into her moistness. It made him even harder when he felt how wet she was for him. He fucked her hard until he came deep inside her.

Harry had finished the washing up and could hear them making love,he just laughed to himself and went to his room and changed and went straight to sleep. He decided he would tease them both in the morning.

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early and hit the shower before Jenn and Joe were up. He figured they must have been tired after their night.

Joe stirred awake and looked to see his girlfriend asleep looking so beautiful and peaceful. He could watch her sleep all day. They were both still naked after last night.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Joe got out of bed and put on his dressing robe and walked to the door to see a fully dressed Harry. "Morning Harry" Joe smiled and then yawned.

"Morning Joe. I just wanted to tell you i'm going to visit Rose and her baby. I'll be back later. And leave you two lovebirds to do what comes natural" He smirked.

"Oh.. You heard us last night" Joe said embarassed.

"Yes i did Joe" Harry smirked.

"Sorry about that. We tend to get carried away in the bed" Joe stated.

"It's fine,it's nothing i haven't heard or done before" Harry smiled before leaving.

Harry walked down the stairs grinning.

He walked outside in the fresh air,it was a cloudy day for a change but it looked like the sun was trying to come out. He was in a good mood and was looking forward to catching up with Rose. He did not know her well but he had spoke to her after pulling her in from the sea then helping her onboard the carpathia.

He approached Rose's smaller house and rung the door. Rose opened it with a smile "Oh my gosh Officer Lowe! Please come in".

"Hi Rose" he smiled entering her house.

"Please sit down Officer. Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"Call me Harry. A coffee would be lovely Rose thankyou" he smiled. He observed her,she certainly had changed a lot in the year since he rescued her from the freezing cold atlantic thanks to Wilde's whistle.

"Here you go Harry" Rose smiled handing Harry a cup of coffee.

"Thankyou" he replied.

"I see you're here because of Joe and Jenn?" She asked.

"Yes,i was walking along the street where i bumped into them yesterday. We all hung out and Joe told me about his plans to propose to her in the statue of liberty" he explained not able to take his eyes off her.

"Wow,talk about good timing Harry! How wonderful about Joe planning to propose. He certainly hasn't said anything to me about it" She said. She kept looking at him now again and he would quickly take his eyes off her so she didn't know he was looking at her. And when their eyes met they both blushed.

"Maybe because you are Jennifer's best friend?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah,you're probably right Harry. So how have you been since becoming my knight in shining armour?" She smiled at him.

"It's been hard being back at sea. Remembering the lives of my fellow officers Henry,Will and Jim and of course the captain" Harry said sadly.

"I am sorry Harry" She said placing her hand ontop of his. "I lost the father of my child too".

"Yes,Joe and Jenn told me you have a child now" Harry smiled "and if she's as beautiful as her mother then she's a keeper Rose".

Rose blushed then giggled at the attention and compliments Harry was throwing at her "She's all her father".

"Can i see her Rose?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course,follow me" Rose smiled leading Harry upstairs where they came to Jackie's room.

"Here she is" Rose walked to Jackie's crib "She's 6 months old now. She was born on 17th january".

Harry thought Jackie was lovely "She's lovely Rose. May i hold her?" He then asked.

"Of course you can" She smiled lifting Jackie out of her crib and handing her to Harry "This is Jacqueline Jennifer Dawson,but we all call her Jackie after her father".

"Hello Jackie" Harry whispered quietly holding the little girl.

Rose's heart started to melt watching Harry holding the most precious thing in her life.

Harry sat down gently in a chair and held Jackie.

"You and Joe are so a-like. Both naturals with babies" Rose remarked. "Do you have any children Harry?" She then asked.

"No i don't. I'm single still but i'd love to settle down. Please don't tell Joe this but i'm jealous of him. He'll definitely be married and a father before i am" Harry said "And i'm about a year older than him".

"I'm having a hard time believing you are single Harry. You're really hot! And you're great with kids" Rose said not ashamed by her comments towards Harry.

Harry blushed "And you're extremely beautiful Rose. Have you been with anyone since Jack died?" he asked hoping he had not upset her.

"No. I don't see the point in even trying to start again. Nobody would want to take me on with an illegimate child to a man i wasn't even married too. But 'm content on it just being me and Jackie. She is all i need" Rose smiled.

Harry tried to hide his disapointment at what she said. "I wouldn't care Rose" he simply stated.

"You would do when people started talking behind your back" Rose stated.

"I couldn't give a toss what people said or thought" Harry said looking into Rose's eyes showing her how serious he was.

"Anyway... How long are you here for?" Rose asked quickly changing the subject.

"About a week. We docked yesterday. I'm an officer aboard Titanic's sister ship the Olympic. We go back in a weeks time" Harry informed her.

"Must have been weird for you Harry" Rose asked.

"Not really Rose. I've done it several times since the titanic sank. It was horrible the first time. I kept thinking about Henry,Will and Jim freezing to death. I'll never forget seeing you blowing the whistle next to Henry's body. When we got to the carpathia i locked myself in a bathroom and cried and cried struggling to get Henry's body out of my head. I'm glad i never saw Will and Jim" Harry said with emotion.

"According to Joe,Will killed Jenn's ex fiancee and our friend Tommy then he shot himself out of guilt" Rose told him.

"How terrible. Will was such a good man and fantastic friend to me. He always guided me and helped me become a better officer. I just can't believe what happened.." Harry started to sob.

Rose went over to him and put her arm around him and he cried into her chest "Shhh Harry let it all out" She rubbed his back "It's all going to be all ok i promise".

She held him for about 10 minutes until he felt better."Are you feeling any better Harry?" She asked him.

"Much better. I feel the best i have done since before the sinking. I just have had noone to turn too and it's all been bottled up for over a year. Thankyou Rose. I better get back now. Thanks for being so kind and allowing me to spend time with you and little Jackie. I'd like to spend more time with you before i go back to England. Woud you like to go for a drink tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"I'd love too Harry. I'll come and knock on their door. And i'm sure they'll be happy to babysit Jackie,be good practice for them" She laughed. She gave Harry a big hug and thought hard about kissing him but decided it wasn't right,she still loved Jack.

Harry also wanted to kiss Rose but decided not too for the same reason. He left her house and walked back to Jennifer and Joe's a lot happier and less stressed now he had let it all out. Plus he admitted to himself he had started developing feelings for Rose but he could not face telling Joe or Jenn just yet..


	45. Harry takes Rose out

**Just a quick run-down on the characters currently and what has been happening with their characters so far to sum up:**

 **Jennifer Anne O'Riley DOB 23rd july 1890-22 years old but days away from her 23rd birthday. Officially got together with Joe on 10th december 1912 after being apart for several months due to her depression and PTSD. Full time housewife.**

 **Joseph Grove Boxhall DOB 23rd march 1884-29 years old. Works as a miner. An ex sea-officer. Close to proposing marriage to Jennifer.**

 **Harry Godfrey Lowe DOB 21st november 1882-30 years old. Currently single but attracted to Rose Dawson. Now serves as fifth officer aboard the RMS Olympic.**

 **Rose Jane Dawson nee Dewitt-Bukater DOB 2nd february 1895.18 years old. Single mother to Jacqueline Jennifer Dawson with her dead lover Jack. Is also attracted to Harry but is not in the right place just yet to begin dating. Full time mother.**

 **Jacqueline Jennifer Dawson DOB 17th january 1913. 6 months old. Daughter of Rose and Jack.**

It was still July 1913. Jenn and Joe had officially been together properly for 7 months and they were going from strength to strength. Jenn was just approaching her 23rd birthday in a matter of weeks. Joe had planned to take her to a restaurant and a film afterwards.

But today Jenn and Rose were going to have a girl day out. Harry had kindly agreed to babysit Jackie. This was a big step for the new mum to allow someone else to babysit her baby. But Harry was trying to prove to Rose he was worth getting involved with once she had gotten over Jack.

Jenn had got dressed in a pink dress and wore pink shoes to match. She kissed Joe goodbye and went next door to Rose and knocked on the door. Harry answered the door with a smile "Morning Jenn"He said opening the door for Jenn to come in.

"Morning Harry. How long have you been here?" She eyed suspiciously.

"About an hour. I was up and out the door before you and Joe woke" He said defensively.

"Ahh ok" She smirked.

"Why do you ask Jenn?" Harry asked.

"No real reason" She replied figuring out Harry had a thing for Rose.

"Morning Jenn!" Rose said excited as she walked down the stairs she then gave Jenn a big hug.

"Morning Rose!" Jenn exclaimed warmly.

"Let's go then" Rose said gesturing Jenn out of the door "Thanks for looking after Jackie for me Harry".

"Anytime Rose,,you never have to ask me" Harry smiled warmly.

The girls left the house and walked into the main city smiling. They entered a coffee shop and sat down with their hot beverage.

"Rose?" Jenn asked.

"Yes Jenn" Rose smiled sipping her drink.

"Me and Joe think Harry likes you" Jenn replied.

"We only met yesterday" Rose said.

"It's so obvious. He turned up at your house early to look after Jackie,he can't take his eyes off you Rose" Jenn exclaimed.

"Ok,i kinda like him too. We talked last night and all i kept thinking is i want to kiss him and i got the feeling he wanted to do the same. But it's too soon Jenn. Jack only died 15 months ago and i have Jackie to think about!" Rose stated glumly.

"I totally understand what you're saying. But you should at least make it known to him you're interested before he goes back to England. Otherwise he'll be looking for another woman but if he knows how you're feeling he'll wait for you,i'm sure of it. Harry is just like Joe,loyal and honest. What do you have to lose Rose?" Jenn asked.

"He's taking me out for a drink tonight. I'm going to ask him to wait. Maybe by the next time he docks in New York i'll be ready for him? And you are totally right about Harry and Joe,i think they're brothers seperated at birth. We are both very luck girls" Rose asked.

"We sure can pick them hey Rose" Jenn exclaimed.

"He even said he didn't care what people thought of him being with me and helping me raise Jackie even though he isn't her father"Rose stated.

"See? Rose he really does care" Jenn replied.

"What would you do if Joe proposed?" Rose asked curiously changing the subject as it was becoming awkward.

"What? Has he said something to you?" Jenn asked excited.

"No,but come on it's inevitable. He's besotted with you. You are his queen" Rose smirked.

"It would be a big fat yes Rose. I love him so much and i want nothing more than to be his wife. I hope he asks soon because i want to start a family. I would ideally like to have our four kids by the time i'm 35. And your beautiful daughter does not help me!" She joked.

"Aww Jenn you do have it bad. I can always give Joe a gentle nudge if you'd like?" Rose asked.

"It's OK Rose. He'll ask me when he's ready,i don't want him to feel pressured" Jenn replied.

"I think he's putting it off a little because he doesnt know how much you want to marry him" Rose informed her.

"Ohh" was all Jenn could say.

"Come on let's go for a walk before i need to get back and change for my drink with Harry" Rose said getting up and then taking their empty mugs up to the counter.

"At least you and Harry are already there for your "Date" Jenn smirked.

"It's not a date" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is Rose. Don't deny it" Jenn smirked again.

Rose said nothing apart from sticking out her tongue at her.

They walked back home and Jenn went in her house and Rose went to hers. Rose opened the front door and found Harry snoozing in a chair with Jackie in his arms and a book in his hand. She figured he must have been reading to her and fell asleep. She smiled at the sight of Harry and Jackie.

Rose quietly went upstairs and changed into something a little slinkier. It was the first time she had gone out for the evening since before she met Cal. He would never allow such behaviour.

She wore a black dress which showed her cleavage. Because she was breast-feeding her boobs were bigger. Her dress also showed off her slim legs and figure,she had lost her baby weight quickly and she put on black strappy heels. She brushed her long curly red locks and applied bright red lipstick. She looked in the mirror and was amazed at how much she had grown in the last year. No longer trapped to a man she did not love just to keep her mother happy and having no friends to turn to,she now had a beautiful baby,she was independant had three wonderful friends and a potential new love all thanks to Jack Dawson who set her free from her caged existence.

She walked quietly downstairs where Harry had now woken up and was still sitting on the sofa holding Jackie. He was breath-taken when he saw Rose. He gave her a massive smile "Wow Rose,you look mesmorising" He said.

"Thankyou Harry. I wanted to make an effort for our drink" She smiled sitting down next to him "How has Jackie been?" She then asked.

"Good as gold Rose. She's a wonderful you have a nice time with Jenn?" he smiled stroking Jackie's little hairs that were starting to grow.

"We did thankyou. She wants Joe to propose to her soon and he thinks she doesn't want to get married yet. It's pretty funny. I told her to tell him." Rose laughed.

"He told me he wants to buy the ring soon and propose" Harry said.

"She wants to be pregnant soon" Rose continued.

"Joe wants to start trying soon" Harry smirked.

"Those two are terrible they tell us both more than they tell each other" Rose observed.

"They have communication problems Rose. They need to get their act together or they'll still be just in a relationship in 20 years" Harry said.

"Would you tell a girl what you want?" Rose asked.

"Sure i would. I value communication in a relationshp. It is how a relationship works and flourishes" Harry said.

They were then interrupted quickly by Jenn who had come to collect Jackie so they could go out.

"Hey guys just come to pick up Jackie!" She smirked at them both.

Harry picked up Jackie and handed her over to Jenn "Here you go Jenn. You and Joe enjoy your practice" He laughed.

"Thankyou Harry" She then left.

"I'm going to head upstairs to your bathroom quickly Rose to finish getting ready" he said.

"Ok Harry" She stood watching him go upstairs admiring his fine figure. She had to admit he was gorgeous and she loved his welsh accent it made him sound so sexy.

He then came downstairs smiling and smelling good. She could smell his aftershave.

"Everything Ok Rose?" he asked trying to get her out of her trance.

"I'm good" She said.

"Let's go then" Harry exclaimed opening the door for Rose to go out then shutting it behind him.

They walked to the bar chatting and laughing whilst having their arms linked. When they arrived Harry said "What would you like to drink?".

"Just a coke Harry. I can't have alcohol because i'm breast feeding" She replied.

"Oh of course" he said before going upto the bar and ordering a coke for Rose and a beer for him. He returned to their table with their drinks.

"Thanks Harry" She smiled taking a sip of her ice cold coke "It's lovely".

"I must say you are looking beautiful this evening" he said shyly.

"Thankyou Harry and you look handsome" She smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something and i need to know before i sail back to England as it could be several months before i come back to New York?" He asked nervously.

"You can ask me anything Harry" She smiled sipping her coke.

"I would very much like to court you Rose. And i know you are still grieving and i'm not trying to rush you Rose but i really like you" He said.

"I like you too Harry. I would very much like to keep seeing you. And maybe by the time you are back in New York maybe i will be ready to begin a proper relationship with you" She replied "Would you wait for me Harry?". She then asked.

"Of course i will Rose. A month,a year,whatever it takes" He smiled.

She leant over and met his lips and kissed him gently. He blushed but felt so happy.

"When do you go back?" Rose asked.

"I have three days left. But i promise to write to you Rose and keep in contact with you and Jackie. And i'll let you know when i'm due to sail to New York so i could perhaps stay here with you if you would like that?" He asked.

"I would really like that Harry" Rose gazed into her eyes.

"And i meant everything i said about Jackie. I do not care one bit what anyone thinks or says about me taking Jackie on as my daughter if we properly get together. Maybe i could even move to New York properly?" he suggested.

"Maybe. That's a discussion for the future Harry. At the moment i'm enjoying your company" She smiled.

"Sorry Rose for rushing you. I was getting ahead of myself" he said.

"It's Ok Harry." She reasurred him. "Well we better get back. I don't want to get back and find the broody couple have taken my baby" She giggled.

He also laughed "True,true Rose,they need to get their act together fast".

They got up and put their coats back on and walked back in the dark chatting again. When they got there Harry opened the front door of Jenn and Joe's house and walked in to find them both cuddled up together asleep on the couch. Harry walked up the stairs quietly and took Jackie. Rose left a note for Joe and Jenn to tell them she had taken Jackie home.

"Thankyou for a lovely evening" Rose whispered smiling at Harry and holding onto Jackie.

"I enjoyed it Rose" he smiled kissing her cheek as she then walked out of the door with Jackie.

Harry made sure the note was clearly visible and headed off to bed happy and contented and hopeful.


	46. Jenn and the horses

It was the day of Harry's departure back to England. He didn't want to go because of Rose but he had his job to do. Besides he could be back in a matter of weeks.

Jenn,Joe,Rose and little Jackie accompanied Harry to the docks where the RMS Olympic was waiting.

"Here's my address Rose" Harry said handing Rose a piece of paper.

"And here's mine Harry" She also handed him a piece of paper.

Harry leant over to her and kissed her on the lips "Be safe Rose. I shall miss you everyday" he said.

"I shall miss you a lot Harry. Would you like to cuddle Jackie before you embark?" Rose asked.

"I would like that a lot Rose" Harry said getting Jackie out of her pram "Come here little lady. You be good for your mummy and i shall see you soon" Before he planted kisses on Jackie's forehead.

Jackie gurgled and smiled. Harry then handed her back to her mother.

"Now you two" He addressed Joe and Jenn "When i see you again Jenn had better have a rock on her finger or else i'll bang your heads together" He said teasily.

Joe and Jenn said nothing but both looked at each other and blushed.

"Have a safe trip Harry" Jenn broke the awkward silence.

Harry smiled and hugged Jenn tight and kissed her cheek "You be safe and happy together".

"We will Harry" Jenn turned to Joe and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Take care Harry" Said Joe.

"You too Joe" Shaking his hand then giving him a manly hug and patting his back.

Harry then embarked onto the ship and waved goodbye to them. They stood as the ship left the harbour and they then walked off together praying Harry would be safe.

* * *

It was the day of Jennifer's 23rd birthday. She woke up to find the bed was empty apart from her. She got out of bed and had a shower and changed into a purple dress and walked downstairs to see Joe cooking her a romantic breakfast. He saw her and his face lit up "Happy birthday beautiful" he said before kissinng her passionately.

"Thankyou gorgeous" She replied.

"Sit down" he gestured to her pulling one of the dining chairs out.

She smiled at him and sat down.

He handed her a mug of sweet coffee just how she liked it."Thankyou Joe". She said grateful.

"Once you've eaten i'll hand you your birthday cards that have come in the post" He said cooking scrambled egg.

When he finished cooking he took her plate to her,on it was toast covered in scrambled egg and streaky cubes of bacon which was one of her favourites. "Here you go birthday girl" planting another kiss on her lips.

"Thankyou sweetheart it smells wonderful" She said before tucking in. He sat opposite her and ate his constantly looking over at her and smiling.

When they had both finished he took both plates over to the sink and did the washing up whilst Jennifer watched him and smiled _my future husband_.

Joe picked up the mail and handed them to her "Here you go babe" He smiled watching her open them.

She opened the first one it was a card from Harry. The message inside read " **To Jenn, happy 23rd birthday with love from Harry x** ". She smiled showing Joe.

She then opened up the second one and read the message " **To Jenn,Hope you are having a lovely birthday,Cal xx** ".

She showed Joe the card hoping he wouldn't be upset "It's from Cal. I cannot believe he remembered".

"Well he DID love you Jenn" Joe said trying to hide his annoyance.

Jenn opened the last card and read the message " **To my beautiful Jennifer. Happy birthday. With all my love and dedication yours forever Joexxxxxxxx** ".

"Oh Joe! it's beautiful thankyou" She got up off the chair and hugged him tight kissing his cheek then his lips. His annoyance about the card from Cal was gone.

"Come with me Jenn i have something i want to show you" Joe said taking her hand and leading her outside and took her for a 10 minute walk on their estate.

"Close your eyes" he said gently. She did what he said "No peeking" he then said.

"I'm not Joe,i promise" She smiled.

They approached a paddock which contained three horses. Joe had been planning this for a couple of weeks and trying to keep Jenn away so she did not find out "You can open them now" He said.

She opened her eyes and gasped "OMG Joe! You did all this for me?" She asked.

"You always said you wanted your own horse paddock,well now you have it" Joe informed her not able to take his eyes off her bright beautiful smile.

"But how did you do all this? it's amazing!" She exclaimed.

"I paid someone to build it and for the horses,thats why i told you you weren't allowed up here I did not want the surprise ruined." he said.

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me" She said.

"Because i love you and you deserve the best" he kissed her neck.

She smiled "Do the horses have names Joe or can i name them?" She asked.

"That brown one there is a boy. The white one is a girl and the black one is also a girl" Joe informed her.

"OK I want to name the brown one Chestnut. The white one Snowy and the black one Sooty" She smiled undoing the paddock gate and greeting her three new horses.

Joe could do nothing but watch his woman bond with her horses. He was so proud of her.

He quietly left her alone to go and get Rose. He walked back and knocked on her door,she then answered "Hey Joe,where's the birthday girl? I have her present and card here" Rose smiled.

"She's with her three presents" Joe gushed with happiness.

"Huh?" Rose asked confused.

"Get Jackie and come with me,you will find out" he smiled.

She did what he said and followed Joe to where Jenn was "wow Joe you did all this?" She asked stunned.

"Yes,she always said she loved horses and this was her dream when we moved here" Joe said.

"It's just so amazing Joe. Look at her she's so happy" Rose hugged Joe.

"This is how i intend to make her feel everyday aslong as i'm alive Rose" Joe stated.

"Come on Joe,when are you doing it?" Rose quietly whispered so Jenn couldn't hear them. Infact she was so taken with her horses she didn't know the pair were watching her.

"Doing what Rose?" Joe asked puzzled.

"Asking her to marry you of course!" She exclaimed playfully pinching his arm.

"Soon Rose,soon" He said.

"She thinks you're not ready Joe. She wants to marry soon and be pregnant. She's always talking about it" Rose said.

"I know how much she wants to get married and start our family. But i intend to get this right Rose that is why i'm not rushing. I only intend to do this once and only with her. We're still young Rose"Joe stated.

"I do get what you're saying Joe. And i know how important this is all to you"Rose said rubbing his back.

"If i messed up and lost her. I'd rather die. I couldn't live without her".He said.

"Joe,you could never mess up! She loves you and you love her. Have faith in yourself" Rose smiled.

"I guess the closer i get to doing it i then pull back because i think how bad things went with my ex. I had bought a ring and was intending to propose then i caught her in bed with someone else. I guess i'm just scared" Joe said.

"Jenn is not your ex. Jenn would never pull shit like that. She loves you. She would rather die then hurt you again" Rose said puting her arms around him.

Joe let go of a tear out of his eye "Sorry Rose. I sound like an idiot who is still scared to ask the love of his life to marry him".

"You don't Joe. It sounds like you have PTSD a little bit. Your ex was a dirty common whore where Jenn is hopelessly devoted to you and loves you more than anything" Rose said.

"Come on let's go over to her" Joe cheered up.

"Happy birthday Jenn!" Rose shouted to Jenn.

Jenn turned around and smiled when she saw Joe,Rose and little Jackie "Thanks Rose. Look what Joe did for me" Jenn smiled and leaving the paddock to give her best friend a hug.

"It's amazing Jenn. Here's your card and a little something from me and Jackie for you" Rose smiled handing Jenn a card and little black box.

Jenn opened the card and read it " **To Jenn happy birthday love Rose and Jackie xxxxx** ".

She then opened the little box and inside was a beautiful pair of silver earrings "OMG Roe they are beautiful,thankyou so much" She exclaimed hugging her best friend again.

"You're welcome Jenn" Rose said.

"Come here Jackie ,come give your god-mummy a cuddle" Jenn said picking Jackie up out of her pram. "You're getting so big".

"Maybe one day very soon she'll have a playmate" Rose smirked hinting at Jenn and Joe to hurry up and start trying.

They then spent most of the day with the horses and then went back to their house where Joe fixed up lunch for them.

Rose and Jackie then left so Jenn and Joe could get ready to go out for dinner.

Joe dressed in a very smart tux and Jenn wore a yellow dress and put a purple cardigan over the top. She had her hair up in a bun.

"Ready Miss O'Riley?" he asked kissing her hand.

"Yes i am Mr Boxhall" She smiled.

They left their home and walked to the restaurant where they enjoyed a three course meal and some alcoholical drinks.

They left the restaurant not drunk but quite tipsy and staggered back home and collapsed on their bed together and fell asleep.

 **A/O Awww Joe bought Jennifer her own horse paddock with three horses. How sweet and romantic is that? I love Joe in this story. He's every woman's dream man:) Please tell me what you think.**


	47. Tragic news

**A/O This chapter contains loss of child so if you are sensitive about this subject please read with caution. I just would like to say how sorry i am for anyone who has ever lost a child. Credit goes to various medical websites for the information on ectopic pregnancies.**

Jennifer woke up the day after her birthday and got dressed to visit Cal to thank him for his birthday card.

She went downstairs where Joe had cooked for her "Morning princess,what does the day hold in store?" he asked.

"Well actually... i am going to visit Cal to thank him for the card he sent me" She stated hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Oh.. why can't you just ring him or write him a letter?" he asked insecurely. He trusted Jennifer but he did not trust Cal to make a move on his woman.

"Why shouldn't i visit him Joe? He's a friend nothing more" She said beginning to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Because i don't trust him to not try it on with you Jenn. Look,i'm sorry" He said putting his hand around her waist.

She reacted by pushing him off her "LOOK. Even if he did try something on,do you honestly think i would recipicate after everything we have been through? Haven't i shown you how much i bloody love you?" She exclaimed small tears running down her face.

He felt terrible seeing how upset he had made her,it was the last thing he wanted to make her feel "Jenn,i'm sorry".

"I had Shaun control my life,who i was friends with,who i spoke to,what i wore,what i ate,what i did everyday. And i certainly won't tollerate it with you. I'm done with my life being controlled. If you can't deal with me being friends with Cal then we're done OK?" She didn't wait for Joe to say anything before she stormed out the house and slammed the door behind her without touching the food Joe had cooked for her.

Joe sat down on a chair unable to stop shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. _Shit,what have i done? Please tell me i haven't pushed her away. She's my life. Stupid stupid past crap. What that bitch did to me a few years ago has left me scared and insecure. Of course Jenn would never hurt me like that._

* * *

Jenn stormed out onto the street feeling like crap. _Why can't he just accept i only see Cal now as a friend. I love Joe,noone else._

She walked to Cal's house and rung the bell,the fresh air and sunshine had helped calm her down. When Cal got to the door he saw it was Jenn and smiled "Hi Jenn. What do i owe this unexpected honour?" he asked letting her in the door.

"I just wanted to thankyou for the lovely card you sent me" She smiled at him. He then took her coat off her and hung it up.

"It was my pleasure Jenn,would you like a drink?" he asked gesturing her to sit down.

She then sat "Coffee please would be lovely".

"I'll be back" Cal walked into the kitchen then came back with two coffees and some biscuits "Here you go. Help yourself to biscuits".

"Thanks Cal" She said taking the mug off him and helping herself to a biscuit.

"How have you been coping? No more depression spells i hope" He asked.

"No,it's been all fine. Although me and Joe had an argument before i came here when he found out i was coming to see you. He seems to think you will make a move on me" She smirked.

"Tell him he has nothing to worry about. Father set me up with a lady named Imogen. I am due to meet her next week with the hope we become engaged" he smiled.

"Oh that's fantastic Cal. You must let me know how it goes" she exclaimed.

"I will write to you Jenn. I see you still have no ring on your finger. Still no proposal i take it?" he asked.

"Nope. And to be honest i'm fed up with waiting. We've been together for nearly a year" She sounded disappointed.

"It sounds like he doesn't really want to get married Jenn. I'm sorry to say" Cal said glumly.

"He does,he's just scared because of what happened when he was about to propose to his ex" She explained.

"Well i proposed to you after what Rose did to me. The past shouldn't matter Jenn. And if he cannot move on from his past mistakes,is he really worth waiting for? What if you are still like this in 20 years because he's stuck in the past? No hope for children either Jenn" Cal said.

"Maybe i should ask him to marry me instead!" She laughed.

"It's his job to ask you,not the other way round" he informed her.

They chatted and drunk coffee for about three hours before it was time for Jenn to head home and tend to her horses.

She walked back and didn't bother seeing if Joe was home. She instead went to her horse paddock and gently stroked and spoke to her horses. Joe had given her the nickname the horse whisperer. Joe had seen her come home and knew she must still be pissed at him because she hadn't come inside the house to see if he was home. He decided he'd make her lunch and take it to her and try and get her to forgive him. He had been a stupid fool.

"You are beautiful sweet Chestnut. You're my favourite" She smiled brushing his mane gently. Suddenly she doubled over in pain in her abdomen and collapsed on the grass and the last thing she knew she was asleep.

Joe put a plate of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice on a tray and walked out of the house and walked towards the horse paddock hoping she would forgive him for being an ass. His hopeful smile soon turned to a panic when he saw her collapsed in the horse paddock. He immediately dropped the tray and the glass of orange juice shattered on the ground. He ran and opened the gate and ran to her "Jenn! OMG Jenn. Wake up!" He exclaimed crying. She did not respond. He was in tears.

He ran to Rose's house and banged hopelessly on her door. Rose answered "Joe? What's wrong?" She asked wondering why he was crying and panicking.

"It's Jenn! She's collapsed and i cannot wake her. She's in the horse paddock!" He exclaimed.

"OMG!" She exclaimed scared running to the horse paddock and running to her "Jenn it's me Rose wake up" Then she discovered something which scared her "Joe! She's bleeding down there. Run to the house and call an ambulance!" She ordered.

Joe ran frantically to the house and rung for an ambulance. The ambulance arrived and took Jennifer away in it. Joe,Rose and little Jackie came too. They rushed Jennifer into surgery and it was an anxious wait to know what was wrong with Jenn and if she would be OK.

Joe was shaking with nerves and was crying. Rose tried to reassure him by holding him "We had a stupid argument this morning. OMG what if she dies and i dont get to make things right with her?" he asked sobbing.

"What was it about?" Rose asked.

"She went to see Cal to thank him for the card and i got jealous and insecure" His eyes were red and puffy.

"Joe,she loves you,how many times do you need someone to tell you that before it sinks in? She is not your ex girlfriend. Grow up Joe and get out of your past. Jennifer is your future. She thinks you will never ask her to marry her. Get over your stupid issues" She exclaimed beofre the doctor arrived looking optimsitic.

"Are you Mr Boxhall?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes i am. How is Jenn?" Joe aksed wiping tears out of his eyes.

"She's stable now. We had to operate as she was bleeding. Were you aware she was pregnant?" The dcotor asked.

Those words broke his heart "Was pregnant?" Joe asked.

"Yes,Jennifer was four weeks pregnant. She suffered an ectopic pregnant which meant the fetus was growing inside the fallopian tube and it ruptured causing her to bleed and collapse" The doctor confirmed.

"WIll she be OK?" Rose asked for Joe who was trying to let this news sink in. How could Jennifer not tell him she was pregnant with his child.

"We removed the fetus and one of her fallopian tubes which reptured" The doctor said.

"Will she be able to conceive again?" Rose then asked.

"Yes,but now she has lost a tube her chance of conceiving has reduced but it could still happen" The doctor smiled.

"Could this happen again?" Joe asked.

"It's very unlikely Mr Boxhall. You can both go in and see her if you would like. She's still sleepy from the operation but she should be awake soon" He replied.

Joe and Rose stood up and walked into Jenn's hospital room. She was in a hospital gown and was asleep. She looked very peaceful. Joe was dreading having to tell her that their first baby died. He still did not understand how she got pregnant in the first place because they had not starting trying.

Jenn woke up and saw Joe and Rose "Jenn!" Joe exclaimed kissing her forehead "OMG I was so scared i was going to lose you!".

"What happened to me? Why am i in hospital?" Jenn asked groggy.

"Jenn,you were pregnant but you lost it. You had what is known as an ectopic pregnancy where the baby grows in the fallopian tube. You collapsed and bled because of it. But they fixed you up and you should be able to get pregnant again" Rose told her trying to be strong for her and Joe.

"I did'nt even know i was pregnant" was all Jenn could say.

"Did you have your period this month?" Rose asked.

"No i didn't. I just thought it was late because of everything going on. The move etc. I was on the pill" Jenn said in disbelieve.

"The pill doesn't always work Jenn" Rose stated.

"Well it's worked for me since i was 18" Jenn exclaimed.

"Look,you two need some alone time to talk,so i'll take Jackie for a walk OK" Rose smiled at the grieving couple and left them on their own.

When Rose left Joe broke down in Jenn's arms."I'm so sorry for everything Jenn. I'm a fool for doubting you. And now we have lost our first baby. I know it wasn't planned but i'd have been so thrilled and happy" Joe said in tears.

Jenn gently stoked his hair "Shh Joe. It wasn't your fault. It just wasn't meant to be. Maybe our destiny is to marry first then start trying properly. Not get pregnant accidently before we are married" Jenn said.

"I love you Jenn. I'm sorry for the Cal crap i put you through. i know you'd never do anything behind my back" Joe said kissing her on the lips.

"And i'm sorry for being a bitch this morning. And i'm sorry for failing at having our baby. I promise to try harder next time" Jenn broke down in tears. She was also sore from the operation.

"Jenn,you could never fail as far as i'm concerned. There will be another time. And one day we will have four beautiful children to raise and watch grow up" Joe smiled.

"I hope so. i hope this wasnt our only chance at having a baby" Jenn said.

"We'll get through this Jennifer just like we have gotten through everything in the past. Then i'm going to ask you to become my wife,then we will marry and you can stop taking the pill and we can conceive again and you can come out 9 months later with our son or daughter in your warm,loving arms" Joe stated.


	48. A most romantic proposal

Jenn had been in hospital for about a week. It was a sunny august day. And the day Jennifer could go home.

"Are you all set beautiful?" Joe smiled.

"Yes i am Joe" replied Jenn Melachontly. Joe was begnning to become concerned about Jennifer's mental state after losing the baby. He was worried she was becoming depressed again and would blame herself.

Joe grabbed her things and let her to his car. He opened the passenger door and made sure she was secure inside then he put her bags in the boot.  
He then started the engine and drove off. Neither of them said anything in the car. Jennifer just stared out at the sun.

They arrived at home where Joe took Jenn's hand and let her inside and settled her down on the sofa and put a blanket over her. He then went and got her bags and took them in and unpacked her things.

"Would you like a drink Jenn?" Joe asked.

"No thankyou i'm fine" She gave him a fake smile.

* * *

It was now december 1913 and Jennifer had become even more withdrawn from Joe and Rose. Joe was worried about her and decided he would ring her councillor Claire. It didn't matter what Rose or Joe did for her,she did not seem to notice or care. All she wanted was her dead baby.

Joe picked up the phone whilst Jennifer was upstairs in bed.

"Hi Claire,it's Joseph Boxhall. I'm ringing on behalf of my girlfriend Jennifer O'Riley".

"Hi Mr Boxhall,how can i help you?" She said on the other line.

"Jennifer recently lost our baby about five months ago. And she has withdrawn again from life. and i'm very worried about you come over?" Joe replied.

"I am so terribly sorry Mr Boxhall. Of course i can. I can be with you in half an hour if that is ok?" She asked.

"That would be superb. Thankyou" He said before hanging up.

Joe ran upstairs where Jennifer was sat up in bed "Jenn,Claire is coming over today to see you" he informed her.

"Oh how lovely" She just gave him a little smile.

In the five months since the death of their baby. Jenn and Joe had not been intimate,had not had any date nights,she had also neglected her duties towards her horses and housework,instead Joe had to do everything and he was getting worn down and stressed out. Rose had tried to help him as much as possible but she had Jackie to take care of and she was approaching her 1st birthday.

Claire arrived and Joe saw her "Hi Mr Boxhall" She smiled.

"Call me Joe,Claire" he smiled back "Would you like a drink before going upstairs?" he offered.

"I'm fine thankyou Joe. Let's go and see Jennifer" She smiled trying to hide the fact she found Joe attractive. She felt guilty for these feelings.

Joe opened the door and led Claire in. Joe left the pair alone to talk.

"Hi Jennifer,how are things?" She asked smiling.

"Well let's see i'm still un-married and childless and i cannot keep a baby safe" Jennifer exclaimed loudly.

"Jennifer,the way you are feeling right now is perfectly normal. You have experienced a tragedy so awful. But remember it isn't just you who has lost a baby, Joe has also lost his child. You need to comfort each other not push each other away" Claire tried to explain to her.

"Don't you think i know that? How can i comfort him when i can't comfort myself? That's why he still hasn't asked me to marry him because he sees me as nothing more than a failure and someone who destroyed his dreams of a baby. Even if we started trying properly it would probably not happen anyway then he'll just move on and meet someone new who can give him a family and propose to them straight away" She said in tears.

"Jennifer,that really is not the case. I've never seen anyone so madly in love with anybody as much as Joe is with you. But he needs you Jennifer. You are his girlfriend in sickness and in health and this is both your sickness now the loss of your baby. When you work this out Jennifer you will both start to heal and move on. And this time you do not need anti-depressants you need each other" Claire stated before getting up and leaving her in her room.

Claire went downstairs and said to Joe who was sat glumly on the sofa "I've spoken to her and i hope she has listened to what i said".

"What did you say Claire?" Joe asked.

"You need to be there for each other. You have both suffered a terrible loss and the only way to get through it and move on is to be there for each other,hold each other. Can you do that Joe?" She asked.

"Yes i can,thankyou Claire" He then saw her out.

So Jennifer and Joe began taking Claire's advice and they finally found their way back to each other and they grieved the loss of their baby together and were ready to move on.

* * *

It was 9th april 1914 and today Joe decided would be the day he would ask Jennifer to become his wife.. The loss of their baby helped him move on from his past demons.

He quietly sneaked out of the house and went to the jewellers store to buy a ring for Jennifer then he would come back and take her out for the afternoon to the statue of liberty.

He went to the store and browsed the rings. He did not have a budget. He finally found the perfect closely resembled this one /is/image/Signet/1004042?$detail745$

He told the jeweller he wanted that one and paid for it and was handed it in a small blue box. He carefully put it in his jacket pocket.

He then walked back home and Jennifer was sat reading a book "Hi sweetheart where did you go?" She smiled at her handsome man.

"I had a few errands nothing to worry about sweetheart. I'm taking you out this afternoon. I'm just going to smarten up then i'll be down" He smiled kissing her.

She then went back to her book to wait for him. He then came downstairs and she couldn't believe how handsome he looked. He was wearing a similar suit to his white star uniform. A white shirt,black tie,jacket and trousers and smart black shoes. She was captivated "You look gorgeous Joe" She said studying his appearance "But what's the special occasion?" She asked.

"Do i need one?" He smirked.

They then left their house and walked to the docks to catch the ferry "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the statue of liberty" He smiled.

She said nothing instead she just smiled. They got on the ferry and arrived on the island. Joe took her hand and walked up the steps to the very top of the statue "What are we doing here?" She asked.

Joe bent down on one knee and smiled "The day i met you i knew you were somebody special and so very beautiful. It took us a long time to get this far but today Jennifer Anne O'Riley i ask you to become my wife. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asked getting the box out of his suit jacket.

Jennifer smiled and said "YES!" She smiled and he smiled taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her engagement ring finger. He then lifted her up and twirled her around. Other people clapped who had been watching Joe's proposal.

"I love you so much and i vow to always make you happy Jenn" He smiled. 


	49. A date

**Another quick rundown on the characters:**

 **It was still april 1914.**

 **Jennifer was now 23 years old and had just got engaged to Joe. She had an ectopic pregnancy 9 months ago and had been suffering with depression again with Joe.**

 **Joe was now 30 years old and had an extended break from work due to his and Jennifer's loss.**

 **Rose was now 19 years old and still a single mother to Jackie. She had been disappointed to receieve no letters from Harry especially as she had sent him several.**

 **Jackie was now 15 months old and starting to crawl and talk.**

Joe and Jenn walked away from the statue of liberty an engaged couple "Is the ring OK Jenn? If it isn't the right size i can get it re-sized" he smiled.

"It's perfect Joe,absolutely wonderful" She turned to look at him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips "I love you Joe so so much".

"And i love you Jennifer. I want to ask you will you change your name when we get married?" He asked.

"Yes,i want nothing more than to be Jennifer Boxhall. I think it fits really well don't you Joe?" She laughed.

"If you're sure Jenn. I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to keep your name" Joe smiled warmly at her.

"I love you Joe. What time of year do you want to marry?" She asked.

"How about next summer? It's probably too late to do it this summer as we are in april" Joe suggested.

"It's perfect. Maybe we could do it on the anniversary the titanic sank?" She suggested.

"15th april 1915?" he asked.

"How about it?" She asked.

"I think it's lovely,it would be a lovely tribute to the family and friends we lost" He squeezed her arm tight.

"Then we can start the fun bit on our honeymoon if you get my drift?" She asked flirty.

"Start trying? Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Joe i am" She smiled as they returned to the city of Manhattan and walked hand in hand home to tell Rose their wonderful news.

"We won't tell Rose straight away we'll see if she noticed the ring first" Joe smirked.

"Sounds fun Joe!" She exclaimed.

They got back and knocked on Rose's door,she answered "Hey Jenn Hey Joe,you both Ok?" She asked wondering why they had smirks on their faces.

"We're great" Joe answered for the both of them.

Rose looked at them suspiciously before she smiled when she looked at Jenn's hand "OMG! You did it Joe!" She grabbed Jenn's hand to look at the ring closer.

"Yes he did" she exclaimed kissing Joe on the lips.

"Pencil 15th april 1915 into your diary Rose" he said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"We want to marry then on titanic's 3rd anniversary" Jenn replied.

"How wonderful. I am so happy for the pair of you" She hugged them both "And i'm your bridesmaid" Rose informed.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Joe asked "Because i want him as best man".

"Not since he was here last year. I'm a little worried to be honest. I sent letters but never got any back" Rose said disappointed.

"I'm sure he has a valid reason. I'll get in touch with white star and find out for you" Joe smiled stroking Rose's back.

"Maybe he changed his mind about me and Jackie?" Rose said.

"I doubt it Rose. I doubt it very much" Jenn said.


	50. Ruth returns

**A/O So i've just watched Titanic for the billionith time this evening and it annoys me how little screentime Boxhall had. I counted a few background shots and three lines. And don't even get me started on Pitman. I think apart from that officer photo,the only time we actually see Pitman is during the church service standing to the left of the Captain. Boxhall i believe is on the left of Pitman. Anyone agree with me? In the next few days i'll screencap it and post the link on here.**

It was June 1914 Jennifer and Joe had been engaged for about two months and were busy planning their wedding. They only had 10 months left to organise.

The date had been booked. Rose was going to be bridesmaid but noone could still not get in contact with Harry. Rose began to think Harry was staying away from her and told people to tell them to keep quiet on his whereabouts.

There was a knock on Roses's door,she got excited hoping it was Harry. It was someone she had least expected. It was mother Ruth who believed she had died on the Titanic. Ruth looked a lot older and weary.

"Mother?" Rose asked astonished "How on earth did you find me?".

Ruth could not believe how much her daughter had changed. "Rose,my dear" She gave her a slight smile but she was nervous. "Cal told me".

"But why have you come mother? If you think i'm going back to him,you can think again. I have a new life here with my friends" Rose forcefully stated.

"Can i please come in and talk to you in private and explain?" Ruth asked.

"OK. But if you try to control me you are gone for good this time" Rose said inviting Ruth in her house.

"I promise you i have changed Rose. I want to be involved in your life but i do not want to control or run it" Ruth pleaded.

"OK so explain your visit?" Rose said as they both sat down opposite each other.

"I've been working as a seamstress for the last two years and i saw an engagement announcement about Jennifer O'Riley and Joseph Boxhall. So i began making enquiries about Cal and Jennifer because i remember reading they were together not long after you "died",this then let me to Cal who told me what happened with Jennifer's suicide attempt and then he told me where she lived because i wanted to know more about what happened to you in your last couple of hours on the titanic and then he said you were living with Jennifer and Joseph and then he directed me here and here i am Rose. I want to make amends and get to know my grand-daughter" Ruth explained nervous at how Rose would react to knowing how Cal betrayed Roses's secret.

"You know about Jack's and mine daughter?" Rose asked.

"I do Rose. And as much as i did not like the boy i'm glad something good came out of your time together with him. And i am so sorry for pushing you into marrying someone you did not love. I was being so selfish and only caring about my own needs" Ruth sad full of regret.

"I hope you mean that mother because i would very much like to have you in my life and i want you to get to know your granddaughter" Rose smiled at her mum.

"I do Rose. I promise you. I will stand by and respect your choices in life" Ruth smiled before asking a delicate question "Can i meet my grand-daughter?".

"Of course i will wake her" Rose smiled before going upstairs and carrying Jackie to meet her grandmother.

"Mother meet Jackie Jennifer Dawson" Rose smiled handing the little girl to Ruth.

"Hello little lady i'm your grandmother" Ruth beamed with pride at her granddaughter "How old is she?" Ruth enquired.

"She is 17 months old. She was born on 17th january last year" Rose could only smile watching her mother bond with Jackie. She only wished her mother had been like that when she was Jackie's age instead of being raised by nannies. Rose swore Jackie would not have the same upbringing.

"She's beautiful. I see she has the boy's hair colour" Ruth observed the little girl.

"His name was Jack mother,not the boy" Rose stated.

"Sorry Rose,i'm just so used to calling him that,i do apologise" Ruth said.

"It's ok aslong as you remember in future. Would you like to come next door and see Jennifer and Joe?" Rose asked.

"That would be lovely" Ruth stood up handing Jackie back to her mother.

Rose put Jackie in the pushchair and they walked to Jenn and Joe's and rung the doorbell. Joe answered "Rose how are you love?" He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Joe do you remember my mother?" Rose smiled.

"Yes i do. Ruth Dewitt-Bukater am i correct?" Joe asked.

"Yes you are Joseph. I hear you are engaged to the O'Riley's daughter? What splendid news" Ruth smiled.

"Yes i am,we are marrying on the 15th april next year on the 3rd anniversary of the titanic's sinking. Please come in both of you and of course little Jackie" Joe said bending down stroking little Jackie's cheek.

They entered Joe and Jenn's house "Thankyou Joseph" Smiled Ruth.

"Call me Joe,i hate Joseph" Stated Joe.

"And you must cal me Ruth" Ruth smiled.

They all sat down "Where's Jenn?" Asked Rose.

"I'll get her. She's been upstairs going through more wedding details" Joe said before running upstairs to fetch Jenn. He entered their bedroom and kissed her cheek "Jenn,we have guests" he said not telling her who they were.

She and Joe went downstairs and Jenn was surprised to see Ruth sat with Rose and Jackie.

"Mrs Dewitt-Bukater,wow how did you find us?" Jenn stated.

"As i explained to Rose earlier i saw your engagement announcement in a paper so i enquired where you lived,i was given the address of Cal and i saw him and he told me that Rose was living with you and Joe. And here i am. I'm looking forward to getting to know my daughter again and my little granddaughter and i would like to help you both aswell if you are OK with that?" Ruth smiled.

"That sounds great doesn't it Jenn?" smiled Joe believing Ruth had changed for the best.

Jenn was feeling cautious because of how Rose had been controlled by her mum "Yes it does".

They had tea and chatted for a bit.


	51. Harry and Rose talk

**Nutter-Lamb-Chops- thanks so much for reviewing! Ii'm glad you like the way have written Cal. I wanted him to have redeemed himself since he fell in love with Jennifer. Ruth will be sticking around to support Rose and little Jackie and may even become friends with Cal.**

Rose and her mother's relationship was going from strength to strength. Jennifer was still not sure if Ruth could be trusted. Rose was given some news from Joe "I've had a letter from white star line" he smiled.

"Is Harry OK?" Asked Rose.

"He's fine. It seems he never received your letters and you didn't receive his. But i have a contact number for him" Joe smiled.

Rose's nervous face turned to a massive smile and she hugged Joe "Oh thankyou so much Joe! I was thinking he did want to know me anymore. Please can i have the number" She asked.

Joe handed her a piece of paper "There you go" He smiled then he left her to ring in private.

Rose nervously dialled Harry's number and waited for a reply. Harry answered "Hello?".

"Harry it's me Rose i've missed you so much!" She said.

"Rose! I can't believe how happy i am to hear your voice. I thought you had a change of heart about me" He said.

"Never Harry! I really like you. I wrote to you but never heard anything back" She stated.

"I wrote to you too Rose. It looks like our letters were lost. But anyway how have you been? How's little Jackie?" he asked.

We've all been good. Jackie is talking now and starting to walk. My mother is also back in my life. Did you hear about Joe and Jenn?" She asked.

"That's great Rose. I can't wait to see you both when i'm next here in about six weeks".

"Six weeks! I cannot wait" She exclaimed down the phone.

"Me neither Rose. So what has been happening with Joe and Jenn?" Harry asked excited.

"They are finally engaged and marrying on 15th april next year. It was Jenn's idea to celebrate the lives of who died" She said.

"About bloody time!" He exclaimed "I'll make sure i''m there for that time.

"Jenn got pregnant too" Rose said with sadness in her tone.

"How fantastic when is it due?" he asked.

"She lost it some months ago" She answered glumly.

Harry's happy tone changed "Oh my goodness. What happened?".

"She did not know she was pregnant. She collpased and was rushed to hospital. It seemed the baby grew somewhere that it shouldn't have" Rose informed him.

"How awful" he said.

"It nearly broke them apart but luckily they pulled through it" She said.

"Because they are strong and meant to be together. A couple like Joe and Jenn can get through and survive anything thrown at them" Harry stated.

"I want what they have Harry. I really do" She said.

"So do I Rose. I've been on my own for too long" he said.

"I can't wait until you get here. I shall be waiting for you. And you can stay with me if you'd like" She suggested.

"I would like that very much Rose. I had better get back to work Rose. I shall see you soon"He said.

"Bye Harry,be safe" She said before hanging up the phone with a massive grin on her face.

* * *

Rose went uptairs and picked up Jackie "Come on Jackie let's go and see the horses".

"Mamma!" The little girl said.

"Yes i am your mamma sweetheart" Rose smiled at her little girl.

Rose walked with Jackie to the horse paddock and they spent the afternoon sat on the grass. Rose had nothing else but Harry on her mind. She was ready to be with him and start again. She knew it would be a long-distance relationship but hopefully either he could move to New York or she could take the big step and move to Wales to be with it was still a decision that was too far in the future to make.

Rose took Jackie over to Joe and Jenn's to let them know how her conversation with Harry went.

"Hi Rose" Joe and Jenn both said as she walked in their door.

"Hi guys. I got through to Harry and we are sorted. He's coming back over in six weeks. I'm ready!" Rose exclaimed with excitement.

"OMG Rose! Did you tell him that?" Jenn asked.

"No i want it to be a surprise. But yes,i'm ready to take the step with him" Rose said.

"I'm so pleased for you both. Harry's a great bloke and my best friend" Joe said hugging Rose.

"I know he is Joe. We're all so lucky and all going to be happy,i can feel it" Rose said happy.


	52. Kiss me Harry

It was August 1914 and it was the day of Harry's arrival. Rose went to the docks alone whilst Jenn and Joe looked after Jackie. They both figured Rose and Harry would want some alone time.

Rose walked the short distance to the docks,the RMS Olympic had already arrived to her relief. She hoped Harry wouldn't be too long because she really wanted to see him.

She stood and waited for him. Suddenly someone came up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands "Surprise Rose!" Harry uncovered her eyes and she saw him. He looked dashing in his officer uniform and cap.

"Harry!" She exclaimed happy to see,she then gave him a hug and wrapped her arms around him tight "I'm so happy to see you".

"I've missed you so much are all i have thinking about the last few months. Would you like to go for a coffee or go straight home?" he asked.

"Coffee sounds nice" She smiled sweetly at him. She then took his arm and they walked to the coffee shop.

Harry being the perfect gent held the shop door open for her to walk in first which she did smiling,she then found a table which he then pulled a chair out for Rose to sit on. She then sat down and he sat down opposite her. "Thankyou" She said blushing at him.

He smiled at her from across the table. His teeth dazzling white at her and showing his dimples which Rose could not resist looking at. He took off his cap and placed it on the table beside him "What would you like to drink Rose?" He asked.

"A light cappucino please Harry" She smiled.

"One cappucino coming up, would you like anything else like a slice of cake or a biscuit?" he asked standing up not taking his eyes off Rose.

"No thankyou Harry" She said as he walked to the counter to order.

Rose was watching Harry at the counter. He looked so smart and handsome and did not know why someone as handsome as him would take an interest in a single,unmarried mother.

He returned with a tray with two cappucinos and a slice of chocolate cake. "Are you sure i can't tempt you to some cake Rose?" he asked handing her a mug of coffee.

"Thanks Harry" She said gratefully "I'm alright,i had breakfast this morning".

"This is the first thing i have eaten all day and i'm starving" He said.

"I can cook us dinner this evening. Is there anything you fancy? I've been learning and developing my skills since we last met" Rose stated.

Harry sat thinking "I would love a good fish pie" He suggested.

"I can do that" She smiled looking at him. She noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off her since he sat back down "How was the voyage Harry?" She asked.

"Pretty uneventful Rose. The crew i work with now are nothing like the titanic. I miss Jim Moody,we were always chatting and having a laugh. And Charles Lightoller was a good laugh and always liked to play jokes. And of course dear Will Murdoch was like a surrogate dad,you could always go to him for advice" Harry said missing his friends,two of which perished in the titanic disaster.

Rose saw how Harry's facial expression changed "I'm so sorry Harry. But you stil have Joe. And you're going to be his best man in 8 months time". Rose sad trying to cheer him up.

"I know. We all have so much to look forward too" Harry said as his mood lifted thanks to Rose.

"I've thought about what we discussed before you left" She said.

"Oh about me courting you?" he asked full of hope she had decided to let him.

"Yes Harry and i have decided i would very much like you to court me if you still want too" Rose smiled.

Harry's face lit up into a massive grin "Are you sure?" He asked putting his hand around hers.

"Yes i am Harry. I know Jack would want me to move on and be happy. And let's face it,you are a great catch" She laughed.

"Oh Rose i am so happy to hear you say that! I really am! I won't rush you into anything. We'll take things at your pace. I know a good thing when i see it and you are worth waiting for Rose. And i want to help you raise Jackie" He smiled.

"Kiss me Harry" She asked.

He leant over the table and put his lips against Roses's and kissed her tongues entwined. They knew they couldn't get too carried away because they were in a public place.

"That was an amazing kiss" Harry said breathless as they pulled apart.

"It truly was Harry" she smiled. "Come on,let's get back and you can unpack your things and say hi to Jackie,Jenn and Joe".

Harry got up and returned the tray and empty mugs to the counter. And then he took Rose's hand and they walked back hand in hand just like any other couple.


	53. Happy news

Harry and Rose walked back in the lovely summer afternoon sunshine to her house. She managed to sneak Harry into her house without Jenn and Joe noticing so he could unpack his things. Once he had unpacked and changed out of his uniform he came downstairs wearing a black opened collar shirt,blue jumper and white trousers. Rose had noticed he had combed his hair and she commented how smart he looked. He also smelt very good too.

"Are you ready to go next door Harry?" Rose asked with a big grin.

"As ready as i'll ever be!" He smiled back kissing her hand then taking her hand as they walked out the front door and walked up to Joe and Jenn's. They knocked on the door and Joe answered with a big grin "Harry bloody Lowe! How are you mate? Jenn! Harry and Rose are here" he shouted towards the kitchen.

Joe and Harry had a brotherly hug "You old dog,how could you not tell me you are engaged?! Harry exclaimed with a devilish grin.

"We wanted to wait to tell you Harry. Look,there's Jenn,show him the ring" Joe exclaimed.

"Harry how are you?" Jenn asked giving Harry a big hug and kissing his cheek as Rose and Harry went inside and sat down wth Jenn and Joe.

"I'm very well thankyou Jenn. How have you been? Rose filled me in on everything. I am so so so sorry about the baby. If i'd have known what you have been through i'd have tried to come over sooner" Harry said like a big brother would.

"Thankyou Harry,that means a lot to me. A lot. But i'm doing much better and i had a checkup with my doctor about a month ago and they said i am all healed now so we can start trying again anytime soon. But we want to wait until after we are married." Jenn explained. She was still mourning the death of her first baby but she knew how to hide her grief. And she was hopeful that once her and Joe started trying it would happen quickly but they both knew there was a high chance either it would take a long time or may not happen at all. But that was something they would come too at the time. At the moment they were busy planning their wedding.

"That's good Jenn. Sometimes even women who have never had any fertility issues can take time to get pregnant. It will happen for you both i promise. You two are destined to become parents. And i call godfather" Harry said.

"Of course you will be godfather" Joe smiled at his best friend "And Rose will be godmother. I can't think of two other people who i trust more in the world with my children then you two".

"I love you Joe" Rose said before giving Joe another hug. Joe stroked her hair and gave her a big kiss on the top of her head. Jenn was never jealous of Joe and Rose's closeness. She fully trusted him and knew Joe only saw Rose like a little sister who needed a big brother's protection.

"And i love you Rose" Joe smiled before letting her go.

"Me and Harry have some exciting news" Rose stated smiling like a cheshire cat. They had walked into the house not holding hands to avoid giving their secret away.

"What's that?" Asked an excited Jennifer.

"I have accepted Harry's invitation to court me!" Rose squealed with happiness.

Jennifer also jumped up and hugged her two best friends "That's wonderful news guys! I am so thrilled for you both. Maybe one day you will both be planning your own wedding and have us as your best man and bridesmaid and of course Jackie as flower girl. Oh that reminds me Rose,me and Joe have been talking and we would love to have Jackie as ring bearer if that's ok with you? She'll be two when we marry" Jenn asked hopeful.

"I'd be absolutely thrilled for Jackie to be your ring-bearer. Nothing would make me happier guys. Thankyou for thinking that!" Rose said hugging the happy couple.

"We love her Rose! and we want her to play a big part in our special day. She's been like a daughter to us" Joe smiled.

Jennifer went upstairs to get Jackie and then came downstairs carrying her. Harry smiled with pride at his hopeful step-daughter to be "Wow Hi Jackie!" Harry said as Jennifer handed Jackie to him "Haven't you grown since i last saw you?".

The little girl smiled at Harry and said "Harry" She has rememberd him.

"You remember my name sweetheart!" Harry smiled giving the little girl a big kiss on the cheek.

"Of course she remembers you Harry. She asks after you a lot" Rose smiled kissing Harry on the lips.

"Why you kissing Harry mummy?" The little girl asked.

"Me and your mummy like each a lot Jackie. When two people like me and your mummy. And Auntie Jenn and Uncle Joe like or love each other a lot they kiss. One day when you like a boy you will kiss him to" Harry explained.

"OK Harry" Jackie said.

They all had afternoon tea. And had a good time. They drunk alcohol and Rose got a little tipsy so Harry took her and Jackie home.

"I had a lovely time Rose. I dont want to leave to be honest. I could quite honestly quit like Joe did and find a job here so i can be close to you and Jackie. I don't want to miss anymore of her growing up. How do you feel?" Harry said opening his heart.

"Maybe sometime in the future Harry. But it's too soon yet. You have a home and family in wales and a career sailing. I wouldn't want you to give up your life for me and then we don't work out. I could never forgive myself" Rose said close to tears.

Harry grabbed her chin and said "Shh don't think that way Rose. Maybe we could be like Joe and Jenn in a few years. Getting married and about to have our own baby. A sibling for Jackie?".

"I just don't want to hurt you Harry. I have baggage" Rose said with a tear down her face.

Harry wiped the tear away from her eye "You have no baggage. You have a beautiful daughter who i want to give her a stepfather. I will never try to replace her real father but i want to be someone she can come too. And i still mean everything i said to you. I do not care what anyone thinks when they see i am not her real father. I would officially adopt her Rose as my own".

Rose was ready for bed and got into bed and Harry slipped in behind her and spooned her. Rose had a lot to think about.


	54. Feeling neglected

**Please,please review. Let me know what you think. Good or bad?**

The next day Rose woke up bright and early,Harry was still fast asleep so she decided to not wake him. She then went and got showered and dressed and did the same for little Jackie.

"I love you mummy" beamed Jackie.

"I love you sweetheart. Would you like to come for a walk down to Jennifer's horses?" She asked her little girl.

"Yesss" Jackie said full of enthusiam. "Harry".

"Harry is still asleep sweetheart. He had a busy day yesterday so we will let him sleep. I'm sure he will find us when he's awake" Rose smiled holding her daughter's hand.

"OK mummy!" Jackie said as they walked hand in hand to the horses. Jennifer was already there mucking them out.

"Morning Jenn!" Rose said cheerfully.

"Hi Rose. Hi Jackie. Where's Harry?" Jenn asked cleaning out the horse paddock.

"He was still fast asleep when we left so i figured i'd bring Jackie here to give him some peace and quiet. Where's Joe this morning?" Rose asked.

"He's already gone to work" Jenn informed her. "And how are you this morning young lady?" Jenn asked Jackie.

"Hi Auntie Jenn" Jackie smiled hugging her godmother.

"Would you like to come in the gate and groom Chestnut sweetheart?" Jenn asked holding a grooming brush.

"Yes" Said Jackie excited.

Jenn opened the gate "Come in Jackie" Jackie stepped inside and took the brush off Jennifer. "Now before we start Jackie,you must NEVER stand behind a horse because if he kicks out he will kick you and it will hurt you. And when you brush him always do it in the direction his fur goes" Jenn explained "Watch me sweetheart" Jenn said as she showed Jackie how to brush him.

Jackie watched Jenn carefully and then copied what she did "I'm doing it Auntie Jennifer!" Jackie exclaimed.

"That you are sweetheart" Jennifer watched her little god-daughter with pride. Jennifer hoped to have a little girl of her own who she could teach how to care for the horses.

Rose could only smile watching her daughter and best friend bond. Rose knew Jennifer was a complete natural with not only children but animals too. Joe was a lucky man.

Rose was lost in thought when someone crept up behind her and said "Guess who" It made her jump but as soon as she saw the identity of the person she smiled "Morning Harry".

"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Yes i did thankyou. I woke up before you and decided to take Jackie here to visit Jenn and the horses so you could have extra sleep after your busy day yesterday" Rose informed him kissing him firmly on the lips with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That was extremely thoughtful Rose. I slept well. Althogh i was sad to see you were not next to me when i woke" he said with puppydog eyes.

"Aww Harry you big softie" Rose chuckled. "Just look at those two" She said looking at Jennifer and Jackie.

"She's already a mother,just without a child" Harry said quietly observing them bonding so Jenn didn't hear.

"I know Harry. Maybe we could go away for a weekend together alone and leave Jackie with Jenn and Joe?" Rose suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Harry said kissing Rose's cheek and holding her hand.

Jenn and Jackie were so preoccupied with the horses and Jenn teaching Jackie they did not know Harry had even joined Rose.

Harry did a wolf whistle. Jenn and Jackie turned round and Jackie's face lit up when she saw Harry "Harry!" She said running out the paddock door.

"Close the gate behind you Jackie" Jenn told her.

"Sorry Aunt Jennifer" Jackie said as she ran upto Harry and giving him a massive hug.

"That's alright Jackie. Just remember in future,when you enter and leave you MUST close the gate behind you sweetheart" Jenn said smiling at the little girl.

"I will Auntie Jennifer" Jackie said.

"Morning Harry. Nice of you to join us" Jenn teased.

"And morning to you cheeky woman" Harry smirked.

"My fiance has been at work for the last 3 hours Mr Lowe!" Jenn said.

"And has your fiance been at sea for days with only four hour sleeps inbetween shifts?" Harry said in a cheeky tone of voice.

"Well no... but.. he's been busy planning a wedding" Jenn said almost finished cleaning the horses.

"Want some help there Jenn?" Harry asked sincerly.

"I'm fine thanks Harry,almost down now thanks to little madam there" Jenn said winking at Jackie who just laughed.

Harry and Rose stood holding hands whilst Jackie stood next to them waiting for Jenn to finish. 20 minutes later she had finished the work and walked out the horse paddock and shut the gate behind her.

"Cold lemonade anyone?" Jenn asked.

They all said yes. So Jenn went back inside and got a jug and four glasses and took them outside where they sat on the grass and drunk lemonade and had fun. Jennifer was really missing Joe and him working such long hours and being tired after work was getting to her a lot. She just wanted one day just with him. But he was working long hours to pay for the wedding and she appreciated how hard he was working. They still had a lot of money jointly saved up but it was set aside for their future and the four children they hoped to have together.

"You alright there Jenn?" Harry observed Jenn looking down.

"I'm just missing Joe. He's either at work or he's tired. We've hardly had anytime together recently" Jenn said glumly.

Rose put her arm around her "Does he know how you feel?".

"No. I don't want him to feel guilty for working hard to afford our future. We do still have money but he wants to be set properly and not have to worry. Am i wrong for feeling like this guys" Jenn asked.

"Of course not!" Rose exclaimed "You do need to tell him though. Maybe you could both set aside a day together where you spend it together and do something fun?" Rose suggested.

"Would you like to take Jackie out for the day together? That's if you're Ok with that Rose?" Harry also suggested. "It will give you both the chance to see what it's like to have a family day out".

"That's a great idea Harry" Rose smiled.

"I like it too" Jenn smiled.

* * *

 ** _Later that day_**

Rose,Harry and Jackie were at home and Jenn had made dinner for Joe for when he got home. He came home and was tired.

"Evening darling" He said tiredly.

Jenn walked over to him and kissed him on the lips "Hi lovey. How was work?" She asked.

"The same old" He said.

"We need to talk Joe" She said "Sit down on the sofa".

Joe began to get worried "Everything OK Jenn?" He asked.

"No it isn't" She said glumly.

"Oh god you haven't lost another baby?" He asked starting to panic.

"No,no. It's us Joe" She said.

"I thought we were good Jenn?" he asked.

"We need to spend time together. Recently i feel as if i never see you. You're either at work or you are too tired to do anything with me. We haven't even made love in three weeks!" She said on the brink of tears "I want my fiance back".

Joe was trying to hold tears back. He put his arms around her "I'm sorry Jenn. I've been so busy wrapped up in work and trying to make as much money as possible for us and i've forgotten who i'm doing this all for. I am so sorry Jenn. Please forgive me. Please dont change your mind about marrying me".

"Oh Joe. I could never change my mind about marrying you. I just want to spend time with you like we used too. Rose and Harry suggested we take a day out together and take Jackie with us so we get to know what it'll be like if we have our own child. What do you think?" She said kissing his cheek.

"I think it's perfect Jenn. Let's do it tomorrow. Stuff work. Tomorrow it's about you my beautiful wife-to be" He said as he snuggled into her chest and rested his eyes for a few minutes contented and relaxed in her arms.

She gently stroked his back and whispered "I love you" in his ear.


	55. Jenn and Joe's day out with Jackie

**A/O Just a quick message for anyone still reading that this story will go on until the deaths of Joe and Jenn. So obviusly it will be a while. It's been great fun and interesting to research Joseh Boxhall. He actually died close to where i live and i cannot wait to get to the part in my story where i can show where i live!.**

The next day it was Joe and Jenn's day together with Jackie. Rose had bought Jackie over at 6am and then gone back to bed with Harry for a well deserved lie-in.

Jennifer and Joe were dressed along with Jackie and were ready. They decided to not make any food but buy lunch out. Jenn was already feeling happier that Joe had dedicated a whole day to just them and Jackie. It was another beautiful summer's day and the sky was completely blue and the sun was shining bright. There was a gentle breeze helping to keep things cool. Because of this Jenn dressed in a yellow dress and black strappy shoes. Jackie had a small blue dress on and Joe was wearing just a white shirt and black trousers.

Jackie walked inbetween Joe and Jenn holding both of their hands. To people walking past they looked like a couple out with their daughter.

They got to central park and sat down on a bench which had enough space to seat about 10 people. Jenn was on the left,Jackie in the middle and Joe on the right. To the left of Jenn sat an elderly lady who must have been in her early 60's. She seemed a pleasant lady and admired the happy family.

"Lovely day isn't it?" The lady asked Jennifer.

"It is isn't it? That's why i love living in New York" Jennifer smiled.

"I don't detect an american accent? Are you from England?" She asked.

"Yes and so is my fiance" Jenn replied.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Winnie" She said.

"And you. I'm Jennifer and this is my fiance Joe" Jenn answered.

"And is this your beautiful daughter?" Winnie asked.

"She's our god-daughter. We have taken her out for the day whilst her mum has some time by herself" Jenn told her.

"Oh how wonderful Jennifer. She's a very pretty girl" Winnie said.

Joe cut into the conversation "Do you want an icecream Jenn?" he asked.

"Sure darling. Any flavour" Jenn said kissing her fiance.

"OK Beautiful" Joe smiled walking away.

"Oh he is a handsome one there Jennifer" Winnie smiled.

"Thankyou. He is wonderful. He is so selfless and loves me so much. We are to be married on the 15th april next year. We don't have our own children yet." Jennifer explained.

"How splendid. How did you meet if you don't mind me asking?" Winnie asked.

"Sure i don't mind telling. We met over two years ago on the RMS Titanic. Joe was serving as the fourth officer onboard. And we both survived in a lifeboat and we fell in love" Jenn explained.

"Oh my goodness. I remember reading about it in the paper. So terrible how so many people died" Winnie said sadly.

"I lost my parents during the tragedy. And my best friend lost the father of Jackie" Jenn told her.

" I am so sorry my dear. Is that why you are marrying on the 15th of april?" Winnie asked.

"Yes,it's a day to celebrate and remember. Joe lost several friends aswell. So we want to make the day a lot less sad" Jenn said.

"I think what you are both doing is lovely Jennifer" Winnie said.

"Thankyou" Jenn smiled.

"Well i had better be going now. It was lovely to meet you Jennifer. Take care all 3 of you" Winnie said standing up.

"And you Winnie. Goodbye" Jennifer said.

Joe returned several minutes later with three vanilla cones. He handed one to Jenn.

"Thankyou darling" She said.

"You're welcome beautiful. And here's one for you Jackie. Be careful to not get it on your dress otherwise your mummy won't be too pleased" He then winked handing the icecream to Jackie.

Jackie smiled "Thankyou Uncle Joe".

Joe the sat down and they ate their icecreams "Where's that lady gone?" Joe asked.

"She had to go home. She was interested in us so i told her about Titanic and she said we were doing a nice thing marrying on the anniversary in memory of who we lost" Jenn said.

"I'd marry you right now Jenn if i could" He said surprising Jennifer.

"I know Joe. But it will be worth the wait" She smiled.

They finished their icecreams and Joe suggested he'd take Jackie to the playpark "Jackie,would you like to go to the playpark?" He smiled.

"Yes please Uncle Joe" She smiled excited.

"Let me check your hands first before you go" Jenn said. There was icecream on her little fingers so Jenn cleaned them with a tissue "All ready to go Jackie!".

Joe walked away with Jackie holding his hand whilst Jennifer sat and watched her fiance play with their god-daughter. Jenn's heart started to melt watching Joe push her on the swings. She could see it now being their child who Joe was pushing. Joe then climbed the steps with her and slid down the slide with her,with Jackie infront of him so she could lean into his chest. He then took her to an empty roundabout and put Jackie on it and gently and slowly turned it round so Jackie went round "Uncle joe! Make it go faster!" Jackie exclaimed with excitement.

"This is as fast as i'm going to push it we don't want you getting sick sweetheart" Joe smiled with pride. He couldn't wait to do this with his own children.

Joe spent an hour playing with Jackie and having fun when it was time to go back to Jenn who hadn't taken her eyes off Joe and Jackie the entire time. Joe walked upto Jenn and kissed her on the lips and wrapping his arms around her "I love you" He smiled.

"I love you Joe. You were wonderful with Jackie. I watched the entire time" Jenn said with pride.

"I'm a big kid Jenn" Joe joked "Let's get some lunch".

"OK" She smiled as the three held hands and walked to the cafe where Joe ordered lunch for the three of them. Jackie had potatoes and tuna. And Jenn and Joe had a ploughman's.

When they had finished it was around 3pm so they thought about heading back home now so that Rose could sort Jackie out.

When they got back Rose and Harry were sat on the grass on a blanket snuggled together watching the sky and talking about their possible future. Rose was thrilled to have Jackie back home and was pleased she had been well behaved for Jenn and Joe.

Rose and Harry took Jackie inside whilst Jenn and Joe went back in their own house.

"I had a wonderful day Joe. Thankyou" She said hugging him.

"So did I Jenn. Today taught me something" He replied.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I'm defintely ready to be a father. When we first discussed children i was unsure if i could be a good dad but after today with Jackie i know i will be. We will be an amazing team Jenn. God i love you so bloody much" Joe said lifting her up and taking her upstairs.

"Joe! Joe put me down" She exclaimed.

He took her to their bedroom and threw her down on their bed "Want to start trying tonight?" he asked suggestively.

"I'm still on the pill" She said.

"Well we can practice trying if you catch my drift" He winked.

"Hmmm OK!" She said unable to resist his charms and sexy smile.

And so they made love several times that night. They had re-connected with each other and were happy again.


	56. 2nd Officer Bert Pitman

**A/O In this chapter we meet Joe's parents and two sisters. Credit goes to encyclopedia titanica for the information on Joe's family.**

Several months had passed. It was now december 1914. Jenn and Joe had their wedding all sorted. Rose and Harry were trialing a long distance relationship which was working out for them both.

Jenn had never met Joe's family in the near three years they had been together and he hadn't even seen them since the titanic disaster as he had been in New York since,but that was all about to change as he planned to take her to Hull in Yorkshire. His father was also called Joseph and he was 60 years old and his mother was called Miriam and she was 57 years old. He had two sisters one who was called Helen Boxhall-Wilson she was 25 years old and had been married to David Wilson for 7 years. They had a love-filled marriage and had two daughters named Francesca who was 6 years old and Lilian who was 4 years old.

The other sister was called Susan King who was 23 years old who had been married to Roger King for 5 years and had a little girl named Nancy who was 4 years old.

Joe doted on his three nieces and was very protective of his two younger sisters. He had been missing them since he last saw them just before signing onto the Titanic. But he had sent letters to them and they had sent him letters so they were all keeping in touch and were looking forward to meeting the woman who had stolen Joe's heart. They were all happy for Joe and couldn't wait to come over to New York to see him marry Jennifer in April but Joe wanted them to meet her before they got married and now he was due time off work he decided it would be the perfect time to take her home.

Joe and Jenn said their goodbyes to Rose and Jackie as they would be gone for several weeks. And as Harry was also gone,she would be alone with Jackie.

Rose promised to take care of things whilst they were away including the horses.

Joe and Jenn walked hand in hand to the docks to wait for the RMS Adriatic to take them to Southampton and then they would be travelling by train from Southampton to Hull. This was to be a big step for the couple as neither had been on a ship since the Carpathia docked. As to be expected they were nervous and emotional. In the ocean laid Joe's close friends Henry,Will and Jim. And Jenn's ex fiancee and her parents,and her good friend Tommy. And also Rose's lover Jack. She wondered whereabouts they were and whether their bodies still looked the same as they did when Jennifer last saw them. She had to get these thoughts out of her mind otherwise she would never be able to get onboard.

Joe could see the tension in her grip on his hand and took her aside and kissed her gently on the lips "We'll be fine Jenn. We have each other and that's what matters sweetheart".

"I know Joe. It just hurts to know this is where we lost them" She said on the verge of tears and they hadn't even boarded yet.

It was time to board and they climbed the gangrail and showed the officer their tickets and went onboard to their room for the next week.

Their room wasn't as grand as Jenn had on the titanic but it was certainly better than Joe's tiny cabin. Joe was curious as to who was crewing the ship so he headed up on deck holding Jennifer's hand to greet the officers. He did not recognise any of them but one. He looked familiar with a moustcahe,it was Bert Pitman. Not third officer Pitman anymore but 2nd officer Pitman. He was overjoyed to see his old friend. They had lost contact after Joe left to live in New York.

"Joe old buddy! How are you?" Bert asked dressed smartly in his uniform.

"Bertie. How great to see you. I'm great as you can see" Joe gestured for him to look at Jenn.

"Hi Jennifer! Its so lovely to see you again" Bert said kissing her hand. Jenn blushed and smiled. "Wow look at that ring" Bert observed the diamond ring on Jennifer's finger.

"I know,it's beautiful isn't it?" Jenn smiled.

"It certainly is. But not as beautiful as the lady wearing it" Bert smiled.

"Oiii She's my fiancee!" Joe joked.

"I'm only teasing you Joe!" Bert slapped Joe's back playfully "So when is the big day?" He then asked.

"15th april next year" Joe informed him.

"Nice idea both of you to have it on the anniversary" Bert said.

"We would like you to be there Bert if you can make it. It will be held in New York" Jenn informed him.

"Of course i will be there!" Bert exclaimed hugging the couple. "So what brings you onboard?".

"We're off to meet my family. They haven't seen me since before Titanic and they haven't even met Jenn yet. And seeing as we are to be married in four months i thought now was the right time to introduce her to them" Joe said.

"Well i think they will love her Joe. How could they not? Beauty,brains and kindness in one package Joe. You're one lucky man" Bert beamed with pride but a slight bit of jealousy. When Jenn used to come up to the bridge on the titanic to see Joe,Bert would always be the green eyed monster as he had a crush on Jenn but then so did Jim Moody and Henry Wilde.

Joe kissed Jen's head "And even if they don't,it won't change how much i love you Jenn".

"Trust me,they'll love her" Bert smiled.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Joe asked.

"Not for a while,how is he Joe?" Bert asked.

"He's courting our friend Rose. Rose was a passenger along with Jenn on the titanic and Rose was engaged like Jenn was. Rose dumped him and fell for another man on the ship,he sadly died and Rose gave birth to his daughter 9 months later. Sometime after that we bumped into Harry in New York as he was working on the Olympic and we introduced Harry to Rose and they've been inseperable since. Like us it was love at first sight. You'll get to see them at the wedding Bert" Joe explained.

"How wonderful. To see so much love from in the sight of disaster like we all went through does make me believe in this world" Bert said.

"The day i met Jenn was the day i started to believe in this world" Joe expressed which left Bert and Jenn stunned.

"Is that really how you felt Joe?" Asked a stunned Jenn.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her "Yes it was and still is. I now have a purpose in my life. I get to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life. My life is no longer filled with doubts about whether i will ever find someone to share my life with because i have you and soon we will have our own baby" He said trying to keep tears in especially infront of Bert.

"Oh... Are you expecting Jenn?" Bert asked.

"No not at the moment but hopefully after we marry we will have some exciting news to share" Jenn grinned.

"So is there a woman waiting for you somewhere Bert?" Joe asked wanting to know.

"Not at the moment. I don't get the time as i'm usually always at sea" Bert replied glumly.

"So was i! And look what happened to me Bert. Love can happen at sea aswell. Me and Jenn are proof of that" Joe exclaimed.

"Most of them are too stuck up their own arses. No offence Jenn seeing as you were first class" Bert said hoping he hadn't offended her.

"None taken Bert. You are right though. Most of them are" Jenn smirked.

"Do you have anymore friends like Rose?" Bert asked hopeful.

"Sorry no. I only really have Rose and Harry" She said.

"OK Jenn" Bert smiled "Well i better get back to work" he said.

They all said goodbye.

The voyage took 6 days and Joe and Jenn spent their time either talking to Bert,making love in their room,eating their meals or sat up on deck in the sunshine.

At last it was the day they were nervously waiting for.. They had arrived in Southampton. They said farewell to Bert and made sure to exchange numbers so they could keep in contact. They got all their things off the ship and headed to the train station to wait for the train.

It finally arrived and they boarded,it took over an hour and when they finally arrived they carried their bags for the 20 minute walk to the Boxhall residence. His two sisters and their families had their own homes but would be there today to meet Joe's fiancee. Jenn was so nervous and her hand was shaking. She wanted nothing more than to make a good impression on her new in-laws.

When they arrived Joe knocked on the door and they waited for an answer...

 **OOhhh What will the Boxhall's make of Jennifer? Suspenseful!**


	57. Meeting the family

"Joseph! You are here!" Miriam exclaimed hugging her son and kissing him.

"Hi mum" Joe replied.

"And you must be Jennifer dear" Miriam smiled at her soon-to be daughter in-law.

"It's so lovely to meet you Mrs Boxhall" Jennfer smiled.

"Call me Miriam darling. Both of you come in!" She exclaimed "Joseph,Joseph and Jennifer are here" She said.

Joe and Jennifer walked into the lounge where Joe's father was sat "Jospeh my son,it's been too long" He said crying.

"Oh dad!" Joe said hugging his father "I'm so sorry i haven't visited before now. As you can see dad this is my beautiful fiancee Jennifer".

Jospeh wrapped his arms around Jennifer "It is such a pleasure to meet you at long last. Come sit both of you. The girls will be here soon".

Joe and Jennifer sat down on a sofa "Would you both like a drink?" Miriam asked warmly.

"Tea please mum. You remember how i used to like it?" Joe asked.

"I do son" Miriam replied.

"Can i have a tea please Miriam?" Jenn asked.

"Sure my dear,how do you like your tea?" She asked.

"Milk with two sugars please" Jenn smiled having lost some of her anxiety.

Whilst Miriam was making tea,Jospeh wanted to get to know Jennifer "So Jennifer dear,tell me about yourself" He asked warmly.

"I'm 23 years old. I don't have any family as the only family i had died on the Titanic" She replied.

Joseph's face turrned "I am so sorry Jennifer. Joe told us all about it. So you have no siblings then?"

"Sadly no,i was an only child. But i do have somewhat of a surrogate sister who lives with us in New York. Me and Joe met her on the Titanic. It's funny i lost a family but i then gained a family" Jenn smiled squeezing Joe's hand.

"I'm so pleased my son has finally met someone who is deserving of his love. We've been waiting for a long time. Both his sister's are married and they are younger than him so it's about time" Joseph smiled. He liked Jennifer and thought she was a very pretty,sweet girl and was perfect for Joe.

"I love your son so much. He's been a rock to me since the Titanic and i am so happy to get to share my life with him and grow old with him" Jenn smiled turning to face Joe and kissing his cheek.

Miriam entered the room with tea "How are you doing there Jennifer?" She asked handing the cups out.

"Thankyou Miriam. I'm fine thankyou. Joseph has just been asking me questions about myself" Jenn smiled.

"Nothing too personal i hope!" Miriam joked.

"No,not at all" Jenn said.

"Joe,your sisters will be here soon with their families. The girls have grown up a lot since they last saw you. And there is a surprise for you.." Miriam smiled sipping her tea.

"What's that mum?" Joe asked inquistive.

"You'll have to wait and see son" Miriam said.

"So when am i getting another grandchild?" Joseph abruptly asked "I'd like to have a grandson".

"We'll start working on that once we are married dad" Joe replied.

"Fantastic son! Are you both staying in New York once you're married?" Joseph also asked.

"We plan to dad yes. But once we start our family we will be over a lot more so you don't miss out on your grandchild growing up" Joe said.

"We were expecting sometime ago but i sadly lost it" Jenn said even though it pained her to think about it.

Miriam walked over to Jenn with sadness in her eyes "We know Jennifer. Joe told us. I am so sorry for the pain you both went through. You wil get your dream family i promise" She then smiled kissing Jennifer's head.

There was a knock on the door so Joe got up and answered it "Joe! OMG!" exclaimed Helen.

"Helen How are you sis?" Joe exclaimed hugging and kissing his little sister "OMG Look how big you both have got Francesca and Lilian. Come and give your uncle a hug" Both girls were excited and hugged their uncle. Even though it had been a couple of years since they saw their uncle they still remembered him.

"Uncle Joe!" They both exclaimed.

"Hi David. How are you mate?" Joe said shaking his brother in-law's hand.

"I've been great Joe. How about you? Where's this lady of yours?" He smirked.

"Come in the four of you and you can meet her. She's in the lounge with mum and dad" Joe smiled leading them in.

"It's so lovely to meet you Jennifer" Helen said as she hugged her new soon-to-be sister inlaw.

"And it's lovey to meet you too Helen" Jennifer smiled.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer" David smiled "We've heard a lot about you".

"Hi David" Jenn said hugging him. Jennifer was started to feel a little over-whelmed after meeting some of Joe's family and that still wasn't all of them. She thought so far they were all lovely,no wonder Joe was like that.

In ran Francesca and Lilian "Auntie Jennifer!" they both attacked her with hugs.

"Hi girls" Jennifer smiled hugging her little nieces.

Joe could do nothing more than watch his fiancee with pride seeing how she was bonding with his nieces. He couldn't be any prouder.

Jennifer took the girls outside to play so Joseph,Joe,Miriam,Helen and David could talk.

"So what do you guys think of her then?" Joe asked hopeful they had accepted her.

"Joseph son,i think she's absolutely wonderful" Miriam beamed "She's beautiful and look at what she has done to you. We've never seen you this happy and full of love. I cannot wait to call her my daughter in-law".

Joe hugged his mum "Thankyou mum".

"I agree with your mother Joseph. She's a keeper. You've chosen good there" Jospeh replied patting his son's back.

"Thankyou dad" Joe smiled. "Helen?".

"She's lovely Joe. Look at how much the girls have taken to her. She's a natural with children Joe. She's going to make one hell of a mother" Helen replied smiling as they watched out of the kitchen window at Jenn playing with Francesca and Lilian.

"I love you sis" Joe smiled kissing his sister on the cheek.

"I agree with everyone else Joe. She's lovely" David smiled.

Joe was feeling on cloud nine. He was in love with an amazing woman and his family approved of her. Now all was left was for her to meet his other sister Susan,her husband Roger and their daughter Nancy.

As the four chatted and watched Jennifer and the girls there was another knock on the door. Joe went and answered it "Susan!" He smiled hugging his other sister.

"Hey Joe! I've missed you so much" She had tears down her cheek which Joe wiped away.

Joe also got emotional but held his tears in "I love you Sue. Hi Roger" Joe then shook Roger's hand as they walked into the lounge "And hello my pretty little niece,you have grown Nancy" Joe observed.

"Hi Auncle Joe" Nancy smiled.

"Where's your woman then Joe?" Roger asked smirking.

"She's outside with Francesca and Lilian" Joe said.

"Joe? Haven't you noticed anything about me?" Susan asked.

"No,what?" Joe asked puzzled.

"Poor Jennifer,when she gets pregnant i hope you wont be as blind as you are now!" She exclaimed.

"You're pregnant again Sue?" Joe asked excited.

"Yes,i have a small bump" She gestured Joe to look.

"Wow,when are you due?" Joe asked.

"March" Sue informed him. "Don't worry we should be able to make the wedding if this one is on time".

"How fantastic,that must have been the surprise mum was on about" Joe said as they walked into the kitchen.

They all greeted each other.

"I'll take you three out to meet Jennifer in a minute. But Sue,Roger,Nancy,that lady out there is my beautiful fiancee Jennifer" Joe smiled.

"Just look at her with your girls!" Sue exclaimed.

"I know,she's a natural" Helen said.

"Do you guys need help with your luggage?" Roger asked helpfully noticing their bags were by the door.

"Thanks Roger. Mum has put us in the guestroom" Joe said.

"OK i'll bring your bags upstairs for you both" Roger said.

Roger took their things upstairs then came back down.

"You three come with me" Joe said to Sue,Roger and Nancy.

"Jenn" Joe asked as she turned round.

"Yeah Joe?" Jenn smiled.

"I want you to meet my sister Sue" Joe said.

"Hello Jennifer,it's wonderful to meet you at long last" Giving Jenn a warm hug.

"You too Sue" She then noticed the baby bump "Oh! Congratuations,when are you due?" Jenn asked.

"At the end of march. Your fiance didn't notice my bump. I said to him i hope he notices when you are pregnant" Sue joked.

"Haha i'm sure he will do!" Jenn said.

"Hi Jennifer i'm Roger" He gestured for her to hug him.

"Hi Roger,it's wonderful to meet you" Jenn smiled.

"And this is our little girl Nancy" he then said.

Jenn bent down and said "Hi Nancy. I'm Jennifer. I'm going to be marrying your uncle Joe. Do you like the idea of that?" She asked quietly.

Nancy's unsure face soon turned to a smile "Yes Jennifer!" Nancy then wrapped her arms around her new auntie and Jennifer then picked her up and twirled her around.

Joe was ecstatic. All his family had accepted his fiancee and to his delight loved her.

The rest of the afternoon everyone but Jennifer sat chatting in the lounge whilst Jennifer was outside laying with the three little girls.

Joe wanted Sue's and Roger's opinion.

"What do you both think of Jenn?" he asked.

"She's superb Joe. She'll make you a good wife and mother to your kids" Roger smiled.

"She's great Joe. I love her already" Sue said.


	58. Jenn and Joe play with the girls

Jenn was still outside playing with Francesca,Lilian and Nancy.

"Girls come here" Jenn said cheekly. "Who wants to play hide and seek?".

The three girls all smiled and said yes.

"OK. I'll count to 10 and then i'm going to come and find you!" Jenn sniggered.

The three girls ran off and found somewhere to hide.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Coming ready or not!" Jenn exclaimed opening her eyes and walking around the massive garden looking for her three nieces.

Jenn looked behind trees but to no avail. Where were they hiding the cheeky little monkeys? She said to herself.

"I'll have to fetch Uncle Joe!" She threatened.

Still nothing...

"Right,i'm off to fetch Uncle Joe. I warned you!" She walked off pretending to be in a strop.

Jenn walked into the lounge through the backdoor "Joe, i have a challenge for you" She smiled bending down and kissing his cheek making him blush.

"What's that beautiful?" he said stroking her back as she stood infront of where he was sat.

"Your nieces have hidden in the garden and won't come out so i need your help to find them" Jenn said.

The others laughed.

"Oh Jennifer,i should have told you,playing hide and seek with Nancy and my two daughters is doomed to failure,once they are hidden they won't come out" Helen smirked.

"It's ok, Joe will help,won't you?" Jenn smiled stroking Joe's cheek.

Joe stood up "Yes Miss O'Riley. Our mission today is find Francesca,Lilian and Nancy. Do you accept miss?" he said kissing her hand.

"I do Mr Boxhall" She smiled.

"You'll be saying that to each other in a few months" David chuckled.

The others couldn't help laugh at Joe and Jenn's funny display of play. Jenn and Joe walked out of the backdoor again.

* * *

"Those two are so cute" Said Helen.

"If i could give a definition of soulmates i'd say here's two right 're besotted. Something tells me it won't be long until we get a baby announcement". Sue smiled.

"It's just great to see Joe happy again after what that bitch did to him when he was away. I really did worry he would never be happy. And i could see how much he loves kids everytime he's played with and spent time with the girls. I'm thrilled for him and Jennifer. She's a lovely girl" Helen then remarked.

The two husbands stayed silent but they agreed with what their wives said.

Miriam and Joseph could only sit there happy and proud that their three children were settled.

* * *

 _Back outside_  
"Where are you girls. If you don't come out i'm going to ask my friend Mr Toad to come out and climb all over you" Joe playfully threatened.

Jenn and Joe were having so much fun when Joe grabbed hold of Jennifer in a passionate embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips "I told you they'd love you" Joe said after they broke apart "And how could they not? You are amazing Jenn".

"They're just as amazing as you Joe. I never thought i could be this happy. And now i have a new family and hopefully soon we'll have a mini Joe running around" Jenn said looking into her fiance's eyes. She could see all the love and passion in his eyes for her.

They then kissed each other again. "Right come on Jenn let's find these cheeky monkeys" Joe smiled as they walked together hand in hand.

They came to a bench and low and behold Nancy was hiding behind it "You found me Uncle Joe and Auntie Jennifer" Nancy smiled.

"RAwrrrr you cheeky little monkey!" Joe picked her up and kissed her cheek. "No where are your cousins?" he asked.

"Take my hand Nancy" Jenn said warmly.

The little girl took her hand "I don't know Uncle Joe" Nancy said truthfully.

"Hmmm do i believe you?" Joe teased.

They walked on when they came to a big oak tree where they found Francesca "Ahhaa! Found you Francesca!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Hello Uncle Joe Hello Auntie Jennifer,you found me!" The little girl said excited.

"Yes,now we just have to find your sister" Joe stated.

Joe took hold of Francesca's hand and Jenn had Nancy's hand and they walked around trying to find Lilian.

They came to a big dustbin and Lilian was behind it "You found me!" Lilian smiled.

"Yes we did young lady" Joe said giving her a wink.

The five of them walked back indoors "We found them!" Jenn said happily.

"Good work both of you. Uusally it takes us ages to find them" Roger said.

They then all sat down and talked for a bit before dinner was ready.


	59. Accepted

It was time to prepare dinner. Miriam stood up and said "I'm going to start dinner".

"Would you like some help Miriam?" Jennifer stood up and asked.

"That is kind of you Jennifer. That would be great" Miriam smiled as she led Jenn to the kitchen leaving the others alone.

"She's wonderful Joe,really really" Helen smiled.

"Thsnkyou Helen. I don't know how i got so lucky" Joe beamed.

"I kept telling you,you would find someone eventually. It's just taken longer for you then it did for me and Helen" Sue smiled.

"I know and that is why i intend to treasure every day i get to spend with her. She's enriched my life in ways i never thought could be" Joe said.

"We're all so proud of you son" Jospeh Senior added.

"I just want to make her a good husband and good father to our children" Joe said.

"Joe you are fantastic! How could you not be a good husband and father? You've loved kids ever since i gave brth to Francesca. We all knew then how good of a father you would be" Helen smiled.

"Thanks Helen. I've had a lot of practice recently. Our friend Rose has a near 2 year old daughter and we often watch her for her mother eepcially when Harry Lowe comes over to visit" Joe explained.

"You're still in contact with him Joe?" Helen asked.

"Yes,he's courting Rose and he's devoted to Rose's daughter Jackie" Joe explained.

"Wow that's amazing. How did they meet?" Helen asked.

"Me and Jenn were on a date in New York and we bumped into him and we took him back to our house and that's how he met Rose and he's fallen for her and she has fallen for him too. I think they're actually in love but too stubborn to admit it" Joe said.

"I can't wait to see him again. Will he be at the wedding?" Helen asked excited. Helen had always had a little crush on the handsome welsh officer.

"He's my best man Hel!" Joe exclaimed.

"Wow!" was all Helen had to say.

* * *

 _In the kitchen_

"I just want to thank you for your kindness towards me infact all of you have made me feel so welcome today" Jennifer smiled as she peeled vegetables for their roast beef dinner.

"You have nothing to thank me for Jennifer. You make our son happy and we cannot thank you enough for that. He's been alone and unhappy for so long. And now he has you he's happy and has a life to look forward to. It's us that should be thanking you not the other way round" Miriam smiled.

"I fully intend to make Joe the happiest person he can be. I cannot wait to become his wife and hopefully carry his children" Jenn said.

"How many children would you and Joe like?" Miriam asked.

"We would like to have 2 of each but if we only end up having one we will be just as happy" Jenn stated.

"How wonderful. I wish you both all the luck in the world making your dream come true. If you do have any questions on pregnancy and childbirth you only have to ask. I know we are here and you will both be in New York but you can ring anytime" Miriam said.

Jenn walked over to Miriam and hugged her and had tears in her eyes "Thankyou... for.. being the mother... i need.." Jenn said.

"What was your real mother like?" Miriam asked trying to console Jenn.

"She wanted to control my life and force me to marry someone who hurt and controlled my every move. And Joe came along and saved me from my hell" Jenn said.

"Oh my dear. I am so sorry. It's all going to be alright now you and Joe have each other" Miriam said.

"I know it will. I'd never have survived without him. He saved me from a sinking ship and saved me from my own personal hell" Jenn then said.

"He's always been a good boy Jenn. You are lucky". Miriam smiled as they continued preparing dinner and getting to know each other.

It was time for dinner and they all gathered around the table and spent the evening drinking wine and eating the roast beef dinner and apple crumble Miriam and Jennifer had made together.

After they had all eaten it was time for Helen,David and the two girls to head off home. Then half an hour later Sue,Roger and Nancy also left. Leaving just Joseph,Miriam,Jenn and Joe in the lounge.

Miriam and Joseph said goodnight and went up to bed.

"I love you so much" Joe said wrapping his arm around Jenn on the sofa where she had her head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat. This had been the happiest time in her whole life. She was about to marry the man of her dreams,she had been accepted by her future family and had amazing friends and a god-daughter.

"I love you so much Joe" Said Jenn stroking Joe's brown hair.

They got up and headed off to bed to await another day full of adventure and love.

They got changed for bed and Joe climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck where she drifted off to sleep safe and content and he joined her not long after.

They woke up the next day and Joe was feeling frisky. He started kissing her neck and she moaned.

"Make love to me Jenn" Joe said heavily turned on.

"What would your parents say if they could hear you?" Jenn smirked.

"They'd say nothing because they're downstairs i bet. But maybe to be safe we should try to be quieter than normal". He winked.

"Have you ever had sex here?" Jenn asked.

"Yes i have in my bedroom" he said.

"Why aren't we sleeping in your room then?" Jenn asked.

"It was such a mess the last time i was here before leaving for the titanic. I only took enough stuff to last the voyage and obviously i lost everything i had with me and had to buy new stuff in new york. And we've only been here for a day so i haven't had chance to sort stuff and make it tidy. But i plan to empty my room before we go. Anything i want to keep i take with me and everything else can go. That's another reason why i said to mum to put us in the guestroom because i didn't want you to have to sleep in the same bed as i have been with other women. I did not want to hurt you" Joe said.

"Oh Joe. That is so thoughtful but you didn't have to do that. I know this has always been your home Joe. I've been with other men too. What matters is it's in the past" Jenn kissed him making his aroused.

"God you are so amazing Jenn. I just want to strip you naked and make passionate love to you right now" Joe said getting hot.

"Do it" She said sexily.

He then proceeded to strip himself out of his pyjamas and then got her out of her nightdress until they were both naked and he then kissed her passionately and made her wet,he then pushed himself fully into her and they made love until they were both satisifed.

He got off her and snuggled back into her "That was amazing Jenn. That's the best sex i have ever had in this house" he smirked.

"I aim to please Mr Boxhall" She said kissing him on the lips before they snuggled back into bed properly and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace for another hour.


	60. Will you dance with me?

Jenn and Joe woke up it was about 9am and they were both still naked in bed.

"We better get up Joe" Jenn said pecking her fiance on the lips.

"You're right Jenn" he smiled gettng out of bed,Jenn could not help but admire his wonderful figure. He looked amazing for someone who was 30. Joe noticed her looking "See something you like the soon to be Mrs Boxhall?" he said seductively.

"Oh i do. Come here" she said revealing her naked body which made him go stiff. He went over to the bed and got on top of her and kissed her passionately and aggresively entered her to which she moaned in pleasure.

They then decided to swap positions where he laid on his back and she got ontop of him and they made love in this position until they both climaxed and she collapsed on the other side of the bed out of breath "Shit JOE! That was amazing!" she exclaimed.

"You are amazing Jenn" He smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"Right be better get showered and ready" She said getting out of bed and putting her nightdress back on.

"Would you like to shower with me Miss O'Riley?" Joe said tying his hardest to tease her by revealing his massive manhood again.

"I would like that very much" She said admiring his manhood. He was the best lover she had ever had. Better than Shaun and Cal put together.

"Want to know what i would really like to do?" Joe asked.

"What's that?" She asked.

"To stay in bed all day and night and make love to you over and over again until we are both exhausted" Joe said.

Jenn was getting massively turned on by him. She decided to slowly lift her nightdress over her head and revealed her naked body to him.

"Lie down you sorceress" He grunted.

She laid down on the bed and he proceeded to climb ontop of her again and they made love another three times.

"Right we really do need to get showered and dress Joe otherwise your mum and dad will wonder what's going on!" Jenn smirked.

They both reluctantly got out of bed and went into the shower together. They sensually washed each other down and kissed passionately and one thing led to another and they ended up making passionate love in the shower which made the room very steamy.

They got dressed and went downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. Miriam was cooking and Joseph was reading the paper.

"Morning Joe,Morning Jennifer" Joseph said smiling.

"Morning dad. How are you this morning?" Joe smiled.

"Well let's just say me and your mother heard a racket from upstairs earlier" Jospeh smirked.

"Oh? What was that?" Asked Joe trying to hide his embarrassment. He had a good idea what his father heard.

"I think you know son" His dad winked.

"Jospeh! Leave them alone. They're young and in love. We were like that many years ago. Pay no attention to your father" Miriam scolded her husband.

"We are so sorry Miriam and Joseph" Jenn said red with embarrassment.

"I was only joking." Jospeh said. "Sit down both of you and help yourselves to coffee and juice".

Jspeh and Miriam had already eaten but Miriam had cooked more for the young couple.

Miriam dished up bacon,eggs and toast for them both.

"Thankyou Miriam" Jennifer said politely.

"Thankyou mum" Joe smiled kissing his mum's cheek.

The young couple tucked in to their breakfast.

"Thankyou for the wonderful breakfast" Jenn said "I'll wash up for you".

"Nonsense Jennifer,you are our guests!" Miriam exclaimed.

"I insist" Jenn not taking no for an answer and proceeded to get up and start the washing up.

Joe took his plate up to the sink and kissed his fiancee's neck."I love you" he whispered.

Jenn just giggled. And Joe then went and sat in the lounge with his mum and dad.

"Mum,dad,i have something to tell you" Joe said.

Miriam and Jospeh looked up at him "What's that son?" Joseph asked.

"I'm going to be sorting through my stuff in my room and bagging up things i want to take back with me. Everytihng else you guys can keep or can be given away" Joe stated.

"So this is it? You are officially moving out Joe?" Miriam asked.

"Yes mum. My home is now in New York with my wife to be" Joe said.

"Oh Joe! We are so proud of you!" Miriam wrapped her arms around her son.

"And we must be the first to know when there is a mini Joe on the way" Joseph added full of pride for his eldest child.

"I will ring as soon as we know dad!" Joe said.

* * *

The next two weeks went by and it was their last evening before going back to New York.

"There's a dance happening in the village hall Joe,why not take Jenn with you?" Miriam suggested.

"That's a great idea mum" He smiled.

"Now scrub up Joe and get on the dancefloor with your fiancee!" Jospeh added.

Joe went upstairs and said to Jenn "Get your best dress on i'm taking you dancing" He kissed her on the lips.

"How lovely" She smiled.

He got dressed in a very smart tuxedo and then went downtairs and waited for Jenn by the frontdoor.

Jenn wore a purple dress which went down to her feet,black heels and had her hair tied in a bun. She walked downstairs and saw Joe waiting by the bannister.

He turned around and could not take his eyes off her (Picture Rose coming down the grand staircase where Jack was waiting for her).

"Wow"was Joe's word.

"Do you like?" She asked.

"You are an angel" he smiled kissing her hand.

Miriam and Joseph came out of the lounge and could not believe how beautiful she looked "You look beautful Jennifer" Joseph smiled kissing Jenn's hand.

"Thankyou Joseph" She blushed.

"Joe is a lucky man Jennifer. You look wonderful" Miriam said before giving Jenn a hug.

"Right let's go then!" Joe said opening the frontdoor and letting Jenn go first.

"Have a lovely evening" Joseph and Miriam both said.

They arrived at the dance and Joe paid for their admission and he bought them both a drink. They then danced together and expressed their love for each other and held and kissed each other to the slow dance.

"I love you Jenn" Joe said as Jenn leaned her head into his chest as they slow-danced.

"I love you Joe" She smiled happy in her fiance's arms.

They had a wonderful evening and walk back to his parent's home.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Joe and Jenn woke up bright and early and had everything packed for their return. The whole family had gathered to say farewell to them both.

Joe had a lot more luggage to take home then he had when he came which contained everything from his room that he wanted to take back with him.

They arrived at the shipdock to await the ship back to New York. They then spent another week on the ship. It was almsot christmas and they were happy to be back in the comfort of their home and see how Rose,Harry and Jackie were doing but before that they needed well deserved sleep.

 **A/O I know i rushed the ending but i want to get back to New York as more drama is on it's way before their wedding!**


	61. Living here permanently

The next morning Jenn and Joe woke up happy to be back in their own bed together. They were missing Joe's parents but they were happy to have privacy.

Jenn decided to start on the breakfast and then they would go next door and let Rose know how things went.

Jenn got two eggs out of the fridge. She had to thank Rose for keeping their fridge stocked full of food for their return home. She grabbed a pan and cracked the eggs and fried them. She then got four pieces of bacon and grilled them. She put the eggs and bacon onto two plates then she heated a can of beans and split the beans in two and poured them onto the two plates and then got two slices of bread and toasted them then cut them into pieces. She then got two mugs out and made two coffees. She placed the plates and mugs on the dining room table then went back upstairs to wake Joe. She got upstairs and Joe was still asleep. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake up. She lightly tapped his arm where he stired and mumbled.

"Joe,darling,it's time to wake up i've made breakfast" Jenn said.

Joe opened his eyes then wiped sleep out of them and smiled "Morning beautiful. Sorry,i'm just sleepy this morning". He lifted his head up and kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her "Come back to bed beautiful".

"I've made breakfast Joe,come eat it before it goes cold. And we have Rose and Jackie to visit" Jenn said "I'll keep poking you until you move".

"I'm up!" he said annoyed.

"Good! Now march your arse downstairs!" Jenn smirked as he reluctantly got out of bed and followed her down the stairs.

Joe sat at the table and marvelled at what she had done "Oh Jenn it looks and smells wonderful" He said.

"But does it taste wonderful?" She remarked as they both dug in.

"It's amazing Jenn as your cooking always is" Joe said finishing his breakfast and standing up and walking over to her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

He then did all the washing up and got dressed as Jenn sat and read her book.

"I'm ready to go now beautiful" Joe said as he walked into the lounge.

"You look handsome" She said closing her book and standing up and enveloping her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

They walked hand in hand upto Rose's house and knocked on the door. To their surprise Harry answered it with Jackie in his arms "Jenn! Joe! come in. Rose is in the kitchen".

They entered the house and followed Harry into the kitchen. Rose's face lit up when she saw the couple "You're here!" She said kissing and hugging them both.

"We were back late last night" Joe informed her and Harry "And how is my little god-daughter?" Joe smiled taking Jackie out of his arms.

"Joe!" The little girl answered.

Joe tickled her and she laughed.

"So how did it go Jenn?" Rose asked excited.

"It went better than i ever could imagine. They love me!" Jenn said.

"See i told you. And why wouldnt they love you? You're a wonderful person Jenn" Rose said hugging her best friend.

"I said the same to her" Joe said "Oh guess who we saw on the ship Harry?" Joe turned to face Harry.

"Who?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Bertie Pitman!" Joe exclaimed.

"Seriously? How is he?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He's doing well,he's been promoted to 2nd officer on the RMS Adriatic" Joe informed him.

"Ahh good for him. Maybe when he's back in New York we could go out the three of us and leave Rose and Jenn here to have a girly evening?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah it's a good idea. He said he'd let me know when he's here again". Joe replied.

"Me and Rose have some news BTW" Harry then said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Well i'm living here with her permanently. I went back to Wales last week and packed up. So here i am apart from when i'm away at sea working" Harry said putting his arm around Rose.

Jenn and Joe were thrilled for the couple. "So when are you proposing to Rose?" Jenn asked.

"We haven't got that far yet" Harry stated.


	62. The ultimate betrayal

**A/O Just another character update:**

 **Jennifer-was now 24 years old and had been with Joe for almost three years on and off.**

 **Joe-was now 31 years old.**

 **Harry-was now 32 years old and had been with Rose for 8 months.**

 **Rose-was now 20 years old.**

 **Jackie-was now 2 years old.**

It was now the end of March 1915. Joe and Jenn had found out the exciting news his sister Sue had given birth on the 10th march to another girl named Kirsty King. They would get to meet her in a matter of weeks when they married.

"Only about two weeks until you become Mrs Boxhall" Joe smiled "How does that make you feel?. Joe asked.

"Like i'm the happiest and luckiest woman on the planet. Who knows in a month's time i may be pregnant with your child Joe?" She smiled.

"What do you plan to do about the pill Jenn? Stop taking it on the wedding night?" he asked concerned.

"Yes i was going to take my last one the morning before we are married. I heard you can get pregnant straight away so i say let nature take it's course" Jenn smiled.

"If you are sure Jenn. We can have a few months of married life before we start trying? I don't want to rush you" he said grabbing her chin in his hand.

Her face lit up "I want a baby with you Joe,soon. And who knows how long it'll take to happen? Just because we start trying on our wedding night doesn't mean it'll happen then". Jenn stated.

He gently kissed her on the lips "If you are really sure Jenn" He smiled.

"Yes i am. I love you Joe and want to start our family as soon as possible. And who knows if things happen straight away this time in a year we could have our child in our arms" She said daydreaming a bit on what their baby would look like.

Joe kissed her passionately "I better be off to work Jenn. What are your plans for today?" He asked.

"I'm going to clean the house then the horses and read and then make sure dinner is ready for when you come home my sweet" Jenn said.

"Are you not seeing Rose?" Joe asked.

"Harry is taking them both out for the day so i'm going to be alone today. It'll be nice though to have some time by myself. I'ma actually really looking forward to it" Jenn smiled.

"OK Sweet,i'm going to go to work now" He said kissing her goodbye.

"Stay safe Joe,see you later" She smiled as she closed the front door behind him.

Jenn dressed in some old clothes and cleaned out the three horses. Once that was done she went back inside the house and got out a dust cloth and some polish and set to work polishing the shelves in their house.

There was a knock on the door. Jenn wondered who it could be. She went downstairs and answered it...

It was Shaun's younger brother Philip Anderson. He was 26 years old and had a moustache and was quite handsome but not as handsome as Joe.

"OMG Philip. How are you?" she exclaimed "Come in!".

Philip smiled "Hi Jenn. It's taken ages to find you" He smiled.

He followed her into the lounge and sat dwn "How did you find me?" She asked puzzled.

"I hired a private detective Jenn. After i found out Shaun died and you survived i had to find out what happened to my brother so i went to your home and noone was there and i was told you had moved to New York after your parents also died. I am so sorry Jenn. So anyway i hired someone to find you and here i am" he said nervously.

"But why go to all that trouble to find out about Shaun?" she asked.

"Well to be honest it was more about you than him. I had to know that you were safe". He said softly looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm doing great now. I've finally met a wonderful man and we are to be married in two weeks" Jenn said.

Philip's heart shrunk "Oh? I thought you were here on your own?" He asked.

"Well your PD didn't do a very good job if he didn't know i have a fiance and also have a best friend and her daughter living on the estate aswell" Jenn said.

"He never mentoned any of that to me Jenn" Philip said truthfully.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"No thankyou" he said studying her face. She had defintely grown and matured and was no longer the afraid animal locked in his brother's caged prison.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She then asked.

"Jenn,i love you. I always have and always will" He declared hopeful she might feel the same way about him.

"Oh Philip. I'm sorry but i can never feel the same way about you. It's Joe and always will be" She said feeling bad that he had come all this way and she had let him down.

"I fully understand Jennifer. and i'm sorry i told you all this just weeks before you marry. I wish i had been more of a man when you were with Shaun and told you how i felt then. Maybe we would be together. I hated that bastard,he may have been my brother but he was a bastard and didn't deserve you. Everytime i watched him hit and slap you and make you cry all i wanted to do was kiss your bruises better and wipe the tears from your eyes" Philip poured his heart out emotionally.

"Oh Philip! I am so sorry" Jenn said standing up and sitting next to him on the sofa and putting her arm around him which gave him goosebumps. All he longed for was to be touched by this beautful woman whom he had loved for over 5 years.

"Can i have just one kiss and i'll leave you alone forever?" he asked hopeful.

"You can kiss my cheek" she said.

He then leant in and kissed her cheek,she quickly turned round and kissed his lips. She instantly regretted it... This was not her... She loved Joe and would never dream of looking at another man let alone kissing another man:(


	63. The wedding

Philip felt terrible and stood up "I should go Jenn i really am sorry" he said.

Jenn pulled his arm "Please don't go. I kissed you not the other way round". She said.

"Can i hug you?" he asked.

"Sure" She smiled slightly standing up and hugging him.

Philip enveloped his arms around her and held her tight trying to hold tears back. They were both in an emotional state and both felt equally guilty. He felt guilty for coming here and confusing her just two weeks before her wedding,and she felt guilty for betraying the man she loved and for leading Philip on when she had no attraction to him and never did.

They held each there for five minutes before Jennifer broke the hug and said "Would you like to see my horses?".

Philip's sadness turned to joy and he said "Of course Jenn.I remember you always liked horses but Shaun always said you could never have them".

They walked to the horse paddock and in the gate where she introduced him to the three horses "Joe bought these for me" She smiled stroking her Chestnut.

"They're beautiful Jenn" Philip smiled saying hi to them.

"What are your plans Philip?" She asked him grooming Chestnut.

"I guess i'll go back home" He said trying badly to hide his disappointment.

"I am really sorry" She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jenn. Never ever". He replied. "I hope he treats you like the queen you are. You deserve nothing more than the best".

"He does Philip. He's amazing. I could not be anymore happier" She smiled.

"He had better do" Philip said sternly.

"What would you like to do now? We have this whole place to ourselves" She asked.

"There are many things i would like to do right now but i can't" he said sadly.

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Hold you,kiss you,make love to you" he said sadly.

"I'll always be your friend Philip. Aslong as you want me to be your friend" She stated seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Being your friend isn't enough Jenn. I've always wanted more,i need more" he said pleading with her.

She just stood there looking at his eyes and leaned in closer and passionately kissed him. His hands were stroking her hair.

"Shit!" She said "I can't do this Philip!" She exclaimed running away from him.

"Jenn Come back,i'm sorry!" He said running after her.

Jenn ran back in her house and ran upstairs. She was upset and confused. How could she feel these things about someone she had not seen for three years. How could he come back into her life and make her feel like this. She was to marry Joe in two weeks. She sat on her bed and cried her eyes out. Tears were all over the pillow.

Philip did not know what to do. He had to make sure she was OK. He carefully opened the front door to the close and listened for her. He could hear her crying upstairs so he climbed up the stairs and found her sobbing. His eyes felt saddened and he felt disgusted with himself. He walked over to her and put his arms around "I'm sorry for coming here and hurting you. I never intended for this to get this far. I just wanted to see you and i did.I'm just going to go and get the next ship back to england and move on with my life just like you have done. I'll always think of you Jenn. And goodluck with your wedding on the 15th april". He gently bent down and kissed her head and walked back downstairs and left her house leaving her alone and sobbing.

She fell asleep exhausted from crying. And was then woken several hours later by Joe coming home from work.

"Sweetheart" Joe said softly.

Jenn stirred and smiled when she saw him "Hi darling. Sorry i've been asleep most of the afternoon. I think i've come down with something" She lied.

"I can make dinner and bring it up to you if you like?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Joe. That would be lovely. I'm just going to sleep for a bit longer" She said smiling then shutting her eyes as Joe went downstairs to make dinner after a long day at work. He was oblivious to the fact his fiancee had kissed another man twice.

* * *

It was now the 12th april and only 3 days away from the wedding. Jennifer had cheered up and was slowly forgetting about Philip. She was to marry Joe in just 3 days.

Today Joe's family and his officer friends were arriving, Charles Lightoller,Bert Pitman and the luckily demoted David Blair were to attend with their families.

Harry was already there living with Rose. Charles had agreed to give Jennifer away as she had noone else to give her away.

They were all going to stay at either Joe and Jenn's or Rose and Harry's. Charles and his wife,David and his wife and Bert stayed with Rose and Harry.

Miriam,Joseph,Helen and her family and Sue and her family stayed with Jenn and Joe.

They all had a wonderful couple of days until it was the day before the wedding. David,Charles,Bert and Harry had arranged a stag do and had invited Joseph,Roger and Helen's David to go.

The ladies-Miriam,Helen,Sue,Rose,Sylvia (Who was Charles's wife),Madeline (David Blair's wife),Rose and Jenn had a quiet evening in with a few drinks as they had the five girls to look after.

The men had gone to the local pub and had a few rounds "So Joe tomorrow you will be tied down!" David B smirked "Are you looking forward to it?".

Joe sat and smiled "I've never looked forward to anything more in my life." He said.

"Any update on mini Joe's?" Asked Bert.

"We're not trying yet" Joe informed "But Jenn took her last contraceptive this morning" He said excited.

The guys all burst into cheer at this private piece of news he had decided to share.

"At least we know what you'll both be doing on your wedding night" Bert then smirked.

The men all enjoyed a few more rounds of drinks. The arrangement was Joe would spend the night in their house. And Jenn would stay in Rose's and make sure they all left at different times to avoid seeing each other.

The ladies were all sat around gossiping and drinking wine "This time tomorrow me and Joe may have concieved our longed for baby" Jenn said tipsy.

"Good luck" Rose smiled.

It was time for everyone to go to bed and get sleep for the big day.

* * *

 _15th april 1915-Jennifer and Joe's wedding day_

Rose woke Jenn up bright and early "Jenn time to get up" She said.

Jenn grumbled before she realised today was her wedding day and got up and smiled.

Rose,Helen and Sue helped Jenn get ready. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress with a veil to match. She also wore white shoes and had her hair down.

She looked like an angel sent down from heaven.

"How you feeling Jenn?" Helen asked.

"Happy. This has been the best three years of my life and now i am marrying the love of my life" Jenn smiled having forgotten about Philip Anderson. Anything she had felt for him was gone.

"We can't wait to welcome you officially into the family Jenn!" Helen and Sue both said.

Jenn hugged both of her soon to be sister in-laws "I love you all!" She said.

 _Meanwhile_

The men were all awake and were helping Joe get ready.

"I had better go next door" Said Charles.

"Thankyou so much for agreeing to give her away Charles" Joe said shaking his hand.

"It's an honour Joe. She's a beautiful woman and you are both so lucky to have found each other in such tragic circumstances. That's why i believe in god. Titanic was a terrible thing to happen with so much loss but to see two people come together like you too have. Well,it's amazing" Charles said.

"Save it for the church Charlie!" Bert exclaimed.

"Hey,i'm the best man and i'm the one giving the speech Charlie!" Harry exclaimed.

Joe was dressed in his old officer's uniform. He hadn't worn it since that night but he wanted to marry his bride wearing it. He looked incredibly smart and handsome.

The men were all dressed in their officer uniforms apart from Joseph,David W and Roger were dressed in tuxedos and looked extremely handsome.

Charles had already left to go next door to the ladies. The rest of the men all left in the cars and headed for the church. They were to be married in the CityLight Church.

Charles knocked on Rose's door after the men had safetly left "Hi Rose" Smiled a handsome Charles.

"Hi Charlie,come in" She gave him a small hug.

"She's upstairs in her room Charlie" Rose then said.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door." Come in" Jenn said.

Charles walked in and was stunned at how beautiful she was. If Charles had not been married he'd have made a play for her back on the Titanic. It was no secret that all the other officers apart from Will Murdoch who was devoted to his wife Ada,and Charles who was also married fancied the bones off Jennifer and were all secretly competing for her affections but after seeing how happy her and Joe were together they gave up making a play for her.

"You look amazing Jennifer. Joe is a lucky man" Charles smiled walking over to her and kissing her hand.

"Thankyou Charlie" She smiled as she stood up and took Charlie's arm.

They walked down the stairs where the others had all left. "Now as i'm acting your father today,are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes i am sure,more sure than i have ever been about anything" She smiled as they walked out to the wedding car and got in.

It was a 10 minute drive to the church. Charles got out first and walked to the other side and opened the door for her to get out of and took her hand helping her out.

"Good luck Jennifer" Charles smiled kissing her cheek.

"Thankyou" She smiled.

Charles took her arm again and led her into the church. The wedding march started playing. She could see Joe and Harry stood at the altar wearing their uniforms. Joe's eyes lit up when he saw his gorgeous fiancee. She gave him a massive smile as her and Charles walked down the aisle and once she was next to Joe he let go of her arm and went and sat down with the other men. Rose was stood behind her and Harry was stood behind Joe. Little Jackie was stood next to her mother holding the rings in a small pillow.

The minister began the introduction and they all sung a hymn.

He then began the wedding declaration. "We are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jennifer and Joseph. If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married please say now".

There was silence before suddenly the door to the church flew open and Philip ran down the aisle and said "Jenn don't do this! I love you!".

The whole congregaton were in shock at who this man was and why he was telling Jennifer he loved her. Joe was furious and wanted answers.

Joe walked up to Philip and smacked him in the nose which bled "Who the fuck are you? And who do you think you are coming here and declaring your love to MY fiancee infront of all my family and friends?" Joe said about to hit him again.

"Joe stop this! Please! Come outside with me" Jenn begged him.

Joe,Philip and Jenn ran up the aisle and out of the door leaving the whole congregation stunned and shocked at the appalling performance.

Rose wanted to go outside and find out what was happening but Harry managed to make her stay.

 _Outside_

Joe grabbed Philip by his shirt collar "So who the fuck are you i asked?".

"I'm Jennifer's ex-fiance's brother" Philip said wiping the blood out of his face.

"And why did you say you say you love her on OUR Wedding day? Is there something going on i should know about?" Joe said still angry.

Jenn tried to calm him down but he shrugged her off him. He wanted answers.

"I love your fiancee" Philip simply stated.

"Well she's mine you fucking fucker". Joe said.

"Did she tell you what happened a couple of weeks ago?" Philip said.

Jenn gave Philip a look as to say please don't say anything.

"What happened?" he shouted.

"Your dear,loving fiancee kissed me full on the lips. And then we walked to the horses and she did again" he said smug.

Joe looked at Jenn with hurt in his eyes. He could not believe she could betray him just like his ex had done. "Is this true Jenn?" He said. His anger was no longer there just hurt and sadness in his eyes.

Jenn started to sob "Yes it is Joe. It was the day you came home from work and i said i was feeling ill" She said.

"You fucking cheating bitch. I cannot believe i thought you were any different. You women are all the fucking same. Just take what you want and leave me broken up in bits. No wonder i'm 31 and still un-married. Maybe i don't see the point in fucking marriage. Do you know how much courage it took to get me here today? Every bit i had,and you have destroyed everything. Well you are both fucking welcome to each other for all i give a shit. When you get home you'll find me gone and i never want to see you again you slut!". Joe shouted before storming off in tears.

"Joe! Joe! I'm sorry. Please don't do this. I love you" She said trying to chase after him but he simply pushed her and she fell on the grass sobbing. Philip ran over to her and said "Jenn are you OK?" touching her shoulder.

Jenn then hit his arm and said "Look what you have done. What did you think this would achieve? That i'd run away and leave Joe standing at the altar like an idiot and we'd go off back to England and play happy familes?" She said sobbing.

"I'm sorry. what the fuck did i think i was doing?" Philip said feeling like a complete asshole. He stormed off leaving Jenn in the grass sobbing. She was all alone again. She had destroyed the one bit of happiness she had.

 **A/O I bet you didn't see this coming! MUHAHA fear not this is not the end of Jenn and Joe. They're one of these couples that has shit thrown at them that because they are so strong they get through it. But how long will it be until they're reunited? Please review.**


	64. Cal to the rescue

**A/O SOmeone comes to Jenn's rescue. Who could it be?  
**

Inside the church Rose was growing worried about her two best friends and she had to find out what had happened. This time Harry didn't stop her.

Rose ran up the aisle and found Jenn sobbing on the grass,she took her hand "Jenn,what has been going on?" Rose said.

"Joe's left me" Jenn said sobbing.

"OMG Why?" Rose asked shocked.

"I kissed that guy twice" Jenn said full of regret.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Rose said beginning to get angry at Jenn. Rose could not believe Jenn could do that to Joe. The man who has stuck by her,cherished her,and done everything to make her happy. In Joe's heart she was already his wife.

"I wasn't,that's the whole problem" Jenn said.

"Tell me who he is" Rose insisted on knowing the truth.

"He is Shaun's brother. We knew each other. He tracked me down wanting to know i was OK and hoping i was on my own. He was upset and heartbroken to know i was engaged to Joe" Jenn explained clutching her diamond engagement ring "And he begged me to kiss me and he told me he had always loved me so i kissed him and then we walked to the horses and i kissed him again. He said all the right things to me and they made me feel special" Jenn explained.

Rose looked at her best friend in disgust and slapped her cheek "And what does Joe make you feel then if you can make a play for your dead fiance's brother".

Jenn clutched her sore cheek and cried "I'm a fool Rose!" She said before standing up and running away.

Rose just stood there and decided everyone in the church should know just how badly Jenn had treated Joe. To Rose,Joe was an amazing and loyal friend who had helped her when she was at her worst and helped her get her life back on track,and had helped her get with Harry.

Rose walked back into the church and walked down the aisle to the altar and said "If you are wondering what has happened,i shall tell you all and i warn you all you will be disgusted. That man is Jennifer's dead fiance's brother and he stole two kisses with Jennifer". Rose said before going to Harry and asking him to hold her.

The whole congregation were shocked and disgusted. Rose then said "If anyone wants to leave they can do. The wedding is off".

"I can't believe she'd do this to Joe" Stated Harry absolutely disgusted.

"Me neither Harry. i know she had that thing with Cal but that was because she was suffering with depression and PTSD but this time there is no reason or excuse" Rose said.

Miriam walked up to Rose worried "Do you know where my son is?" She asked.

"I would say he's gone home to pack his stuff Miriam" Rose said.

"Thankyou sweetheart" Miriam said warmly as she and Joseph headed back to the house.

They took a taxi and they got out at the house and knocked on the door. They waited an anxious 6 minutes for an answer and they got worried he wasn't there,when suddenly he answered the door. His eyes were red and puffy where he had been crying "Hi mum and dad come in".

Miriam took her son in her arms and hugged him "I am so sorry Joe" She said leading him to the sofa.

"Are you OK son?" Joseph asked worried for his son.

"I'm fine dad" Joe fakily smiled.

Joe and his mother sat on the sofa whilst Joseph sat in an arm chair.

"Joe darling,i am so sorry" Miriam said stroking her son's hair. He had got out of his uniform and wore a simple shirt and pair of trousers.

"It wasn't meant to be mum" he said.

"I really believed she was the perfect girl for you Joe. I was wrong son" She said.

Joe looked into his mother's arms. He had not wanted to be held this much since he was a child and fell over and grazed his knee "Oh mum!" He sobbed into her chest "I loved her so so much. I just don't understand what i did wrong". Joe said.

Joseph stood up and also hugged his son "You did nothing wrong. She's a stupid,ungrateful bitch and you deserve better".

Miriam was shocked at her husband's outburst but agreeed with what he said. "The question now Joe is what do you want to do? Would you like to come back home and have your old room back and start again?".

"I don't now mum" Joe said.

"OK son,no pressure,we'll be here right with you until you decide darling" She said kissing her son's head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Jenn was walking the streets of New York in her wedding dress in tears. She didn't know where to go or who to turn to,then she thought of Cal..

She walked the short distance to his house _But what if he has moved on and doesn't want to know me. I just need a friend right now._ She knocked on the door where he answered "Jenn? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She collapsed on the doorstep in tears. He gently lifted her up off the ground and carried her inside and laid her down on his sofa.

"Jenn,talk to me. What are you doing in a wedding dress?" he asked worried and concerned for her welfare.

"I was supposed to marry Joe today" She said crying.

"Did he jilt you Jenn because if he has.." he said before she cut him off.

"No,i screwed up by kissing Shaun's brother" She said.

"You kissed his brother?" he asked.

"Twice. And he came to the wedding and stopped it. Joe punched him and found out what had happened between us and then he left me" Jenn said unable to stop crying.

"Shhh Jenn" he said stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Cal but you're the only person here i could think of who might want to talk to me. I've lost everyone else,even Rose slapped me" Jenn said.

"Well that's hypcritical coming from her seeing as she cheated on me" Cal smirked.

"Can i stay here with you tonight just until i can figure something out. Maybe if i stay away Joe might have calmed down tomorrow and talk to me" Jenn asked.

"Of course you can Jenn. I'll always be here for you" he said.

Jenn noticed his wedding band "Oh you're married now? Congratulations" She perked up a bit.

"Thankyou Jenn. Yes,i married about a year ago. Her name is Coleen and we have a five month old son named Alexander. I inherited everything my father promised" Cal said.

"And how is married life?" Jenn asked trying to take her mind off things.  
"It's alright i guess. It was arranged like with Rose" Cal said "There has actually only been one woman i wanted to marry but i won't bring that up seeing as you are in a fragile state.

"Where is she and the baby?" Jenn asked.

"She tends to stay upstairs with the baby most of the day whilst i'm here trying to keep everything together" Cal said.

"That's not a married life Cal. Married life is where you should be together most of the time and raising your children together and doing fun things together like me and Joe planned.." She stopped before crying again. Cal held her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Cal" She said embarassed.

"Would you like dinner?" He asked.

"If you don't mind i just want to sleep" She asked "Is there somewhere where i can sleep?".

"Of course,i'll take you there" he said taking her hand and leading her to a spare bedroom. "I'll be downstairs if you need me". He said closing the door.

Suddenly Coleen came downstairs holding the baby "who was that Cal?" She asked. She was a lot older than Cal and had only just managed to have a baby whilst she still had fertile time. But Cal was in a rush to get his money and produce an heir. He did love his young son but wished all the time he was in a loving marriage.

"That was a friend of mine i met on the titanic. She's pretty upset at the moment so i put her in a spare room" Cal smiled.

"OK. But one night only and i want her gone by the morning" She insisted.

"You are forgetting one thing this is MY house" he said angry at her attitude towards Jenn.

"Fine! Take your son i'm going out" Coleen snapped.  
"Don't come back you ungrateful bitch" he said cursing at her. He smiled at his young son as he gurgled. 


	65. A trial separation

The next day Jenn woke in a strange bed. Then it dawned on her what happened the previous day that Joe had ended their relationship and now she was staying with Cal.

She was still in her wedding dress. She went to Cal's study and knocked on it. He said "Come in" so she entered.

"Morning Jenn. Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling warmly at her.

"I had about 2 hours. I kpet thinking about me and Joe should have been married and enjoying our first night together as a married couple" She sighed.

"Come here" he said wrapping his arms around her.

There was someone watching them through the door.. Coleen... And she was not happy seeing her husband comfort another woman,especially an ex girlfriend.

"Can i use your shower Cal?" She asked.

"Of course you can Jenn" he said as she then walked out the door and went into the bathroom. Coleen had quickly hidden when she heard Jenn walk towards the door. As soon as Jenn had locked herself in the bathroom Coleen stormed in "HOW DARE YOU HAVE YOUR ARMS AROUND ANOTHER WOMEN?" she shouted angry.

"She's a friend Coleen,and she needs a friend right now" Cal exclaimed.

"She's a whore Cal. Why can't you see that? She has ever man she sees fall for her. Can't you see it yourself Cal? that you want her" Coleen exclaimed.

"I have no interest in her in that way anymore Coleen. She's simply a friend nothing more" Cal stated. It was true,he was telling the truth but she did not believe him.

"Keep telling yourself that Cal" She stormed out slamming his study door and going downstairs.

Jenn wrapped herself in a towel and knocked on Cal's officer door. "Can i borrow just a spare shirt and pair of trousers please? i have nothing to wear and i can hardly go back in my wedding dress" She asked.

He was taken back by the fact she was just wearing a towel. "Uhh.. yes come with me" he said as she followed him to his room. He pulled out a white shirt and black pair of trousers and handed them to her "There you go" he said leaving her to get dressed in his room.

She thanked him and got dressed and then went downstairs. "Would you like breakfast Jenn?" Cal asked.

"I'm fine thanks Cal. I better be off. I'll come back round and give you your clothes back. Thankyou for everything" She said before hugging him.

"You're welcome. I hope you and Joe work things out" he said before letting her out of the front door. She had her wedding dress in a bag. She was hoping to find Joe in their bed alone so she could talk to him.

* * *

She walked back to her home and was waiting for the backlash from everyone. She unlocked her frontdoor and went inside. It was all quiet _please don't tell me he has left_.She prayed.

She quietly crept upstairs and found Joe alone fast asleep. She felt a sense of relief he was still there. Surely that was a good sign?.

"Joe?" She gently knudged him.

He stirred "Who is it?" he mumbled.

"It's me Jenn" she smiled sweetly.

He then sat up "Where were you last night? I was hoping you'd come home so we could talk".

She suddenly felt even guiltier that she had spent the night at Cal's house rather than come home to her fiance. She then panicked thinking she may have been able to make things right if she had come home rather than be with her ex. But if she hoped to make things right she had to tell him the truth and rebuild the trust she had broken.

"I stayed the night at Cal's. Please please don't jump to any conclusions! Nothing happened. He's married with a child now,his wife and child were there all night. I swear i swear. I wanted to give you time and space to think and i thought it would be better if i stayed away so i asked Cal" she pleaded close to tears.

To her surprise he said "I believe you Jenn. I do. Thankyou for being honest with me".

She felt a huge relief "However if we are to rebuild things i need you to give me space for at least a month. I have told everyone that. After a month i will decide whether to give you another chance or i am packing everything and going home to my parents" He stated.

"OK Joe. I'll do anything. I'll grab some stuff and book into a hotel. And the only time i will come here is to care for the horses but i won't talk to you unless you approach me.I really love you Joe." She said.

"Even if we get passed this i still don't know if we can ever get back to how we ever were. But i'm determined to fight through this pain and give us another chance" Joe informed her "I promise to remain faithful to you during our trial separation even if you can't. Because unlike you i want an adult mature relationship. Hell Jenn,how can you ever think of having my children when you cannot even resist another man? This is the second time you have done this to me. I told everyone you weren't like my ex" he asked.

"I know Joe,i have some growing up to do and i'm determined to do it Joe" She said.

"And don't you dare blame your depression on this. I'm not so sure that thing with Cal was depression maybe you were using that as an excuse for your sluttish behaviour. I mean,how can we ever think of bringing children into our fucked up relationship when you bat your eyelids at every man who passes you. Would you like to know what mum and dad say?" he asked.

"Go on" She said trying to hold tears back in. She knew everything he said was true.

"Well i told them what you did to me with Cal and they said i should have moved on then. I shouldn't have taken you back"Joe said honestly.

"Maybe they're right Joe. Maybe you should just do it" She said in tears.

To her surprise he sat up and put his hand against her cheek and said "I'm not going to take their advice because i honestly love you and can't bear the thought of my life without you in it. That's why i want a trial seperation so we can have time by ourselves to reflect on our relationship and our hopes for us" he said taking his hand away. "I want to give us a fighting chance. If we are meant to be,if we are soulmates then we'll get through this."

"Can i kiss your cheek Joe please?" She practically begged.

"OK" he said emotionally just wanting to hold her and kiss her all over but he hurt too much to allow that to happen.

She leant into him and gently pecked his cheek which sent goosebumps through his body. He then put his hand against his cheek where she kissed it.

"I'll start packing Joe" She said getting a few bags out and folding her clothes into them.

"Thankyou for agreeing to this Jenn" He smiled a bit.

"I want to show you i can change Joe. I love you" She smiled.

She had finished packing and then asked "where is everyone Joe?".

"They've all gone back Jenn. They all left early this morning. The only ones here now are Harry and Rose but i suggest you don't bother them Jenn they're not your biggest fans at the moment" he said.

They both walked down the stairs and Joe opened the front door. They just stood looking at each other and he leant in and kissed her passionately on the lips before immediately pulling back with a confused expression on his face."I shouldn't have done that Jenn,i'm sorry" he said.

She didn't say anything,she just walked away feeling lost without him.

Joe closed the door behind her and collapsed on the floor in floods of tears.. He was a broken man. He felt all his hopes and dreams with this woman were gone. He believed she never slept with Philip but it still hurt him a lot that she had kissed him. He knew in his heart if she had slept with him it would be a completely different story. There's no way he'd have been able to forgive her.

* * *

Jenn booked into a hotel for a month and unpacked all her things and just laid on the bed thinking about what a fool she had been. She only hoped Joe could find it in his heart to forgive her. But he was right she needed to grow up. She was no longer a teenager having boys flirting with her. She was a grown woman about to be married and start a family with the man she loved.

She then fell asleep trying to forget about everything going on...

* * *

 _Back at the house_  
There was a knock on the door. Joe thought it was Jenn having forgotten something but it was Harry.

"Hi Harry come in" Joe smiled.

"I saw her leave with stuff so i just wanted to make sure you were ok" Harry said placing his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"We talked and we are going to have a month' seperation to reflect" Joe stated as they both sat down in the lounge.

"I think that's a smart move Joe. I know you love her and everything but to me she just seems to want to break your heart Joe. Once is bad but twice. Just be careful Joe. Even Rose agrees with me" Harry warned him.

"I know Harry. But i love her. She just needs time to grow up and think about what she really wants" Joe said having faith in his fiancee.

"What are you going to do for a month?" Harry asked.

"Well if you think i'm going to be going to bars picking up women then you're wrong Harry. I am going to remain faithful as i have done everyday since meeting her. After a month we can decide whether we are going to give things another shot" Joe stated.

"You're a brave man Joe. If Rose did this to me i'd chuck her" Harry said honestly.

"I love her Harry. I'd rather die then be without her. If that makes me a fool,then i am a foolish man" Joe said pouring himself a scotch.

Harry said nothing.


	66. Roxanne Griffiths

It had been two weeks since Joe and Jenn's trial separation. Joe was feeling hopeful that him and Jenn would get back together. He was sat having a cup of tea when the doorbell rang so he got up to answer it. It was Harry,Rose and Jackie with big smiles.

Joe opened the front door and greeted them. They then all sat down in the lounge "Hi guys. What brings you all here?" Joe smiled "Would you like a cup of tea?" he then asked.

They said no "We have an announcement Joe" said a very happy Harry.

"What's that?" Joe smiled.

"I'm pregnant" Smiled Rose "I'm about four weeks so the baby is due January 2016 around Jackie's birthday".

"Fantastic guys!" he smiled fakily trying his hardest to be happy for his friends even though it pained him. This should be him and Jenn aswell going through their pregnancies together.

"If i run off then it's to the bathroom just to let you know" Rose beamed with happiness as she was starting to suffer with morning sickness.

"So Harry have you asked her to marry you yet?" Joe asked.

"Not yet. One step at a time!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hav you spoken to Jenn yet?" Rose asked changing the subject.

"Not since she agreed to this trial seperation" Joe informed them.

"And how are you feeling about this? Are you going to give her another chance?" Rose asked.

"I think so yes" Joe stated.

"I think you're mad Joe but we respect your decision" Harry smiled.

"Thankyou guys" Joe smiled.

They chatted for a while before they had to leave which just left Joe on his own. He was happy to be alone but he was missing Jenn's homely touch around the house,it did not feel right without her.

Joe dozed off for an hour before being woken by the door again. He wondered who it could be so he got up and answered the door. He did not expect her to be there. His ex girlfriend Roxanne Griffiths.

Joe was shocked. "Hello Joe" Roxanne smiled warmly.

"Roxanne... uh... what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Joe quiried.

"Your sister Helen told me. There were rumours going round the village that you had ran away from your own wedding so i went to Helen who i knew was the only one who would likely talk to me and i begged her to tell me where you were so i could come and see for myself you were alright" Roxanne answered. She was in her late 20's. She had black hair in a bun and was wearing a purple dress. She was pretty.

"Come in i guess..." Joe stuttered.

Roxanne stepped in the door and Joe closed it behind him.

"Sit down" he gestured to her. She sat down on the sofa and he sat on the armchair.

"How are you Joe?" She asked full of sympathy.

"I've been better Rox" Joe said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Actually i do,thanks Rox. It's hard talking to my friends Harry and Rose. They told me today they are expecting their first baby together and i feel resentment towards them because that should be me and Jenn aswell. And i hate feeling this way towards them" Joe said putting his head in his hands.

"Let it all out Joe. Take aslong as you need" Rox smiled.

"My head just wants to walk away from her and go back home but my heart says i have to stay and make things work with her. And don't they say follow your heart?" Joe chuckled a little.

"They do Joe. And if that is what your heart says then you should stick by it. If you truly truly love her then you need to stick by her." She said warmly. "What is she like?".

"She's amazing Rox. She's compasionate,kind,loving,maternal,caring,smart,witty,funny,bubbly,beautiful. I love her so much even more than i loved you" he sniggered.

To his surprise she laughed too "Shes your soulmate Joe. Go to her!" Rox exclaimed.

"I'm not sure what hotel she's staying at. And we still have two more weeks of our trial seperation" Joe stated.

"Come with me. We shall visit every hotel nearby until we find her Joe! Come on get up and get your shoes on!" She said. "And Joe we all make mistakes. I know i did when i cheated on you and i regret it everyday letting the best thing in my life walk away but i will not allow Jenn to do the same thing. Besides you two are meant to be!".

"I'm sorry i wasn't the best partner to you. I know why you cheated on me because you were lonely when i was away at sea. That's why i quit after moving here because i didn't want to make the same mistake twice. I wish i could have seen how unhappy you were Rox then i'd have let you go long before" Joe said his heart full of regret.

Rox put her arms around Joe and hugged him "Can we be friends Joe?" She asked "That's if Jenn is alright with that because i do not want to come between you especially when you are fixing your relationship".

"If she's OK with that then so am i Rox" he smiled taking his hands off her.

Rox smiled as Joe put his shoes and jacket on. They then left chatting and catching up as they tried several hotels until they found the one she was staying.

"Hello i'm looking for a Miss Jennifer O'Riley. Is she staying here?" Joe asked.

"I'll check for you sure" Asked the receptionist as she looked through the papers "Yes sir,she's in room 23. Can i ask who is asking so i can ring through to her room?".

 _23 our lucky number_ Joe thought "Yes,i'm her fiance Joe Boxhall" he said.

"One Moment sir" She sad ringing through "Yes go up sir".

"Thankyou" Joe smiled before running upstairs whilst Roxanne stayed downstairs giving Joe space.

Joe knocked on the room door and Jenn answered with a smile. Joe also smiled and pushed her against a wall kissing the life out of her. They were desperately fighting for air but did not care. When they finally broke apart Joe grabbed her and said "Come home with me Jenn. I need you,i want you,i love you".

"We still have two weeks Joe" Jenn stated.

"I don't care. I cannot stand another day without you" Joe said on the brink of crying.

"Oh Joe" She broke down crying too. They were both on the floor holding each other right and sobbing all their pain and heartache away.

"What made you change your mind Joe?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"My ex" Joe said.

"Pardon?" Jenn asked.

"My ex girlfriend came here because she was worried after finding out what happened at our wedding and she made me realise just how much i love you Jenn" Joe said stroking her cheek. She's downstairs waiting for us".

"I need to thank her right now" Jenn said,her face was lit with happiness.

Jen ran down the stairs "Are you Joe's ex girlfriend?" Jenn asked.

"I am,and you must be his fiance Jennifer?" Rox asked.

"That's me. Thankyou so so much for bringing him back to me" She hugged Rox and Rox hugged her back.

"All i want is for Joe to be happy. And he is happy with you Jennifer" Rox simply smiled.

The three of them packed up Jenn's things and they walked back to the house where Jenn then unpacked everything as it should be.

They then spent that evening having dinner,chatting and having some drinks.

Things were finally getting back to normal. Rox was going to be staying with them for a while.

The next hurdle for Jenn was making things right with Rose and Harry.


	67. Rose and Harry are expecting

**A/O Warning contains self-harming.**

Joe and Jenn spent their first night back together holding each other tenderly. He felt secure again having her back in their bed.

She woke up and smiled when she saw Joe sleepng peacefully beside her. She got out of bed and had a shower and got dressed and went downstairs to find breakfast prepared by Rox.

"Good morning Jennifer did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Good morning Roxanne,i slept perfectly now i'm back with Joe" She smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear you are both back together" Rox smiled back.

Her and Jenn both tucked into breakfast before Joe came downstairs and kissed Jenn's cheek "Morning Rox,smells lovely" he said sitting down.

"Well i can still cook Joe!" Rox joked.

Joe tucked in and once he had finished he did all the washing up.

"I think you both need to go next door and talk to Harry and Rose" Rox stated. "I'm leaving this evening by the way".

"So soon?" Joe said disappointed.

"I have to get back to my husband Joe" Rox said.

"You never mentioned you were married now Rox" Joe said.

"I've been married for 2 years. No children yet" Rox informed him.

"Congratulations Rox!" Joe said.

"Thankyou Joe". Rox said.

The three continued chatting until it was time for Joe and Jenn to go next door. Jenn was nervous and hoped to make things right with Harry and Rose especially as she did not know yet Rose was pregnant.

Joe and Jenn left their house holding hands officially showing they were back together. They walked to Rose and Harry's and knocked on the door. Jenn's hand was sweaty. Joe kissed it and whispered "You'll be OK".

Rose opened the door and gave them a faint smile "Hi Joe,Jenn" She said showing them in.

Harry appeard in the lounge playing with Jackie "Hi Joe,hi Jenn" He was trying to make an effort with her for Joe's sake.

"Hi" Jenn said shyly.

They all sat down in their lounge.

"Jenn,has Joe told you our exciting news yet?" Rose started a conversation.

"No,what is your news Rose?" Jenn asked with a small smile.

"Me and Harry are expecting!" Rose said warmly.

Jenn felt excited and happy for them "Congratulations to you both". Jenn was oblivious to Joe's pain in his heart.

"Thankyou Jenn" Rose stood up and hugged her former best friend "I would really like to put this behind us and be friends again?".

"I want nothing more Rose" Jenn said happy. Jenn noticed Joe did not look too happy "Joe?" She asked.

Rose stood up and said to Jenn "Come outside with me for five minutes".

Jenn also stood up "OK" She said.

Rose and Jenn went into Rose and Harry's garden. "Do you know why Joe suddenly looks upset? He was fine earlier". Jenn asked worried.

"He hasn't said anything to us but i have a pretty good idea but i won't press him" Rose stated. "He's upset about our baby".

"Why would he be upset? It's fantastic news you are pregnant again!" Jenn exclaimed confused.

"Because YOU and HIM are supposed to be trying to get pregnant!" Rose exclaimed "You two should be married now and could possibly be pregnant if you hadn't have cheated on him".

"Oh" Jenn was feeling guilty that she had destroyed her happiness with Joe. "Do you hate me Rose?".

"No i do not hate you Jenn. I just think you're an idiot. I have never met apart from Harry,a man as loyal and loving as Joe. There are plenty of women out there who would love a guy like anyone would want to throw all that away. I understood why you went off with Joe to get away from Shaun because Shaun treated you like shit and abused you. But you fell in love with Joe and you almost threw it all away and for what? First my bloody ex fiance who was no better than Shaun. It hurt me aswell you know when you left Joe for Cal because it brought Cal back and all those memories of what he did to me and Jack. Then you go and kiss Shaun's brother! What on earth were you thinking Jenn?" Rose said really annoyed and angry.

Jenn broke down in sobs "I don't know what i was thinking,the only answer is i wasn't thinking".

"You're right Jenn. and you're lucky Joe is so in love with you that he can find it in his heart to forgive you and work past this. Harry said to me if i ever did this to him he'd leave me right there and then. But then i appreciate Harry and love him and respect him and would never hurt him. But if you ever ever do this again Jenn you'll lose me for good and you'll never have contact with my children and will be take off as their godmother. Do i make myself clear?".

"Yes you do Rose" Jenn said "What are you and Harry hoping for?" Jenn asked changing the subject.

"We'd like a boy" Rose smiled rubbing her belly which showed no sign yet of there being a baby in there.

"That's what i want when me and Joe start trying" Jenn stated.

"Who knows maybe you won't be far behind me?" Rose smiled.

"I'm hopeful too. We need to get married first" Jenn said.

"I'd recommend going for a registry office this time Jenn" Rose suggested.

"I like that. Just you and Harry and of course Jackie. Can i see her and give her a hug? She doesn't hate me does she?" Jennifer asked worried.

"Of course not. She doesn't understand. We told her you had gone on a small holiday" Rose smiled.

"How does Harry feel?" Jenn asked.

"To be honest he feels Joe should have broken up with you permanently. Thai is where Joe and Harry differ. Harry would never put up with being cheated on and he wouldn't cheat himself" Rose explained.

"I guess i have a lot of making up to do" Jenn sighed.

"Come back inside and you can catch up with Harry" Rose smiled as they both stood up and joined the two men.

"Hi Harry" Jenn looked at Harry. She could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Hello Jennifer. And how are you?" he asked trying to be polite for Joe and Rose's sakes.

"I'm not too bad thankyou. How have you been? Are you back at sea soon?" She asked.

"I'm extremely well thanks to Rose,Jackie and our baby to be" Harry smiled and stroked Rose's flat belly. She returned to look at Joe who looked hurt. Joe wished he was doing this to Jenn's belly with their son or daughter growing in there.

"Congratulations again. Rose said you both would like a boy. I would like a boy aswell" Jenn said.

Harry looked at her in disgust and said "Well you should have bloody thought of that before you kissed another man behind Joe's back!" he exclaimed standing up and storming was like a brother to Harry and he was fiercely loyal to family. He could no longer stand Jenn's smily attitude with all the hurt she had caused them all.

Joe put his arm around Jenn and said "He'll come around. Give him time".

Jenn cried into Joe's chest.

She got up wiping tears out of her eyes "Excuse me i need the toilet" Jen said leaving the room.

She headed up to the bathroom but decided she needed to leave a note before she did what she had to do to ease the pain for everyone. She got hold of a piece of paper and pencil and wrote _**"To Joe,Rose,Harry and Jackie. I am so sorry for all the pain i have caused. I'm going to make this easier for you. Goodbye. Love Jenn xxx"**_.

She put the paper down in the gap between the door and searched through the cabinet for a razor. She found Harry's razor. She then picked it up and placed it against her wrist,she could still see the scars from last time and proceeded to cut herself until she collapsed on the ground in blood. Everything then went dark...


	68. Marry me today?

Rose and Joe were wondering what was taking Jenn so long in the bathroom.

"I'll go and make sure she's OK Joe" Rose said standing up and going upstairs.

She knocked on the bathroom door "Jenn are you OK?" She then noticed the note and read it to herself. She then realised the terrible truth. She then shouted "JOE JOE!". Joe then ran up the stairs and read the note. He was in shock "We need to get in there Rose,stand back!".

Harry wondering what all the commotion was about came out of his and Rose's bedroom "What's going on?" he asked annoyed.

"Read this Harry" Rose said.

Harry's face turned almsot green when he read it and he then felt guilt and remorse for how he treated Jenn.

Joe had managed to break the door down and found Jenn collapsed on the bathroom floor "Jenn! Jenn!" He cradled her in his arms. He was covered in her blood and was in floods of tears.

"Oh Jesus i'll ring for an ambulance" said Hary.

"Please wake up Jenn Please wake up. Now!" Joe said with Rose putting her arm around him.

The ambulance arrived and took Jenn away. Joe and Rose went with her whilst Harry stayed with Jackie.

They had an anxious time in the waiting room waiting for news on Jenn.

The doctor came out and said "Mr Boxhall,your fiancee is very sick. She has lost a lot of blood and she is currently undergoing a blood transfusion to replace the blood lost. Going through her records she did this a couple of years ago fortunately that occasion she did not lose as much as this time".

"Will she live doctor?" Said an anxious and scared Joe.

"It's too early to tell Mr Boxhall. we'll know after her transfusion." The doctor informed him.

Joe collapsed in tears,Rose held him tight and rubbed his back. "I'm going to lose her this time". He said.

"She'll make it Joe. She's tough" Rose said trying to offer comfort.

"You can sit with her both of you. She is currently asleep". The doctor said before walking off.

Joe and Rose went into her room and sat with her. She was connected to various machines and tubes. Joe was heartbroken.

Harry then arrived with Jackie. Harry immediately felt guilty. "This is all my fault. I am so sorry. If i had not snapped at her she wouldn't have done this" he said close to tears "What the hell happened to us?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't your fault Harry. She's been emotional since coming back" Joe said "If she pulls through this i''m making her my wife as soon as she's well enough and we're going to make that much longed-for baby".

"I'm sorry for the way i have been Joe. I know you love her and i need to get over my feelings. Aslong as you're happy together that's what matters" Harry said.

Joe stood up and hugged Harry and both men cried. Rose was touched by this.

* * *

Three days later Jenn's blood transfusion had been a success and she woke up to see Rose,Joe,Harry and Jackie by her bedside.

She weakily said "Joe".

They all looked up with relief "OMG Jenn you are awake!" Joe said crying with happiness. He kissed her hand "I love you so much".

Harry and Rose decided to leave them alone.

"Jenn?" Joe asked.

"Yeah Joe" she said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"You know i will Joe. I love you" She smiled.

"Marry me when you get out of hospital. I can't stand anymore of not being married to you" he said.

"The answer is yes Joe" She smiled.

* * *

Jenn was in hospital for over two weeks and by this time it was the end of June 1915. She then had to be on complete bedrest at home for another two weeks to allow her arms to heal fully.

It was now 17th july 1915. And Jenn was back on her feet. It was a bright summer's day and Joe brought her breakfast in bed "Jenn,would you like to marry me today?" he asked smiling.

"But how? We haven't booked the registry office". She asked.

"I may have already booked it i just need your confirmation. Rose and Harry have agreed to be our bridesmaid and best man and Jackie to be our ring bearer. All you have to do is put on a dress of your choice and get in a car with me. what do you say?" he asked.

Jenn smiled and said "YES!".

Joe climbed on her and kissed her passionately "I love you soon to be Mrs Boxhall!. I'll leave you to get dressed. I better get dressed aswell" he smirked.

"Are Harry and Rose meeting us there?" She asked.

"Yes they are" he said blowing her a kiss.

Jennifer found a beautiful pink dress which had matching pink shoes. She brushed her hair and put a ribbon in it. She looked beautiful.

She walked down the stairs to find Joe waiting for her at the car. "You look beautful Jennifer" He pecked her on the lips.

"And you look so handsome" she smiled. Joe was dressed in his officer's uniform again.

They got in the car and drove to the registry office. Harry and Rose were waiting outside with Jackie. Harry was also dressed in his officer's uniform and Rose was wearing a red dress which showed a very tiny baby bump. She was around 14 weeks. And Jackie had a yellow dress on and was holding the rings in a small pillow.

"Shall we?" Harry smiled.

They all walked into the registry office.


	69. Mr and Mrs Boxhall

**A/O Wedding vows taken from churchofengland.**

They all walked down the small aisle. It was tiny compared to the church aisle.

Joe was stood facing Jenn. Whilst Harry was stood to the side of Joe. And Rose was stood to the side of Jenn. Little Jackie was stood infront of them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jennifer Anne O'Riley and Joseph Grove Boxhall. If anyone here knows a reason why these two should not be married say so now." The minister said.

Joe had a flashback to their church wedding when Philip burst in. He then put it out of his mind and smiled.

"The vows that you are about to make are in the face of god" The minister then said.

"Now Joseph would you like to say a few words?" He then asked.

"I would very much" Joe smiled "Jennifer,I have loved you every day since i met you at that dinner table on the titanic and i will love you everyday until i die." he said.

They all smiled.

"Now Jennifer would you like to say a few words?" the minister asked.

"Yes i want to. Thankyou for being my rock joe. I love you with everything i am and have" she said.

The minister then said "Joseph will you take Jennifer to be your wife? Will you love her,comfort her,honour and protect her,and forsaking all others,be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?".

Joe immediately said with a smile "I will".

Jennifer smiled.

The minister then asked Jennifer "Jennifer will you take Joseph to be your husband? Will you love him,comfort him,honour and protect him,and forsaking all others,be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?".

Jenn said "I will" And then smiled.

"Now time for the rings" The minister winked at Jackie.

Joe took Jennifer's ring off the pillow and placed it on her fourth finger and held it there. Jenn had already removed her engagement ring earlier to allow the wedding ring to go on first. She would then place her engagement ring back ontop of her wedding ring after the ceremony.

"Jennifer,i give you this ring as a sign of our marriage,with my body i honour you,all that i am i give to you,and all that i have i share with you,within the love of god,father,son and holy spirit". Joe said with all his heart and love for her.

Joe then let go so Jennifer could place his ring on his finger.

Jennifer took Joe's ring off the pillow and placed it on his fourth finger and held it there.

"Joseph,i give you this ring as a sign of our marriage,with my body i honour you,all that i am i give to you,and all that i have i share with you,within the love of god,father,son and holy spirit" She said meaning every single word of it.

She then let go of his hand and pulled her engagement ring out of her dress pocket and put it back on her wedding finger ontop of her wedding ring.

The minister smiled and said "In the presence of god,and before these witnesses,Jennifer and Joseph have given their consent and made their wedding vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Joe took Jenn in his arms and passionately kissed her.

"Hello Mrs Boxhall" he smiled clutching his wedding ring. It was going to take some getting used to wearing a ring for the first time in his life. Jennifer had got used to wearing a ring as she had always worn her enaggement ring.

"Hello Mr Boxhall" She smiled happily. This was the happiest day of their lives so far.

"Congratulations Jenn and Joe" Harry hugged them both.

Rose hugged them both "How does it feel to be Jennifer Boxhall?" She asked.

"It feels perfect" Jenn smiled. "You were brilliant Jackie" She then smiled.

Jackie smiled and hugged her god-parents.

The Boxhall's left the registry office with Harry,Rose and Jackie. The next chapter of their lives was about to begin.. Starting their much longed for family.


	70. A wonderful wedding present

**A/O I've finally got round to changing my cover pic. I've been trying to picture what Jennifer was like and one person came to mind. Sybil Branson from Downton Abbey. She reminds me a lot of Jennifer and obviously Sybil was alive during the 1910's so i thought this would be my inspiration for Jennifer. This is just a filler please review.**

They all then headed home to get changed. Harry and Rose had a surprise for them.

"Mr and Mrs Boxhall we have your wedding present here" Harry smiled holding a piece of paper.

"What's that Harry?" The new bride smiled radiantly.

"It also ties in to your 25th birthday present Jenn" Rose then added.

Joe took the paper from Harry. It was two tickets onboard the RMS Adriatic to the mediterranean.

"That's smashing. Thankyou both of you" Joe hugged both Harry and Rose then kissed his new wife.

"Thankyou" Jenn said.

"We're going to go now and leave you two newlyweds to have some time on your own" Harry said as they stood up and went to the door.

They said their goodbyes and left leaving Jenn and Joe on their own.

"So Mrs Boxhall,would you like to go upstairs?" he asked.

"Now is that a proposal Mr Boxhall?" She smiled.

"Yes it is" He smiled.

"I would like to" She said.

He walked over to her and carried her in his arms up to their marital bed were they made love for the first time as man and wife.

Afterwards Joe asked "Did you take the pill this morning?".

"Yes i did. Why?" She replied.

"Would you like to stop taking it from today?" he asked.

"Do you want to start trying Joe?" She asked.

He kissed her sweetly and smiled "Yes i do Jenn. More than anything".

"Then i will stop taking them" She said.

"When would you like to go on this honeymoon from Rose and Harry?" Joe asked happy.

"Tomorrow would be nice. Then we can spend my birthday away. Only 6 days until i'm 25" She said.

"That reminds me i better go out present buying in a bit" Joe smiled.

Joe got out of bed and got dressed ready to go out "I love you Jennifer Anne Boxhall. My beautiful wife"

"And i love you Joseph Grove Boxhall. My wonderful handsome husband" She said laying in bed with just the sheet over her.

He walked over to her and kissed her "See you later" He smiled.

"Bye Joe" She said deciding to stay in bed for a while.

This had been the happiest day of both their lives. And there was more joy to come. 


	71. Jenn's birthday

It was the 23rd july and Jenn's birthday. Jenn and Joe had decided to wait until her birthday to go on their honeymoon so Jenn could spend some of her birthday with Rose,Harry and Jackie.

Jenn woke up on her birthday to an empty bed and wondered where Joe was.

She sat up in bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes and smiled realising it was her 25th birthday and that they would be going away today. Today they were officially going to start trying for a baby and it filled her with hope,excitement and happiness.

Joe opened the door and came in with a breakfast tray with a full english,a plate of strawberry and cream pancakes and a cup of coffee "Happy birthday beautiful" he said putting the tray down then kissing her on the lips.

"This looks wonderful Joe. Thankyou". She said "I can't wait for our holiday and hopefully starting our family".

"Neither can I Jenn. Now eat up,we have lots to do today" He smiled. "I'm going to run you a bath for when you've finished eating".

She ate up her breakfast as Joe went to the bathroom to prepare her bath.

Once she had eaten all her food and drunk her coffee she got out of bed and chose her outfit and then knocked on the bathroom door.

Joe answered with a smile when he saw his beautiful wife "Have you finished eating?" he asked.

"Yes,i ate everything and it was absolutely wonderful Joe,thankyou" She smiled pecking him on the lips,he then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come in" he said.

Joe had run her a bubble bath and it smelt of sea minerals. Jenn's favourite. He had added petals and salts for extra comfort and relaxation.

Jenn smelt the lovely scent of the room and she felt so peaceful. She stripped off naked and Joe helped her into the bath where she laid down. Joe then got a flannel and rubbed her back gently. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. He then handed her the flannel to wipe the other parts of her body. She then washed her hair with strawberry shampoo which was Joe's favourite and he could never resist smelling her hair when it smelt of strawberries.

Jenn then stood up and climbed out of the bath and Joe grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her wet,naked body and helped dry her down.

"Thankyou for this Joe" She said kissing her husband.

"Anything for my darling wife" He said drying her off.

As soon as she was dry he said "Would you like me to bring your clothes to you?" He asked.

"They're on our bed Joe" She said.

Joe kissed her again and walked into the bedroom,grabbed her clothes and then carried them back into the bathroom where she stood with the towel wrapped around her.

He helped her put the dress on. She decided on a bright purple dress and black heels today. Joe brushed her hair for her like he liked to do regularly. She then put it in a ponytail.

Joe took the plug out of the bath and let the water drain then took her nightdress and put it in the washing basket and then followed her downstairs into the lounge.

"Sit down Jenn" he asked.

Jenn sat down on the sofa where Joe brought in some wrapped up presents.

He handed her a small box wrapped in paper "Open Jenn" he asked.

She opened up the paper and saw a small jewellery box,she opened it and there was half a heart which said "Jennifer" on it.

"This is my half Jenn" He said showing her his half a heart saying "Joseph" on it.

"You put the two halves together and you have a full heart. It's my way of saying our hearts fit together" He smiled.

"It's beautiful Joe" She smiled.

He handed her another present and she opened it to find an empty chain "This is to put your half a heart on so you can wear it round your neck" He explained.

She attached the half a heart on the chain and Joe put it around her neck "It's beautiful Joe. It's amazing" She said kissing him.

He kissed her and said "I love you".

He then handed her a slightly bigger present which she unwrapped. It was a sense and sensibility first edition book. "OMG Joe thankyou! I've been meaning to buy a new copy ever since my copy got damaged. Thankyou!".

"You're welcome sweetheart. I found it in a bookstore and i knew i had to buy it because you kept saying you needed a new copy" Joe said.

He then handed her more present which was even bigger. She excitely tore the paper off it to reveal a photo frame with a picture Of Joe and Jenn on their wedding day. "It's beautiful Joe. Thankyou" She kissed him again.

"Right come on,we need to go and see Rose,Harry and Jackie before it's time to go on our honeymoon" Joe exclaimed.

They opened the frontdoor to their house and walked to Rose's and knocked on the door.

Rose answered "Hi guys! Happy birthday Jenn! Come in!" She said.

"Thankyou ose" Jenn said hugging her.

They walked into the lounge where Harry was sat with Jackie on his knee "Hey guys happy birthday Jennifer. I hope Joe's been spoiling you!" Harry said.

"He has. Look what he bought me" Jenn replied showing Harry and Rose the half a heart necklace "Joe has the other half".

"That's nice Joe. I might have to do the same for me and Rose" Harry said.

"What else did Joe buy you Jenn?" Asked Rose.

"He also got me a sense and sensibility first edition book and a photo frame with our wedding photo in it" Jenn told the couple.

"How lovely" Rose said.

"Sadly Jenn we haven't bought you anything" he teased winking.

Rose playfully slapped him "He's joking Jenn".

Rose then handed Jenn a wrapped up box. Jenn opened it to reveal a friendship bracelet from her and Harry "I know it isn't much but money is a little tight at the moment especially with the baby on the way. But it's our way of showing our friendship to you Jenn" Rose then handed her a card and bouquet of flowers.

Jenn read the card out loud " _ **To Jenn,happy birthday and enjoy your honeymoon,lots of love from Rose,Harry,Jackie and baby xxxxx**_ ".

"It's lovely thankyou" Jenn said hoding the card,flowers and bracelet. She then slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. The flowers were purple geraniums.

"You're welcome Jenn. Just make sure you take the flowers with you otherwise they will be dead before you get home". Rose stated.

"We had better be getting back Jenn if we are to get our stuff in time for the ship" Joe said.

"Come here Jackie" Jenn said as the little girl walked over to Jenn. Jenn then picked her up and planted kisses all over her face.

"That'll be you and your baby soon,just wait and see" Said Rose.

"We're going to start trying tonight on the ship" Jenn said.

"Good luck guys and have a lovely time. Don't forget to ring us!" Rose smiled.

They all hugged and said goodbye as Jenn and Joe headed back to their house to get ready to leave.

A couple of hours passed and they were both ready to catch a taxi to the docks with their bags. They got in a taxi and waited to be let onboard the RMS Adriatic.

Once they were onboard they found their room and collapsed on the bed dropped all their bags.

"I love you Mrs Boxhall" Joe said.

"I love you Mr Boxhall" She replied.

They had a 20 minute nap and then woke up feeling better.

"So Jenn,would you like to try?" he asked.

"Let me think,let me think.." She said playfully.

She then grabbed him by the collar and kissed him fiercely.

He then kissed her back and slowly un-did her hair so it flowed down.

Joe then climbed ontop of her and ripped her dress off until she was naked. She then helped him undress until they were both naked under the covers. He then proceeded to slide into her and they made love for the first time without protection. Had they just started their family? When Jenn got pregnant before and had lost it she had been on the pill but it had failed.

Afterwards they were both satisfied and held each other tight "Joe,do you realise we may have just started our family?" Jenn asked.

"I know,it's amazing. In nine months time we could be in the hospital welcoming our son or daughter into the world" Joe smiled.

They both closed their eyes holding each other imagining their bright future together.


	72. The mediterranean

Jenn and Joe arrived on the mediterranean a week later. In that time they had tried over 20 times to start a family. Surely they would get lucky. Luckily she had been at her most fertile stage during this time. They would just have to wait another week or so to see whether her period started or not. And hopefully with this relaxing holiday she would have a better chance of conceiving being relaxed without stress.

Joe and Jenn took a taxi to their villa where they would be staying together. They arrived at the villa it was right near the beach so they only had a short walk from the water. It also had it's own swimming pool. It looked something like this ( ).

They paid the taxi driver and went inside. It was on two levels. There was a big kitchen,a dining room,bathroom and lounge downstairs and a master bedroom,another bathroom upstairs. They took their bags upstairs and unpacked their things. It was late afternoon by this time so they both did not want to cook.

They decided to take a walk into the town and look for a restaurant where they could pay for a meal. Jennifer was wearing a green dress with her hair in a bun,Joe was wearing a white shirt with a brown blazer and matching trousers.

They found a lovely little restaurant which was quiet and were seen to a table.

"Good evening Sir,madam" The waiter politely said.

"Good evening" Joe and Jenn both said smiling.

"What would you like to start with?" he asked holding a notebook and pencil.

"For starters i will have the Falafel" Joe stated.

"And i shall have the Grilled lamb meatballs or Kofte as you call it" Jenn said holding a menu.

"Very good sir,madam. What would you like for your main course?" the waiter then asked.

"I will have the Moussaka" Joe said.

"And i shall have the Prawn Tempura please" Jennifer asked.

"And for your dessert?" The waiter asked.

"I shall have the chocolate torte" Joe stated.

"I would like the same please" Jenn smiled.

"And to drink?" The waiter lastley asked.

"Can we have a bottle of your Cankaya white wine please. Is that OK with you Jenn?" Joe turned to ask Jenn.

"That will be perfect" Jenn smiled. She felt happy because unlike with Shaun she could choose what she wanted to eat and drink.

"Very good sir and madam. Your starter will be brought you very shortly" The waiter smiled.

They both said thankyou.

"This is perfect Joe" Jenn smiled looking into her husband's eyes.

"It really is Jenn. It's going to be wonderful just the two of us and relaxing doing whatever we want" Joe smiled.

The waiter brought over their starters,they were absolutely delicious. They also drunk their wine and ate their main courses and desserts and felt satisfied by the time they had finished.

Oce they had finished Joe paid the bill and they thanked the staff and walked out the restaurant hand in hand.

Jenn stopped Joe and said "Thankyou for an amazing evening. I love you my amazing wonderful husband" She kissed him passionately on the lips and did not care who saw them. They were a young newly-wed couple in love.

"You're welcome my stunning wife" Joe said.

They then decided to take a romantic stroll on the beach in the dark before going back to their villa and going to bed,but they made love again before falling asleep in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

The next morning they both woke up and decided to get dressed and head to the beach for the day. They had put on their swiming costumes as it was a boiling hot sunny day.

They headed for the beach and found a perfect spot which was quiet. Jenn took off her dress to reveal her once piece costume underneath. Joe thought she was absolutely stunning and could not take his eyes off her.

"My beauty" was his only words.

Joe was wearing a simple pair of swim shorts and showed off his muscly build. She also could not take her eyes off him.

Joe then took out a blanket and shook it out and laid it on the sand and grabbed hold of Jenn from behind and dragged down so she was lying ontop of him.

He then passionately kissed her again. They were both getting aroused but had to behave themselves out in public. They then broke apart and Jenn laid beside Joe looking at the sky.

"How do you feel Jenn?" he asked seriously.

"About what Joe?" She asked.

"Us" He said.

"I feel the happiest i have ever been Joe. And i have a strong feeling there is somebody growing inside me,i just feel it Joe. All our love making has made us a family" She stated. She was praying her period would not come and she would be pregnant.

"It's funny Jenn but i feel we have made our baby too" He said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I love you Jenn".

"I love you Joe".She said closing her eyes and dreaming about their potential baby.

They spent about two hours just lying there on the blanket when Jenn decided to have some fun. "Get up Joe" She said grabbing his arm.

"Oh Jenn! I was all comfy there!" He moaned.

"Come on spoilsport" She smirked.

He reluctantlly went with her to the sea where she splashed him with water and pushed him over in fits of laughter.

"Right missy,you're going in aswell" Je said pushing Jenn in. They were both in fits of laughter and kept pushing each other in and splashing each other. Once they had finished having fun Joe grabbed Jenn and lifted her up in the water and twirled her round and kissed her on the nose "I LOVE YOU I lOVE YOU!" He shouted not caring who heard him.

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO!" She also shouted.

Other people on the beach could do nothing but laugh and smile at this sweet display of affection and love.


	73. Disappointment

Jenn and Joe had been on their honeymoon for two weeks and it was almost the day Jennifer's period was due. They were both feeling anxious and hopeful.

Jenn was sat on the sofa reading a book whilst Joe was cooking them some lunch. Jenn suddenly had cramp and rushed to the toilet to sadly discover her period had come on. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Their first month trying had been a failure and she blamed herself. She thought if she hadn't have lost her previous baby she would have been a mother by now. She applied a press-on towel and then took a pain killer for the cramp. And then wiped the tears out of her eyes. She was dreading telling Joe as she had got his hopes up.

She went downstairs upset. "Joe can you come here please" She said.

"Sure" he said before noticing her eyes were puffy "Have you been crying Jenn?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry Joe" She said starting to cry.

"What for?" He asked worried and stroking her hair.

"It isn't our month Joe and i'm so sorry for being a failure" She said sobbing.

He suddenly realised what she was talking about. He was sad but needed to comfort her first before dealing with own sadness "Oh Jenn,we can try again next month,and we can keep trying as long as it takes" He said kissing the top of her head.

"What if i can never get pregnant? What if our previous baby was our only chance of a family and i wrecked it?" She said.

"We will get there Jenn. We will have four beautiful children. Even if we have to go down the adoption route. And if we're still not pregnant in a years time we will see doctors first before deciding what to do. And i'l be here every step of the way Jenn. In sickness and in health remember?" he said.

"I'm so sorry Joe" She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jenn. Lots of couples take time" He said.

"Well it certainly didn't take time last time,i was on the pill for goodness and i still got pregnant. And now we are actively trying and getting nowhere" She said hopelessly.

"We've been through a lot over the past few months. It could just be stress Jenn. Give it time." he said.

"Maybe this is my punishment for breaking your heart Joe. Maybe i deserve this" She said.

"Don't talk daft Jenn. We'll be parents one way or another" Joe said kissing her cheek and wiping the tears away.

* * *

It was now the end of August 1915 and it was the day to leave. They had had a lovely time up until Jenn discovered she had not got pregnant that month.

They packed up their luggage and left the villa and got on the Adriatic to head back to New York.

They arrived back in New York on the 5th september 1915. Jenn was dreading seeing Rose and she felt terrible for feeling this way. By now Rose would be almost 6 months pregnant and showing a lot. But she could not avoid her best friend.

Jenn and Joe arrived back "If you'd like Jenn you can take our stuff in whilst i go and see Rose and Harry. I'll tell them you're not feeling so good". He suggested.

"Thanks Joe. I just can't face them right now" Jenn said kissing Joe's cheek as she went indoors carrying their luggage.

She dropped the bags by the stairs then went upstairs and climbed into bed and sobbed into the pillow.

Meanwile Joe knocked on Rose and Harry's door and was given a warm greeting from them both "Where's Jenn?" Asked Rose,who was showing a lot.

"She's not feeling well but she says hi and hopes you three are all OK" Joe said hugging Rose and Harry.

"What's wrong with her Joe?" Rose asked worried.

"We had some disappointing news and she's been depressed since" Joe said glumly.

"Oh..." Rose said "I'm sorry Joe but she will get pregnant,sometimes it takes time".

"I know. I tried telling her that but she believes this is karma for her cheating on me. I honestly don't know what to do to make her feel better. And i'm scared to be quite honest" Joe said.

"What of Joe?" Harry asked.

"If she keeps geting disappointed every month and she goes and hurts herself again" Joe said emotionally "I'm scared".

Rose enveloped a teary Joe into her eyes "She'll get through this,you both will. And you'll get your baby".

"She can't face you Rose because you're pregnant" Joe admitted hoping to not upset Rose.

"I won't come over to your house OK Joe. You're right me being pregnant won't help her. She needs space at the moment" Rose said trying to hide her hurt. All she wanted to do was comfort her best friend.

"Thankyou for being so understand Rose. I was worried how you would react" Joe smiled.

"There was no need to be Joe!" Rose exclaimed "Anyway how did your holiday go before this happened?".

"It was wonderful. We played and mucked about in the sea,went to various restaurants,took moonlight walks on the beach,sunbathed on the beach,swam in the swimming pool and had drinks. Thankyou both so much for doing that for us" Joe smiled remembering the fun him and Jenn had before finding she wasn't pregnant.

The three of them spent the rest of the day chatting and eating sandwiches Rose had made.

Joe then said goodbye to the couple and went home to comfort Jenn. He said her name but she did not reply. He then started to panic she had hurt herself again. He ran upstairs to his relief she was asleep on her side of the bed. He quietly undressed and got into his pyjamas and climbed in their bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind her and kissed the back of her head. "I'm here Jenn" he quietly whispered. "I love you".

He fell asleep snuggled into her back and prayed she would be alright because of her delicate mental state.


	74. Florence Harriet Lowe

**A/O After i wrote this chapter i then did some research on Harry and found out his own daughter was called Florence. How weird!.**

It was now new year 2016. Rose was approaching her due date. Her and Harry were anxiously waiting the birth of their first child together. Jenn and Joe were still trying to concieve but were having no luck so far. But they were both positive it would happen soon so it meant Jenn did not stay too upset after all she had lots of great things in her life, her husband Joe,her friends Rose and Harry,her niece Jackie and her new soon-to be niece or nephew.

It was the 4th january 1916 when Roses's waters broke. Harry rushed her to hospital where she delivered Florence Harriet Lowe after 6 hours of labour naturally.

Harry was delighted and so was Rose. Jackie was besotted with her new baby sister.

"I love you Rose" Harry said kissing his girlfriend on the head as she held their new daughter.

"I love you too Harry" She smiled gushing at her new baby girl.

Harry then got down on one knee beside Rose's hospital bed and pulled out a small jewellery box and opened it up and said to Rose "Rose Dawson will you marry me?" he asked anxiously.

Rose smiled and said "Yes i will marry you Harry".

He smiled and placed the engagement ring on her fourth finger.

"I'm going to ring Joe and Jenn and tell them" Harry said leaving the room.

He telephoned them and they were overjoyed at Rose and Harry's two pieces of news.

They later arrived that day and Jenn was besotted with Florence. As she held her new god-daughter she smiled and said "She's absolutely wonderful guys".

Joe watched his wife the entire time and could see how much Jenn wanted a baby of her own.

On 30th march 1916 Rose and Harry tied the knot with Joe as best man and Jenn as bridesmaid and Jackie as flower girl. Rose was now known as Rose Dawson-Lowe.


	75. Fertility tests

**Character updates:**

 **Jennifer Boxhall-now 26 years old. She had married Joe on the 17th july 1915. They had been actively trying to conceive a baby for a year with no luck.**

 **Joe Boxhall-now 32 years old.**

 **Rose Dawson-Lowe-now 21 years old. Had been married to Harry for four months as they married 30th march 1916.**

 **Harry Lowe-now 33 years old.**

 **Jackie Dawson-Lowe-now 3 years old.**

 **Florence Lowe-now 6 months old who had been born on the 4th january 1916.**

It was now July 1916 and Jenn and Joe's first anniversary as husband and wife.

Joe sat down needing to have a serious conversation with his wife now they had been trying to conceive for a year with no success.

"I think it's time to visit the doctor Jenn" He said.

"So do i Joe. We both know whatever is the problem is me because you got me pregnant with no problem before" she said sadly.

"It could be something really simple that could be fixed straight away and you could be pregnant soon" he said trying to lift her spirits.

"You're right Joe" she smiled.

"But i am going to get tests too just to make sure because it was a couple of years that you were pregnant" Joe stated.

"OK Joe" She kissed her husband.

They then made seperate doctors appointments. But firstly had a joined appointment to discuss.

"Mr and Mrs Boxhall. Come through please" The doctor smiled.

They both sat down in the doctor's office.

"So Mr,Mrs Boxhall i see you are both actively trying to conceive but are not having any luck?" The doctor said.

"That''s right" Joe said.

"And how long have you been trying Joe?" The doctor asked.

"We have been trying for a year now" Joe stated.

"And how are your cycles Jennifer? Have you been tracking your ovulation and having sex on your fertile days?" The doctor asked.

"They're regular and yes i write down when i ovulate and have a period" She then went into her bag and pulled out a notebook and handed it to the doctor "This contains all the dates since we started trying".

"Thankyou Jennifer,this will be very helpful" he opened the book and took notes from it "Well from what i have read your cycles all look normal".

"So if her cycles are all normal then it must be me?" Joe suggested.

"Not necesserily,it could still be Jennifer. But i'm going to send you for tests" The doctor said. "Looking through your history Jennifer i see you suffered an ectopic pregnancy about two years or so ago. It could easily be related to that but we will know more after tests. I do have a theory,i think your egg is being released every month but because you only have one fallopian tube it does not make it down to meet Joe's sperm and therefore is not being fertilised".

Jenn had tears down her face and Joe tried to console her by wiping her cheeks.

Joe had his sperm tests which revealed he was perfectly fine. Jenn also had a batch of tests which sadly revealed the doctor was right. The eggs were being released from the ovaries every month but due to her having only one fallopian tube it made her chances of the egg travelling to meet Joe's sperm difficult.

There sadly was no treatment available so it was in the hands of god whether she got pregnant. All they could do was keep trying and hoping for a miracle.

 **A/O I hope i have got the conceiving information correct. If not can someone point it out so i can edit it.I'm not 100% clear on what happens at conception but i did look up some info. And back then IVF was not available. This next chapter however will be happy eek i have been waiting weeks to finally get this far.**


	76. A surprise pregnancy

It was christmas 1916. As it was baby Florence's first christmas they had all decided to have a big party at Joe and Jenn's.

Joe and Jenn were still having unprotected sex incase she did get pregnant but were starting to accept it was not meant to be and had started talking about adoption once christmas and new year were over.

Jenn was preparing the dinner whilst Joe,Harry and Rose and the two children were sat in the lounge. Jenn insisted on doing it all as it took her mind off the fertility stuff.

Jenn was peeling the potatoes when she had the sudden urge to be sick,she dropped the potato and ran to the bathroom and was sick in the toilet. She then realised without thinking that her period was due about a week ago and had not arrived. She tried to not think about it to not get her hopes up.

Joe knocked on the bathoom door and said "Are you OK Jenn?".

"Yeah i'm fine" She said wiping her mouth.

She then had the sick feeling again and was sick infront of Joe.

"Jenn?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" She said "Must have been the pie from yesterday".

"Well i ate it and i'm well" he stated.

Rose rushed up the stairs "Jenn are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"She was sick" Joe said.

"Jenn when was your last period?" Rose asked beginning to suspect.

"It was due over a week ago and i haven't had it" Jenn said.

Rose's face lit up "Jenn i think you could be pregnant" She said excited.

"Maybe i've been stressed. The doctor said it was unlikely i would be able to get pregnant" Jenn said.

"I'll ring the doctor and ask him to come over and give you a test" Rose said.

The doctor arrived shortly after and after going over Jenn's symptoms which were a week late period,tiredness,being sick,headaches and then taking her urine he said "You are pregnant Mrs Boxhall,congratulations".

Jenn,Joe,Rose and Harry were delighted.

"You are due around september 1917. You need to take it easy especially after what happened last time" The doctor smiled before leaving their home.

Jenn and Joe had the best christmas present they could ever receive,they were going to be parents in nine months time.

Jenn would be 27 by the time they baby is born and Joe would be 33.

 **A/O Yay after almost five years of being together and surviving death,cheating,depression,PTSD,self-harm,fertility issues,ectopic pregnancy and heartbreak. Jenn and Joe are going to be parents YIPPEEE!. I've been waiting to get to this point. It's going to be an exciting 9 months for them before they welcome their beautiful baby into the world. Please review. It would make me happy :).**


	77. Happy new year

It was new Year 1917 and Rose and Harry had invited people including her mother to celebrate.

"I can't drink for the next nine months" Jenn stated.

Well if it makes it any better i won't touch alcohol either" Joe smiled.

"I love you so much" She put her hands on his shoulders and leant in close to him.

"I love you and the beautiful miracle growing inside you" He smiled stroking her belly gently.

"And we both love you. You're going to be a wonderful daddy Joe" She smiled kissing his nose.

There was then a knock on the door so Rose answered it to reveal her mother "Mother I'm so glad you could come" She said hugging her mum.

"Rose darling,i'm so sorry i haven't seen you in a couple of years. I've actually been in Italy working,and only just moved back". Ruth said.

"Hello Mrs Dewitt-Bukater" Smiled Harry taking Ruth's hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

"Charmed Harry. I hear you and my daughter are now married and have a daughter. Can i meet her?" Ruth asked.

"Of course mother sit down and i'll get her and Jackie,they are both upstairs in their room" Rose stated.

She then went upstairs and took Jackie's hand and said "You're nanny Ruth is here and would like to see you and your baby sister" Rose smiled getting Florence out of her crib.

Rose walked downstairs with both her daughters "Nanny Ruth!" Jackie exclaimed running up to her and hugging her.

"Hello Jackie i hope you have been a good girl for your mum and Harry!" Ruth smiled kissing her little grand-daughter.

"I have nanny,i have!" Jackie protested.

Ruth just chuckled.

"Mother,this is baby Florence,she is 1 in a few days" Rose said handing the baby to her mother.

"Hello sweet little Florence i'm your nanny" Ruth said rocking the sleepy tot.

The baby smiled and gurgled.

"Hi Ruth" Smiled Jennifer.

"Why Hello Jennifer how are you and Joseph?" Ruth smiled.

"Well we got married and are expecting our first baby next year" Jennifer said with happiness.

"Congratulations to you both" Ruth said.

Joe was cooking in the kitchen. Ever since Jenn got pregnant he insisted on doing most of the housework. And he did not want Rose doing too much either when she was nursing Florence.

They all sat down and ate the meal and had a wonderful time.

It was then the countdown to 1917.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" They all shouted.

"Happy new year Mrs Boxhall" Joe said kissing his wife.

"Happy new year Mr Boxhall. We're going to be a family this year" Jenn smiled.

It was after new year and time for Harry to go back to sea after a very long break. He was going to miss Rose and the girls very much but he knew they would be alright with Joe and Jenn there and of course her mother.

Harry was dressed in his uniform with his bags. Rose was in tears holding Florence.

"I'll be home in a few weeks Rose. I love you and the girls so much" Harry said kissing his wife.

"Please be safe for mine and the girl's sake" Rose said worried.

"I will be sweetheart,don't worry about me. And i'll ring every night" He said wrapping his arms around his wife. Then he took Florence and hugged and kissed her and did the same to Jackie.

"I had better be going now" he said leaving their house. He wanted to quickly pop in and say goodbye to Jenn and Joe.

They bid Harry farewell and he took a taxi to the dock and boarded the RMS Olympic,he would be away for several weeks. He did not want to go but he knew he needed to support his wife and daughters.

Jenna and Joe decided to go next door and keep Rose company now Harry was gone.

They walked to her house and knocked on the door where she answered "Come in guys! The girls are asleep at the moment" She infomed them.

"Are you alright Rose?"Asked Joe.

"Yeah i'm fine. How are you both? How's the morning sickness going? Mine was awful in both pregnancies" Rose said.

"I was sick this morning. Luckily Joe was with me and quickly escorted me to the toilet and held my hair back as i was sick. I'm also really tired so i won't stay too long i just want to go back to bed" Jenn said.

"It shouldn't last for too long Jenn,but then you'll see your belly grow and your clothes won't fit!" Rose giggled.

"I can't wait" Jenn said happily.

"Are you and Harry planning on anymore?" Joe asked.

"We are not sure. It's expensive taking care of two small children" Rose said "But we are happy with what we have".

"We want to have four. But as this is a miracle we'll be happy with what we have too" Jenn said holding Joe's hand.

"It's going to be exciting watching the three children grow up together" Joe said.

Jenn suddenley had the urge to vomit and said "Excuse me" As she rushed to Roses' bathroom and was sick.

Joe went after her and asked her if she was alright and put his arm around her.

"I'll be fine Joe" She said "This is all worth it".

"I love your positive attitude Jenn" he said kissing her nose.

"Because we have our son or daughter in there" She said "Please tell Rose i'm sorry but i'm going to bed".

"I'll tuck you in" he said as he walked her to Roses's spare beroom and helped her climb into bed and wrapped her up in the blankets "Sleep tight Jenn" He said kissing her cheek and going back downstairs to Rose.

"Is she alright Joe?" Rose asked.

"She's not feeling so good" Joe said.

"She can stay here aslong as she needs" Rose smiled as the continued chatting.


	78. Good friends

**A/O Just a little filler in this chapter. I really would love more reviews :(**

The next morning Jenn was feeling much better. Joe had made breakfast before he had to go to work.

"Morning beautiful,how's my stunning pregnant wife?" he asked pecking her lips.

"A lot better today thanks Joe" She said happily sitting down to eat the scrambled egg on toast.

"That's great Jenn. They do say some days are better than others. What are you planning on doing today whilst i'm at work?" He asked.

"Obviously today must be a good day then! I'm going to visit Cal and Alexander. It's bee ages since i last saw them" Jenn smiled.

Joe didn't really want Jenn seeing Cal but he trusted her fully. Cal had recently got divorced and his ex wife had left Alexander for Cal to raise by hmself so Jenn offered to go round and give him some help as it would be good practice for when their baby arrived in 8 months time.

"I hear Cal is divorced" Joe said.

"Yeah his wife left him and their son so i said i'd go over and help him out" Jenn smiled.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" Joe asked.

"I haven't told him yet no" Jenn stated.

"Ok Jenn. Well i'm going to head off to work now" he said standing up and kissing his wife's lips.

"I love you Joe" she said.

"I love you too Jenn. Be safe" he said walking out the front door.

Jenn went upstairs and showered and got dressed. She wore a black dress and black heels and had her hair down. She thought to herself she wouldn't be able to fit in her dresses in a few months time. She would have to buy maternity wear.

Jenn was ready to go so she set off on the short walk to Cal's.

She then knocked on his door where he answered "Jenn How lovely to see you,please come in!" He smiled.

"How are you and Alexander doing?" She smiled sitting down in Cal's living room.

"We're managing Jenn thankyou for asking" he smiled also sitting down.

"Would you like an alcoholical drink?" He then asked.

"I can't drink at the moment" she stated.

"Why is that Jenn?" he asked out of interest.

"I'm expecting" She said joyfully.

His face turned into a massive smile "How lovely Jenn! Congratulations to you and Joe. When are you due?" he then asked.

"I'm due in september so i'm only around four weeks" Jenn said stroking where the baby was growing.

"How wonderful i really am pleased for you both. I wish you both a safe pregnancy and a healthy baby" Cal said sincerley.

"Thankyou Cal that mean a lot to me" Jenn said.

"If there is anything you need to help with the baby you only have to ask" Cal said taking a sip of his glass of brandy.

"I think we'll be OK money-wise. Joe is still working full time and we still have a lot of my parent's money" Jenn informed him.

"I would like it if you brought your child round to play with Alexander if you and Joe are alright with that?" Cal suggested.

"That sounds great,i'm sure Joe will be fine with that" Jenn smiled.

"Do you mind me asking how long you and Joe tried to concieve?" Cal asked nervously.

"It's actually a long story but i'm quite happy to share. It took us over a year" Jenn said.

Cal looked upset "Oh i'm sorry. If it's too painful we don't have to talk about it".

"It's fine Cal. It actually helps. Well do you remember i suffered an ectopic pregnancy and lost a tube?" She asked.

"Yes i remember you telling me" He stated.

"Well we had tests a few months ago and i was told it was unlikely i would concieve because i only have one tube and there is no treatment available so it was all in the hands of god whether we would have a baby. We had started talking about adoption when over christmas i was sick several times,i had put it down to food poisoning or stress over the failure to get pregnant. One of the times i was sick was at Roses's so she came up to see if i was OK and asked me what my symptoms were and she said they were pregnancy symptoms like she had when she was expecting Jackie and Florence".

"Rose has another child?" Cal asked interested.

"Yes,she is married to Joe's officer friend Harry Lowe and they welcomed little Florence a year ago" Jenn said.

"Please pass on my congratulations to the couple" Cal smiled "Sorry,Jenn please continue".

"It's OK Cal and of course i will. Well anyway Rose called the doctor round and he took a urine sample and confirmed i am pregnant. So that was an unexpected christmas present but the best one we could ever have" Jen smiled thinking about the little baby growing inside her.

"I'm so pleased things have worked out for you and Joe. You both deserve happiness. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness". Cal smiled standing up and hugging Jenn.

Cal's feelings for Jenn were purely friendship. He was genuinely happy for her and Joe.

"Would you like to follow me upstairs to Alenander's playroom?" Cal asked.

"Yes that would be lovely" Jenn stood up smiling and followed Cal upstairs.

Cal opened Alexander's room and said "Alexander,come here please. Do you remember Jennifer?".

The little boy smiled and said "Hi Jenny".

Jenn bent down and sroked the little boy's cheek "Hello Alexander. Is that your train set?" She asked watching him play with a train set.

"Yes,i love trains" The little boy smiled.

"Can i play?" Jenn asked.

"Yes you can Jenny!" He exclaimed.

Cal smiled watching his son and Jenn play together. He knew Jenn was a natural with children and would make a wonderful mother to her own child.

Cal decided to leave them to play alone and go back downstairs to do some work. He knew his son was in safe hands. 

**A/O I just love Cal and Jenn are such good friends now all the awkwardness and sexual tension between them is gone. And Cal really needs a friend right now being a single dad.**


	79. A day with Cal and Alexander

Jenn and Alexander were happily playing with trains for several hours.

"Jenny,are you and my daddy friends?" The little boy asked.

"Yes we are Alexander" Jenn smiled.

"Where did you meet him?" He then asked curious. He really liked Jenn and secretly wanted her to be his mum.

"We actually met on a really ship six years ago" She replied.

"Cool! What did you and my daddy do on the ship?" He then asked.

Jenn not wanting to confuse the boy and tell him that his daddy had fallen in love with her simply said "We chatted a lot and spent time together until one night the ship hit an iceberg and sank in the ocean" She said.

"WOW!" he said in amazement that the ship sank "Why did it sink?" he asked fascinated.

"Well it hit a giant block of ice". She said.

"Like an icecube?" he asked.

"Much,much bigger than an icecube. It was bigger than the ship. Now you know i am married to a ship's officer?" She then asked.

"Yes Jenny" He smiled.

"Well my husband was an officer working at the time the ship hit the iceberg so he saw how big it was. Well him along with his two friends Will and Jim tried hard to avoid hitting the iceberg but sadly it did hit and caused the ship to sink. Your daddy got off the ship safely and i got off with my husband. Then afterwards when me and your daddy got on the rescue ship we spent time talking and looking after each other until we reached here" She explained.

"That sounds scary Jenny. I'd have been scared if i had been on the ship. I'm glad you and my daddy were rescued" Alexander smiled.

"Thankyou sweetheart" She then rubbed his cheek.

"Do you love my daddy?" He then randomly asked.

"Yes i do,as a friend. He's a lovely man and you are so lucky to have him as your daddy" She smiled.

"I've heard my daddy say he misses you a lot" Alexander said.

Jenn was surprised "Really? When did he say that?" She asked.

"He says it a lot to me. He always talks about you" The boy said smiling wishing him,his daddy and Jenn could be one happy family.

"That's because before i married my husband. Me and your daddy used to spend lots of time together but then i got married i now spend most of my time with my husband" She then patted her stomach and said "And we are having our own baby".

Alexanders' face lit up "Can i play with your baby Jenny?" he asked with excitement.

"He or she won't be here until september and then it will be needing me and it's daddy for the first months. I will bring him or her round to visit though and you will be able to play together when he or she is older" She smiled. Alexander was the splitting image of Cal.

"And it's January now?" he asked.

"Yes so another 8 months until he or she is born" She smiled.

"Why does your husband not come round?" Alexander then asked.

"Well my husband works and he also doesn't like your daddy too much" She explained.

"Why does he not like my daddy?" he asked a little sad.

"Well i'm going to tell you the whole titanic story Alexander then you'll understand. Me and your daddy were more than friends we were boyfriend and girlfriend" She explained.

"But you said you had an officer husband?" he asked confused.

"I do Alexander. You see when i met my husband and your daddy i was already engaged to be married but the man i was about to marry was a nasty man and he died on the ship." She said.

"Why were you going to marry someone you didn't like? Was it like my daddy and mummy who didn't like each other?" He asked.

"Yes it was. But i then met your daddy and we became good friends i then met my husband Joe. I fell in love with Joe but i liked your daddy too. So i had to choose. I chose Joe to begin with on the ship but after we arrived in New York i started to change my mind and i went with Cal. But then i got very very sad and realised i had chosen the wrong person so i went back to Joe. And now me and Joe are married and having our first baby" She smiled.

"So you could have been my mummy after all?" The boy asked disappointed.

"Perhaps i could have been. But your daddy wasn't the man for me and it took me a while to realise it. But i'll always care about your daddy and love him as a friend and love you like a nephew". She explained.

"Do you promise you won't leave me and daddy?" He asked.

"Of course not. I will always want you and your daddy in my life and i hope to bring my son or daughter round for play time" She said hugging the little boy.

"I love you Jenny" He smiled hugging her tight.

"And i love you Alexander" She said.

Unknown to the pair Cal had been listening to the pair talking and couldn't help but smile that his son had a surrogate aunt.

He opened the door to Alexanders' room "Are you two having fun?" Cal smiled.

"We are Cal" Jenn smiled at the handsome man. Jenn had no regrets at choosing Joe over Cal and hoped Cal would find a woman deserving of him.

"Would you both like some lunch? I have prepared sandwiches and sausage rolls and some orange juice. We can eat outside in the sun if you like?" Cal suggested.

"That sounds lovely Cal,what do you think Alexander?" She asked.

"Yes please!" He said walking down the stairs infront of them.

They sat outside at a table when Cal brought the food and juice outside.

"Help yourself Jenn" He smiled at his ex.

Jenn tucked into a cheese and tomato triangle sandiwch "Tastes lovely Cal".

"I remembered cheese and tomato were your favourites Jenn" He smiled helping himself to a ham and pickle triangle.

Alexander liked the tuna and cucumber triangles.

"When are you heading home Jenn?" Cal asked.

"It wil be soon because Joe will be home soon and i want to have the dinner on the table for when he's home" She informed Cal.

"Ok Jenn. You can call round anytime you like. Me and Alexander love your company" Cal smiled continuing to eat.

"I enjoy both of yours" Jenn smiled.

They sat and chatted for another hour before it was time for Jenn to go home.

Jenn and Alexander said goodbye to each other "Bye Jenny" He said hugging and squeezing her.

Cal noticed this and worried about Jenn's baby "Alexander! Be very careful of Jenn!".

Jenn smiled "I'm fine Cal. It doesn't hurt".

Cal was still worried and didn't want to be responsible if any harm came to Jenn and Joe's baby.

"You be a good boy for your daddy" She said.

"I promise Jenny!" He then ran off back up to his room leaving Jenn and Cal standing by the front door.

"I had a lovely day Cal,thankyou" Jenn smiled giving Cal a hug.

"So did me and Alexander,it's me who should be saying thankyou. You've really changed Alexander's life. You are going to make an amazing mother Jenn. Joe is one lucky guy" Cal said mournfully realising he needed a woman like Jenn who was maternal and caring.

There was an awkward silence before Jenn said "Right i'd better be off. I'll come around again sometime next week".

"Wait Jenn" he said kissing her cheek. "Take care of yourself and the baby" He said closing his front door and Jenn walked down the drive and off back home.

Jenn got home and prepared a roast beef dinner for her and Joe. She had the food ready when he got back.

He called her and gave her a peck on the lips "How is my beautiful wife and my unborn child?" he asked stroking Jenn's belly.

"We're fine darling. How was your day at work?" She asked.

"The same. I'd have rathered spent the day with you. How was it with Cal?" Joe asked.

"It was great. I played with his son then we had afternoon tea" She said.

"Get the practice in Jenn" Joe exclaimed.

They sat down and ate the delicious roast which Joe complimented Jenn on,they then cuddled on the sofa and talked before heading to bed.


	80. Harry's big decision

Two months had passed. It was now March 1917. Jenn's morning sickness had passed and she was starting to show a little.

Harry and Rose were having financial problems and it was causing friction between the couple especially with Harry being away at sea.

Harry decided to have a chat with Joe. He did not want Joe's money but some advice on what to do for the best.

Luckily Jenn,Rose and the girls had gone out for the day leaving just Harry and Joe. So Harry decided to knock on Joe's door.

Joe smiled when he saw Harry "Hi Harry come in".

Harry walked in and sat down. "How's Jenn?" He asked.

"She's doing a lot better thanks Harry. She's about 13 weeks now so she's passed the first trimester and the sickness has gone thank goodness" Joe informed Harry.

"I'm really pleased for her. Rose suffered badly for the first trimester aswell" Harry said.

"What can i do you for Harry?" Joe smiled.

"I actually need some advice. I'm thinking of quitting the sea" Harry said.

"Why is that Harry?" Joe then asked.

"Well we are struggling for money at the moment as the job isn't paying much" Harry said glumly.

"I can help you out wth money. Call it a loan Harry" Joe said.

"I can't take your money Joe. I have a family to support and it's my responsibility to make sure there is money to pay the bills and put food on the table. Plus i can tell Rose is broody again and it pains me to know we cannot have another child because there just isn't enouh money to afford it" Harry said with emotion.

"So if you don't want money how can i help you out as much as i can?" Joe asked.

"Does your workplace have any vacancies? Your job seems to pay well and you get to come home to your wife every night and i want that. I want to come home to Rose and the girls every night. And maybe if i make enough money we can consider a 3rd child. I'd love a son" Harry explained.

Joe smiled "Of course there are vacancies Harry. I can ring up now. They don't require interviews".

"That would be fantastic Joe. But i need to talk to my wife first after all we are a partnership and this is something we need to discuss as a married couple" Harry said.

"Well as soon as you know what you are planning to do let me know. Make sure you don't quit sailing until your job is secure at my workplace" Joe smiled.

"I will do Joe thankyou" Harry stood up and smiled and then left.

* * *

A few hours later Rose and the girls arrived at home and Harry was thrilled to see them.

He kissed Rose and hugged and kissed the girls. Rose then put the girls down so Harry could talk to her.

"So what's the problem Harry?" Rose asked her husband.

"I'm thinking of leaving sailing and getting a job working with Joe" Harry stated nervously.

"Would you really do that?" Rose asked.

"Yes,i love you and the girls and i hate us struggling for money. Look at how Jenn and Joe are settled,i want that for us. Plus Joe gets to come home to Jenn every night and i want to be able to do that with you and the girls. And Rose do not deny this but i know how much you want another baby" Harry smiled.

"Oh Harry! You have no idea how happy i am to hear you say that! And yes i do want another baby,a son with you. And i hate not seeing you for weeks" She kissed her husband passionately.

The next day Harry told Joe that the decision was made,so Joe went into work along with Harry and a job was fixed for Harry to start the next day. They then rung the white star line where Harry handed in his notice. The pay was a lot more than what he was currently earning and he was relieved that they would be able to sort their finances out and be able to clear their debts and think about adding to their family.


	81. Baby names and checkup

A/O I wrote in the baby scan like they are done now just for the sake of the story. I have no clue on how scan's were done then or even if you could find out the ex of the baby before it was born. I would really like a review.I keep getting views but no idea on whether whoever is reading it is enjoying it or not.

It was now May 1917 and Jenn was now 5 months pregnant and showing a lot now. Joe was obsessed with rubbing her bump imagining the life him and Jenn had created.

"Hello little baby not long until you come into the world now" Joe said rubbing Jenn's bump tenderly.

"We still have four months to go. Are you able to come to the hospital with me today for my checkup?" Jenn asked cuddled up with Joe on the sofa,his hand still on the bump.

"Of course i am Jenn. Harry is going to let them know i won't be in today" Joe informed Jenn.

"Great then we can go maternity clothes shopping because nothing is fitting anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Sure we can Jenn. I love you and our little one" He said pecking her on the cheek.

"I love you Joe. We need to discuss names" She smiled.

"Well i have been thinking about boys names" Joe said.

"That's because you want a boy!" She smirked.

"Well yes i do want a son. How about Christopher? It's a traditional name" He suggested.

"I like it Joe" She said.

"Christopher William Boxhall" He smiled at her.

"Aww Joe! William after my dad. I love it Joe,thanks!" She said stroking Joe's wedding ring.

"I thought you would and i know how much your father meant to you and i wish could give him back to you so he could meet his grandson or granddaughter" He said kissing the top of her head.

"You are the most thoughtful man in the world and i am the luckiest girl in the world to have you as my husband" she smiled.

"I'm the lucky one Jenn" He said "Have you any girl suggestions because i can't think of any!".

Well for a girl i was thinking Olivia" she said.

"Very nice Jenn" He said.

They both got up and got dressed for Jenn's hospital appointment and maternity clothes shopping.

"Before we go Jenn,do you want to find out the sex now you're over 20 weeks?" Joe asked.

"I want a surprise Joe. But if you want to know then you can. It's your baby too" She smiled placing her arm around her husband's waist.

"I''ll wait Jenn" He smiled taking her hand as they went to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and walked into the maternity ward help desk.

"Good morning,how can i help you?" Asked the cheerful receptionist.

"Hi,i'm Jennifer Boxhall and i have an appointment at 11am" Jenn smiled back.

The lady checked the sheet and said "Please take a seat,you will be called in shortly".

They were then called in "Jennifer Boxhall?" asked the doctor.

Joe and Jenn stood up and followed the doctor into the consulting room.

"Hello Jennifer how are you today? And good morning Mr Boxhall" The doctor smiled.

"Hi I'm great thankyou" Jenn smiled.

"Good morning" Joe then smiled.

"That's great to hear. How's things with the pregnancy?" The doctor then asked.

"Everything seems to be OK. No nausea or cramping. We've got to go maternity shopping after we have finished here" Jenn smiled.

"Are you taking her shopping Mr Boxhall?" She asked.

"Yes i am although my fashion sense is not good" Joe smirked.

"I'm sure it doesn't matter to your wife aslong as she is comfortable" The doctor warmly replied.

"I keep telling him that!"Jenn agreed.

"Come and sit up on here Jennifer and roll up your dress" The doctor instructed.

Jenn did as she was asked.

"Now i'm going to place some cold gel on your bump and rub a probe gently across and you will be able to see your baby and we can even tell the sex if you both want to find out" She said.

"We want to keep it secret" Joe smiled.

"OK" The doctor said as she applied the gel and placed the probe across her bump. "Here's your baby" The doctor smiled as Jenn and Joe both stared and smiled at the screen with massive grins as they could hear their baby's heartbeat.

"Everything is looking healthy and developing well" The doctor stated to Jenn and Joe's relief.

"Can you see the sex from the image?" Jenn asked.

"Yes i can tell" The doctor smiled.

Joe was really tempted to find out but wanted to wait like Jenn plus he was worried he would accidently let it slip during the next four months.

The doctor then got some tissue and rubbed the gel off her stomach and rolled Jenn's dress down for her "You can sit up now Jenn" She smiled.

"Thankyou so much doctor" Joe said.

"You're both most welcome. Remember to eat regular meals,no smoking or drinking and take regular exercise. If you have any doubts or worries then ring up. And if you do want to find out the sex anytime soon just ring" he doctor explained.

Jenn and Joe both thanked the doctor and left the hospital and headed to the clothes store which sold lots of maternity wear. She picked up coats,cardigans,dresses,skirts and blouses which should fit her for the next four months. Joe paid for it all.

"Would you like afternoon tea before we go home and you can give me a maternity fashion show?" He asked.

"That would be lovely Joe" She smiled taking her husband's hand as they walked to the tearoom.

Joe opened the door and let Jennifer in first he then followed holding the bags of clothes.

"What would you like sweetheart?" he asked her.

She was reading the menu and said "Can i have a cup of tea and a slice of Victoria sponge please Joe?".

"Of course you can. I think i'll have the same" He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet before standing up and walking to the counter.

He then returned with the tray and handed her a hot cup of tea and a large piece of Victoria sponge.

"Thankyou my love" She smiled gratefully.

They tucked into their cake and drunk their tea in silence but constantly gaing into each other's eyes happily in bliss at the wonderful things they had to look forward to in the next few months.

Once they had finished their tea and cake,Joe got up and returned the empty plates and mugs to the counter on the tray and thanked the member of staff and gave him a little tip in gratitude. He then returned to his wife picked up the shopping and took her hand and led her out of the shop. They took the short walk back to the home in the sunshine.

Once they had got home Jennifer and Joe went up to their bedroom where she performed a fashion show with all her maternity outfits.

Joe was sat on their bed and said "You look beautiful in everything you wear especially now you are carrying my child. I love you Jenn." He said.

She leant down with difficulty with her swollen stomach and planted a passionate kiss on her husband's lips which then turned into more,Joe leant down on the bed with her ontop of him because with her getting bigger they could not do their favourite position which was him on top,they proceeded to strip each other's clothes off,Joe was being extra careful with Jenn to ensure he didn't hurt Jenn or the baby,once they were both naked with Jenn ontop they made sweet love. He was in awe with the woman he loved and was carrying his child ontop of him gazing into his eyes with pleasure and love. Once they had finished Jenn got off Joe carefully and led next to him where he placed his arms around her and she fell asleep in his arms listening to his heart beating for her and their son or daughter.

Life was sweet for the Boxhall's and was going to get even better in just a few months.


	82. A visit from Joe's parents

It was now June 1917 and Jenn was now 6 months pregnant.

Jenn and Joe woke up and did their morning ritual which was Joe speaking to Jenn''s ever growing belly which she loved. It had only been last week that Joe had been speaking to the baby and stroking his wife's belly that the baby had kicked for the first time. He had tears in his eyes after that. Jenn just laughed.

"Good morning bump" Joe said placing his hand on the bump "and good morning to my beautiful wife" Joe said leaning over to peck his wife on the lips.

There was then a knock on their door. "I'll answer it" Joe said getting up.

He walked downstairs and opened the front door to see his mother and father standing at the door with smiles.

"Hello Joseph you are looking well. It seems married life is suiting you well" his mother replied kissing his cheek.

"Your mother is right son. You do look well. And not long now until you are a father" his father added.

They all walked inside the house where Jenn saw his parents. She hadn't seen them since the failed wedding and was nervous. To her surprise his mother walked over to her and smiled and said " Hello Jennifer you are looking well. How long do you have left?".

"Thank you Mrs Boxhall. We are due around the middle of September. So I have around 11 weeks to go". Jennifer said rubbing her bump.

"How wonderful my dear. Do you know what you are expecting?" She then asked.

"No we are wanting a surprise. Joe really wants a son" Jenn smiled.

"That would be lovely our first grandson" Mrs Boxhall said. " Can I feel" she asked.

"Of course you can" Jenn smiled.

Mrs Boxhall placed her hand on Jenn''s bump and smiled feeling the baby kick.

"That's your loving grandmother"Jenn said speaking to her bump.

They all say down to have a cup of tea and catch up. Jenn was happy to have finally been forgiven by her mother and father in-law. And that they would be around when the baby was due.

Joe's parents were just so proud of their only son now he was married to the woman he loved and about to become a father. Whatever issues they had about Jennifer in the past were long gone. They were just happy to know they had got through the troubles they had.

"We can stay as long as you both want" smiled Miriam taking a sip of her tea.

"That would be wonderful Miriam. I'm getting so nervous now. It's not just about childbirth it's about being a good mother to our child and I'm scared I'm going to fail" Jenn said glumly.

Joe put a reassuring hand on her hand and said "Our child couldn't wish for a better mum".

Joseph and Miriam agreed "Joe's mum felt the same when she was expecting Joe. But look how he has turned out. A proper gentleman and a wonderful husband and he is going to be a wonderful father:.

Jenn felt a little better after hearing that after all if she messed up with the baby. He or she would always have their perfect dad to fix her mistakes and would be able to teach her to get better.

So Joseph and Miriam moved in full time until after the baby was born to give Joe and Jenn support throughout the early days of their baby's life. They stayed in one of the spare bedrooms.

"How are Rose and Harry doing?" Asked an interested Miriam.

"They are doing a lot better now mum since Harry is working with me. They aren't worrying about money anymore and are thinking of having another baby"Joe explained.

"I'm very pleased for them. Trying to raise a family and work at sea isn't easy so I'm glad he quit like you did" Miriam smiled.

"Have you both thought of baby names yet son" Joseph asked.

"We have a name for a boy dad. What do you think of Christopher William Boxhall?" Joe asked hoping they'd approve.

Joseph and Miriam agreed it was a lovely choice. Jenn explained why they chose William for a middle name because of her father. They were considering putting Joseph in there too to honour both grandfather's. They finally settled on Christopher William Joseph Boxhall.

Joseph had a tear in his eye afterwards.

The four discussed girls names and decided on Olivia Miriam Boxhall.

Miriam decided to go next door and visit Rose and see how she and the two little ones were.

"Hi Mrs Boxhall come in. Harry is at work so it's just me and the girls" Rose smiled hugging her.

"You look well Rose" Miriam observed.

"I feel great now I know Harry is safe" Rose said.

"We used to worry all the time when Joe was away. And then hearing about the titanic was every parents worst nightmare well until we found out he was alive and safe and staying in New York" Miriam said.

"Are you excited about becoming a grandmother again?" Rose asked not wanting to talk about Titanic.

"Very much Rose. We are so proud of Joe" Miriam said proud.

"Joe will make a fantastic dad. You raised your son well" Rose smiled.

"Thank you Rose"she replied.

They continued chatting and spending time with Jackie and Florence before going back next door.


	83. A major health scare

It was now August 1917 and Jenn was only five weeks away from her due date. She was grumpy,miserable and in a lot of discomfort.

Miriam was also growing concerned as she had noticed her ankles were swollen "Jenn are you feeling alright?" She asked her daughter in-law.

"Yes fine" Jenn said snapping.

"I think you should see the doctor honey,haven't you noticed your ankles?" Miriam asked.

"Why?" Jenn asked struggling to stand up.

"They're swollen Jennifer! And that's a symptom of a very dangerous condition called Pre-eclampsia. We must visit the doctor" Miriam said with panic in her voice. Ever since Miriam and her husband had moved in she had grown very close to Jenn and saw her as another daughter and cared deeply for her and her child.

"We need to get Joe!" Jenn exclaimed.

"He's at work sweetheart. We'll be alright at the doctors,when he comes home we will tell him what the doctor has said. Don't panic Jenn" Miriam said stroking Jenn's hair.

"I just thought it was a normal symptom of pregnancy Miriam. See,i'm going to be a terrible mother,i can't even look after myself let alone a child" Jenn said crying.

"You're going to be a perfect mother Jenn. Come on we need to get going" Miriam said leading Jenn out of the house and to the doctor.

Miriam spoke to the receptionist "Hello,this is my daughter in-law Jennifer Boxhall,she's 35 weeks pregnant and is showing symptoms of pre-eclampsia".

"Sit down and the doctor will see you shortly" The receptionist said.

Miriam took hold of Jenn's hand and noticed that was also swollen.

"Jenn,your hands are swollen!" Miriam exclaimed as they sat down.

"OMG!" Jenn could ony say.

"Have you had any headaches?" Miriam asked.

"I've had them now and again,why?" Jenn asked.

"Tha's a symptom. You need to tell the doctor everything" Miriam demanded.

The doctor then called them both in.

"Hello Mrs Boxhall,tell me what is the problem?" The doctor said.

"Hello my daughter in-law is showing signs of pre-eclampsia" Miriam said.

"OK can i have a list of your symptoms?" The doctor addressed Jenn.

"Well my ankles and hands are swollen. I just assumed it was because i'm heavily pregnant,everything else is getting bigger. I have also had headaches" Jenn answered.

"Thankyou Jennifer. Now i'm going to do a blood test and check your urine for protein. The results should be there shortly OK" The doctor smiled.

"OK" Jenn said worried.

"Now i'm going to take some blood" The doctor said sticking the needle in her arm which stung.

Afterwards she handed Jenn a specimen cup and said "Can you try and wee in that for me please?".

Jenn got up and went to the bathroom and weed in the cup. Her arm was still very sore from the blood test. She then returned to the consulting room and handed the urine sample to the doctor who used a testing strip and put it in the cup of urine and waited a few mnutes for the results. The blood sample had already been collected and would be ready in a few minutes also.

The doctor's face turned grim "You have protein in your urine Jennifer. This is the classic symptom of Preeclampsia".

"OMG What about the baby? Will it be OK?" Jenn asked panicking.

"We'll know for sure once the blood results come back then we can discuss treatment sweetheart" The doctor said trying to reasure her.

The blood results comfirmed Jenn had preeclampsia. If Miriam hadn't noticed the symptoms and brought her into the surgery she and the baby could have was prescribed blood pressure tablets and bed rest for the next two weeks when she would be booked into hospital and the baby induced.

Jenn and Miriam got home where Miriam helped Jenn change for bed and helped her into bed. "Get some sleep sweetheart. I'll tell Joe when he gets home" She then bent down and kissed Jenn's head.

"You saved both of our lives today Miriam. Thankyou" Jenn said.

"I love you both" Miriam said befor going downstairs to wait for Joe to get home.

He was home an hour later and could see the concern on Miriam's face "What's wrong mum? Where's Jenn?". He asked.

"Sit down Joe" She asked.

"MUM WHAT'S WRONG?" Joe asked sternly.

"Jenn and the baby almost died" She said griimly.

Joe was paniking "What? What do you mean? She was fine this morning" Joe exclaimed.

"She has preeclampsia and has been prescribed blood pressure tablets and complete bedrest for the next two week when she will be induced and the baby delivered" Miriam informed her son.

"Wha... How..." Joe said shocked.

"I noticed Jenn's hands and ankles swollen. Hadn't you noticed?" Miriam asked.

" I did but i thought it was because she is pregnant" Joe said.

"That's what she said. But it's actually fluid retention. I have seen the signs before thats why i took her to the doctor especially after she said she had been having headaches" Miriam explained.

"She never told me she had headaches" Joe replied.

"Probably because she didnt think anything of it" Miriam said.

"Some husband and father i am" Joe said tears streaming down his face.

"Joe,do not think like that. You were not to know." Miriam said holding her fragile son.

"I'm her husband it's my job to know when something is wrong" Joe said.

"All that matters son is she and the baby will be OK. I will be here to help you both out until it's time to go into hospital and then you will come out of hospital fit and healthy holding your child" Miriam said trying to cheer Joe up.

"Can i see her mum?" Joe asked.

"Best to let her sleep son. Come on,let's cook dinner. Your father will be back soon and we need to tell him" Miriam said as they both stood up and walked to the kitchen to cook dinner together.


	84. A baby is born

Jenn had been on complete bedrest for two weeks and it was now the 1st september 1917 and the day Jenn was to be induced. Her and Joe were excited but terrified at the same time because of Jenn's preeclampsia. The dcotor who regularly came in to see her said she was doing fine and should get through childbirth fine.

Joe,Joseph and Miriam accompanied her to the hospital. Joe had prepared her hospital bag with enough things to last at least a week because nobody knew how she would be giving birth or how long she would be in hospital.

They arrived at the hospital. Jospeh sat in the waiting room whilst Miriam and Joe were in the hospital room being told what was to happen.

Jennifer was helped into a hospital gown and given a full examination. The doctor was happy and the induction was about to begin "Everything is looking good Mrs Boxhall,now before we begin induction,i will firsty do what is called a membrane sweep which is i will stick a finger around your cervix,this should seperate the membranes of the amniotic sac surrounding the baby from your cervix. This should kick start labour" The doctor said in a calm voice as she should tell the expectant parents were nervous "You will be fine Jennifer and it shouldnt hurt".

"OK Doctor" Jennifer said as the doctor began the procedure.

Jenfer winced a little in discomfort.

"All done Jennifer. Now i will leave you to wait to see what happens but it should hopefully start in the next few hours" The doctor smiled before leaving her room.

"Are you OK darling?" Asked a scared Joe kissing the top of Jenn's head.

"I'm fine Joe" She smiled.

Three hours passed by when Jenn suddenly felt a gush of liquid "OMG my waters have broken!" Jenn exclaimed.

"I'll get the doctor!" Miriam exclaimed rushing out the door.

"We're about to be parents Jen. I love you so much" He said pecking her lips.

The doctor rushed in with Miriam and checked how dilated she was "Still a little way to go yet Jennifer".

The contractions then began "Breathe Jenn,breathe" Joe said rubbing her forehead.

"OWWWW!" Jenn screamed.

The contractions continued for a little while. Each one hurt Jennifer 1000 times more than a menstrual cramp.

Another hour went by and the doctor checked "10 centimetres Jenn".

Jenn had been having contractions for almost two hours and now it was time to give birth.

"On the next contraction push as hard as you can Jennifer!" The doctor exclaimed.

The contraction came and she pushed as hard as she could "OWWWWWW!" She screamed.

"I can see the head" Miriam said.

"Next one push Jennifer" Joe said.

"OWWWWWWWWWW HURRY UP BABY GET OUT OF ME!" Jenn screamed.

Joe helped wipe her sweaty forehead.

"Another push Jenn,they are almost here" The doctor said.

Jenn pushed again and the baby was here in just three big pushes.

"Congratulations you have a son" The doctor said as the baby started crying,she then handed the baby over to his mother.

"He's here" Jen said crying.

Joe was in awe at his son. He kissed his wife passionately "Thankyou for giving me the best gift i could ever have Jenn".

Jenn handed the baby over to his father "Welome to the world Christopher William Joseph Boxhall" Joe said holding his son in his arms and then kissed his son's forehead.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Smiled the doctor. She had never seen a father more prouder of their new baby.

"Sure" Joe said before handing Christopher back to his mother.

Joe then took the scissors off the doctor and cut the cord.

"Can i have a hold?" Miriam asked watching the proud parents.

"Of course" Jenn said handing the baby over to his granny.

"Hello Christopher i'm your granny" Miriam said "Look,he's smiling". Miriam could see he already looked like his father and had his nose.

"I'll tell dad" Joe said leaving the room.

"Dad,come and meet your new grandson!" Joe said in tears.

Jospeh hugged his son and said "Congratulations".

They both walked into the room and saw Miriam still holding the baby "Joseph this is Christopher William Joseph Boxhall" Miriam said handing the baby over to his grandfather.

"Hello Christopher i'm your grandfather. Wow Joe he has your nose" Joseph smirked.

"He looks just like his father" Miriam said.

Jenn was playfully jealous "Hopefully next time the baby will look like me".

Joe turned to face his wife and just smiled.

They spent over an hour with the baby when the nurse came in "I think it's time to allow mother and baby to sleep".

Joe,Joseph and Miriam said goodbye to Jenn and Christopher "I love you and our son". Joe said.

"And we love you Joe" Jenn smiled.

The three left to go home and Jenn fell alseep with Christopher asleep in his incubator alongside her. She was exhausted and sore but the happiest she had ever been.

Christopher William Joseph Boxhall born 1st september 1917.


	85. Registering the birth

Jenn and Christopher ready to come home. They had been in hospital for about three days. Rose and her family had met the baby and Rose commented that he would break the hearts of both her daughters because he was gorgeous.

Jenn and Joe had to register the birth of their son before going home. Joe carried Jenn's bags whilst she carried little Christopher in her arms. They got to the car where Joe put her bags in the boot,Jenn then opened the back seat and placed Christopher in the babyseat and did up the belt and made sure he was secure.

"Jenn?" Joe smiled.

"Yeah?" Jenn replied.

"I love you" He said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"And i love you" She said pecking his cheek.

They both got in the car and headed to the town hall to register their son's birth.

Hs certificate read:

 _ **State of New York:**_

 _ **This is to certify that a birth certificate has been filed for:**_

 _ **Christopher William Joseph Boxhall**_

 _ **Born on: 1st september 1917 at Manhattan NY**_

 _ **Parents:**_

 _ **Father: Joseph Grove Boxhall (Hull,Yorkshire,United Kingdom) 23rd march 1884**_

 _ **Mother: Jennifer Anne Boxhall nee O'Riley (Southampton,United Kingdom) 23rd July 1890**_

They could not be any happier or prouder as they set off home for the first time with their new son. They had so much to look forward to: His first word,his first step,his first day at school,his first girlfriend (probably either Jackie or Florence).


	86. Post-partum depression

They got back where Jenn carried Christopher inside. Joe's parents had set up the bedroom for christopher so Jenn carried him up to his room and put him gently into his cot. Jenn and Joe could do nothing but stare at their miracle that they thought would never happen.

"Another two years and maybe he can have a sibling" Joe suggested wrapping his arms around his wife.

"That would be great Joe. I want him to grow up with a brother or sister" She said.

"And to be clear Jenn our sexlife can wait. I'll understand if you dont want it for a while having just given birth. You've had a difficult pregnancy honey. All i care about is you getting well again" Joe kissed her.

"Thankyou Joe. I will go back on the pill just incase" She smiled watching her son.

She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. She not only had a wonderful,supportive husband but now she had a beautiful baby who was half her and half Joe. She knew he would turn out as wonderful as his father.

"It's all upto you Jenn. You should do whatever you feel happy doing. I'll always love you no matter what" Joe said.

The weeks went by happily for the Boxhall family when Jenn just didn't want to be near her son. She did not know why she felt like this. Miriam had a good idea,Post-partum depression which can occur when you have given birth. It can occur straight away or take a while to start.

"I can't do it Joe! I can't be his mother!" Jenn cried.

"Jenn you're not well. Lots of new mothers get this,even i felt depressed and disconnected when i had Joe and the girls" Miriam said.

She had to step in as the mother figure because Jenn refused. Joe was heartbroken watching her. Everything was looking great for them now there was another hurdle for them.

Jenn soon went to the doctor and was diagnosed with PPD and given antidepressants again and councilling if she wished which she refused.

Rose also helped out with the baby and tried to comfort a sad Jenn "Go give your baby a cuddle Jenn" Rose smiled.

"I JUST CAN'T! Not everyone is maternal like you Rose!" Jenn shouted out of frustration.

Rose tried to act like that comment didn't hurt "You'll get there Jenn. He needs his loving mummy".

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE HIM AND ADD HIM TO YOUR COLLECTION" Jenn said before storming off out into the garden.

Joe chased after her "Jenn come back!" He exclaimed upset.

"Leave me alone Joe. I wish had never gotten pregnant" Jenn said.

Joe was in tears at what she said "How can you say that?".

"Because it's true. I was alright until i had him and now look at me. I'm fat and can't shift this weight,i'm too embarassed to have sex with you because of what i look like. It won't be long until you go looking for something better" Jenn said sobbing.

Joe walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her "I could never look at another woman. You are the woman i love you. I couldn't give a monkeys what you look like because you will always be beautiful to me".

"Why? I can't even bond and love our son? How can you love me when i despise our baby? I wish he had died at birth" Jenn said angrily.

Joe tried to not let this get to him " You'll get better just keep taking the meds".

"We were alright until i got pregnant. I was happy" Jenn said.

"We're more than alright now Jenn. We are a family" Joe smiled.

Jenn kept taking her meds for several more weeks until she started feeling better and her bond with her son was forming again "I'm sorry for the things i said to you and about you baby. I never meant any of them. I love you and your daddy so much" She kissed her son.

Christopher smiled which melted Jenn's heart. Unknown to her Joe had been watching them bond and it melted his heart too.

Things were getting back on track. It was november 1917 and Christopher was over two months old. And it wouldn't be long until Christopher's first christmas and their first christmas as a family. Miriam and Joseph had decided to return home after New Year to give Jenn,Joe and Christopher time on their own to bond as a family unit.


	87. Alone at last

It was Christmas 1917 and Christopher's first christmas. The new parent's were excited about sharing their first christmas as a family along with Miriam,Joseph,Rose,Harry,Jackie and Florence. Unknown to the new parents Rose and Harry had some exciting news to share which would change everything for all of them.

They were sat down opening presents and talking "Right,well me and Rose have some news" said a very happy Harry who stood up and watched his daughter's open their presents.

"What's the news guys?" Asked Jennifer holding baby Christopher in her arms and opening up his presents for him. He had been given rattles and cuddly toys.

"Me and Rose are expecting again!" Harry smiled.

Joe shook Harry's hand "That's great news Harry and Rose. When is the baby due?".

"July 1918" Rose stated "We've known for several weeks but didn't want to steal yor thunder with Christopher".

"Nonsense you wouldn't have" Jenn exclaimed.

"It does change things for us though. We need somewhere bigger with three children" Harry said.

"You're moving?" Joe asked.

"Yes unfortunately. Our place won't fit three children plus the others we plan to have" Rose said.

"We'll buy the house from you both and you can use the money to buy something bigger. We can then get the money back by renting the place out to we could open our own guesthouse Jenn? What do you think babe?" Joe asked his wife.

"It is certainly is an idea. I could run it by myself whilst you are at work" Jenn suggested.

"But i don't want you doing too much with Christopher to look after" Joe said.

"It won't be too much Joe!" Jenn exclaimed.

"If you're sure honey" Joe asked.

"YES!" Jenn said standing up with the baby in her arms and pecking Joe's cheek.

"When are you both moving?" Joe then asked.

"We want to sort it soon before Rose is too big to move and i dont want her stressing. We are looking for somewhere now as it happens" Harry explained.

"Well as soon as you have secured somewhere we'll buy it for you both and then we'll start work on converting this property" Joe said.

They all enjoyed christmas together as one big family.

* * *

It was just over New Year 1918 and time for Joseph and Miriam to go back to the UK.

"You all packed mum and dad?" Asked Joe.

"Yes son all done" Miriam said.

Joe drove his parent's to the docks to meet the ship and Jenn and Christopher rode with them where they all said their farewells.

Jenn,Joe and the baby watched as the ship left the dock,they then drove back home.

"I'm going to miss mum and dad but it is so nice to just be here the three of us" Joe said wrapping his arm around his wife.

"It is nice Joe" Jenn smiled.

Jenn took Christopher upstairs and breast fed him as he was hungry. Joe loved watching mother and son bond he felt proud watching them. Jenn and Joe then kissed their son and put him down in his cot.

They then went downstairs and Jenn cuddled into Joe on the sofa. It was the first time in months that they had some couple time without babies screaming and parents around.

"Are you sure you're OK Jenn? I know you say you are,but are you really?" Joe asked.

Jenn looked into his eyes and said "Yes i am,i'm the happiest i've ever been".

"Good,i had to make sure" He replied.

"I think i might be ready Joe" Jenn stated.

"For what?" He asked.

"To make love to you again" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes Joe" She then leant over and kissed him passonately.

He then lifted her up and carried her up to their bedroom laying her down on their bed. He gently took her dress off to reveal her naked beautiful body which showed small stretch marks from being pregnant. She was the most beautiful woman in the world in Joe's eyes. He leant down on top her and kissed her neck which she responded by moaning in pleasure.

She fiercly ripped off his shirt to reveal his toned chest and stomach to which she then kissed him all over. He wanted this and she wanted this but they were both nervous as this had been their first time since Jenn was carrying Christopher.

Joe then removed the rest of his clothing to leave them both naked on the bed. He got back ontop of her where they resumed kissing each other's lips wildly. Jenn could feel the wetness building down below and she was aching for Joe to fill her. She could also feel his stiffness against her.

"Fill me now Joe" She said breathlessly.

"Are you sure Jenn?" He asked also breathlessly.

"Yes" She said kissing him some more.

He then gently inserted himself into her. He was feeling a range of emotions. Nervousess as this was where his son came out of,he was also feeling passionate wanting to make love to hs beautiful wife.

He fully inserted himself having to avoid pulling out due to anxiety "Are you sure you're OK Jenn? If it hurts i can pull out" He said gently.

"It feels wonderful Joe,i'm in no pain" She said trying to hard to reassure her husband who was more scared than she was.

He then went in and out of her gently to start with then got faster and faster when he was sure Jenn was alright. She responded by moaning his name over and over agan which made him wild. He then felt a massive warm gush which made him smile. Not longer after he poured into her moaning her name.

He then kissed her and pulled out of her and got off her laying next to her "Are you definitely sure you're OK?" He asked.

"I feel amazing Joe. That was incredible,you were incredible" Kissing her husband's chest.

"You are more than incredible Jenn. God that was the best we've ever had i think" Joe said.

She cuddled up into his strong arms and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat which was her favourite sound knowing it beat for her and their son.

After a half an hour nap cuddled up together Jenn woke up to see Joe was watching her "Welcome back sleepy" He smiled kissing her head.

"How long was i asleep?" She asked wiping sleep out of her eyes.

"About half an hour sweetheart. I just lay here watching you" He smiled.

"Has Christopher cried?" Jenn asked.

"Believe me if he had,you'd have woken up" he laughed.

"True true" She giggled.

"Did you take the pill this morning?" he asked.

"Yep,i'm still taking it and will do everyday until we decide to try for baby number 2" She explained.

Suddenly there was a cry from their son's bedroom "I'll go Jenn" Joe said getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on.

Jenn smiled as he left their bedroom.

Joe walked opposite and opened the door to their son's bedroom "Hey little man,what's the problem?" Joe asked picking him out of his cot.

"Oh i see what the problem is" He smirked smelling his dirty nappy to he took off his baby grow and then removed his dirty diaper then he wiped his son's bum clean and put on a clean diaper then put his babygrow back on.

He then rocked his son back to sleep then gently put him back in his cot without waking him up. He then kissed his son's cheek "Sleep tight Christopher".

He then left his son's room closing the door quietly behind him.

He then climbed back into bed with Jenn who had dozed back off. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep next to her.


	88. Going home

**Character run-down:**

 **Jenn-was now 27 years old and mother to Christopher who was now 6 months old.**

 **Joe-was now 34 years old.**

 **Harry-was now 35 years old.**

 **Rose-was now 23 years old and is currently 5 months pregnant with her 3rd child.**

 **Jackie-was now 5 years old.**

 **Florence-was now 2 years old.**

 **Christopher-was now 6 months old.**

It was now March 1918. Rose,Harry and their daughters had moved out and into somewhere a lot bigger not too far away.

Jenn and Joe had started work on their bed and breakfast along with raising Christopher who was growing and developing well. Jenn had also had checkups at the doctor and was doing well. All her PND had gone.

"I think we should have a holiday back home Jenn. My sisters haven't met Christopher yet and it would be nice to have a break seeing as we have been working hard on this place" Joe said to his wife as she was sat on the sofa nursing their son.

"It sounds like a god idea Joe. You need to telephone your parent's first though" She said.

Joe rung up his parents and they arranged for the three of them to visit.

* * *

A week later they arrived in Hull and arrived at Joe's parents.

"Joe! Jenn! Baby Christopher!" Miriam exclaimed in delight at the sight of her son and his family.

"Hi mum" Joe said kissing his mum's cheek.

"Your sisters are here" Joseph smiled.

"Hi dad" Joe said hugging his father.

"Hi Miriam,hi Joseph. Christopher look,there's your granny and grandad" Jenn said as the little boy just gurgled. Jenn wiped the dribble off his mouth.

The three of them entered the lounge where Sue and Helen stood up with a smile "OMG Joe!" They both ran to their brother and gave him each a hug "We've missed you so much".

"I've missed you both too,and as you can see by my wedding ring and baby i am now a married man" Joe said.

Both girls turned to Jenn and took her by surprise saying "Hey Jenn. Can we go outside and talk?".

"Sure" Jenn said nervously not knowing whether they wanted to hit her for what she did to Joe.

The three girls sat on chairs outside with Christopher in his pushchair.

"Listen Jenn. We both do not hate you. We did after what happened at the wedding but we can see how happy Joe is now so we forgive you and officially welcome you to the family. Can i have a hold?" Helen said.

"Of course you can" Jenn smiled unstrapping her son out of his pushchair and lifting him out handing him to Helen "This is Christopher William Joseph Boxhall".

"He's beautiful Jenn. Hello little guy. You have four cousins to meet soon" Helen said kissing her nephew.

"How are the girls?" Jenn asked.

"Francesca and Lilian are doing great thankyou for asking. They're spending some time with their dad so that i could come here and concentrate fully on you guys without being distracted by my two monkeys" Helen stated.

"So you haven't extended your family?" Jenn asked watching her son and sister in-law bond.

"Nah, we decided we would leave things with two" Helen stated.

"Me and Joe want four but obviously due to my health it may be impossible but we are going to start trying again once this one is a bit older" Jenn said.

"Joe told us how difficult it was for you guys to get pregnant and i really am sorry" Sue added "My two girls are also doing great and like Helen we are not extending our family. It is lovely to welcome a boy into the family".

"Thankyou Sue. It was a hard struggle but worth it in the end. Would you lke to hold him?" Jenn asked.

"Of course" Sue smiled as Helen handed her the baby.

"Hello Christopher,wow he has Joe's eyes and nose" Sue observed.

"I keep telling him that but he doesn't believe me. He says Christopher is all me because he's gorgeous!".

"He certainly will be a heartbreaker when he's older" Helen said.

"How are your daughters Sue?" Jenn asked.

"Nancy and Kirsty are fantastic thanks for asking. Likewise they are both with their father at the moment" Sue stated.

"I can't wait to see them later" Jenn said.

"They're looking forward to seeing you three" Sue smiled.

"Did you hear about Joe's ex?" Helen said gossiping.

"No, what? We haven't seen her since after the disastrous wedding attempt" Jenn explained.

"She's divorced now" Helen answered.

"Oh no what happened?" Jenn asked.

"Well it's so ironic. You know how Joe walked in on her in bed with another man? Well she got home and found her husband in bed with another woman! Talk about irony!" Helen exclaimed.

"Awww no that is sad. How is she coping?" Jenn asked out of concern.

"She's doing alright. She's looking for another man" Sue added.

Jenn then thought of Cal. Who had been looking for another woman to be a step-mother to his son Alexander. She hadn't seen Cal since before she had Christopher which reminded her to visit them when she got home. She had been so wrapped up in their new business and baby.

"I actually might know someone but i would have to talk to him once we get home" Jenn smirked.

"Oh who's that?" Helen asked.

"Do you remember i said about my ex Cal Hockley,he had been previously engaged to my friend Rose?" Jenn asked.

"Oh yes Hockley Steel,extremely handsome and charming" Sue smirked.

"She could do a lot worse" Helen added.

"Hey i dated him for a time and he was wonderful" Jenn said.

"Well you were supposed to be with our brother but let's not go there shall we?" Sue beginning to feel tense thinking about what Jenn put Joe through.

Jenn imediately stopped talking about Cal not wanting to upset her two sister in-laws.

"Oh has Joe told you?" Sue asked.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Mum and dad want you to move back here so they can see Christopher grow up. They can't see why you are in New York alone when Joe's family are here".Sue said trying to get a rise out of Jenn. She secretly could not stand Jenn and thought once a cheat always a cheat. And she believed she would break Joe's heart again but she knew she had to hide her true feelings because she didnt want to lose her brother or nephew.

"Joe never said anything to me" Jenn said puzzled.

"Sue shut up!" Helen said trying to keep the peace.

"Well,i didnt think Joe would keep that quiet considering it's a life changing matter. But then he isn't the only one who keeps things quiet is he?" Sue said saying more than she should. Her problem was she always spoke her mind and wasn't going to keep quiet any longer.

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked.

"Well shagging around behind Joe's back. First Cal then Philip. You're a disgusting whore. My brother deserves better" Sue said.

"Philip was a kiss and Cal happened after i broke up with Joe. Anyway we have put it behind us" Jenn said trying to keep cool.

"Sex,kissing,it doesn't matter,it's still cheating. And how do you know he has forgotten it just because you have? First that slut then you" Sue smirked as Jenn ran off in tears.

Joe saw through the window and called out to her "JENNN JENNN!".

"Leave me alone Joe. Just go away!" Jenn said.

Joe caught up with her "What happened?".

"Sue said i'm a cheating whore and how you haven't forgotten what i did and also she said you and your parents have been discussing moving back here. When were you going to tell me? HUH? I'm your wife!" Jenn said in floods of tears. This was supposed to be a nice break away but now all she wanted was to be back in New York.

"Firsly ignore Sue. She has a hard time forgiving people and letting it go. And it's just something mum and dad asked and i clearly said no because our lives are in New York. I don't want to come home. Besides our home is in New York. I don't mind visiting here but never would i move back" Joe said wrapping his arms around his teary wife.

"Do you mean it Joe?" Jenn asked rubbing her eyes.

"YES. And do you really think i'd make plans for something like that without talking to you first? I'm not that stupid Jenn!" Joe exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Joe for everything" Jenn said.

"It's all in the past,i love you and Christopher". Joe smiled.

"I love you Joe" She smiled.


	89. Southampton

Joe took Jenn back to the house. He wanted to talk to Sue about the way she was treating Jenn. He took her to their room and went back downstairs to find his sister playing wth Christopher.

"Helen can you take Christopher indoors plese,i need to talk to Sue" Joe stated.

Sue could tell that Joe knew what she had said to his wife. He was not happy.

"Sure Joe. Come on Christopher let's go inside" Helen said taking the baby indoors.

Joe sat down where Helen had been. "Why have you been insulting my wife?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Joe but i know i'm right. She's a heartbreaker and you deserve better someone who will cherish and appreciate everything you have to offer" Sue said.

"I understand you are only looking out for me and i do appreciate it,but we are fine now,we've moved past our problems" Joe said.

"You're my brother,and my idol,i've always looked up to you since i was a kid. And i just want you to be happy" Sue said a tear running down her cheek.

Joe wiped it away with his finger "And i am Sue i promise. Jenn is the love of my life and the mother of my child and any other children we have. I know what she did to me not only hurt me but you too. She was sorry for what happened and she never meant it".

"A leopard never changes it's spots Joe. I just have this feeling she's going to break your heart all over again. I just don't trust her,i'm sorry". Sue said.

"Unfortunately Sue you are going to have to accept that she is my wife" Joe stated.

"You know how i feel about marriage vows and loyalty" Sue said.

"She's never cheated in our marriage,that was before we married" Joe said correcting her.

"It doesn't matter JOE!" she exclaimed. "I know i'm right Joe she will hurt you again".

Joe got up and stormed off. There was no point trying to reason with her.

Joe and Jenn spent most of their break away seperate from the others due to Sue's attitude.

They decided to return to New York early as Joe had had enough of it all.

They said farewell to his parents and Helen and left.

"Why don't we catch the train from here and visit Southampton? I haven't been back in ages. And there are a couple of people who i would like to see" Jenn suggested as they stood in the street with their luggage and Christopher in his pushchair.

" Who would you like to visit Jenn? It is a nice idea to go back and see where you lived" Joe smiled.

"Well my mother had a best friend who was called Penny,mum used to take me to her house for tea regularly,Penny has a son about my age named Daniel. We were best friends until i got together with Shaun. Shaun then stopped me being friends with him. He couldn't handle me being around another guy. I had no interest in Daniel in that way". Jenn explained.

"Ahh but did he have any interest in you Jenn? Because i find it hard to believe he didn't!" Joe smirked.

"No idea if he did. I bet he's probably married now. Could be interesting if he has kids" Jenn said.

"Well aslong as he keeps him eyes off you i'll be happy. You are all MINE" Joe said playfully grabbing her.

"Ewww Joe that's gross,he was like a brother to me!" Jenn said. "I'm going to ring her up and see if she would like to catchup".

"Ok babe,there's a phonebox over there" Joe said pointing.

"Look after Chris for a minute" She said running across the road.

She looked in her little phonebook and found Penny's number and dialled it. She had no idea whether it was still valid but it was at least worth a go. To her delight she heard Penny's voice. Penny was thrilled for her that she was married and had a child. And of course she said she and Joe could come and stay for aslong as they wanted. She told Jenn that Daniel had moved out but still hasn't met anyone yet.

Jenn ran back over to Joe with a massive smile "She said yes!".

"Come on then let's get the train. Did she mention her son?" Joe asked with a hint of jealously.

"He's moved out but still single" Jenn answered.

"Oh" He said jealous.

* * *

They caught the train and arrived in Southampton where they were greeted by Penny at the train station who instantly recognised Jenn despite having not seen her in 6 years.

"Hello my dear. Wow you have grown" Penny smiled hugging her surrogate niece.

"It's so wonderful to see you Jennifer. And you must be Joe. It's lovely to meet you" Penny said.

"It's lovely to meet you" Joe smiled taking Penny's hand and kissing it which made her blush.

"What a lovely husband you have there Jennifer" Penny smiled.

"Thankyou he really is and a wonderful father. This is our 6 month old son Christopher" Jennifer smiled picking him out of his pushchair.

"Hello Christopher. He looks like you Joe" Penny smiled taking the baby off his mum and holding him.

"Oh i don't know about that" Joe smiled.

"How long can we stay with you?" Jenn then asked.

"Aslong as you both like. It would be nice to have some company and especially a baby. Daniel still hasn't met anyone yet and given me any grandchildren" Penny said sadly.

"Give him time Penny" Jenn said trying to reasure her.

"He's 28 Jenn" Penny said.

"I was 28 when i found Jenn" Joe then said.

"There you go!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Yeah you're probably on let's get back to the house" Penny smiled leading them to her car.

"How much do you want a week housekeeping?" Joe asked not wanting to freeload off this lady.

"Nonsense Joe,you both owe nothing. Your company is more than enough. It gets lonely on my own" Penny said.

"Doesn't Daniel come over?" Jenn asked concerned.

"Maybe once a week if that" Penny said.

"When we get there why not invite him over so we can catch up? I know i didn't see him much during the last year or so because of Shaun but i really would like to catchup" Jenn said.

"I'm sure he'd like that" Penny said as they got into the car and drove off.

They arrived after the short car ride.

They came to a lovely little thatched cottage which was surrounded by flowers.

"It's still as beautiful as i remember it Penny" Jenn said observing the garden.

"Thankyou Jenn. I have a gardener who regularly attends to it" Penny said showing them into her house.

The house was a lot smaller than they were used too. "Would you like a seperate room for your baby?" Penny asked.

"It's fine,he can share our room" Joe smiled unloading their bags "If you don't want money then please let me help you with any jobs you need doing".

"Thankyou for offering Joe but you don't have to" Penny said.

"I insist!" Joe said not taking no for an answer.

"OK you win Joe" Penny smiled warmly at this man.

Before Jennifer left she had wanted Daniel and Jennifer to get together but now seeing Jennifer with Joe and what a wonderful man he was she felt guilty for ever thinking this. Penny had kept the long term secret from Jenn that Daniel was in love her with and that's why he had never found a woman because there was only one woman he if he couldn't have her then he didn't want anyone. Penny was dreading Daniel finding out Jennifer was married and a mother because she knew it would crush her son terribly.


	90. An old love

"I've just rung Daniel and he is very eager to come over" Penny smiled.

"I can't wait" Jenn smiled holding Joe's hand on the sofa.

They sat down and talked when the doorbell rung "I'll go" Penny smiled.

Penny went to the door and answered it to her son Daniel. He was attractive,tall,with brown short hair and blue eyes and was wearing a casual blue t-shirt and black trousers.

"Hi mum" The handsome man smiled kissing his mum on the cheek. She could tell he was excited at seeing Jenn,he was under the impression she was on her own now Shaun died. Afer Daniel found out about the titanic sinking he tried to find out where Jenn was but nobody knew.

"Come in son. Jenn is through the other room" Penny said.

"Great!" Daniel said walking past his mum with a smile,he entered the lounge and his face turned sour when he saw her sat with Joe holding his hand. He immediately looked at Joe in anger but he then turned to Jenn and smiled "Jenn how are you" He sad ignoring Joe.

Jenn let go of Joe's hand which Joe didnt like,and he certainly did not like the way this man was looking at his wife. So much for only seeing her as a friend.

"Hi Daniel" She smiled as he held her tight not giving a shit about the man who was sat on the sofa.

"You look WOW!" Daniel said looking deep into Jenn's face.

"Thanks,that's what married life does to you" She said making it obvious by holding her left hand up and showing Daniel her engagement and wedding ring.

Joe felt smug as Daniel's face turned glum. "Oh,you're married now. I thought he was your boyfriend" Daniel said.

"Daniel this is my husband Joe Boxhall,we fell in love on the Titanic 6 years ago. We now have a 6 month old son Christopher" Jenn said.

Daniel was shocked and taken back. He had always dreamt of marrying Jenn himself and her having his kids "Congratulations" he said even though it tore his heart apart. His mother watched his reaction and knew he was heartbroken.

"I'll go get Christopher" Joe said standing up.

"Ok babe" Jenn said.

"You look great Jenn. Married life suits you" Daniel said. "I never want to lose touch again Jenn".

"Neither do i Daniel." She said before he sat down next to her and held her hand infront of his mother.

"Can i take you out to lunch tomorrow?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Sure,that sounds wonderful" She replied.

Joe walked in the door holding Chris. Jenn quickly pulled her hand away from Daniel. "Hi darling,is he alright?" Jenn asked.

"He's fine sweetheart. There you go big guy back to your mummy" He said.

Daniel looked at the baby and wished it was his and Jenn's "He's gorgeous" stroking the little boy's cheek which made Chris smile.

"He's all his father" Jenn said smiling up at her husband. "Oh by the way Daniel has invited me to lunch tomorrow".

"Are you going to go?" Joe asked not happy,he was suspicious of Daniel's motives. It was clear Daniel wanted Jenn for himself.

"Yes i am. It will be nice. Will you be ok to look after Chris?" Jenn asked.

"Of course" Joe smiled fakily.

Daniel smirked to himself. His plan to win Jenn was working.

They all sat down and had tea and a chat. Then Daniel had to be getting back.

"I'll come by around 11 in the morning Jenn to take you to lunch" Daniel said kissing her cheek which Joe gave him an evil look,Daniel caught the look and just smirked. Joe wasn't going to say anything to Jenn because they had both worked so hard to rebuild their trust and relationship and he wasn't going to put his foot in it. He knew it didn't matter how much Daniel wanted Jenn,she would not stray again.

The next day Jenn was awake bright and happy and she was in a cheerful mood and looking forward to lunch with Daniel.

She and Joe had breakfast with Penny and got Chris up and dressed. It was almost 11. Jenn had put on a red dress which showed a little cleavage,she had her hair up in a ponytail and wore black heels. To Joe she looked stunning. "You look amazing Jenn". He said kissing her.

"Thankyou sweetheart. What are you and Chris upto today?" She asked.

"We're going to sit in the garden aren't we?" Joe said holding little Chris who smiled at his parents.

"It's a beautiful day" Jenn observed. She was feeling a little nervous.

The doorell rang so Jenn went and answered it "Wow you look breath taking" Daniel said kissing her hand. He was dressed in a three piece suit and looked extremely handsome. He couldn't help staring at her chest.

"I'm just going to say bye to Joe and Chris and Penny" Jenn smiled.

"Have fun sweetheart" Joe kissed her passionately infront of Daniel which made him see red.

"Love you Joe and Chris" Jenn said "Bye Penny".

"I love you Mrs Boxhall" Joe said.

"Have fun guys" Penny smiled.

Jenn and Daniel left "Would you like my arm Jenn? It's just a short walk to the cafe".

"Sure" She smiled as she took his arm.

"Can i ask you a question Jenn?" Daniel said with nerves.

"Of course" Jenn said as they walked along the street.

"Let's sit on this bench first" he said as they both sat down facing each other.

He took her hand and said with all his heart "Why him?".

"Who's him?" Jenn asked confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know" Daniel said.

"I''m confused Daniel" She said.

"Why Joe and not me?" He asked with sadness.

"I don't get it" She said.

He grabbed her and said "I LOVE YOU,YOU STUPID WOMAN, I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL!".

Jenn did not know what to say to him after this. She never suspected for a minute this was how he truly felt.

"Say something Jenn! Please!" He exclaimed with a tear in his eye.

"I uh... don't know what to say to this..." she said.

"Do you know how happy i was to hear you were coming here? I thought i was going get a second chance now that prick Shaun was dead" He said emotionally.

"I'm sorry Daniel. Why did you not try to find me?" She asked.

"Do you really think i didn't try? I tried allsorts" he said.

"I'm sorry Daniel. But i'm married to Joe and i love him" she said.

"I know you are. But i wanted to get this all out. It's upto you,you can stay with Joe or you can leave him and we can get the hell out of here and go wherever you want with the baby" Daniel said.

"'m sorry Daniel but no. Joe has my heart" She said remorsefully.

"Thankyou for being honest Jenn. Now i can at last move on with my life as i've been sat here for 6 years wondering whether i would ever get a chance. Can i ask though? Would i stand a chance if you weren't married?" He then asked.

"To be honest i really don't know. I have only ever seen you as a brother and nothing more and if i was single it would probably be the same" She said.

"Thankyou Jenn" he smiled a little even though his heart had been ripped open but at least he could try to move on. But he didn't want to move on. He wanted to make her see what he could offer her and how happy he could truly make her if she was to give him a chance.

They both stood up and she took his arm again and they walked to the cafe.

He seated her down in the cafe and then sat opposite her. She accidently hit his foot as they were both reading menus,so he playfully hit her back and they both smirked.

"Choose whatever you want,it's my treat Jenn" he smiled looking into her eyes.

She studied the menu some more and at last chose a ham sandwich and cup of english tea.

Daniel went up to the counter and ordered. She watched him at the counter and had to admire how handsome he looked from behind.

He turned to face her and smiled at her and she quickly turned the other way not wanting him to know she had been watching him.

He walked back with their order "I got you a piece of chocolate cake because i remember you used to love it when we came in here together when we were growing up". He said.

She admired the cake wth awe."You remembered how much i loved this cake".

"Of course Jenn,i can remember most things about you". He said. Jenn and Daniel had been childhood friends and had known each other for over 20 years. They used to go to the same school together and their mothers were best friends. He used to love to tease her when they were kids but as they both grew and matured he fell in love with her and wanted her to be his. But he was always too shy to admit how he felt. And she didn't know how he felt. But then she met Shaun and he controlled her life and stopped her from seeing Daniel because he saw Daniel as a rival. And then Jenn told Daniel her and Shaun were going to be leaving Southampton to make a new life in New York,he was devastated at loosing her and never seeing her again. But when he found out Titanic had sunk and Shaun had died he secretly felt happy and thought if he could find her maybe he could tell her everything. So he tried to find her and asked around but nobody knew where she was or that she had gone off with a ship's officer.

"You have a good memory Daniel" She laughed.

"I really don't. It's because it's things about you Jenn" he said gazing into her eyes and then taking a sneaky look at her cleavage wishing he could get to kiss her all over and make her feel good. He was so in love with Jenn he hadn't had sex in years and resorted to getting off by looking at pictures of her when they were teenagers.

They ate up their food and chatted for a bit. Each not knowing what to say because there was awkward tension between them both. Daniel knew it was sexual tension,he needed her,and he knew she needed him just as much but she couldn't admit it to herself because she didn't want to hurt her husband.

They finished their food and left the cafe where they took a walk in the park. "Do you remember when we used to take walks here together?" he asked.

"I do remember. And that time you threw bread into the lake and the birds chased you and grabbed the bag out of your hand. I was in fits" She laughed so much it ached.

He also laughed and then stopped looking serious "Leave him Jenn. Take the kid and we'll go anywhere" Danel asked but pretty much begging.

"I can't. I love Joe". Jenn said.

"Sorry i shouldn't have asked you to do that. Come on let's get you home" he said full of regret.

They got back and he left her at the gate and kissed her cheek "Bye Jenn".

"Bye Daniel" She said as she opened the gate and went inside the house. It was late evening so she went upstairs to find Joe asleep in bed with Chris asleep in his cot. So she decided to get changed and join Joe in bed. She climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled when he realised she was home and then they were both fast asleep.


	91. A heart to heart

Jenn and Joe woke up the next day.

"Would you like to go for lunch Jenn?" Joe asked his sleepy wife.

"Oh...i already have plans with Dan" Jenn said hoping she had not upset him.

"It's alright. We've been together almost every day for nearly 6 years. You should spend time with your friends. I'll be alright here with Chris" Joe said hiding his jealousy.

She kissed him and then got out of bed "Thankyou for understanding".

She hit the shower and then dressed in a pink dress and did her hair in a ponytail.

"You look lovely Jenn" Joe said admiring the beautiful sight infront of him.

"Thankyou honey" She said.

"Is he coming here?" Joe asked.

"Yes he is,then we're going in his car" Jenn stated.

"Anywhere nice?" Joe then asked.

"He wanted to show me around and show me things that have changed" Jenn replied making sure she looked presentable.

"That sounds nice Jenn. Have a great time sweetheart" Joe said.

There was a knock on the door so Jenn answered. It was Dan. He couldn't take his eyes off her,to him,she looked like a heavenly goddess.

"Morning Jenn,you look nice" He said.

"Thankyou Dan. Should we get going?" she asked smiling.

"I'll be in the car" Dan smiled completely ignoring Joe.

Joe held out his arms for Jenn "I love you,you know that don't you?" He asked.

"I do Joe and i love you" she said wrapping her arms loving around him. She was feeling a tad guilty that she hadn't told Joe what Dan had confessed to yesterday but she did not want Joe stopping her from seeing Dan.

He didn't want to let her go but he did "See you later" he said planting a kiss on her warm lips,he could feel her smile against his lips.

"Bye Penny!" She said.

"Have a nice time dear" Penny said.

"Joe,can you get Chris please?" Jenn asked as Joe went and picked him out of his playpen and then handed him to his mother. "Be good for your daddy sweetie" She said kissing Chris's cheek "I love you" she then handed him back to his dad.

"Right i'd better go i don't want to keep Dan waiting. Love you both" She said as Joe closed the front door behind her.

Jenn skipped happily down the path and out of the gate to Dan's car. He was mesmorised by her beauty. He stepped out of the car and kissed her hand and then opened the passenger door for her to get in.

"There you are madam" He smiled.

"Thankyou" she smiled warmly.

They both got strapped in the car "So spot of breakfast or have you eaten already?" Dan turned and asked smiling. Every second of being in her company made him smile. He hadn't been this happy since before she met Shaun and had lost her.

"That would be great Dan. To the cafe again?" She asked as he drove.

"I was thinking of my place if you're OK with that?" Dan asked not wanting to upset her or be too forward.

To his surprise she said "That would be lovely to see your home that you have made for yourself".

"Great!" he exclaimed driving to his home.

They arrived at his house. It was similar to his mother's thatched cottage. Dan got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side and opened the door for her "Well here we are" he said nervous.

"Wow it's beautiful" she exclaimed staring at the cottage.

"I bought it a few years ago. I was hoping this would be where i would settle down and raise children but ohwell... It's a nice bachelor place" he smiled.

"It's gorgeous" she said.

He just stood still in a day dream,thinking about him and Jenn living here with their children running around the little garden.

"Dan? DAN?" she said.

"Ohh.. sorry" he said snapping out of his daydream.

She chuckled "It's OK!" she exclaimed.

"Can i ask is your husband ok with you spending time with me alone?" Dan asked curiously.

"Yeah he said he's fine and it''ll do me good to be with friends" she stated.

"I doubt he'd say that if he knew how i feel about you" Dan said.

"Well he won't know because you cannot act on your feelings. I'm a married woman and a mother now Dan. I'm not the same girl i was when you last saw me" Jenn said trying to set things straight between them.

"I know Jenn i know. Aslong as i have you in my life that's all i ask for" He lied.

"Good. Now come on i want to go inside!" she said.

He took her arm and they walked up the garden path where he unlocked the front door to his home and led her in first.

"Home sweet home" he said.

"Wow you've created something lovely here Dan" She said in awe as she explored his house.

"Thanks Jenn" He said "Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" He then asked.

"Coffee would be lovely Dan" She shouted from upstairs.

Dan's house had three bedrooms and an upstairs bathroom. And downstairs there was a kitchen,dining room and lounge. The back garden was a spacious size. She was impressed with it.

She then walked back downstairs "So what do you think Jenn?" he asked hoping to gain her approval incase his plan to steal her away from her husband worked as this would be their home.

"I think it's amazing Dan" She smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.

"Yes!" she said before going and sitting down on the leather sofa which she thought was very comfy.

"Sugar? Milk?" he said.

"Milk yes,and two sugars please" She replied.

"OK" he said before bringing two hot steaming mugs of coffee over. "There you go" He smiled handing her the mug.

"Thankyou Dan" She said placing it down on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Jenn? Are you truly truly happy?" He had to know.

"Yeah i am. Joe makes me very happy" Jen replied.

"Then why is it when i look into your eyes i can see sadness?" He asked sincerly.

"I'm not sad Dan" She stated sipping her coffee.

"Open your heart to me Jenn. I'm not asking you to as any more than a friend" He said taking her hand.

"I dunno,i just feel guilty for everything i put Joe through. He has always been wonderful and supportive to me and i treated him like dirt. I left him three times" She said.

"You must have had your reasons for doing that. My understand of love is,if you truly love someone then there is no way you could hurt them. I know from all of my heart i could never hurt you. I assume Joe has never done anything back" Dan said.

"No,he has never even looked at another woman. He's hopelessly devoted to me. And that's why it hurts how i could put him through what i have done" Jenn said trying to hold back the tears.

"Why don't you start from the beginning then i can understand?" He suggested.

"It's a long story" She said.

"And i'll sit and listen to it from beginning to end!" he exclaimed.

"If you are sure" Jenn asked.

"Yes" he said warmly.

"Well i was miserable and lonely being with Shaun. Having no friends anymore because he forbid me to see anyone. I met a girl just like me called Rose and we became great friends and we still are. She married one of Joe's friends and they are expecting a baby." she said stopping to take a few sips of coffee.

"I'm glad you have a friend Jenn. She sounds nice" Dan said watching Jenn with intend.

"She is,she's fantastic. Well anyway she was engaged to a man like Shaun except he was a lot nicer and me and him hit it off,he admitted he loved me. Rose hated Cal and she fell in love with a man named Jack who died in the sinking she later found out she was expecting Jack's baby and she had a little girl named Jackie" Jenn continued.

"Well i am very sorry for her loss. So much life lost" He said grimly.

"I also met Joe onboard and we also hit it off and we kissed and we made a promise to one another that when the ship docked we would get off together and settle in New York. But then everything changed when mother told me she was dying" Jenn had to stop because she was getting emotional.

Dan's face turned grim "Oh Jenn i had no idea. I am so sorry" He then wrapped his arms around her as she let the tears out "I... had... to... leave Joe and make a go of things with Shaun. I wanted to make my mother' last few months happy so i forgot about my own happiness and so i broke Joe's heart".

He gently rubbed her back "Shhh it's all ok i'm here and i'm going nowhere".

"Mother then found out how poorly Shaun treated me. He hit me and slapped me around" she said.

"HE NEVER!" Dan said angrily.

"Yep. But then the ship hit the iceberg and we all found out the ship was going to sink. So mother decided she was going to stay onboard and die with father and she wanted me to be happy so she gave me her blessing to be with Joe. That was the same day Cal kissed me which i regretted instantly. Well then me and Joe got in a lifeboat together leaving Rose and Jack behind because men weren't allowed and she was not going without him. We got onboard the carpathia and i was in tears because i thought Rose and Jack were dead as she was not down as her maiden name,she had put her name down as Rose Dawson. But Joe luckily found her and we reunited. Cal also professed his love to me and wanted me to leave with him. Once we reached New York the three of us stayed at a hotel until money was sorted.I then started to wonder what the hell i was doing and whether i really wanted Joe and not Cal. So i ended up leaving Joe for Cal. I was then diagnosed with PTSD and ended up in hospital because i cut myself. Cal could then see how unhappy i was and he knew it was Joe i truly loved which was true. I was all confused and messed up so we ended up getting back together again. We then bought a massive estate where Rose moved into with us. Joe quit sailing and works in New York. And we settled down and started planning the future where i accidently fell pregnant unplanned as i was on the pill but sadly i suffered an ectopic pregnancy and almost died losing a tube which reduced my fertility. We then pulled through this and got engaged and the day before our wedding i kissed Shaun's brother who also professed his love to me. And on the day of our wedding he objected the wedding and Joe left me at the altar. Afterwards we talked and agreed to a trial seperation so we could be alone and decide what we both wanted which was to get married and have a family. So we then married a few months after and we then started trying for a baby but nothing was happening so we had fertility tests and found out it was highly unlikely we could get pregnant with me only having one tube. So we then started discussing adoption but then i was being sick constantly and found out i was expecting and then i had Christopher ".

Dan was tring to take it all in "Wow you have been through a lot. I just don't understand how you got through it all".

"Because i had no choice Dan. I had to pick up the pieces and now things are great with Joe. We're the happiest we've ever been" Jenn said.

"It just seems like he's the cause of a lot of your crap Jenn. If you'd have come straight back to Southampton after the ship sank i'd have been there for you and i'd have gotten you through all this and we could be really happy now" Dan said.

"I don't regret meeting Joe at all. Yes,we've suffered a lot of pain and heartache but 6 years on we're happy with our child. And to me it's all been worth it. I'd not take any of it back because i wouldn't be the person i am today and i wouldn't have Joe or Chris". Jenn said with a smile as she thought of Joe holding their son.

"Right,do you want any breakkie Jenn?" He asked changing the subject so to not upset Jenn anymore.

"Sure,what do you have?" she smiled finishing her coffee.

"I can do you whatever you like" he said.

"Just some eggs on toast then please" she said.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yep" She replied as he stood up and took their empty mugs to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

He fried the eggs and toasted the bread and laid the plates down on the dining table where Jenn then stood up and sat down at the table.

"Thanks Dan. It looks lovely" she said.

"Anything for you Jenn. I'd go to hell and back for you Jenn" He smiled as they tucked into their egg on toast.

 **A/O So what do you think of Dan? Was he right in saying Joe was to blame for all Jenn's pain?**


	92. Bottling up true feelings

**A/O Can i please ask for a review or comment from people who are reading this. I haven't had any reviews for a while and i have no idea whether people are enjoying it or not. And it would really cheer me up at the moment.**

Jenn and Dan had finished up their breakfast and Dan took the dirty plates to the sink.

"I'll wash up Dan" Jenn stated.

"Nonsense Jenn. I'll get this done and we can go for a walk if you like?" he smiled beginning to wash up the plates and cutlery.

Jenn sat on the sofa and watched Dan do the housework.

When he had finshed he turned round with a smile when he caught her watching him "What?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uhh.. nothing.." She stuttered.

"Come on out with it missy!" He said walking over to her with a cheeky grin.

"I just never had you down as a domestic god that's all" she said going red.

"Oh yeah?" he said before jumping on the sofa next to her and tickling her neck. "You are in such big trouble woman!".

"Hey that tickles heehehehehehehehehe!" She said in fits as the strong man would not stop despite her protests.

"I told you you cheeky minx!" he said as they both looked into each other' eyes. There was a moment between the two where Dan was tempted to lean over and kiss her on the lips that he had wanted to do forever. But she immediately looked the other way.

"Right,so where do you want to walk to?" Asked Jenn trying to ignore the sexual tension between them.

"Sorry Jenn" Dan said awkwardly. "Would you like to walk to the park and i'll buy you an icecream?".

"That sounds nice Dan,then i have to be getting back to Joe and Chris" She said.

"OK Jenn" he said as they both got ready to go out. Dan took her arm and walked out of the house and down the street where they talked some more but they could not avoid the awkwardness that had now formed between the two of them. All Dan wanted to do was take her home and shower her with kisses and love and make slow passionate love to her. But he knew it wasn''t possible until she left Joe which was looking unlikely to happen. He did consider making up lies about Joe but he decided against it because he wanted honesty between him and Jenn.

They walked in the park where they both saw happy familes playing with their children and Dan wished that was him and Jenn playing with their own kids and Chris. Dan had always been a person who wanted only his own kids but he was so in love with Jenn he woud be prepared to raise another man's child to make her happy.

They came to a bench and sat down watching the blue sky and sunshine that had come out. It was a beautiful April's day. And the temeperature had started to warm up now it was late morning.

"Icecream Jenn?" Dan stood up and asked.

"Strawberry cone please Dan" She smiled at him.

"Certainly madam" He smirked walking off.

He then returned with two strawberry cones and handed one of them to Jenn "Here you go".

"Thankyou Dan" she smiled licking her icecream.

"You're welcome" he sat back down next to her and tucked into his icecream.

They sat in silence before Dan then asking "Do you really have to get back so soon?".

"I do sorry Dan. Since we have been here i haven't spent much time with Joe and i don't want him feeling neglected especially as he's in a place where he doesn't know anyone". Jenn explained hoping to not have upset Dan.

He smiled "I understand Jenn. I'll walk you back when you're ready".

They both finished their icecreams and stood up "Take my arm" he said as they walked back to his house.

Once they arrived they both got in his car for the short drive to his mother's. He dropped her off but didn't get out of the car "Ring me Jenn" he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for a lovely time Dan" She smiled.

"I love making you happy" he replied as she walked in the gate. He watched her with only love in his eyes as she went back to Joe. He then drove off.

Jenn knocked on the front door and was pleasantly surprised when Joe answered "Hey darling i've missed you" she said holding her husband in her arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you too sweetheart. Did you have fun?" Joe asked as they both went indoors.

"Yeah it was nice but i'm happier now i'm back with you and Chris" she said as she picked Chris out of his playpen "Have you been a good boy for your daddy?" She asked her smiley son.

He's been wonderful Jenn. No trouble at all" Joe said leaning close to his wife and lanting a passionate kiss on his wife's kiss.

Jenn put Chris in his playpen. And they both went upstairs to their room. Where they passionately kissed against the wall "I love you Jenn" Joe said passionately.

"And i love you Joe" She replied with the same amount of passion.

He ripped her dress off and she ripped his shirt and trousers off and they both dove onto the bed where Joe was ontop of Jenn and they both made love over and over again untl they could handle no more. Whatever Jenn was feeling over Dan was long gone. She was in the warm,tender arms of her husband and that was the only place she ever wanted to be.

 _Meanwhile_

Dan got home and got the bottle of scotch he had and drunk the entire thing wallowing in his self-pity. He loved her and he wanted her to be his and he was not going to give up until he made her Mrs Daniel Hedges.


	93. An argument

The next morning Jenn and Joe were woken up by Penny "Jenn,Dan is on the phone for you!".

"I'll be down in a sec" Jenn said putting some clothes on.

"Go back to sleep Joe" She said as her sleepy husband looked at her.

She went downstairs and picked up the telephone"Hey Dan,what's up?" She asked.

 _"I was missing you Jenn"._

"Awww i miss you too Dan".

 _"Want to meet up?._

"Sure".

 _"I can pick you up in an hour if that's ok?"_

"Yeah that will be great Dan. I'll let Joe know".

 _"Ok,sweetie see you in a bit"._

"Bye".

Jenn hung up with a smile.

She went back upstairs where Joe was sat up. "What did Dan want love?" Joe asked kissing his wife's cheek.

"Dan wants to meet up so i said yes. Are you OK with that?" Jenn asked.

"ARGH Jenn i was hoping to take you and Chris out for a picnic today but nevermind you go out with Dan and i'll stay here and babysit OUR child" Joe said pissed off that his wife was going out again with Dan.

"I didn't know you wanted to go out Joe otherwise i'd have told him no!" She exclaimed.

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise would it? If i told you!" Joe said.

"I can cancel Joe it isn't a problem. He'll understand" She said.

"Will he? WILL HE?" Joe shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" She asked.

"Because... Because it's so fucking obvious he wants you!" Joe exclaimed in frustration and then felt immediately guilty.

"And why do you think that? Because i have a friend who wants to spend time with me!" she said angrily.

"Well he certainly doesn't come here to see me. He blanks me. He hardly even speaks to his own mother. He only comes here for YOU!" Joe exclaimed admitting what Jenn already knew.

"Fuck sake Joe does it even matter if he likes me or not? I LOVE YOU that should be all that matters!" Jenn said sitting down.

"I know you do. And i love you too. It just upsets me that he's seen more of you the last few days than i have. I just want to take you both out for the day" Joe said.

Jenn put her around Joe "I'll cancel Joe. And i'm sorry you've been feeling like this. You need to open up to me,it's how marriage works OK".

"I didn't wan't to upset you Jenn. I wanted you to have freedom and i don't want to seem controlling Jenn" He explained.

"I love you" She then said.

"I love you more than you'll ever know and i never want to lose you again" Joe said stroking her chin and pulled her towards him then kissing her.

"I better ring Dan" She said.

"OK" he smiled feeling a little better now he had got things off his chest.

She went downstairs and cancelled on Dan. He was obviously disappointed but he understood.

That day Joe,Jenn and Chris went to the park where they had a lovely picnic in the sunshine. Joe was feeling a lot happier now that he had had some family time with Jenn and Chris.

They were sat on a blanket in the sunshine cuddled together when Joe randomly said "I know Chris is only 7 months old but i really want to try for our second. How do you feel?".

Jenn's face turned to a big bright smile "I'd like to Joe. Maybe next year".

Joe smiled and brought her close to him "I love you".

They then packed up and went back to Penny's.

"Did you have a nice time?" Asked Penny. "By the way Dan is here" she then said going into the kitchen.

Dan was sat on the couch with a big smile as soon as he saw Jenn. Joe's good mood soon turned sour when he saw the way Dan looked at his wife.

"We had a great time" Joe said as he took Chris upstairs to be put to bed.

"I missed you Jenn. I had to see you" Dan quietly whispered.

"We can't do this Dan. I love my husband,you need to stop coming round here all the time. Joe hates it" Jenn stated.

"I can't stay away and i WON'T give up until you are mine" Dan said standing up and leaving through the front door without saying goodbye to anyone.

Jenn was growing frustrated and thought maybe it was time to go back to New York.

Joe then came back downstairs "Joe,would you like to go back home?" She asked all of a sudden.

"When?" he asked relieved at being able to get away from Dan.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah OK,we'll tell Penny in a bit" Joe said.

"I'm going to leave Penny our address and number so we can keep in contact" Jenn stated.

"Can i ask why this has suddenly come about?" Joe asked curiously.

"I'm homesick Joe and i want to see Rose" Jenn lied keeping the real reason secret.

"OK darling we'll start packing. Theres a ship that goes out tomorrow so we can hopefully get onboard providing there are spaces left" Joe stated.

Jenn felt relieved to be going away. She prayed Dan did not find out they were leaving before they actually left and by that time it would be too late for him to catch up with them.


	94. An unexpected surprise

The next morning Jenn and Joe were all ready to go. Joe had rung up and there were spaces available on the RMS Olympic to take them back to New York. Jenn was feeling anxious to get going before Dan could possibly turn up.

"Are you sure you have everything before i drive you to the docks?" Penny asked sad that they were leaving so soon. But Penny did have a feeling it was something to do with Dan as Dan had confessed to his mother how he felt about Jenn.

"Yep we have everything" Jenn said smiling.

"Thankyou for everything Penny"Joe said gratefully.

"Let's get going then!" Penny said leading them to the car whislt Joe carried their bags and Jenn held Chris.

She dropped them off at the dock and waved them goodbye as they boarded the ship.

Penny then drove back home and saw Dan's car parked outside. She could see he was sat in the driving seat. When he saw her he immediately got out "Morning mum,is Jenn in?" he asked hoping to see her.

"They've gone" Penny stated.

"What do you mean gone?" he said with panic in his voice.

"YOU DROVE THEM AWAY YOU FOOL!" Penny shouted at him infront of people walking past.

"No i never!" He exclaimed.

"So coming round here and proclaiming your love to a married woman and confusing her isn't driving her away? I told you to give up on her years ago and move on. But you couldn't let it go could you? And now she's gone and you'll probably never see her again" Penny scolded her upset son.

"I love her mum and i have done every day since i met her. I can't just let that go!" Dan said.

"You had ages to drop it when she got with Shaun and left for New York. Did you really expect her to come here and be single and run away with you like the last 6 years never happened? DID YOU?" Penny exclaimed.

"I couldn't because i am in love with her OK!" Dan said.

"Let's go inside son and have a nice cup of tea" She suggested trying to keep her emotions in. She wanted nothing more than for her son to be happy and she wouldn't have minded having Jenn as a daughter in-law but Jenn was married.

"OK mum" he said as she put her arm around him walking him into her house.

Penny put the kettle on and made two cups of tea whilst Dan sat down. He noticed his mum's address book on a shelf. He then had an idea,maybe Jenn's address and number was in it. So he stood up and picked it up and flicked to the B section. He found Jennifer's address in New York and telephone number and wrote it on a sheet of a paper. He had an idea,he'd catch a ship to New York and beg her to come back home with him.

 _ **A week later**_

Jenn and Joe had arrived back in New York and had gotten to their home. They were tired and happy and Joe happily took his wife in his arms and kissed her.  
Little did they know someone was on their way.

 _ **Another week later**_

Joe had just gone to work leaving Jenn at home with Chris. She had a huge surprise for him when he got home and had been waiting to tell him. She was pregnant with his child which had been conceived when they had been away in Southampton.

There was a knock on the door,she quickly ran out of the bathroom having just been sick to answer the door. It was Dan much to her horror "Dan! How the hell did you find me?" she asked in shock.

"Mum's address book Jenn. I couldn't leave things like this. I love you too much" He proclaimed.

"Dan,come in we need to talk" she said showing him in.

They both went into the lounge and sat down "We cannot do this Dan. I'm married and i've just found out i'm expecting Joe's baby".

"Whhaa..." He said in disbelieve.

"It wasn't planned but Joe is going to be thrilled. We had talked about a second child when we were away" she explained.

He realised his dream of making her his was getting slimmer now she was pregnant again.

He leant in towards her and tried to kiss her but she quickly turned around before he got the chance to meet her lips "DAN! what part of i'm married do you not get?" she asked.

"You're not happy Jenn. Don't deny it" he said.

"I am very happy thankyou. Now please go!" she said upset.

""Here's where i'm staying Jenn. And i'm going nowhere until you see sense that we are meant to be together. I couldn't give two hoots if you're pregnant,i'll help you bring both kids up" he said with all his heart. He grabbed her chin making her look at him "I mean it Jenn i love you and i want you".

She quickly pulled away "Please just go" she said.

"Take this" he said handing her the address of where he was staying. She took it off him as he then quickly left.

She was confused. And immediately had the sudden urge to vomit so she ran into the bathrom and threw up. She then decided to go back to bed and wait for Joe to get home.

Jenn had been asleep for several hours when she felt a kiss against her cheek. To her horror she thought it was Dan but she looked up with a smile to see her husband "Oh hi honey,sorry i haven't felt well allday" she said.

Joe was concerned and asked "Are you feeling ok?" he asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Well yes i am Joe,i'm pregnant!" she said happily.

"How? You're on the pill!" He said with excitement.

"I know,my period was late so i took a test and i'm pregnant. It was conceived when we were in Southampton" she said happily.

Joe was jumping for joy "I can't believe it Jenn,this is so amazing" he said kissing his wife.

"I think he or she will be due around january 1919" Jenn said.

"I know we didn't plan this but it's going to be amazing having two small children around" he said.

"It will be" she then replied.

Little did they know tragedy was around the corner and would change their lives forever.


	95. Falling for you

**A/O I own Jennifer Boxhall,Dan Hedges and Chris Boxhall onl** y.

A few weeks later Joe had gone to work one morning leaving Jenn and Chris. She was feeling depressed because Joe was always at work and she was stuck at home with the baby on her own. She hadn't seen Rose since before they went on holiday. She knew Rose had moved on with her life and there was no place for Jenn in it anymore. She just wanted someone to talk to and someone to listen to. So she decided to do the one thing she had been trying to avoid doing,,contacting Dan. But she needed a friend. She was suffering terribly with the pregnancy every morning she was being sick but Joe never stayed home just one day to be there for her. She had had enough of being neglected and abandoned by those who were supposed to love her. And she knew Dan would be there for her as soon as she asked unlike Joe who when Jenn asked to stay home with her because she did not feel well said he had to go to work even though they didn't really need the money and it would not have done any harm to have taken a day off work to look after her by making breakfast for her and running her a nice hot bath. Joe used to do all those things for her but now he just didn't seem to care apart from being at work. Ever since they got back from Southampton things hadn't been the same between her and Joe. She could not decide whether it was because Joe knew Dan's feelings for her and he was hurting because of it or whether Joe was losing interest in Jenn. But he was over the moon about the baby so she did not understand what was happening.

When she was pregnant with Chris,she couldn't get five minutes to herself because Joe wanted to do everything for her.

She decided to visit the hotel where Dan was staying as she needed a friend.

She arrived with Chris in a pushchair and asked the receptionist "Hi i'm looking for a Mr Daniel Hedges" she asked with a nervous smile as she hadn't seen Dan in weeks since he had followed her home and she didn't know whether Dan would want anything to do with her after the way she treated him but she had to at least try.

"Can i ask who is asking for him?" the receptionist asked.

"Jennifer Boxhall" Jenn replied.

"Ok" the receptionist said ringing through to Dan's room.

"He said go up. Room 14" The receptionist then said.

"Thankyou" Jenn replied pushing little Chris along the hallway where she came to room 14. She stood at the door hesistant about knocking but she finally knocked with nerves going round her body.

Dan answered with a smile "Hey Jenn,come in sweetheart" He said.

She sat down on a chair looking sad.

Dan observed the sadness in her eyes "What's up Jenn?" He asked gently.

"I think me and Joe are drifting apart. Things haven't been the same since we got home plus Rose never bothers with me anymore". Jenn replied with a tear running down her face.

Dan couldn't bear to see her cry and walked over to her and knelt down "Look at me Jenn" he asked.

She lifted her head up to look at him "It's because of me isn't it? He knows how much i love you". He stated.

"Maybe i dont't know but for the last few weeks i've been suffering with morning sickness every morning and i asked him to stay home with me because i didn't want to be alone and he just refused saying he had to work. So i have been sick at home and trying to take care of Chris. And i'm just so sick of it" Jenn said.

"Jenn,leave him. He's not worthy of you. I promise to take care of you everyday for the rest of our lives" Dan said looking directly into her eyes. She could tell he meant every word of it.

"Oh Dan i can't. I have to stay true to my wedding vows" She said.

"Well he isn't is he? In sickness and in health. Well where is he in your sickness especially as you are carrying his child" Dan stated.

Jenn knew he was right. "Can i stay here tonight?" She asked.

"You know you can. I can sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed" He suggested.

"Thanks. I'm going to ring him later and let him know i won't be home so he doesn't worry" she said.

"Well the way he had been acting it doesn't seem he'd care" Dan said with a hint of truth.

"Come on,get into bed Jenn,i'll tuck you in,you look like you need sleep" Dan said.

She got into the double bed and laid down,Dan tucked her in nice and safe and she felt a sense of relief and comfort for the first time in weeks. She thought to herself this should be her husband tucking her in and looking after her not her friend.

"Thanks Dan" she smiled.

"And i'll make sure Chris is settled and fed. Are his bottles and nappies in this bag?" he asked.

"Yes everything he needs is there,thanks so much Dan" She smiled feeling happy.

She drifted off to sleep and he sat and watched her. He hoped if he could show her all the ways she should be treated then she would come to her senses and leave Joe and leave with him. He then got up when he noticed Chris looking a little unhappy and starting to grizzle "Hey little guy,what's up?" he whispered quietly to the little 9 month old boy.

Dan picked the little boy up out of his pushchair and smelt him,nope he didn't need to be changed so he decided to try Chris on a bottle of milk which the little boy happily drank. Dan hoped one day he'd have his own children with Jenn. Once the little boy had finished he noticed he had some trapped wind and gently burped the little boy before putting him down in his pushchair. What he did not know is Jenn had woken up and had been watching Dan burp Chris. She laid there with a smile.

Dan decided to get into the bed with Jenn and hold her to try and make her sadness go away. He climbed in behind and gently wrapped his arms around her.

She was pretending to be asleep but she felt comforted and wanted. He gently and softly kissed the back of her head.

They both fell asleep together and woke up three hours later. "I better ring Joe and tell him i won't be home tonight" she said sitting up.

"I hope it was ok of me to get into bed with you?" he asked nervously.

"It was nice Dan. I felt comforted for the first time in ages,and btw lovely work with Chris earlier. I watched you burp him!" she chuckled.

Dan felt embarassed "Uhh thanks... i guess...".

"Haha you're embarassed. Well Chris seems to be very happy and contented like you have made me feel Dan" she said.

"I love you Jenn" he quickly blurted out.

"Well i better ring Joe" she said walking out of the room. Joe would be home by now and probably wondering where her and Chris were.

She rung him on the hotel phone "Hi Joe it's me. Just to let you know i won't be home tonight".

" ** _Are you both alright?_** " asked a concerned Joe on the other end.

"Yes we are fine" she stated ubruptly.

" _ **Jenn? Have i hurt you?**_ " Joe asked worried.

"We'll talk tomorrow well that's if you aren't at work like normal" she said.

" _ **Please tell me what i did to make you stay away. I'm scared and worried**_ " he said.

"Well you didn't seem to be worried when i've been puking every morning because i'm carrying YOUR child. Work is too important to care for me and instead you leave me alone all day to care for OUR son whilst you go to work. Rose doesn't give too shits anymore and neither do you!" she said crying down the phone to him.

" _ **Of course i care! You are the love of my life!**_ " Joe said upset.

"Then why everytime i ask you to stay home with me you refuse? You don't make me breakfast in bed anymore or run me hot baths. You just make me feeel... like... you... don't... love... me... any... more" She cried hanging up the phone and running back to Dan's room in tears.

Dan saw the state she was in and immediately held her "Shhhh Jenn. Come on get back into bed and i'll hold you. Did you bring something for Chris to sleep in?" He asked.

"Shoot i didn't think" Jenn said feeling stupid.

"Hey,it's ok i'll ask at reception. You just get back into bed and i'll be right back" He said leaving the room. Jenn got changed into her nightdress and climbed into the bed.

Dan returned five minutes later carrying a portable cot."I borrowed this from a resident" he asked.

Jenn sat up and smiled "You're an angel Dan thankyou. I was thinking i'd have to go back and confront him".

"No,we'd have worked something out Jenn. Come on little man let's put you down" Dan said lifting the little boy out of his pushchair and laying him down in the cot and putting the blankets over him.

Dan got dressed for bed infront of her not caring that she saw his upper torso which she couldn't help admiring.

He climbed in behind her in his pyjamas and wrapped his safe,warm arms around her and whispered "If you're poorly in the morning i will take care of you and Chris" before kissing the back of her head again.

She shut her eyes and went to sleep feeling safe,warm,comforted and most importantly wanted.


	96. A painful split

**A/O To imagine what Dan looks like,picture Tom Branson from Downton Abbey. For anyone who does not know who he is,here's a picture. He's bloody hot! .**

 **And this is what it would look like Jenn and Dan being together! .**

The next morning Jenn woke up fast and immediately headed to the bathroom and was sick violently in the toilet. This woke Dan up and he could hear her vomitting. He got up out of bed fast and knocked on the bathroom door "Jenn can i come in? he asked softly.

She weakly said "yes".

He opened the door to see her kneeling at the toilet with her face in the bowl being walked over to her and leant down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and used his other hand to move the hair out of her face. He gently rubbed her back to try to sooth her. He wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

"I think that's it Dan" she said feeling like hell.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Dan asked gently standing up.

"Yeah" she said.

"Let me get a wet flannel darling. Can you sit up?" he asked.

"Yes" she said gently getting up and sitting on the edge of the bath.

Dan grabbed a clean flannel and ran it under some warm water and brought it over to Jenn and gently rubbed her mouth washing any traces of vomit from her mouth. He then got the flannel and washed the whole of her face trying to make her feel refreshed. She felt a lot better and smiled "Thankyou Dan" she said.

"I'd do anything for you Jenn. Now i want you to go back to bed and i'll call you when i've ran your bath ok?" He requested.

Jenn lit up and said "OK" she then left the bathroom and got into bed.

Dan ran the bath making sure the temperature was perfect,not too hot but not cold. He wanted it to be at the temperature where it could sooth her sore achy muscles. He then added some lavender bubble bath which he knew was good for tension and stress and lastly added some bath salts.

He then went back into the bedroom where he saw Jenn fast asleep he could not take his eyes off how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He then went over to the cot where Chris was also sleeping soundly.

He went over to Jenn and gently rubbed her shoulder where she stirred "Oh hey Dan" She said smiling.

"I've ran you a bath sweetie. I hope the temperature is alright. I can give you a massage afterwards if you'd like?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect" she smiled.

"Don't worry i won't ask you to be naked infront of you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'll stay out here and watch Chris" he said.

She got out of bed and kissed his cheek which sent goosebumps down his spine and made his heart flutter "Thankyou" she whispered in his ear as she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Dan watched Chris in awe.

After half an hour Jenn came out of the bathroom washed annd dressed in a blue dress and she had her hair down. Dan couldn't take his eyes off how stunningly beautiful she looked.

"Wow you look gorgeous Jenn" Dan said lovestruck.

Jenn blushed.

"I'm just about to order some breakfast,what would you like?" Dan then asked.

"I'm not too hungry Dan. I just want to try and sort things out with Joe" she replied.

"You're pregnant Jenn you need to eat for your sake and the baby's especially as you are being sick everyday. So what would you like to eat?" he asked sternly.

"Fine,just some bacon and eggs and toast" She said hesistantly.

"OK,i'll ring through to reception. They'll bring it up to us" Dan explained.

He picked up the phone and placed the order for breakfast. It arrived 20 minutes later "Now i want to see your plate cleared before you leave this hotel" Dan said.

"I'll try but it's hard to eat at the moment. The thought of food makes me feel sick" She explained.

"Eat as much as you can" he then said as they both sat on the end of the bed with their food on trays.

She managed to eat most of it before waking Chris up and placing him in the pushchair and gathering up their things.

"See you later Jenn?" Dan said.

"Maybe,depends how things go with Joe" Jenn answered pushing Chris.

They both went to the hotel door and they stood outside facing each other speechless.

"Can i kiss you Jenn?" he then asked.

"On the cheek" she replied.

"I want to kiss your soft lips. You can't deny things have changed between us Jenn since you came to me yesterday. I know you feel something for me" He said grabbing her arm.

"We'll talk about this later Dan. I need to get going" She said hugging him and quickly walking away leaving Dan confused and upset.

Jenn took the walk back to her and Joe's. She started to have a pain in her stomach but put it down to morning sickness. When she got back she expected Joe to be there waiting for her to arrive so they could discuss their situation but to her shock he had gone to work and left a note _**"Hey Jenn,i've gone to work but i'll be back later. Hope to see you then. Love you. Yours Joe xxx".**_

She ripped up the note in disgust and screamed in anger. Dan was right,he did not give a shit about her anymore. If he did,he'd be at home waiting for her. She made up her mind to pack up her things and leave Joe and head back to Southampton wth Dan,someone who did care for her and was willing to hold her hair as she vomitted in the toilet and would run her a hot bath to soothe her sore muscles and make her breakfast and force her to eat it.

She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write _**"Joe,by the time you get home me and Chris will be gone. You have shown you do not care any longer for me. If you cared at all after yesterday you would be here right now and we would be talking about our problems like a married couple should. But you made your choice and it was the wrong one. The next time you will hear from me will be with divorce papers. I do not want to be married to someone who puts work before their wife and children. Jenn".**_

She then took off her wedding ring and engagement ring and left them with the note. She felt like shit for breaking up her family but with two children in a few months she had to do what was right for them and give them a father who would be there for them.

She went upstairs and started packing up hers and Chris's belongings. She was up there for over two hours deciding what she needed and what could stay and Joe could do whatever he wanted with.

She then started getting crippling pains which were all too familiar to her. She looked down and she was bleeding. She suddenly felt faint and collapsed on their bedroom floor.

* * *

Another hour passed and Dan was sat in the hotel room and rung up Jenn's number wanting to know how she was but she was getting no answer.

He decided to go round and make sure she was alright. He got to the door of her house and knocked on it. He could hear Chris crying. His crying did not stop which he thought was odd unless Jenn and Joe were in the middle of lovemaking but still even if they were they surely wouldnt ignore their son crying.

The crying went on and he grew very concerned so he grabbed a plant pot and smashed a window in and climbed in. "Jenn!" He shouted but no answer. He found Chris in his pushchair crying. He gently lifted Chris out annd gently rubbed his back "Where's your mummy lttle guy?" he asked as he carried him upstairs to his horror he found Jenn lying unconcious on the bedroom floor covered in blood. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed running for the telephone and dialled the hospital.

The ambulance arrived and took Jenn off. Dan decided he would have to wait at the house for Joe to get home so he could tell him Jenn had gone to hospital.

Oblivious to the drama Joe hummed as he walked up the long path where he hoped Jenn was waiting for him with their son. Joe decided he had to sort his priorities. He was going to quit his job and stay home with his family and be the husband and father Jenn and Chris needed.

When he got there his good mood was changed as he noticed the smashed window. He unlocked the front door and found Dan sitting on the sofa holding Chris "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? AND WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Joe shouted as he snatched Chris from Dan.

"Your wife is in hospital" Dan stated gravely.

Joe's skin went pale "What ? Why? WHEN?" Joe said.

"She came here to sort things out with you and you obviously weren't here. That's all i know. I then came here because i was worried and heard Chris crying so i broke in and found her in your bedroom unconcious and bleeding" Dan explained. "She went in the ambulance so i waited here with Chris for you to come home".

"We need to get there" Joe asked before he noticed Jenn's rings and note. He read it and sobbed "She's... left... me...".

"Well can you blame her? She came to me in tears yesterday so i spent the whole afternoon comforting her. She vomited this morning so i stuck with her and made her a bath and sorted breakfast. You are her husband not me so where have you been when she's needed you?" Dan asked angrly.

"I've been distant from her because of YOU!. All you did the entire time we were there was try and be the better man and make me feel like a piece of crap. So i've been trying to forget how much it hurts by working as much as possible" Joe said crying.

"She thought you were going off her" Dan replied feeling guilty he had caused all this damage.

"Why would i go off her when she's the one good thing in my life? HUH? I fucking love her and have done so since the day i met her" Joe exclaimed.

"Yeah,well i have loved her for over 20 years" Dan angrily replied.

"She's MY wife. You had a chance with her years ago" Joe said.

"Maybe you should start showing it. But then if she's left her rings and packed some of her stuff maybe you're too late" Dan said.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!" Joe shouted before he smacked him in the nose whch caused Dan's nose to bleed.

"Nobody fucking asked her to come to Southampton. I didn't track her down did i? She came to me not the other way round" Dan said wiping blood from his nose.

"Get up you piece of shit and let's get to the hospital" Joe said.

* * *

Joe drove them to the hospital.

When they arrived Joe asked frantically "My wife Jennifer Boxhall was brought in".

"Sit over there please and the doctor will be right out" The receptionist asked.

They sat down and waited for news.

The doctor came out 10 minutes later "Mr Boxhall?" he asked.

"That's me" Joe said nervous.

"Unfortunately your wife has miscarried the baby she was carrying" The doctor said sadly.

Joe collapsed on the ground in tears,Dan bent down and put his arm around the devastated man.

"Can we see her?" Dan asked on Joe's behalf.

"Yes,she's awake" The doc replied.

Dan helped Joe stand up and they walked in to see Jenn lying awake in bed with tears "Dan!" She said. "Get him out of here. I don't want to see him" Jenn said to Dan.

"Jenn,i love you" Joe pleaded.

"No you don't. If you loved me you'd have been at home when i got there. If you had been at home the baby could have been saved. But i was left too long" Jenn said crying.

Dan put his arm around her and said "Shhh Jenn don't get yourself worked up. It won't help".

"GET THE FUCK OUT JOE WE ARE FINISHED. I HATE YOU!" Jenn shouted.

Joe couldn't control his sobbing "Jenn,please,i'm so sorry!".

"YOUR SORRYS MEAN SHIT TO ME. YOU KILLED OUR BABY!" Jenn said.

Joe was hurt by that "This is all because of this bastard here. You want to know why i've been distant and staying at work? It's because of how you both made me feel the whole time in Southampton,,like he was the better man for you".

"YEAH WELL MAYBE HE IS. HE WASHED MY FACE THIS MORNNG WHEN I WAS BEING SICK. HE RAN ME A BATH TO HELP MY SORE MUSCLES,HE MADE ME EAT BREAKFAST TO GET STRENGTH FOR MYSELF AND THE BABY AND HE HELPED ME WITH CHRIS. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME SINCE I GOT PREGNANT? NOTHING. I'VE HAD TO DO EVERYTHING".

"Yes of course Jennifer is always the innocent victim around here and Joe is always in the wrong. And let's think who cheated in our relatonship? Well it certainly wasn't me. And who forgave her for cheating? ME. I DID. MY SISTER DOESN'T WANT MUCH TO DO WITH ME ANYMORE BECAUSE I TOOK YOU BACK. I CHOSE YOU OVER MY SISTER!" Joe claimed heartbroken.

"I never asked you too. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I GET DAN TO THROW YOU OUT GO GO GO!" She shouted.

"Come on Joe,you shoud go and let her calm down" Dan said as Joe reluctantly left in tears.


	97. Goodbye to you

Jenn had been in hospital for several days and Dan had not left her side. Joe had not visited hoping to give her space so she could think things through.

Today Jenn was to leave the hospital and go back to the hotel. She was still grieving over the loss of her baby but she was physically healing from the miscarriage and no damage had been done permanently so she would be able to get pregnant again to her's and Dan's relief.

Jenn got out of the hospital bed and carried Chris to Dan's car. He carried her hospital bag.

When they got back to the hotel Dan helped her unpack her stuff and put her to bed. "I feel perfectly fine Dan!" she exclaimed.

"You need rest baby you've been through an ordeal. I'll get you some food sweetie and we can talk about what we are going to do" he then said kissing her cheek and going downstairs.

20 minutes later Dan returned with two plates of chicken,carrots and potatoes on two trays and gently placed Jenn's tray on her lap.

"There you go babe,eat up" he asked her as he tucked into his sat on the edge of the bed close to Jenn's feet.

"Thankyou Dan" She smiled gratefully tucking in. She had to admit she felt a lot better after eating the meal. So she decided to sit up and sit on the end of the bed next to Dan watching him eat.

"You OK Jenn?" he asked.

"I'm more than OK Dan" She smiled looking into his eyes.

He put his tray down next to him on the table and looked at her.

His eyes were locked onto Jenn's,and he then took a step closer to her and she did not move back. Her heart was pounding more than it ever did with Joe. She noticed freckles on his cheeks that she had never noticed before but then she had never been this close to him before. She wanted his lips on hers.

The moment had come and Dan's lips met Jenn's. His mouth was warm against her's. Jenn then threw her arms around Dan's neck and she lost herself in his embrace as he threw his arms around her neck. His lips tasted of chicken which she loved. She then pulled back from him with no regrets. She looked into his eyes again and smiled. "That was the most amazing kiss i have ever had Dan" she said.

Dan could not stop smiling "It was for me too Jenn. You are amazing".

They laid down on the bed together with his arms wrapped around her carefully. She listened to his heartbeat.

They did not speak for a while but there was a question that needed answering. Dan had to know "What does this mean Jenn? I mean about us? What did that kiss mean for you Jenn?" He asked desperately needing to know how she felt about him. He knew it was a complicated situation with her being married.

Jenn laid there thinking "I really don't know Dan. I'm so confused right now" she said.

"I understand Jenn. But it comes down to either you stay here with Joe or come home with me. I will not be staying much longer. I can't do this anymore. If i have a chance with you then you need to tell me otherwise i'm going home and moving on with my life. I'm 28 now and mum's right,i need to settle down and i want that with you if you'll have me?" He expressed opening up his heart to her.

She leant over ad her lips crashed againt his in a passionate kiss,he ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned his name. Dan knew they could not go too far because she was healing but my god did he want to undress her and make love to her.

Jenn broke the kiss and said "I'm coming home with you Dan".

His eyes lit up brightly and said "Oh Jenn,you have no idea how happy you have made me. I've been waiting to hear you say this".

"I'm sorry for how things went years ago. I wish we had got together when we were younger" she said.

"You have been worth the wait Jenn. All 21 years of it" he smiled.

"You've wanted me since we were both 7?" She asked surprised.

"Yes i have. Since the day our mothers met each other Jenn. I thought you were the most beautiful girl on the planet and now i think you are the most beautiful woman and mother on the planet". He said holding her hand tight in his. "I want to make new memories with you,marry you,have babies with you. I want the whole world with you Jenn".

They fell asleep cuddling as tomorrow was going to be the day where she would have to confront Joe.

 _ **The next day**_

Jenn woke up and sneaked out with Chris so she could get this over with fast and get back to Southampton.

She got to her house and unlocked the front door "Joe,its me and Chris" she shouted.

She could hear him running down the stairs "Jenn OMG!" he said trying to hug her but she pulled him away.

"Please don't Joe. We both know it's over between us." She said sternly.

"Jenn,i can't go on without you. I love you. I can do better. Just get that prick out of our lives and we can start again" Joe pleaded getting down on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry Joe. We tried and we tried but it didn't work. We're not meant to be. And you need to accept it" She said.

"I can't Jenn. I love you. I'd rather die then be without you" he said sobbing on the floor pathetically.

"Well i'm going to be honest,i kissed Dan last night" she said.

Joe felt his heart smash into pieces "How could you Jenn?" He asked.

"Quite easily Joe. He's been there for me and he cares" she said.

"I CARE!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah,so much that on the day you knew i wanted to talk, you pissed off to work leaving me here alone and i lost our baby. If you'd been here they said the baby might still be alive if i got to hospital sooner instead of bleeding out for hours alone in our bedroom!" she said no crying.

"I'm sorry Jenn i'm sorry,i'm sorry. I wish i could go back!" he said.

She then leant down towards him and looked into his eyes and hugged him. They held each other tight. She leant into him and pecked his lips,he wanted more but she pulled away quickly "I'm sorry Joe".

She got up off the floor "I've only come to collect my things".

"What is going to happen with Chris?" Joe asked.

"I want us to share custody Joe. I will come over to see him and you can come over to Southampton" Jenn suggested.

"I'm not going to court Jenn for custody. I won't put you through it. I would like one week a month with him that's all i ask Jenn" Joe said.

Jenn was glad he suggested this "Neither do i Joe. I don't want fights. But i do want a divorce" She said.

He started crying again "I don't want that Jenn. I love you!" He said.

"I wont stay married to you Joe. You need to accept it and do the right thing" Jenn stated.

She then went upstairs and started sorting through her's and Chris's things.

Joe followed her "Jenn please give me another chance!" he pleaded grabbing her coat.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME JOE. WE ARE DONE!. I GAVE YOU THE RINGS BACK FOR A REASON!" She shouted walking down the stairs with her things.

"I'll give you 30 minutes with Chris then we are off OK?" she stated as she handed Chris to his father and she went outside.

Joe hed his precious guy "Hey little man. Well i won't be seeing you for another three weeks or so but know i love you chris and i'll always love your mummy. I'm sorry i screwed everything up. I was a fool. Make sure you make your mummy happy". He then spent time playing with him.

30 minutes later Jenn came in and said "We have to go Joe".

Joe cried as he handed Chris back to his mum "Please don't go Jenn. I need you,i love you,please i'll do anything".

"If you really truly love me then sign the divorce papers when they turn up so we can both move on. I'll see you in a months time with Chris OK?" she said leaving the house with Chris and her things.

Joe couldnt move. All he could do is watch his wife and son leave. Jenn was in tears as she looked back and saw Joe looking like a lost child. She felt terrible but she coudn't stay with him anymore because she didn't love him anymore.

She got back to the hotel and went inside to find Dan sat packing up his stuff,he smiled when he saw Jenn and Chris "Did you sort everything?" he asked kissing her.

"Yes,he's agreed to monthly visits with Chris and to a divorce" Jenn said.

"That's good Jenn. We're booked on the Olympic this evening" Dan smiled wrapping his arm around Jenn.

They spent the next few hours preparing to leave.

It was then time for them to leave for Southampton. They arrived back in Southampton on 10th july 1918.

Penny was delighted for them both to be together and was hoping for some grand children somewhere down the road. She knew they were made for each other and had known that since they were both children. They were true soulmates.


	98. Joe visits Rose and Harry

**A/O Today's chapters are dedicated to my dad who passed away seven years ago today and who got me interested in Titanic nearly 15 years ago. I love you dad xxxx**

Joe woke up one morning alone and sad. He looked at Jenn's side of the bed and it was empty. His heart felt as empty. He needed her and Chris back.

He decided to visit his old friends Harry and Rose and tell them what had happened.

He found their new address and set off in the car to visit. It took him 20 minutes and he got lost a couple of times but at last he arrived.

He knocked on the door to see Rose holding a baby. Shit,he had forgotten Rose was pregnant and had been due around now "OMG Joe! COme in!" Rose said holding her new baby.

"Hi Rose" he said then hugging her.

Joe and Rose went into the lounge where Harry was playing with Jackie and Florence. He noticed how much they had both grown in the last few months.

"Joe how are you bud?" Harry said.

"Jenn left me" Joe said sobbing.

Harry put his arm around Joe "Why? What happened?" He asked.

"She found someone else and went back with him. He was someone she knew a long time ago" Joe replied.

Rose and Harry were in shock but to be honest we'rent that surprised. They knew she would hurt Joe again but he was too naieve to realise it.

"What a slut!" Harry said in disgust.

"Who is he Joe?" Rose asked furious.

"His name is Dan. They knew each other from when they were kids so we decided to visit southampton and she contacted Dan's mum who was best friends with her mum. So we stayed with her,and Dan kept coming over wanting to take her out. I could see straight away what he was doing but Jenn kept denying everything. we ended up leaving early. And when we got back we found out Jenn was pregnant again". Joe explained.

"OMG it was his baby?" Harry asked.

"No,it was my child and she lost it. We were supposed to talk about what happened because she started to feel i did not love her anymore because i had been working constantly due to how much it hurt knowing she really wanted him not me. So she stayed with him in a hotel for a night and she came back the next morning to talk but i went to work because i couldn't face talking to her. She ended up losing the baby waiting for me. She had left me a note and her rings. I got home from work hoping she and Chris would still be there but instead i found Dan had broken in and he said she had been rushed to hospital. So Dan drove me there and she dumped me saying if she had been found sooner meaning i'd have been there in the morning the baby may have been saved" Joe explained emotionally.

"Oh Joe" Rose said wrapping her arms around him having given Harry their new baby.

"I am so sorry for this" Rose then said tears streaming down her face.

"She also blamed you for deserting her when she needed a friend that's why she turned to Dan as a friend to begin with but then discovered how she really felt about him" Joe said.

"I hope you don't blame me" Rose said.

"No i don't Rose. You and Harry have your own life and family like me and Jenn do.. did. Anyway who is this new member of the family?" Joe asked taking hold of the baby.

"This is Matthew Parker Lowe he was born on the 3rd july" Rose said proudly.

"He is beautful. Congratulations" Joe smiled looking at the tiny sleeping baby.

"Thankyou Joe. Where is Christopher now?" Harry then asked.

"She took him" Joe stated.

"You just let her take your son?" Rose asked.

"He is both of ours. And we agreed i'd have one week a month with him"" Joe answered.

"You need to go through lawyers,what is to stop her changing the agreement and doing whatever she wants? At least with lawyers she has to stick to it otherwise he could be taken from her" Rose said.

"She's right Joe" Harry said.

"I can't bear to put her through this guys" Joe said.

"Look at all the crap she has put you through Joe!" Harry exclaimed.

"You need to fight for your son and bring him home" Rose said.

Joe did not know what to do. All he wanted was to be at home with his wife and son. He did not want to fight for custody.


	99. One last time

The next day Joe packed up some stuff to go to Southampton and plead one last time for Jenn to come back with him and work at their marriage. He did not want to take Rose and Harry's advice because he loved Jenn.

He arrived a week later and took a taxi to Dan's house. He was nervous at what he would find. It killed him to imagine the love of his life making love to another man when there son was in another room.

Joe took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited. Jenn then answered "What are you doing here Joe?" She asked "Dan is at work at the moment and he won't be pleased if he knows you are here".

"Can i come in Jenn please?" Joe begged.

"Ok,but not for long" she said reluctantly letting in him. He went inside and went into the lounge.

"How is Chris?" he asked sitting down.

"He's sleeping at the moment. So what can i do for you?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes "Please come home. I can't live witout you. This is killing me. You're the only woman i have ever loved. Please come with me and Chris".

Jenn could see how much he meant it but she had moved on and was happy with Dan "Joe i'm sorry but it's over between us. I'm with Dan now and we're happy". She said.

He walked over to her and dropped to his knees. She could see he was still wearing his wedding ring."Please let me take you out for a meal and prove how much i love you".

"One meal isn't going to change anything. And btw i have something for you. I was going to get it posted to you but seeing as you're here you may aswell take them now" She said standing up and going over to a shelf and pulling an envelope off and then she handed it to Joe "Open it up" she asked.

He opened the envelope and saw divorce papers. "If you love me please let me move on" she said.

Joe burst into tears "Jenn.. i .. can't just let you go..." he sobbed "You and Chris are the only good things in my life,you both are all i live for".

"I'm sorry Joe. Do you really think this is what i want? Passing our son over the atlantic every month?" She asked putting her arm around his back and rubbing his back.

"Then come home and we'll make a fresh start!" Joe exclaimed feeling warm as she stroked his back.

She could feel how tense his muscles are "All i wanted was for you to care like you always had done. And then i come home because i wanted to make things right with us then i find you had buggered off to work and then i lost our baby."she expressed with ears in her eyes.

"I know i fucked up that day. I knew you were coming but i still went to work and i shouldn't. I should have been there and had breakfast ready for your arrival. I wish i could turn back the clock and put things right" Joe said sobbing.

"But you can't Joe! The damage has been done and the baby is dead and i can't just forgive you! I know you have every right to feel jealous and insecure but i swear to you i felt nothing for Dan to begin with. I had to fend him off when he kept asking me to leave you. Everytime i said no because i loved you and i had learnt from my mistakes" Jenn said.

"I believe you Jenn. I believe nothing happened with him until that kiss. But can you see from my point of view? Say Roxanne kept wanting to spend time with me and kept telling me to leave you and saying you weren't good enough for me? How would you react? Could you just go on pretending it wasn't hurting you? Because i certainly couldn't Jenn. That's why i spent so much time away because i felt crushed and i realise it was the wrong thing to do. Instead of feeling sorry for myself i should have been taking care of you. I'm sorry,everyday i'm sorry Jenn. Please give me another chance" Joe said on hands and knees just wanting to hear the words **I'm coming home from her mouth**. "We were doing great until we left New York,and i know how much my sister hurt you Jenn. And i can't begin to imagine how you felt but then i suppose i can because that's how Dan made me feel that i was not good enough for you".

Jenn said "Get up Joe and sit on the sofa".

Joe got up and sat next to her on the sofa facing her. She leant in close to him and kissed him passionately. She could feel his smile,their tongues entwined.

She quickly pulled away and said "I'm sorry Joe,please just sign the papers and return them to me before you go back. We are over".

Joe's smile quickly turned to sadness. He really believed that kiss was the start of them making things right but he soon realised it was a kiss goodbye.

"Jenn..." Joe asked.

"Yeah?" Jenn asked.

"Why did you kiss me? Was it just a goodbye kiss?" he asked.

"You have been my whole world for over 6 years Joe. I wanted one last kiss to remember you by. And believe it or not i will always love you Joe. That love won't just die. You were the first man i truly loved". Jenn expressed.

"And you are the only woman i have loved and will love" Joe said tenderly grabbing her chin and pulling her towards him and kissing her again.

"Let's go upstairs Joe" She said wanting to make love to him one last time.

Joe lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs and stripping them both naked. He gently lifted her onto the bed and he then got inbetween her legs and put his throbbing manhood inside her and they made love to each other for the last time. He showered her neck with kisses. They both climaxed and he poured all his love for her inside her.

Joe got off her and then cried "Jenn i love you.".

Jenn then cried into his chest "I will always love you Joe. Forever and always but i'm not IN LOVE with you anymore. You are the father of my child and my feelings for you won't change. Please just sign the papers,if you love me as much as you say you'll do it".

She then sat up and got dressed "Please get dressed Joe and you can see Chris but you have to go soon as Dan will be home and i don't want him knowing you've been here and especially knowing we had sex".

Joe sat up like she asked and dressed "We didn't have sex. We made love Jenn".

"To me it was just sex" she said sternly.

The comments stung Joe but he was composed enough to get up and go and see his son. Unknown to him Jenn wasn't on contraception so she could potentially be pregnant with Joe's baby.

Jenn followed him out of her's and Dan's bedroom into Chris's bedroom. Joe smiled when he saw his son awake "Hi little man" he said lifting him out of his cot and holding him tight "Jenn can i ask you a personal question?".

"Shoot" she said.

"Have you and Dan you know?" He asked.

"No as a matter of fact we haven't" she said.

Jenn stated to panic that she could be pregnant. And if her and Dan did not have sex this month and she did indeed miss a period Dan would know she had slept with someone else so she had to make a plan to get Dan into bed so if she was pregnant Dan would believe the baby was his which it could either be his or Joe's. But if she was pregnant Joe would find out and question whether it was his. She supposed she could say she got pregnant after she and Joe slept together making Joe believe it wasn't his but it was something she didn't need to worry about right now. It was doubtful she would get pregnant anyway or even carry to term.

"Right Joe you have to go now" Jenn stated taking Chris off him.

"Jenn please leave with me now" he asked pleading.

"NO.I'm with Dan now" She stated glad to be hurting him.

Jenn handed the papers to him abruptly and showed him out "Bye Joe".

He couldn't get a word in before the door was slammed in his face.

Two hours later Dan arrived home. He could only just get in the door before she dragged him up to their bed and seductively kissed him.

"Well you are pleased to see me" Dan said growing hard at her touch.

"I've missed you" She said kissing his neck.

He ripped the dress off her not knowing that it had already been ripped off her earlier that day by her estranged husband.

She ripped his suit off him and pushed him onto the bed and she then got ontop of him and rode him hard and slow making him moan and grunt. It didn't take long for them to both release. This was Dan's first time in a long time.

Jenn felt relief as she snuggled into Dan's chest that if she was pregnant she could say it was Dan's baby whether it was or not. She would never know anyway.


	100. 10 years later

**10 years later:**

It was september 1928 and Jenn and Joe had divorced and moved on with their lives.

Jenn was now 38 years old. She had spent five years with Dan but they sadly went their seperate ways. He had moved to Australia and left her behind with Chris.

Chris was now 11 years old and was the splitting image of his father. Unfortunately Joe had also deserted his son.

Joe was now 44 years old and was a ship's officer again working as chief officer. He had found love onboard with 1st officer Tricia Wallace. They had been together for 2 years but were not married nor had they any children. And because he was at sea regularly he decided to leave his son to grow up without him in his life.

Jenn was happily living in Southampton with Chris. They had a lovely two bed house and were happy. Jenn decided to take a trip to New York and visit her three horses that had been sent to a rescue centre after her and Joe split up,she also hoped to talk to Rose and Harry and make amends. She had booked two tickets aboard the RMS Olympic.

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

It was sailing day for the RMS Olympic from Southampton to New York. Tricia and Joe walked hand in hand dressed in their officer uniforms and sorted out the duties that needed to be done by the time passengers came onboard.

Trcia pecked Joe's cheek and said "Come on we better get started".

"Hey,i'm your senior officer!" Joe smirked pulling Tricia close to him.

"And i'm your girlfriend,and that beats that! " she put her arms around her lover.

"I love you Tricia" Joe said.

"And i love you Joe" She said tenderly.

Tricia was 39 years old and had short black hair and was very pretty but not nearly as pretty as Jenn. Tricia had been hoping for a marriage proposal and a possible baby but she sadly had to admit it was looking unlikely. Joe had never told her he had been married and had a son. Joe could not get married again or have anymore children. His heart was not in it. He loved Tricia and being with her but that was it. They had great fun sailing to New York and back.

It was departure time and Jenn and Chris stepped onto the gang rail,unknown to both Jenn,the female officer letting her onboard was the girlfriend of her ex-husband.

"Hello Miss and Sir" Tricia smiled taking Jenn's tickets off her and checking them.

"Good morning" Jenn said politely wondering how this woman became a ship's officer. She had never heard of women becoming officers.

"Thankyou" Tricia smiled letting them both on the ship.

Jenn had booked second class even though she had enough money for first class but she wanted to travel quietly.

Jenn found their room and went inside. It was polished and their was a chandalier hanging above. Jenn found comfort knowing she would have a week away from dealing with life. All she would have to worry about was her son. BOY WAS SHE WRONG!. Fate had other ideas for her and Joe.

The next day Jenn took Chris up on deck to show him the ocean.

"She stood next to him on the rails "Look down Chris can you see the dolphins?" Jenn asked excited.

Chris looked into the water and said "Yes mummy! wow they're so cool!" he said watching the dolphins swim alongside the massive ship.

"Come on Chris let's sit down" Jenn said to her son.

They sat down on two deckchairs in the sun. It was a lovely day and a gentle wind blowing made it feel very pleasant.

 ** _At the bridge_**

"Joe sweetheart,can you take this message to the wireless please. It's for my mum" Tricia said to her boyfriend.

"Of course babe" He said taking the piece of paper off her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Joe" She said.

"I love you" He replied smiling standing with his arms folded behind his back watching out ahead of him.

He walked along the ship promenade and accidently bumped into a lady who was standing up. He graciously said "Sorry miss are you OK?" he asked regretably.

"I'm fine sir" she asked before looking at him and him looking at her. And then they both realised.

"OMG Joe what are you doing onboard?" Jenn asked her ex.

"Jenn wow you look incredible. I'm the Chief Officer now" He smiled then looking at Chris "Chris,hi it's your daddy" Joe said holing his hand out.

"You're not my daddy!" The litle boy said angrily and then hid behind his mum.

Joe was hurt.

"He thinks you don't love him Joe" Jenn said sadly.

"Of course i do i just felt he was better off with no dad then a dad who was away constantly. You've done a great job raising our son Jenn" Joe said.

"Well i had no choice Joe did i?" She said sternly.

"How is Dan?" He then asked.

"We're not together anymore. I've been a single mum since me and him split. I notice no wedding band Joe" She observed.

"No i never married again but i am involved" Joe answered.

"Oh.." was all Jenn could say.

Suddenly Tricia came up behind him and kissed his cheek. Suddenly everything had become clear to Jenn. He was involved with a ship's officer. "Haven't you sent my message Joe?" Tricia asked smiling "Oh hi,you were the lady from yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes i am" Jenn stated.

"How do you know Joe?" Tricia then asked.

"Well he is my ex-husband and the father of my child" Jenn stated.

 **DUN DUN DUH. A/O So how will Tricia react to Joe's past life? Will she stick by him knowing he kept it all secret from her?.**


	101. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

"This is your ex-wife!" Tricia exclaimed angrily "And you never thought to tell me?".

"Tricia please let me tell you everything" Joe pleaded.

"Is this why you won't marry me or have a family with me because you already have one?" Tricia said trying to not cry.

"Jenn can you take Chris so i can talk to Tricia?" He asked his ex wife.

"OK. Come on Chris let's go" Jenn said holding Chris's hand and walking away leaving Joe and Tricia to talk.

"Tricia i love you. You have to believe me. Jenn and I split 10 years ago" Joe said trying to explain. He felt terrible seeing the hurt in his girlfriend's eyes.

Tricia tried to compose herself "You don't keep secrets form the person you are meant to love especially something as big as this!. You know how much i want a baby and you already have a child. When were you ever going to tell?".

"To be honest i don't know Tricia. I haven't had contact with Jenn or Chris in years" Joe explained putting his arm around his devastated girlfriend.

"Did you think i'd leave you if i knew? Because i wouldn't have you know" She stated.

"I didn't know what to think. Beside me and Jenn left things badly and i wanted to forget about it. She left me for her old childhood friend and i spent 8 years trying to move on,and finally i did when i met you and i've been happy ever since. Please don't let this mistake ruin what we have Tricia" Joe pleaded.

"I need space Joe,i need to think about whether i can say with someone who could keep something this huge from" She stood up and walked away leaving him hurt and confused. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands.

He needed to speak to Jenn so he searched around the deck where he found his ex and son sat playing a game. He smiled.

"Hey Jenn" Joe said startling Jenn.

"Oh hi Joe" she looked up at him and smiled "I'm so sorry for coming between you and your girlfriend".

"It's not your fault Jenn,it's mine for not being honest" Joe stated.

"Did you guys work it out?" Jenn asked.

"She needs time to think Jenn so i'm going to give it to her. Change my shifts so i'm not on watch when she is,you know?" Joe said.

"Is it wrong to offer a hug?" Jenn asked feeling sympathetic towards Joe's situation.

"No i could do with one" Joe smiled.

Jenn wrapped her arms around Joe and he did the same to her. He could smell her perfume on her neck,he then ran his hands through her soft brown hair without realising he was doing it.

He pulled away and looked at her. He was a rush of emotions. He felt guilty for hiding the truth form Tricia. But he felt happy to see Jenn.

"Would you like a spot of lunch Jenn?" he then asked.

"That would be lovely wouldn't it Chris?" Jenn then asked her son.

"OK" Said the boy nervously. It was also hurting Joe that his son didn't want to know him but he knew he had to work on rebuilding his relationship with his son.

They walked to the cafe and ordered lunch. Joe ordered potatoes and fish and veg and Jenn ordered the same for herself and Chris.

Thir meals were then sent to them. "Joe,how do you truly feel?" Jenn asked. She felt something again for him but she knew it was too late after all the damage that had been done. But the phrase absence makes the heart grow fonder certainly applied to her right now. All she wanted was to lie down with him on a bed and hold him and try to make up for all the hurt she caused.

"Jenn,i really don't know. I feel confused about how i feel for you,for Tricia" Joe stated trying to eat his meal but he really did not feel that hungry.

"What's there to be confused about Joe? And you cannot deny you feel something for me" Jenn stated knowing she was right and she could tell by the expression on his face and the way he kept looking at her.

"I'm with Tricia and i love her Jenn! You left me 10 years ago. I was heartbroken. I didn't eat for weeks. I sobbed into your pillows. I wanted to die Jenn. I honestly did." Joe said pouring his heart out to her.

"I'll be honest with you but as soon as our divorce was finalised i realised i had made the biggest mistake of my life. And i lived in my own hell for 5 years. Dan always treated me right,he never made me unhappy but i was already unhappy because it was you filled my life full of happiness. I still love you Joe,always have and always will. And whatever you choose to do with that information is upto you" Jenn said.

Joe said nothing,he just stood up looked at her and then at Chris and walked away leaving her mixed up. She wanted nothing more than to go back 10 years and not gone off with Dan. They'd probably still be married now with more children. But it was too late for more children and for them. Jenn was doomed to be a single mother forever as the man she loved loved another woman. And as much as she wanted to stay away from Joe during the rest of the voyage she knew she couldn't. She needed him more than ever. She was addicted to him.


	102. I still love you

Jenn went back to her room with Chris and put him to bed. She then climbed into her own bed and sobbed into the pillow. All she wanted was Joe back for them to be a family again.

Meanwhile Joe had returned to the bridge and found Tricia standing looking solemn.

"Tricia?" Joe asked softly.

She turned round to face him "Yeah Joe?" She then asked looking at him. He looked an emotional wreck.

"Let's talk" He suggested.

"Ok" she replied as she followed him to his cabin.

When they arrived Joe unlocked the door and showed her in where he sat on a chair and she sat on his bed.

"So?" She asked.

He took her hand and said "I am so sorry Tricia. I should have told you everything".

"Do you feel anything for her?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes and said "No. I only want you. And that's the truth".

"Don't pretend Joe. You must feel something" Tricia said.

"Eveything i felt for her Tricia went the day she left me. I need to show you something. It's weird because i was going to give this to you when we arrive in New York but i need to show you how much you mean to me" Joe said reaching for the desk drawer and pulling out a small box and walking over to her. He then bent down and pulled out a diamond and ring and said "Tricia Wallace will you marry me?" he asked hopeful.

She looked at him and flatly said "No i can't Joe. I know your heart lies with her. I saw the way you looked at her. That was love Joe. And it's not the same way you ever look at me".

"Tricia i love you,you have to believe me" Joe pleaded on his hands and knees.

"I dont have to believe anything you say Joe!" she exclaimed.

"So you think i still love my ex wife?" He asked.

"YES" She said before getting up and storming out of his cabin leaving him bewildered and confused.

He thought to himself was she right? Did he still love Jenn?.

He had to see her so he decided to knock on her door. He got up and left his cabin and walked to her room and knocked on the door.

Chris answered it "Mummy's asleep" he said.

"Can you wake her please Chris?" Joe asked softly.

"OK" chris said before running into his mother's bedroom "Mummy,that officer man wants to see you".

Jenn woke up slowly and said "Hang on". She sat up and wiped sleep out of her eyes and walked to the door "Hey Joe,what's up?" she asked him.

"Can i come in?" he asked.

"Sure" she said as she showed him into her cabin.

He sat down on a chair and so did she. Chris was in his small room playin with his toys.

"I think me and Tricia have broken up" he stated.

"Because of me?" She asked him.

"Yes. And she said something that i think is true Jenn" he said looking at her.

"What did she say?" Jenn asked.

"She reckons i still love you" Joe stated.

Jenn then said "And do you Joe? How do you feel?".

He leaned in close to her and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss running his hands through her soft brown hair which smelt of strawberry shampoo. Her lips were soft.

They kissed for several minutes before Joe pulled away with a smile and said "I think i love you Jenn".

"Do you really?" Jenn asked hopeful.

"Yes. Infact i think it's always been you Jenn. Even when i tried to propose to Tricia all i could think about was you". He said.

"YOU WHAT?" Jenn asked angrily.

"Oh i uhh asked her to marry me?" Joe stuttered.

"Oh so i'm a bloody rebound. She turns you down and you come running to me!" Jenn exclaimed.

"No.. it's not like that. She said no because she worked out that i still loved you and she's right Jenn. I always have!" Joe exclaimed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! AND BTW I AM NOBODY'S REBOUND!" she shouted showing him the door and slamming it behind him.

"Fucking prick" She whispered quietly to herself.

She then went back to bed and cried herself to sleep again. Just when she thought they could give things another go. How could he profess his love for her just after asking another woman to become his wife?.She suddenly thought maybe she had been too hasty. Maybe he had just asked her to marry him to keep her happy? Who knows? Well she certainly did not want to talk to him until she had calmed down.

 **A/O Uhh ohh has Joe ruined things already? Will Jenn be able to forgive him and rebuild things?.**


	103. A new beginning

Jenn woke up the next morning and needed to see Joe immediately so she decided to get her and Chris dressed and head up to the bridge and confess everything to him.

An hour later they were both dressed and walked up on deck towards the bridge.

She smiled when she saw Joe,he had not seen her though. She could also see Joe's girlfriend much to her dismay.

She approached Joe and said "Can we talk?".

"Sure Jenn" Joe smiled as the three of them left the bridge. Tricia shot Jenn a dirty look.

They walked away and sat down on a bench. "You both alright Jenn?" Joe asked concerned.

"Chris is fine Joe. I'm not though. I'm sorry for the way i reacted yesterday. I was wrong and i am so sorry" Jenn said full of regret.

Joe smiled and took her hand "I forgive you Jenn".

"What are we going to do about us?" Jenn asked.

"What do you want Jenn?" He asked.

"You" She said quickly.

His face lit up "Well i want you and Chris" He said.

"But you're with Tricia" Jenn stated glum.

"I'm going to break up with her Jenn" Joe stated,he then leant in towards her and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they broke away she asked "Are you sure this is what you want Joe? Because you cannot change your mind once you've done it".

"I am sure Jenn. More sure about anything than i ever have been"He smiled looking into her eyes.

Jenn stood up and took Chris's hand and said "Well we are going to get some breakfast. Come find me". They then walked away leaving Joe sat there.

10 minutes later Joe stood up and walked back to the bridge. He knew it would be awkward once he dumped her as they would have to work together.

When he got there he walked over to Tricia and said "Come with me please".

"Sure Joe" Tricia replied as they walked to a quiet spot and sat on a bench.

"Tricia,i don't love you anymore. I am so very sorry" Joe stated hoping he had not upset her too much.

To his surprise she said " I know Joe. You love Jenn and always have. It's ok with me Joe. I won't stand in your way of being happy aslong as we can stay friends. I like you in my life especially when we're working".

"I want that too. Thankyou for making this easy Tricia" he said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

She let go and said "You should go and tell her".

"You're right" Joe smiled happily as he then walked away leaving Tricia letting the tears run down her cheek. She loved Joe very much but knew his heart belonged with Jenn and knew she had to do the right thing by letting him go. She always wanted him in her life.

Joe hummed his way down the corridor and knocked on Jenn's door where she then answered. He then grabbed her in his arms and pinned her against the door and kissed her passionately. "Let's start afresh Jenn" He said smiling.


	104. Father and son bonding

Jenn and Joe broke their passionate kiss and needed to discuss important matters.

"What do you want to do when he arrive in New York?" Asked Joe.

"I wanted to visit Rose and Harry and also see the horses" Jenn answered with a smile. She hadn't been happy like this in a long time.

"Can you do that in a week? Because the ship goes back a week after we arrive" Joe replied holding her hand.

"Why don't you come with me? Maybe we could stay with them if we ask?" Jenn suggested.

"I don't see why not Jenn. I would be stuck in a hotel with the other officers" Joe said.

"What are we going to do when we get back to the UK?" Jenn then asked.

"Well i'll be going back to Hull. My dad's health is failing so i've been helping out mum. I've got a house there. Come with me?" Joe asked.

"Of course i will Joe. I want to be with you and i'll go anywhere to be with you. When i arrive back in Southampton i'll put my house on the market and once it's sold,me and Chris will move to be with you" Jenn suggested.

"I can't wait Jenn. I love you" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her lips.

"Do you want more kids Joe?" Jenn randomly asked hoping he'd say yes because she wanted at least one more. And being 38 she still had some years left.

"Maybe Jenn. But it would be a while yet. We still have things to work through first. Trust being one of them Jenn. I have to be able to trust you enough you won't walk out on me again with the first man you see. I don't want to go through this again. It almost killed me when you left me before" Joe said.

She glumly said "I know Joe. And i am so sorry,i wish i could prove that things are different now. And i will never leave you or hurt you. I want this time to be forever Joe".

"Could you see us marrying again?" Asked Joe.

"Yes Joe. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you. For real this time. No bullshit" Jenn firmly stated.

"Me too Jenn. Right well i better get back to work babe. I'll see you both later" Joe said standing up and kissing Jenn.

"I'm going to talk to Chris and maybe you both could have some time alone together later?" Jenn suggested.

Joe smiled "I'd like that Jenn".

"Bye" Jenn smiled.

"Bye Jenn" Joe smiled leaving her room.

Jenn got up and headed for Chris's door and knocked on it "Chris? Can icome in?" She asked.

"OK mummy" Chris said opening the door.

Jenn walked in and kissed her son's head "Sit down next to me" She then asked her son.

"Are you OK mummy?" Chrsi asked concerned.

"Would you like to spend time with your daddy later?" Jenn asked hopeful.

"The officer man?" Chris asked.

"Yes and he's also your daddy Chris and he really wants to spend time with you" Jenn said stroking her son's hair.

"OK mummy,i would like that" Chris smiled.

"Thankyou Chris. Maybe when we get home we can go and live with your daddy,would you like that?" she asked.

"Sure" Chris smiled.

A few hours passed when there was a knock on their door. Jenn got up to answer it to reveal Joe in his uniform with a smile. She smiled and kissed him "Come in Joe" She said showing him in.

"What did Chris say?" Joe asked.

"He said he'd love to spend some time with you. I',m going to the library to read for a bit. I'll be back in an hour" Jenn stated.

"OK sweetheart" Joe replied pecking her lips.

Chris then ran out of his door excited "Hi daddy!" He said running into his father's arms.

"Hi Chris" Joe smiled kissing his son's head. "Your mummy is going out for a bit so it will be just us guys. How does that sound?" Joe asked.

"Cool daddy!" Chris exclaimed.

Jenn said bye to her son and boyfriend.

"So Chris what would you like to do?" Joe asked.

"I want to ask you a question daddy" Chris stated.

"Sure,ask away" Joe smiled.

"Why did you leave me? Did i do something wrong?" Chris asked sadly.

Joe felt terrible "Oh Chris,no you did not do anything. Your mother and I were having problems and we couldn't work it out so we stopped loving each other and you lived with your mum whilst i went back to sailing ships. And i did not want to disapoint you constantly because of work so i decided you would be better off living with your mum".

"You wouldn't have disappointed me daddy. I'd have still loved you" Chrsi replied.

Joe had tears streaming down his face "Oh Chris. I am so sorry for leaving you". Joe held Chris tight against his chest "I promise i am going nowhere now. It's going to be you,your mum and I and maybe one day a brother or sister. Would you like that?" Joe asked.

"Cool daddy that would be fun. I've always wanted a brother or sister!" Chris exclaimed.

"What would you prefer?" Joe asked.

"A little sister who i could look after and kick any mean boys away from her if they upset her" Chris said.

Joe chuckled "Oh Chris,you are so much like me. I was like that with my two younger sisters".

"You have sisters daddy?" Chris asked.

"Yes. You met them when you were very small. You also have four girl cousins so maybe temporary whilst me and your mum work through things you could look after them when you and your mum move in with me?" Joe suggested.

"I'd like that daddy" Chris smiled.

"They are slightly older than you though so they may prove protective over you instead. But it won't make you any less of a man i promise" Joe said.

"When will i get my sister?" Chris asked abruptly.

"Well the stork who delivers them takes 9 months to deliver when you order" Joe stated wondering if Chris knew how babies really came.

"Oh daddy i know how babies are made. Mummy told me ages ago. I am 11 daddy now 5!" Chris laughed.

Joe blushed "Well ok then Chris."

They both spent some more time playing and talking before Jenn returned.

"So how are my two favourite men?" Jenn asked.

"Great mummy! Daddy said i can have a sister" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh did he now?" Jenn asked playfully.

Joe blushed "Yes i did Jenn".


	105. Feelings developing

It was the day the ship docked in New York and the day Jenn,Joe and Chris would get off as a family.

Jenn and Chris had already got off and they sat on a bench and waited for Joe to finish his duties.

Suddenly Tricia sat next to them and smiled "Hi Jenn. Joe will be along in a bit. He's still got a bit of work to do being Chief".

"Oh hey Tricia. Thankyou for letting me know. How are you?" Jenn asked.

"I'm not doing too bad. How are you and your son?" Tricia asked.

"We're good. So where are you staying?" Jenn then asked.

"I'm staying at the Astor-Waldorf whilst i am here. Where are you guys going?" Tricia asked.

"Me and Joe are visiting some old friends who live here then we're coming back on the return ship". Jenn explained.

"That's cool.. that's cool. Look,i just want you to know there are no hard feelings between you and me. I respect Joe's choice and aslong as we remain friends that's all i care about. I'm happy for you both and i will not be the person who stands in the way of a family being together. You and Joe are meant to be together" Tricia expressed.

To Tricia's surprise Jenn hugged her "Thanks so much for saying that. I am sorry for what happened between you both. I never meant to come between you both".

"You have nothing to apologise for Jenn. His heart was obviously not in it to begin with,but aslong as he's happy then i'm happy. Plus we will get to hang out in the future. So everything is fine" Tricia smiled.

"Where do you live Tricia?" Jenn asked.

"I live in Hull also. Me and Joe started dating onboard and then we got to know each other more and found out we actually lived in the same town which was cool. In the two years we dated we never lived together formally,but we did stay at each other's and obviously we came to work together" Tricia explained remembering the happy times she spent with Joe.

"That is a coincidence you both lived in Hull. Did you never seen each other around before you started working on ships together?" Jenn asked out of interest.

"No,actually which is really weird as we only live two streets away from each other but we never ever met beforehand" Tricia answered.

"Can i ask are you really OK? You can tell me. It won't go back to Joe" Jenn suddenly changed the subject slightly.

"Honestly i'm fine. It's a relief to be honest. I knew Joe wasn't truly in this properly for a while i just didn't know why. But i'm now able to move on and so has he" Tricia answered taking off her officers cap.

"He was going to propose to you so he must have been serious" Jenn stated.

"I don't know Jenn. Maybe he was,maybe he wasn't. Anyway i'm going to head to the hotel and i look forward to seeing you in a weeks time" Tricia said standing up and smiling before walking off.

"Bye Tricia" Jenn said before turning her glaze back to the ship's gangway and waiting for her handsome Joe to walk down wearing his incredibly sexy uniform.

Even though it had been over 10 years since she last saw him wear it,he still looked gorgeous and handsome.

25 minutes later,she saw Joe and smiled. She took hold of her son's hand and walked towards him. His face lit up when he saw them both. "Hi beautiful" Joe smiled before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her firmly on the lips.

"And hello to you young man" Joe winked at his son.

"Hi daddy!" Chris said excitedly.

Chris took both of his parent's hands as they walked away towards where Rose and Harry lived. They looked a happy family and they couldn't wait to see Rose and Harry and surprise them with the fact they were back together.

They finally arrived after the long walk and knocked on the door. Rose answered. She was now in her early 30's and had short blonde hair (Basically what Kate Winslet looked like in Revolutionary Road)."OMG! Joe! Jenn! Chris! Come in! Harry,come quick!". Rose exclaimed.

Harry ran down the stairs and smiled when he saw them "OMG!" Harry said hugging his old pal Joe.

"How have you been?" Asked Jenn hoping they could all be friends again.

"Things have been great. The kids are all doing well" Rose smiled as they sat down in their lounge.

"Anymore children?" Joe asked.

"No we stopped at 3. I know you probably exprected to see us with a whole herd!" Harry exclaimed.

"How about you two? What's been happening?" Rose asked.

"Still only Chris. We split up for 10 years and now we have found each other again and are going to pick up where we left off" Joe explained.

"I'm happy for you guys. I know you had a rough time but i hope this time it works out for you like for me and Harry" Rose smiled "Now would you three like a drink?".

They all asked for a tea each so Rose and Joe went into the kitchen and made the teas. Rose and Harry's children were all in school. So it was just the four adults and Chris.

"So when did you guys get back together?" Harry asked Jenn.

"Only last week actually. We found each other on the ship. I was coming over to see you guys and hopefully repair our broken friendship and also wanted to show Chris my old horses" Jenn explained.

"Well Jenn. I know we haven't seen eye to eye for a long time but i would like to put it all behind us and all of us be friends again" Harry asked.

Jenn hugged Harry and said "I would like that Harry. And i am sorry for all the crap i caused".

"It's all forgotten now Jenn" Harry smiled looking into Jenn's eyes and seeing a spark before quickly looking the other way with no idea why he looked at her like that. But she had changed for the better over the last 10 years and he had to admit she looked amazing.

"I'm glad to hear it" Jenn smiled.

Joe and Rose returned from the kitchen with the teas and a glass of juice for Chris.

"Can we stay here Rose for the week?" Jenn asked.

"Of course you can. I'll make up the guest room for you guys in a bit" smiled Rose.

"Thankyou" Jenn smiled glad they would be able to spend the whole week with Rose,Harry and their children.

They then spent the afternoon catching up. Unknown to Jenn,Harry kept glancing over at her and he did not know why his feelings for her were changing. He was a happily married man to a woman he loved with everything he had and they had 3 children together. So why was he feeling like this for a woman he hated for so long because of all the hurt she caused his best friend? He knew whatever he was starting to feel for Jenn he had to quickly forget without hurting anyone. He had to get his shit together fast.

 **A/O DUN DUN DUN Does Harry have a little crush on Jenn? And what will that mean for Joe and Jenn?.**


	106. Jealous envy

The next day Rose needed to go grocery shopping so Joe said he would go with her and help her. So Harry dropped the three children off at school and left Jenn and Chris alone afterwards Harry would return. Harry was dreading being almost alone with Jenn after how he started to feel for her.

Jenn was sat in the lounge reading a book whilst Chris was upstairs playing.

Harry then came in the door and smiled when he saw Jenn sat there ingrossed in her book.

"Hey Jenn. Tea? I was going to put the kettle on" He smiled at her.

She looked up from her book and returned the smile and said "That sounds great Harry,thanks".

"No probs hun" he replied as he put the kettle on.

Why is he calling me hun? He's never called me that before.

"Are the kids alright Harry?" Jenn asked trying to do something about the awkward silence.

"Jackie didn't really want to go in today. She wanted to spend time with Chris!" Harry chuckled.

"Uhh ohh i think someone has a crush on my son" Jenn smirked.

Harry's thoughts _**He's not the only one to have a crush.**_

"Yeah maybe she does" Harry replied putting the hot water in the mugs.

"What would you do if Chris and Jackie started dating?" Jenn asked.

"Well i don't know Jenn they're still only kids" Harry stated.

"They won't be forever" Jenn laughed.

Harry didn't say anything insted he continued making the teas and then bought the two mugs into the lounge.

"There you go Jenn" Harry smiled at her handing her the mug.

"Thankyou Harry" She said gratefully.

"Oh that is lovely Harry. Rose is very lucky" Jenn smirked indulging on the lovely sweet mug of hot tea.

"She doesn't like my tea!" Harry exclaimed "Oh it's too sweet,oh it's too milky". Harry said mocking his wife.

"Well i think your tea is wonderful" Jenn smiled.

Harry looked over at her and smiled and said softly "Thanks Jenn".

"No problem Harry" Jenn smiled.

"I was wondering,do you and Chris fancy a walk to the park?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds lovely Harry. When are Rose and Joe due back?" She asked.

"They didn't say. But i'll leave a note for them incase they're back when we're gone" Harry said.

Harry finished his mug of tea and walked over to Jenn "Have you finished with your mug?" He asked.

"Yes thankyou" she smiled picking up the mug and handing it to him. He then went to the kitchen and washed the mugs up before returning to the lounge and sitting next to Jenn.

"I am sorry,truly for everything i said and did Jenn" Harry said regretting things.

She placed her hand on his leg and said "It's all forgotten Harry" She smiled. Her hand on his leg was sending shivers down his spine. He shouldn't be feeling these things for his wife's friend but he couldn't help it. Afterall it was just a stupid crush nothing more. He wasn't going to act on it.

Harry felt awkward and quickly stood up "Right come on then,let's get Chris and go for a walk. It's a nice day and i would like the walk".

Jenn stood up also and ran upstairs and knocked on Chris's door "Chris! Come on,we're going to go for a walk".

Chris opened the door and said "ok mum".

Jenn and Chris walked down the stairs where Harry was waiting for them "Hey Chris" Harry smiled.

"Hi Harry!" Chris said excited "Where are we going?".

"We're going to go for a stroll in the sunshine and then come home and Rose and Joe should be back by then"Jenn informed her son.

They walked together and chatted. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Jenn. She had certainly matured in the last 10 years and looked even more beautiful than she had done. He was now 45 and had greys starting to appear around his hairline.

"Would you like to sit down?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah ok" Jenn replied as they found a bench. Chris sat inbetween Jenn and Harry.

"So what are you and Joe going to do? Are you staying here or going home?" Harry asked needing to know.

"We're returning to Hull and moving in with him. His father is sick so Joe moved closer to help look after his mum and dad" Jenn explained "So we agreed that we'd move to Hull to work on our relationship".

Harry had a feeling of sadness and disappointment that she would be leaving. He secretly hoped she'd stay in New York at least he would be able to see her regularly even if he couldn't be with her because he was married and she was with Joe.

"Oh. Well i am going to make the most of every moment you guys are here" Harry smiled tring to hide his sadness.

"How have things been with Rose?" Jenn asked wondering what was bothering Harry. She wondered if perhaps him and Rose had been having marital issues.

"We're alright i guess" Harry said.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said "It doesn't sound alright Harry. You can tell me you know and i won't tell her or Joe you told me".

"Well after 3 kids she isn't in the mood for you know.. That's the main reason we haven't had anymore children because we never get to try to make more if you see what i mean" Harry said embarassed.

"Oh Harry,i am sorry. It seems she has insecurities about herself which is normal after three kids. Your body is never the same after childbirth and especially as she has had 3" Jenn explained.

"I understand and i keep trying to show her she is beautiful and that i love her but she thinks she's a fat piece of meat" Harry said.

"Have you two had a romantic night out? No,probably not with three kids" Jenn said.

"No,every night is the same. The kids go to bed then we go to bed but we never do anything special. It's just become a daily routine you know" Harry said.

"How about one night this week. Me and Joe babysit for you both and you go out for a romantic meal,it will be our way of thanking you both for letting us stay. What do you think?" Jenn suggested happily.

 _ **No,i'd rather take you out for a romantic meal instead.**_ He said in his head.

"I guess so" Harry said. If Harry was being honest he had fallen out of love with his wife and this had happened months before Jenn and Joe came over.

They sat and talked for a while enjoying the lovely New York sun before walking back to the house.

When they got there Joe and Rose were busy unpacking the groceries. The three children were already at home.

"Hey babe" Joe smiled kissing his girlfriend.

Harry looked on with jealous envy.

"Hi Joe. Did you have a nice time?" Jenn asked happy Joe was back.

"Yeah we did. We talked for a bit and got some lunch,did the shopping then picked up the kids" Joe explained. "What did you,Harry and Chris get upto?" He then asked.

"We went for a walk and chatted then came home" Jenn explained not telling him the things Harry had said about his crumbling marriage.

They all were sorted and Rose started on their dinners. Harry kept glancing over at Jenn and hated Joe with his hands all over the woman he liked and wanted.


	107. A wrongful kiss

The next day Rose had taken the kids to school and Joe had gone to the white star line office to discuss the return journey leaving Jenn and Harry alone again.

Chris had gone with his father.

"Would you like some breakkie Jenn?" Harry asked smiling.

"Sure some toast would be nice" Jenn replied relaxing on the sofa.

"Coming right up Jenn" Harry smiled.

"You've been awful nice to me since we got here. Is there a reason Harry because last time you hated me" Jenn stated.

Harry was embarassed but he decided he needed to confess his feelings before they engulfed his head "There is Jenn actually" Harry replied sitting next to her.

"Oh Harry. What is it? You're not leaving Rose are you?" Jenn asked concerned.

"No i'm not leaving her but the truth is Jenn,since you got here i've had feelings for you. There you are,i've said it" Harry said burying his head in his hands feeling ashamed.

Jenn did not know what to say.

"I'm so sorry Jenn. I shouldn't be feeling this way for you. I'm a married man and you are in a relationship with my best friend" Harry stated.

Jenn finally spoke "It's OK Harry. You aren't going to do anything about it. It's a harmless crush which will die".

"Will it?" Harry asked.

"Yes" She smiled.

There was an awkward silence before Jenn turned to face Harry at the same time he turned to look at her. He then quickly leant in and kissed her immediately pulling away when he realised what he had done "OMG Jenn i am so sorry. Ah what the fuck am i doing?" He exclaimed.

"We cant do this!" She said standing up. The truth was Harry had kissed her but she had not returned it. So she technically did not cheat on Joe. But Harry had cheated on Rose.

"Jenn" he said reaching for her arm "Oh god i am so stupid!".

"You had no right to this Harry. For gods sake me and Joe are trying to repair our relationship and now you do this!" She exclaimed.

"Technically you didn't do anything wrong. I kissed you,you did not kiss me back" Harry said.

"But don't you see? If we tell Rose and Joe the truth that you kissed me,you destroy your marriage and all our friendships are over,but we say nothing then i am lying and hiding the truth from Joe and i don't want to rebuild our relationshp with a lie!" Jenn said upset.

"FUCK FUCK I AM SUCH A DICK!" Harry shouted.

"I have to tell Joe what happened. Even if you don't tell Rose" Jenn stated.

"Please please beg him to not tell Rose!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'll try Harry" She said before walking out into the garden needing to clear her head.

A while later Jenn heard Joe and Chris return.

Jenn got up and hugged her son and said to Joe "I need to talk to you in private".

"Sure babe,what's up?" he said following her outside.

They sat down at a table and Jenn spoke "I need to tell you about something which happened".

"What's that?" Asked a concerned Joe.

"Harry kissed me" Jenn stated.

"HE WHAT?" Joe shouted angrily standing up.

"Joe,calm down!" Jenn said grabbing his arm.

"HOW FUCKING DARE HE?" He shouted again.

"Do you trust me Joe. Do you believe me that i did not return the kiss?" Jenn asked.

"I do Jenn. I trust you fully. But i am so pissed off right now. I'm going to go for a walk and cool off" Joe said standing up.

"Can i come Joe?" She asked.

"Sure" Joe said sharply but not intending to be sharp.

She took his arm and they left the house not saying anything to each other. Jenn could feel the tension in Joe's hand.

They came to a bench and sat down together and held each other's hand "I'm sorry for over-reacting Jenn. I love you so much and i've lost you so many times and i couldn't bear it happening again". Joe said looking at her.

"I kow Joe and you have reason to be insecure but i'm going nowhere. It's you,me and Chris forever" She leant in close to him and kissed his lips,he returned the kiss with passion.

"Marry me again?" Joe asked spontaneiously.

"I will Joe" She smiled.

He kissed her again and said "I don't have a ring yet. I'm going to buy one before we leave".

They were engaged again and looking forward to the rest of their lives together.


	108. A second engagement

Jenn and Joe returned to the house feeling a lot happier.

They crept indoors and headed to their bedroom. "GET NAKED NOW!" Joe exclaimed fiercely.

"Oh Mr Boxhall" She smiled as she stripped out of her dress.

"That's Chief Officer Boxhall!" He said sternly.

"Yes sir!" she smirked as she laid down on the bed.

Joe stripped out of clothing and got ontop of her and gently sld himself into her. He had forgotten what she was like as it had been over 10 years.

"Oh Joe fuck me harder!" She screamed in exstasy.

He rammed into her harder and harder and let out groans.

"Wow Jenn you are so beautiful" he said as he continued ramming her and sucking her neck leaving love bites on her neck.

Jenn released her orgasm and Joe soon followed pouring himself into her and collapsing next to her.

"That was amazing" Jenn said cuddling into Joe's chest and hearing his heart beat for her.

"I love you" Joe said kissing her head.

Harry had been listening outside their bedroom and was green with envy. It had also turned him on listening to Jenn's moans,he wished so much she was moaning for him.

"I'm going to get dressed Jenn and get you a ring" Joe stated.

HArry couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were engaged!. He stormed back downstairs angry.

Joe and Jenn both got out of bed and put their clothes back on and both decided they would go and choose a ring.

They crept downtairs holding each other's hand and walked out of the front door. Chris was in his room and Harry was home so he'd be fine.

They took the short walk to the jewellers and Jenn chose the perfect ring. She did ask Joe what he did with her old ring and he told her he sold it along with her wedding ring and his wedding ring as he did not want reminders of their past life together.

She chose a 50 carat diamond ring which Joe went and paid for. He was going to take her to the park and get down on one knee and propose properly.

They left the jewellers and had a slow stroll to the park where they came to a bench. Joe sat her down and then took the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee and said "Jennifer O'Riley will you marry me again?" He asked.

She smiled and said "Yes i'll marry you again" She exclaimed with joy.

He smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her wedding finger and then he got close to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Joe" She said breaking the kiss.

"And i love you Jenn forever and always. There's no going back this time" he said.

"Never. This is what i want. You,me,Chris and any future babies. Talking of that,maybe we should get started soon?" She suggested.

"I think we should Jenn" he replied agreeing with her. He was 44 now and she was 38.

"Are you on contraceptive?" Joe then asked.

"Yep i am,but i can stop anytime" She answered him.

He kissed her seductively and said "Stop taking them from now Jenn".

"OK" She replied as they walked off back to the house.

So the next day Jenn did not take her contraceptive and they both made love several times and they both hoped and prayed they had added to their family.

Joe went downstairs after showering with his fiancee to face Harry for the first time after finding out he had kissed his fiancee. It was awkward for both of them. Jenn was upstairs sorting Chris out and Rose had taken the children to school.

"Morning Harry" Joe said cheerfully.

"Morning Joe" Harry replied trying to hide his bad mood.

"How are you this morning?" Joe asked ignoring the fact he had kissed Jenn. He wasn't going to let it get to him.

"I'm fine How are you? How's JENN?" Harry asked focusing on Jenn.

"We're fine. And BTW we got engaged again yesterday" Joe smirked trying to rub it in.

"Congratulations" Harry said hiding his hatred.

"Thankyou harry" Joe said sitting down to a hot mug of coffee.

Harry walked out of the house and went to work wanting more than anything to get away from both Joe and Jenn. If Harry was honest he was falling in love with Jenn.


	109. A shocking death

Rose woke up the next day and lent over and kissed her husband. Harry instantly brushed off her tender touch and got out of bed leaving Rose upset and confused.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Rose asked sitting up.

"Nothing OK!" He exclaimed putting his dressing gown on and leaving their bedroom to get a shower.

Harry walked to the bathroom and opened the door where he saw Jenn naked in the shower. She was startled and embrassed but he was not ashamed to admit he was turned on. She was as beautiful as he had been imagining.

"OMG Jenn i am so sorry!" Harry exclaimed as she quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. God,if Joe had seen this he'd have gone apeshit.

Jenn had no words,she just felt embarassed. Harry ran out the door and back into his bedroom with Rose.

"Harry please tell me what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Rose.

"It's US ok. I don't feel it anymore" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't want me anymore?" Rose said with a tear going down her cheek.

"Things haven't been right for a while Rose and i can't go on like this for much longer. I am sorry" Harry said sincerly.

"Is...there.. another... woman?" Rose said struggling to get the words out.

"No" He lied. Of course there was. Jenn.

"So what do you want to do? What about our children?" She asked sobbing.

Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her "I don't know Rose. I don't know anything right now".

"I love you Harold Godfrey Lowe. Whatever our issues are we can work on them" Rose said.

"We can't Rose. It's been over for a long time. We've only stuck together because of Jackie,Florence and Matthew" Harry stated which Rose knew was correct.

Rose got up and stormed out the door and got the three kids ready for school,she then walked out the door with the three of them.

* * *

 _Later that day_

Harry was at work. Joe and Jenn and Chris were sat in the Lowes's house when there was a knock on the front door.

Joe answered it to see two policeman on the doorstep "Good afternoon sir,is a Mr Harold Lowe at home?" one policeman asked.

"No,uh he's at work. I'm his friend Joe Boxhall. Is there something i can help you with?" Joe replied.

"Can you please ring Mr Lowe and tell him to come home straight away please" The officer then asked.

"Sure. Can i ask what this is about?" Joe then asked.

"We need to speak to Mr Lowe first thankyou Mr Boxhall" The officer replied.

Joe dialled the phone and Harry quickly was on his way.

The two officers went inside the house where Jenn made them tea and they sat waiting for Harry's return.

Harry returned shortly after to be greated by the officers "Hello can i help you?" Harry asked wondering what was going on.

"Mr Harold Lowe?" The second officer asked.

"Yes i am him" Harry answered.

"Is your wife Mrs Rose Lowe?" The officer asked.

"Yes she is. Why?" Harry asked growing concerned.

"Im afraid a body matching your wife's description was discovered in Hunter's wood a few hours ago. She had been found in the lake" The officer answered grimly.

Harry's,Jenn's and Joe's faces turned grey. Harry then spoke "How can you know it is my wife?".

"We found an ID card on here which matches the body found" The officer said.

The three of them broke down in tears "I don't understand. Is it murder?" Jenn asked in disbelief. Joe had his arms around his distraught fiancee.

"We believe she killed herself. The autopsy found drugs in her system. An anti-depressant used to treat depression. Was your wife on these Mr Lowe" The officer asked.

"Uhh.. yes she was. She had suffered with depression for a while and insecurity issues" Harry informed the officers.

"Can you come with us to make a formal identification of the body?" The officer asked.

"I uh have children who will be leaving school soon" Harry replied.

"We can get them for you Harry" Joe smiled. Although he was still angry over him kissing Jenn,he was determined to be by Harry's side during his hour of need.

Harry then suddenly remembered this morning when he dumped Rose and instantly felt guilt and remorse. This must have been what drove Rose to kill herself.

Harry did not know how he was going to raise three kids by himself but he had to honour Rose by doing it.

The officers and Harry left in the car whilst Jenn and Joe went to pick up the three children from school.

Jenn,Joe and the kids were home before Harry was. But they had agreed to not tell the kids what happened to their mother as it was Harry's job to.

Harry returned an hour later with his face all red.

Harry said "It was her" before he collapsed in tears in Jenn's arms. Despite the guilt Harry felt he needed Jenn so badly right now.

Jenn wrapped her arms tight around him and let him sob on her shoulder.

Harry broke away from Jenn and took his three children upstairs and told them the news that their mother was dead,and from now on it was just going to be the four of them.

The children were devestated at the death of their mother. Harry was heartbroken and felt guilty he possibly pushed Rose to end her life. Jenn was also heartbroken but felt some comfort knowing Rose and Jack were finally reunited together. It was the truth that Rose's only real true love had been Jack. And Joe just didn't know what to feel.


	110. A stupid mistake

Joe and Jenn rallied around Harry and the kids and did practically eveything around the house including caring for the children because Harry couldn't face doing anything. He blamed himself for Rose's suicide.

Joe and Jenn knew they were not going to make it back on the ship to return to the UK because Harry and the kids needed them so they needed to cancel their tickets and Joe needed to inform the office they would be one officer short for the return journey.

Joe rung up the office and explained the situation and they were fine with it to Joe's relief. He worried he'd be sacked for leaving them in the lurch. But Tricia offered to cover Joe's duties for him so he would not have to worry. Joe was eternally grateful to his ex and promised he'd make it up to her once him and Jenn were home.

"Harry you need to eat,you need to wash. Rose would want you to pull yourself together" Jenn said quietly sitting next to him alone. Joe had taken all four children out for the day.

"I feel terrible Jenn. And not just because she's dead!" Harry exclaimed looking deep and meaninful into Jenn's eyes "Because i'm in love with you".

"You need to stop this now Harry. I love Joe. And your wife and mother of two of your children has died" Jenn stated firmly wanting Harry to move on and stop this.

"How can i? When you are all i think about even now? I want you. I want a life with you Jenn. We could go anywhere Jenn" Harry suggested.

"NO Harry. I'm engaged to the love of my life and that's all i have to say. You need to stop living in a fantasy world where i fall in love with you because it won't happen harry. You have to move on and bring up your children and be happy OK?" Jenn said.

"Do you want to know the worst bit Jenn? I'm glad she's dead" Harry said.

Jenn was so angry she slapped him across the face and stormed out of the door. She could not believe he was saying this about his wife!.

Harry chased after her "Jenn,i'm sorry i didn't mean to say that" Harry pleaded with her.

She stormed out of her room to face Harry "You're sick,you're a pig! She loved you,she did everything to make you happy and then you say this.." Jenn then broke down in sobs.

Harry grabbed her and held her tight against his warm body and rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Harry then started crying. And they stood there holding each other and crying at the same time mourning the death of Rose.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other on the lips tenderly. To Harry's shock and delight she did not pull away instead she kissed him back. She then quickly pulled away when she realised what she did.

"OMG Harry shit,we should not have done that!" Jenn said in panic and guilt for betraying Joe once again.

"Jenn,you need to face it,you and Joe are not meant to be. Yet again you have kissed another man" Harry stating the obvious.

"No we kissed because we are both in mourning,not because i love you,i don't feel anything like that for you. I see you as a friend" Jenn stated.

Harry felt stung and stupid "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY JENN! JUST KNOW I WON'T STOP LOVING YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. I WANT YOU AND THE CHILDREN".

"IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN HARRY. GET OVER IT. AND INCASE YOU THINK OF TELLING JOE WE KISSED IT WILL BACKFIRE ON YOU ASWELL AS ME". Jenn shouted back at him.

"I'm not going to tell him Jenn" Harry answered.

"You better bloody not. We're trying to get back together and the last thing i need is you messing everything up!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Oh,you're doing a good job of messing that up without my help believe me. And i know you feel something for me and you can keep denying it for aslong as you want. I'll be sat here waiting for you to come to me when you realise" Harry smirked feeling pleased with himself.

"Well you're be waiting forever for that Harry" She said storming out of the house pissed off and feeling shit once again.

 _How the hell did this happen? Why the hell did i return the kiss? I love Joe. My god i am a fool. I feel NOTHING for Harry. He's a friend nothing more._

 **A/N So do you think Jenn has secret feelings for Harry? Is Harry right?.**


	111. Returning home

Harry sat down frustrated and angry. He just wanted to be with her,what was so wrong with that? It's not as if she and Joe were married and they had been apart for 10 years.

 _ **If only she had not seen him on that ship,she'd have come straight here on her own and we could be together by now**_. He said in his head.

Joe returned shortly afterwards with the four kids who were in better spirits.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Rose had been released for burial so they had decided to cremate her and scatter her ashes where the Titanic sank so she could be reunited with her beloved Jack. Jenn and Joe had to be getting back home and Joe would be travelling as a passenger this time which he was relieved about. He was in no mood or fit state to work.

Harry and the children were to travel back with them and then return to New York. Harry had decisions to make about where he and the children would live.

Would he continue to raise them in New York or would he bring them back to Barmouth and reunite with his family? He had nothing to lose now. His dreams of being with Jenn were disappearing and he was too distraught to keep fighting and had begun to accept defeat and that she would be staying with Joe.

* * *

The day of the ship setting sail,Harry had gone and collected the urn with his wife's ashes and they were all ready to travel back to Southampton.

They got onboard and made the journey. A day later they sailed past where the Titanic sank and Harry took the urn and tipped Rose's ashes over the spot where the Titanic sank.

Jenn had to be comforted by Joe. Harry saw their embrace which made his blood boil. He had had enough!.

"Goodbye Rose" Harry said as he did the urn back up after throwing the ashes out to sea "I hope you are reunited with Jack".

They spent the rest of the voyage in quiet.

* * *

The day then came when they arrived back in Southampton. They had said their farewells as Jenn,Joe and Chris boarded a train that took them back to Hull.

Harry had booked himself and the children into a hotel until the ship was ready to travel back to New York where he planned to sell his home he shared with Rose and return to Barmouth and make peace wth his family who hadn't seen him since he ran away and had never met his children.

* * *

Joe,Jenn and Chris arrived later that day and headed for his parent's home. It would be a shock for them to see Joe back with Jenn.

Joe knocked on the door and was greeted by his mother who had aged consideraby in the 10 years since Jenn last saw her "Hello Mrs Boxhall it is so nice to see you again".

"Uhh Joe what is she doing here?" Miriam asked unimpressed that her son was with this vile cheating slut.

"We're back together mum" Joe stated proudly and unashamely.

"Why? You are supposed to be with the lovely Tricia" Miriam asked.

"We split up. Well actually i left her for Jenn" Joe said.

"You're a fool Joe" Miriam said.

Jenn felt crushed by her former mother in-law's words. Jenn knew she had a lot of making up to do but it still stung her heart especially as it wasn't long after Rose died.

"Well i suppose you better come in. Your father is not having a good day and i do not want him getting upset knowing SHE is here so you will not tell your father do you understand?" Miriam stated firmly.

"Ok mum" Joe smiled giving his mum a hug.

"And how is my lovely grandson? My haven't you grown?" Miriasm asked having forgotten the boy hadn't seen her in a long time and probaby did not know who she was.

"Who are you?" Asked a confused Chris.

"I'm your grandmother Miriam. Your father's mother." She smiled at the boy. He reminded her of Joe when he was that age. She had missed out on a lot of Chris growing up and was not going to allow any more time to be wasted.

"Hello granny" Chris smiled.

"Hello sweetheart" She said kissing his cheek.

Joe and Jenn quietly went upstairs to the spare room being quiet so not to wake up Joseph senior.

"I'm sorry about mum" Joe said holding his fiancee's waist and bringing her close to him.

"It's ok i totally understand Joe" Jenn smiled leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips "I'm just glad Chris has his grandparent's again".

"Me too,although i don't know how long for. With dad i mean" Joe said sadly.

"How long does he have left?" Jenn said.

"Could be days,could be weeks,could be months. Noone really knows. And despite what mum says i do want you and dad to make up and forgive" Joe said.

"So do i Joe" Jenn said.

"I want to marry you before he goes Jenn. He didn't get to see us marry the first time,infact none of my family did. Well unless you count the time we tried to get marry" Joe chuckled.

"I'll marry you whenever you want to marry me Joe. You just name the day and we'll do it" Jenn said happily.

"God i love you so much Jenn" Joe said as he locked lips with Jenn in a fiery and passionate embrace which led to them making love in the bed.


	112. A new arrival on the way

The next day Jenn quickly woke up and got out of a bed due to a sudden urge to vomit. She rushed into the bathroom and vomitted in the toilet.

 _ **I couldn't possibly be pregnant could I?**_ Jenn thought to herself.

 ** _When was my last period? Shit i should have come on a week ago,and i didn't._**

Jenn then rushed back to their bedroom and woke Joe up "What's the matter baby?" He asked sleepy.

"Joe,i think i'm pregnant again" She said.

"Seriously?" his face lit up hopeful.

"Yes. I've just been sick like last time. And i worked out my period was due last week and it hasn't started" She said. If Jenn was pregnant this would be her fourth pregnancy. Her first pregnancy she lost due to it being ectopic. Her second pregnancy resulted in beautiful Christopher and her third pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. She was hopeful this would lead to their family being complete,and Chris growing up with a baby brother or sister.

"Ok babe,we'll visit the doctors ok? Are you alright to get dressed?" he asked his fiancee.

"Yeah i'm fine" Jenn stated.

"Mum will be happy to babysit Chris whilst we're out and once we're back i'll try and talk to dad" Joe smiled reasuringly.

Jenn and Joe got dressed and left the house and walked to the surgery. Jenn had needed to register so she did that and was told to wait in the waiting room for a doctor.

30 minutes later she was called in. Joe went in with her.

"Good morning and welcome to our surgery Miss O'Riley,how can i help you?" The elderly male doctor asked.

"I have vomitted and my period is late. I think i may be pregnant" Jenn stated.

"OK,let me go over your notes" He said as he put his reading glasses on and went hugh her notes "It say here you have had three pregnancies and only one led to a healthy child" He said.

"Yes,i suffered an ectopic pregnancy and a miscarriage" She answered.

"I am very sorry for your losses. I need a urine sample and we should have the results straight after" He walked and picked up a specimen container and handed it to Jenn "Here you go. The bathroom is out the door and the first door on the left".

"Thankyou" She smiled standing up and walking out the door leaving the doctor and Joe in the consulting room.

Jenn then returned 10 minutes having done what she needed to. The doctor then took the container off her and put in a test strip into her urine sample and read the results wih a smile "Congratulations you are pregnant".

"That's wonderful news" Joe exclaimed kissing his fiancee on the cheek.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing" Jenn also exclaimed.

"I am thrilled for you both. Meanwhile i will transfer you to the hospital and you will receive a letter in a few weeks time with an appointment for a scan. Is that alright for you both?" The doctor asked.

"Perfect" Joe smiled shaking the doctor's hand.

"Thankyou doctor" Jenn smiled as they both got up and left the surgery.

Once they left the surgery Joe embraced her in his arms "I'm so happy Jenn. We're going to have another baby!".

"I know" She said happily. "I hope things work out this time Joe" she then said seriously.

"It will this time Jenn. I have a good feeling about this pregnancy and i am going to be here right with you every single step of the way. Maybe this is the way of getting back into my family's life Jenn? If they get to see their grandchild born?" He smiled.

"Yeah,maybe" She said as she took his hand and they walked back to the Boxhall home. "How long are we staying with your parents until we go back to your house,well our house? she then asked.

"A few days Jenn" he stated.

They were about to face his family and tell them the happy news.


	113. Forgiveness

**A/N Just watched the movie Raise the Titanic this afternoon and i found the scene where the raised ship travelled passed the twin towers in New York extremly sad knowing that that would be another tragic event and massive loss of life like the Titanic disaster :(.**

Jenn and Joe arrived back at the house to find Joseph Senior sat on the sofa.

"Son! When did you get back? Your mother never said anything" Joeph said enthusiatically until he saw THAT girl "And what is she doing here?" he then asked disgusted.

"Dad,that is no way to speak about your future daughter in-law" Joe said sternley not happy that his father had belittled the love of his life and the woman carrying his second child.

"She's a little hussy!" Joseph said not caring she was in the room and could hear what he was saying.

"Fine if you are going to be like this dad,then we will leave now and go back to our house" Joe said upset that his father wasn't giving him chance to explain the situation.

"Well son,she cheated on you several times. How do you expect people to respond knowing you are back together?" Joseph asked seriously.

"I know she did,but we are working on rebuilding the damage done and making a new life together here" Joe stated.

"I thought you liked Tricia? She's a lovely girl and so much better for you" Joseph said looking at Jenn when he said it.

"We broke up dad" Joe said.

"Well that is terrible news. She was good for you unlike some people" Joseph smirked at Jenn.

Mrs Boxhall then came in the room and could tell by the expression on her husband's face he was not happy.

"And when were you going to tell me our son was here?" Joseph said crossly.

"I was going to tell you today but i knew how you'd react and believe me i'm not happy she is here" Miriam said.

Joe was growing more and more fed up with his parents and finally snapped in an angry manner "WILL YOU BOTH LEAVE HER ALONE. SHE'S MY FIANCEE AND THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD. AND JUST TO LET YOU BOTH KNOW ME AND JENN FOUND OUT THIS MORNING THAT WE ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY TOGETHER!".

There was silence.

Until Joseph came up with another witty remark "And are you sure it's yours Joe? We all know she puts it about. It could be any man's".

"Joseph!" Miriam scolded her husband.

"JUST PISS OFF DAD. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND JENN!" Joe shouted before storming off leaving a poor Jenn in the room alone with his parents.

Jenn finally broke the silence and said "I'm so sorry for Joe's outburst,it's been a difficult few weeks ever since our friend Rose died in New York and her husband going off the rails".

"I warn you Jenn,if you ever hurt our boy again you will be sorry" Miriam said sternly.

"I never intend to hurt him again. I have made mistakes and i am sorry for everything i have done and i wish i could turn the clock back and not do any of the stuff i did to Joe. He is the love of my life and now we are back together and expecting another baby together" she said rubbing her flat tummy "I intend to make him the happiest he has ever been. He proposed to me and we are marrying soon and we want you both there". Jenn said hoping to receive both their forgiveness.

"Very well Jenn,you have one last chance. Joseph darling,how do you feel?" Miriam asked her husband.

"He's a grown man and he's old enough to make his own mistakes. I agree with my wife. You have one final chance to be a member of our family" Joseph replied.

"Thankyou both so much" Jenn smiled.

"We're not doing it for you. We're doing it for our son,grand-son and future grand-son or grand-daughter. Now go and find your fiance" Miriam stated.

"Of course" Jenn said happily as she left the room and then found Joe sat in the garden looking tense and unhappy.

"Joe" She quietly whispered.

Joe turned to face her and smiled briefly "Hey Jenn,are you alright?" he asked concerned for his fiancee's welfare "I'm sorry i left you in there alone with the pair of them. I was so mad at what they said about you and i could not listen to anymore of their shit".

"It's ok Joe. They said i have one more chance to be part of the family for the sake of you,Chris and the baby. And Joe believe me i will not mess up this time. I love you and our growing family too much" Jenn said kissing her husband's lips. He then wrapped his arm around her neck.

"I love you Jenn. We need to start making plans for our second wedding" He smiled. "I want to marry you before the baby comes".

"So do i Joe. I want to be Mrs boxhall again very soon" She said snuggling into his neck feeling happy and safe to be in his warm,loving arms.


	114. A second chance

A few weeks later Joe and Jenn had booked the registry office to be re-married.

Despite Mr and Mrs Boxhall not approving of Joe's decision to re-marry Jenn they agreed to act as witnesses to their marriage.

The day arrived. It was 3rd January 1929. Jenn was now 10 weeks pregnant with the baby due July 1929.

"You look beautiful Jennifer" Miriam simply stated.

Jenn smiled saying "Thank you Miriam. And thank you for being so supportive of me and Joe".

"I'm not doing it for you, i'm doing it for my son and grandchildren" Miriam said.

"Well, thank you anyway. It means a lot to us". Jenn briefly smiled.

Joe and his father came downstairs and Joe was in awe at how beautiful Jenn looked in her simple red dress "You look amazing" he smiled kissing her cheek.

"You look good too Joe" Jenn said looking at him in his uniform.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you more Joe. This time it is forever" She smiled.

And so they walked to the registry office where they said their vows for a second time and were again Mr and Mrs Boxhall. Joe and Jenn exchanged rings and kissed infront of the registry officer, Chris and his parents.

They walked out of the office and Joe's parents and Chris returned to their house and Jenn and Joe stayed out for a while.

"I am so happy Jenn. I really do love you, you know that" Joe said wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife who was beginning to show a slight bump. Joe then placed his hand on Jenn's stomach and rubbed it gently and smiled.

"I love you Joe. Six months from now it will be the four of us" Jenn smiled.

"I can't wait Jenn" he smiled.

They walked back to their house and celebrated their marriage vows in the way they knew how to do.. which was make love to one another...


	115. Oscar and Olivia

It had just passed the 17th anniversary of the Titanic sinking when Jenn had her checkup at the hospital and to her's and Joe's delight they found out they were expecting twins. Jenn was around six months pregnant,so they only had 3 months to wait to find out what the sexes of their babies were going to be.

Joe had to work away to Jenn's disappointment and jealously knowing he would be spending time with Tricia. And she knew Tricia still loved Joe but she fully trusted her husband.

On the morning of Joe's leave Jenn woke up and made him a big hearty breakfast.

"Morning darling, I made breakfast for you" She smiled kissing her husband's cheek.

Joe sat down and admired his wife's cooking "It looks lovely Jenn" he said tucking in. "Are you sure you will be alright just the two of you?" he asked concerned.

"We will be fine Joe. Your mother and father are only around the corner" She smiled reasuringly.

"Ok my love. I will miss you both and of course the babies" he smiled rubbing her six month bump.

"We will miss you too Joe" she smiled.

Joe then go his belongings and said farewell to his wife and son. Chris was crying becaue he did not want his father to go and Jenn was trying to comfort her son "Shh Chris, your father will be fine and he will be home in two weeks" she smiled as Joe left their home.

Jenn and Chris went back indoors when Jenn found Joe's wallet "Oh dear your father has forgotten his wallet. I am going to take you to the next door neighbour and try and catch him before his train leaves".

"Ok mother" Chris said as they went next door and she dropped Chris off.

She then walked to the train station.

M _eanwhile_

Joe arrived at the train station to find Tricia on the platform waiting for the train.

"Good morning Tricia" Joe smiled.

"Oh hello Joe" She said moncolantly.

"Are you OK?" he asked noticing she did not seem happy.

"I need to tell you this now Joe. And it is bad timing but i still love you" she declared.

Joe did not say anything but just stood looking into her eyes. He could not deny he felt nothing for her but he was married to the woman he loved and had always loved and they were about to be a family of five.

Tricia then leant in close to Joe and kissed him on the lips. He did not return the kiss and immediately pulled away.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" he exclaimed.

"I am so sorry" She said regretfully.

Unknown to them Jenn had just seen the kiss and Jenn went up to Joe and said "Here's your wallet and I hope you enjoyed the kiss I just witnessed!" She said then running off crying.

"Jenn! Jenn!" Joe exclaimed running off to catch her.

But it was too late Jenn was not paying any attention and ran into the road and was knocked down by a car and landed on her stomach in the road. Joe looked on in horror.

"Jenn Oh my god!" he said running over to see his wife was not breathing and had a head injury.

Jenn was then rushed to hopsital and was in a coma. And there were further complications. Due to how she landed on the road,the babies had to be delivered there and then if there was any chance of their survival.

Joe gave the doctors his consent to take his wife to surgery and deliver them by ceserean section. It was a 60% chance they would survive compared to a 30% chance if they were left to go through the whole 9 months of pregnancy.

Jenn was already in a coma and she was cut open and both babies were born. They were 3 moths premature and rushed to incubators. Jenn and Joe had a daughter and another son.

Joe was crying. His wife was in a coma and his new son and daughter were in incubators all because he let his ex kiss him. He felt guilt and remorse knowing he had caused this.

Joe decided to name the babies Oscar James Boxhall and Olivia Jane Boxhall which they had agreed on when they were discussing baby names.

Joe was sat at his wife's bedside and said to her "Jenn, wake up. We have a beautiful son named Oscar and a beautiful daughter named Olivia, who both need their mother so much".

The twins had been born on the 26th april 1929.

Jenn did not wake up but continued to sleep in her deep coma unaware she had two beautiful babies in another room.

The nurse came in and quietly said "Would you like to come with me and see the babies?" She asked.

"Ok" Joe stood up and followed the nurse out "How are they doing now?" he then asked.

"It's still touch and go, but the survival rate is good for this stage. I think they will be fine Mr Boxhall" The nurse said.

Joe smiled and then sat watching his new son and daughter in the incubators. They were so tiny and vulnerable. **_Jenn has to wake up. These two need her. I need her. Chris needs her. Oh shit, Chris, he does not know his mother is here or the twins are born._**

He then decided to wait a little longer before telling his son what had happened.


	116. Chris meets his new brother and sister

**A/N Well here is another chapter. Just to say chapter's will be scarce from now on as i deal with several issues in my life right now. I'm not even sure whether anyone is even enjoying this story anymore but i will continue anyway.**

Joe rung up his mother and told her that Jenn had had an accident and given birth to two babies named Oscar and Olivia and he asked her to bring Chris to the hospital to see his mother and new siblings.

He then sat back with Jenn and hoped and prayed she would wake up and he could prove to her how much he loved her and their three children.

Joe then dozed off before being woken by the arrival of Miriam and Chris.

"Daddy! Why is mother lying like that?" Chris asked upset seeing his mother lying in a hospital bed asleep.

"Sit on my lap Chris and I will explain" Joe asked trying to comfort his distraught son.

Miriam left the room to give Chris and his father some time alone whilst she visited her new grandchildren.

"Your mother was badly hurt and that is why your brother and sister are here early and why she is asleep. The doctors are doing everything they can to make your mother well again" Joe explained.

"Why did she get hurt father?" Chris asked.

Joe was overcome with regret and remorse. He knew he could not tell Chris that his mother had seen him kiss another woman so he lied to protect his son " Your mother was hit by a speeding car".

Chris cried in his father's arms and said " I hope she will be OK".

Joe hugged Chris and said "Me too. I love your mother very much".

"Can I see my new brother and sister?" Chris then asked.

Joe smiled and said "Of course you can. Come with me".

Chris took his father's hand and they walked to where all the other babies were.

Miriam had hold of little Olivia " Chris this is your sister Olivia" she said smiling "And this is your new brother Oscar".

Chris fell in love with his new brother and sister and was allowed to hold them briefly before they had to be returned to their incubators.

Everything was looking positive for the two babies but no one knew whether Jennifer was going to be alright. Joe didn't know whether Jenn would still want to be with him even if she did wake up.

Joe then went to the registry office and registered his new son and daughter.

Jenn was in a coma for about a month when one day Joe was sat at her bedside where he saw her open her eyes "OMG JENN!" he exclaimed with happiness.

She was dazed to begin with but once she realised what was going on she said quietly and weakly "Get out and leave me and my family alone. I want nothing to do with you".

"Jenn please. We have three beautiul children together. Two sons and one little daughter. I love you Jenn". Joe pleaded as the doctor came in to see her.

"I think you had better go Mr Boxhall. I need to check your wife over and i can see she is getting upset" the doctor said sympathetically.

"Ok, i will be with the babies" Joe said leaving the room.

"Doctor if he tries to come back can you stop him please" Jenn said weakly.

"Of course Jennifer. He may be our husband but if you do not want him in here then we can keep him out" the doctor said reasuring her as he did his examination.

"Well Mrs Boxhall everything is looking good. Would you like your new son and daughter to be brought in?" He then asked.

Jenn smiled saying "Yes".

The doctor then left the room and a nurse brought both babies in. Jenn was in awe at her new children. The nurse handed her Olivia to start with "Hello my precious little girl" she said holding her. The baby looked into her mother's eyes and smiled.

The nurse then took Olivia away and handed her Oscar. She could see how much he resembled his father and it made her sad to know she was to be a single mother with three children. She had a tear run down her cheek as she handed Oscar back to the nurse and she left the room with the babies leaving Jenn on her own crying.

Jenn then went back to sleep. Tomorrow was another day and she had to put all her energy and stength into getting well again so she could be a mother to Christopher,Olivia and Oscar.


	117. Trying to move on

Jenn and the babies had to stay in hospital for several weeks. She had decided for the time being she was going to go home to Joe. Afterall where else was she going to go with three children?.

Joe arrived at the hospital with a bunch of flowers and Chris was with him.

"These are for you Jenn" Joe smiled handing his wife the flowers.

She gave him a brief smile and said "Thanks". As she took the flowers off him.

"I'm going to go and get the twins OK,and then we'll go home" he said.

She smiled and said "Great".

Joe walked over to her and kissed her forehead and left her in the room with Chris whilst he went to get the twins.

He returned with them 15 minutes later.

Jenn then got out of the hopital bed and took Chris's hand whilst Joe carried the babies.

Joe then strapped the babies into the car securely whilst Jenn got Chris settled in the backseat. Jenn then got in the passenger front seat and Joe sat behind the wheel and drove them home.

When they got home they went inside and baby Oscar started crying "I'll sort him Jenn" Joe said as Jenn got Olivia sorted.

As soon as both babies were sorted and put down and Chris was out in the garden playing in the afternoon sunshine. Jenn and Joe knew they had a lot to talk about and sort out. To tell the truth Joe was pertrified Jenn was going to take the children and leave him.

They were both sat down on the couch drinking tea when Joe decided to break the awkward silence "Jenn? What do you want?" he asked nervously.

"How do you mean?" She asked inbetween sips.

"Us. Do you still want to be with me after what happened?" he asked trying to hide his emotions.

"To be quite honest Joe I haven't given us a second thought. All I have been concentrating on is my health and our children. So to answer your question I do not know what i want regarding us" She stated firmly.

"Well I know what I want Jenn. You, me, Chris, Oscar and Olivia. One big,happy family. It is all I have ever wanted, ever since we met on the Titanic" he said with a smile.

"Me too Joe. I just don't know what to do. It hurt me so much to see you kiss another woman. And I know it makes me a complete hypocrite after what I did in the past. But I changed Joe, I really did" Jenn said expressively.

"Jenn, I never kissed her. She kissed me and I pulled straight away as soon as it happened. And it was just bad timing you saw it. But i swear to you, I did not return it. I could never cheat on you. You mean the world to me. You and our children." Joe said pleading for her forgiveness. "The only question is do you believe me? Do you believe I could never hurt you by returning the kiss?".

She said nothing but sat thinking and said "I do believe you Joe. I believe you would never do that to me".

"Then why can you not forgive me if you believe in me?" Joe asked puzzled.

"I do forgive you Joe. Afterall there is nothing to forgive" She said.

"Then why can we not get passed this and move on and be a happy family again?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I ALMOST DIED BELIEVING YOU CHEATED ON ME THAT IS WHY! IF I HAD NOT SEEN THAT I WOULD NOT HAVE RUN OUT INFRONT OF A CAR AND BEEN RUN OVER AND ALMOST KILLED OUR BABIES!" She screamed in tears running out of the door.

"Jenn!" he exclaimed chasing after her.

He ran up the stairs to their bedroom and opened the door to find her crying on their bed "GO AWAY JOE!" she screamed at him.

Joe started crying and sat on the end of the bed "Jenn I love you please" he pleaded.

"I just can't Joe. I'm a broken woman Joe. I just don't think we can move on from this" she cried.

Joe placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She shuddered and moved away from him and said "Joe don't!".

"You don't want me anymore do you?" he asked crying.

"I do want you Joe. But i can't do this anymore OK!" she exclaimed.

One of the babies then started crying "I'll go" Joe said wiping away tears from his face.

Jenn sat up and said "No, i'll go Joe. You can go and make sure Chris is alright in the garden" she suggested.

"OK Jenn" he said walking out of their bedroom. She could still hear him crying and sniffling.

Jenn then walked out of their bedroom and went into the babies room and saw it was Olivia this time crying. Jenn walked over to her baby daughter and picked her up and held her against her chest. "Shhh baby it's all going to be alright".

Jenn gently rocked Olivia and sung "Hush little baby,don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring".

The little baby then fell asleep in her mother's warm arms.

"Your dada loves you very much Olivia. And whatever happens with me and your dada, we will both always love you and your brothers" Jenn said softly to her sleeping baby. Little Olivia was oblivious to her parent's troubles.

Jenn carefully placed Olivia back in her crib being careful to not wake her up. As soon as Olivia was down, Jenn then checked on little Oscar who was sound asleep. Jenn smiled at her beautiful babies sleeping.

She then decided to go downstairs and check on Joe and Chris. So she quietly walked out of their bedroom and went downtairs to find Joe playing football with their eldest son.

As much pain as she was in, she could not help but smile watching them together. She knew Joe was a wonderful man and father and she wanted nothing more than to move past what had happened but she could not. It was the truth, if she had not seen the "kiss" between Joe and Tricia then she would not have run away and into traffic and got run over and almost died along with the twins.

Maybe she needed some help? Councilling for example. Maybe that could help her move on?.

At the moment, all she cared about was her three beautiful and wonderful children she shared with her husband.

She stroked her wedding and engagement rings and smiled knowing Joe had given them to her. She looked at Joe and saw his gold wedding ring glistening in the sunshine.

Jenn went outside to see them and Joe's face lit up when he saw her "Are the babies OK Jenn?".

Jenn also smiled and said "Yes, they are fine. Olivia just needed to be put back to sleep. They are both sleeping soundly now".

"I'm glad Jenn" Joe replied smiling.

"Would you two boys like some lemonade and sandwiches?" She smiled.

Joe and Chris both said "Yes please!".

Jenn chuckled and went back inside and made ham sandwiches into triangles and made a pitcher of lemonade and grabbed three glasses having decided to join her two strong, handsome men.

She placed the items on a tray and carried them outside and placed them on a garden table "Sandwiches and lemonade! Come and get it!" Jenn smirked.

Joe and Chris abandoned the football to grab a sandwich and drink.

They spent the rest of the afternoon outside with Jenn having to go in just twice to sort the babies out.

It was time for dinner which Jenn cooked and prepared and the three of them sat at the dining table and ate Jenn's meal.

Chris then went to bed leaving just Jenn and Joe together.

"I can sleep on the sofa Jenn if it makes it easier for you" Joe suggested sadly.

"No, it's alright Joe we can share the bed" She said softly.

"I will never stop loving you Jenn and I will not give up on fighting to get you back. I will fix the damage caused" He stated firmly.

Jenn said nothing she was deep in thought.


	118. Kidnapped

Several weeks went by for Jenn and Joe and their family. Things were getting better for Jenn now she was on depression meds and seeing a councillor once a week.

One morning Jenn woke up deciding she would go grocery shopping without the children and leave Joe home with the children.

" Ill be back in an hour or so Joe" Jenn said to her husband kissing him on the lips.

" Be safe sweetheart and we'll see you when you come home" Joe replied holding a three month old Olivia.

Jenn said bye to her three children before leaving their home. She then proceeded to walk along the high street where she bumped into someone she did not want to see.

Tricia saw Jenn and looked at her with pure hatred.

" What are you doing here" Jenn said in disgust at the woman who kissed her husband.

" Last time I checked this was a public place Jennifer" Tricia said annoyed at the woman who stole her boyfriend.

"Stay away from my husband and family" Jenn said sternly.

"You are forgetting I work with Joe and that won't be I won't give up on him until he sees sense and comes back to me. Just wait until we are back at sea and you can't stop it" Tricia smirked.

" I have nothing to worry about. I fully trust my husband so you can do your worst" Jenn said with confidence.

" I think you should be worried aafter I make him realise what a slut you truly are and what he is missing without me" Tricia said laughing.

Jenn ran off crying. Tricia had a plan. Kidnap and kill her and then she'd be there to comfort Joe and his children.

Later that night Tricia crept outside Joe's house and saw the man she loved and the woman she hated kissing and it filled her with rage.

She sat and waited and hoped Jenn would go outside where she would be ready to inject her with a tranquilliser.

Tricia waited for over an hour and was about to give up for the day when to her luck Jenn took the trash outside. The last thing Jenn remembered was something stab her in the neck and then everything went dark.

Tricia then dragged Jenn to her car and drove off.

Jenn had been outside for over 10 minutes and Joe had become concerned what was taking her so long to take trash out so he got up and walked to the back door and called her name but no answer and the he panicked when he saw the trash bag just dumped on the ground.

He started to panic and ran back inside and Called the police.

The police took information from Joe but said until she had been missing for at least 24 hours they could do nothing.

Joe then saw the police out and went to bed hoping she would come home.

Meanwhile

Tricia had taken Jenn to an abandoned shed in the woods.

Jenn woke up a couple of hours later thinking she had a terrible hangover.

She then looked at her surroundings and realised she was not at home and panicked. She had rope round her hands and legs stopping her escaping.

Jenn screamed when she heard footsteps and in walked her nemesis Tricia.

" Nice of you to wake up bitch" Tricia smirked.

"Why am I here?" Jenn asked trying to keep calm.

" To get you out of mine and Joe's life and make him see I am the woman he truly loves and once you die I will be" Tricia said pulling out a knife.

Jenn panicked when she saw the knife and realised what Tricia planned to do

Murder her and move in on her family. Jenn was powerless and knew her time was up unless someone could get to her in time.

A/N sorry this chapter is written on my tablet instead of my laptop so the layout may be messed up.

What will happen to Jenn and will she be found in time before Tricia kills her?.


	119. A new lead

The next morning Joe still had no contact from his wife and was going out of his mind with worry.

He had rung his mother and she had collected the children.

Joe then went to the police station again and told them Jenn still had not come and it had been over 12 hours since she disappeared so the police with Joe filled in an incident report.

Joe then left the police station and began thinking about all the places she could be in. He tried the cafe where she liked to take the twins out for coffee but nobody had seen her that morning.

Meanwhile

Jenn woke up groggy and hungry. She was still tied up and knew she had to get away from the psychotic woman quickly but it was hopeless as she had no way of untying herself.

* * *

Joe was searching when a man he knew approached him and noticed the worry on his face.

" Are you alright Joe?" asked the gentleman who was in his 50's.

"Have you seen Jenn?" Joe asked him.

"When?" The man by the name of Eddie asked.

"Last night or today" Joe stated.

Eddie thought about it and then he said "oh I saw your ex drive away from your direction around 8 last night and she looked in a hurry

".OMG that's when she disappeared!" Joe exclaimed before running back to the police station.

He then told the police and they drove a car to Tricia's house and knocked on her door.

Tricia answered the door and said "Can I help you?".

"Where is she?" Joe said on the brink of crying.

Tricia lied saying "Who?".

"My wife! You were seen driving away in a hurry from my direction" Joe said.

"I haven't been anywhere near your house" Tricia exclaimed.

The police then asked to search the house and found nothing.

Joe and the police were unaware that Jenn was locked in a shed in the woods.


	120. Finding Jennifer

Author note: Hi readers I am really sorry for the massive absence. I decided to back away from writing for a while and practice my writing skills but now I am back and hoping to conclude this story very soon.

After the police didn't find Jennifer at Tricia's, they decided to do a search of the local area in the hope of finding her.

They began a search of the woods behind the houses incase she had got lost or injured.

Joe came along to help as the police began combing the woods.

He was desperate to find his wife safe.

Joe had walked deep into the trees when he heard shouts so he ran towards where they were coming from.

He could see a small brown shed and that was where the shouts were coming from.

He crept towards the door and could hear a familiar voice, it was Tricia.

"You stole him from me! I loved him and you took him from me!" Tricia exclaimed .

Jennifer was tied up crying "I never meant to hurt you! Please Tricia. I have three children! You can have him back if you let me go!" .

"Im not falling for that one!. You need to go completely for him to want me back" Tricia said getting a knife out.

"What are you doing with that?" Jennifer cried.

"You came up here to end your life because you couldn't face being with Joe anymore. Then I come in to comfort him and the children" Tricia smiled pleased with her plan.

Just as Tricia was about to cut her, Joe burst in and tackled Tricia who was still clutching the knife, then there was a stabbing sound.

Who had been stabbed? Joe or Tricia?.


End file.
